Children of Destiny
by Madyamisam
Summary: Yugi turns sweet sixteen but life is all but sweet. Ignored by his Yami and his friends a new threat arises in the streets of Domino City and threatens to take Yugi away. Will Yami realise his mistakes in time or will Yugi be lost to the darkness? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Prologue Sam: Howdy folks... I said I'd start a new fic didn't I?  
  
Yugi: -^___________^- It's all about me again!!!!  
  
Sam: *hugs him* LS!!!  
  
LS: Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! She does however own a white tiger called Tyrande some monsters and characters in the fic.  
  
Seto: Do I get a big part this time?  
  
Sam: Yes Seto you do... *Seto does a little dance ^()^* Now pipe down and let me finish!!! There's definitely going to be yaoi in this folks so if you don't like, DON'T READ.  
  
WARNING: RATED R FOR VIOLENCE IN SOME SCENES MAY CONTAIN MATERIAL REFERRING TO SEXUAL CONTENT... In other words kiddies... GO TO BED!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The stench of burning flesh scorched the senses on the battlefield. Rain started to pelt down turning the black ash into mud as the remains of two huge armies faced each other in a war of the worlds. Flashes of lightening luminated the unflinching faces, which was shortly followed by a deafening thunder whilst the land became further mutilated by huge portals to countless worlds opening all over.  
  
A gruesome monstrosity slithered to the no man's land, his body comprised with the scaly end of a snake whilst his torso upwards a grotesque combination of a the scarab beetle and a man. Blood shot eyes stared straight forward as two holes that were his nose twitched sniffing at the stale air. A long tongue protruded from his mandibles as he stared straight at the leader who commanded his opposition. Amethyst eyes glared daringly at the huge army of creatures before him as his silky black hair that was tinged with scarlet wavered against the howling winds. Golden bangs hung around his face and a third eye glared unblinking upon his forehead.  
  
The serpentine like creature cackled as his huge army prepared for the assault when the leader of the opposition flashed with a sudden burst of light anhilating the nearest creatures in a single blast.The serpentine like creature drew back shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
"What kind of sorcery is this?" he rasped as he saw a huge portion of his army had been vanquished. There he saw a glimmer of a golden dagger encrusted with blue and red jewels hovering over the third eye of his enemy. Suddenly an invisible hand shoved it hard into his head. The young leader started to convulse as the surge of his energy began to close the vortexes and the echoes of his subjects cried in anguish reaching out to him only to be held out by his most powerful servant. A huge entity with manacles wrapped around his arms and was said to be so powerful that he could not be contained and had to be seperated into five parts.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MASTER!!!!!!" the creatures echoed their screams reaching out to their leader.  
  
"EXODIA!!!! QUICKLY BEFORE THE PORTAL CLOSES!!!!" their leader cried. The being known as Exodia nodded as he pushed the rest of the army back through a vortex and to their world.  
  
"Come Dark Magician!!!!" Exodia cried dragging a tall man dressed in violet armour...  
  
"NO!!!!!! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!!!!!!" the Dark Magician screamed at him. Exodia yanked hard.  
  
"IT IS OUR ORDER!!!! NOW GO!!!!" Exodia threw him through the vortex as the Dark Magician still struggled in protest. Exodia hesitated as he watched his master direct his powers to closing the portals to their worlds and forever protecting them from the coming invasion of this darkness... before he too... disappeared into the vortex and returned to the Shadow Realm. His home. The serpentine like creature screeched and cursed his opposition.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU FOOL!!!!" The Serpent man screeched. The young human collapsed onto his hands and knees as his great spell took away his power, binding it into keeping the portals between worlds closed. "YOUR DOOMED!!!!!........................................................." the being shrieked. "YOUR DOOMED YUGI MOTOU!!!!! YOUR DOOMED FOREVER!!!!!!!" the creature screamed his statement as he was sucked back to where he came from. The vortexes closed as the rain settled and everything was silent except for the small gust of wind that gently blew upon the dust. Six year old Yugi Motou raised his head slowly. He shivered from the settling in of cold as two trickles of red flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks like tears. His beautiful amethyst eyes were discoloured with a sickening shade of blood as he whispered to the wind... "So be it..." Everything went black...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He saw red through his closed eyes as he slowly awoke from the rays of a cruel sun. His senses had returned so he was able to smell the earth below him and taste the remnants of burning bile at the back of his throat. Dragged from the dark depths of unconsciousness he had no choice but to force himself to open his eyes to the blinding light. He squinted a little from the blazing sun, he shut them again before he slowly opened them getting accustomed to the new light. He found himself staring at a barren desert and the remains of a plain crash behind him. Nearby was a small oasis and he crawled closer to the pool, his lips were cracked and bleeding from dehydration.  
  
Upon staring at the reflection he saw that blood had clotted to a sick brown that puckered his smooth white cheeks coming from his face. Huge amethyst eyes depicted on his fair face showed the obvious innocent appearance of any six year old yet those that could see deeper in his soul or have the elements of magic could tell that Yugi Motou was not an ordinary child. Yugi knew the pain that he had experienced that night would leave an ugly scar upon his young life. He proceeded to clean it as best he could. The dried brown tears of blood was scrubbed from the smooth skin and the little chibi's face suddenly brightened with renewed life.  
  
As worked on his dirty arms something cold and hard suddenly slide down his ripped shirt. He found a huge tear in a pocket and noticed a glint of gold against the sandy floor. A locket. He picked it up trying to remember where he got it from. He pried open the locket showing a picture... of him... and his family. His mother, father and grandfather...  
  
************************FLASHBACK*********************  
  
"Papa?" Yugi asked curiously as he walked to his father's work desk carrying a black and white tabby cat who was slightly too big for him to hold properly so it was held up by it's front legs whilst it's back legs dangled and slightly dragged between Yugi's feet. (A/N: THAT'S SO KAWAIII!!!!!! Yami: And that cat must be very tolerant of being held like that, Me: -_-') A handsome man wearing glasses with blond hair looked down with kindness and chuckled a little as he watched how his son was awkardly walking trying not to tread on the cat's tail. He picked up the little chibi with huge amethyst eyes. "Wasyou doin?"  
  
"Planning to go to Egypt remember?" Mr Motou said with a brilliant smile. The chibi stared at him with his unnaturally large eyes before looking at his papers. He noticed a photo from what appeared to come from a archaeological find.  
  
"Was that?"  
  
"Meuh" Yugi's cat added as if asking the same thing.  
  
"That..." Yugi's father replied "is an ancient Egyptian tomb of an Egyptian queen"  
  
"We go there?" Yugi asked pointing at the photo. His father nodded. Then the chibi gazed analysing before noticing something in the photo. "Papa, that pictor wook wikes mommy's neckwace!!!" he remarked again gazing on a medallian that his mother was wearing.  
  
"Uh huh... the family crest. That's why we're going... It looks like the lady in this tomb is one of our anscestors Yugi" Mrs Motou said, she was a beautiful woman with raven hair entwined with red highlights.  
  
"Anestors? But I taught we were chinese... Why's she in Egypt?" Yugi said incredulously.  
  
"That's why we're gonna find out" His father replied before hugging his little son along with the tabby and rocking them both back and forth. Yugi went to suckle his thumb as he fell asleep in his father's arms. (A/N: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!) It was a few moments of silence before it was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Should I put Master Yugi to bed while you carry on with your work?" A tall man dressed in purple with a long staff appeared through the door. Mr Motou looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dark Magician" He passed the sleeping child to him. The Dark Magician's face appeared to be emotionless but Mr Motou could tell that he loved the little chibi dearly. He smiled as they disappeared to Yugi's room.  
  
The next day they were on the plane from China airport to Egypt. Yugi sat looking out the small porthole of the plane.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi could only say as he was in awe staring at the clouds below him.  
  
"Your eye's showing again" his mother whispered. Yugi was a little confused as he stared at her with 'three' confused eyes blinking at her. Yugi realised what she meant and quickly covered his forehead before forcing his third eye to shut. Yugi's mom smiled before she went back to her book. His father was working on his laptop.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Hmm?" his father could only utter whilst working on his work.  
  
"Who could the wady in the tomb be?" His father smiled before showing his work on the computer.  
  
"The tombs over five thousand years old so she's probably from the first Chinese Dynasty...  
  
"The Xia Dynasty?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Uh huh... They've found these Chinese artifacts that are also of royal possession" Mr Motou replied matter-of-factly knowing full well that his son understood him.  
  
"And?" Mrs Motou asked deciding to join the conversation  
  
"Well it appears we have a Chinese princess who became an Egyptian queen and if that's true then you and your mom appear to be descendents from a royal blood line" he looked at Yugi's mother who glanced at him with a little smile. "Your mom would make a beautiful princess and you would make a cute little prince"  
  
"And you a mere commoner" his wife replied with an air of dominance. Mr Motou frowned then flashed a devious smile at her.  
  
"Of course when it comes to royalty there comes arrogance and conceit. And for that I'm glad you inherited the 'commoner's' humble attitude" he replied cooly. She returned with a cheeky smile as they played their game of words. Despite their apparent arguing the couple still loved each other deeply. Yugi smiled happily at his parents when suddenly the plane started shaking violently. The lights all turned off leaving them in the dark asides from the light of the porthole windows.  
  
"Papa?" Yugi asked alarmed.  
  
"It's alright Yugi. Just a slight turbulence" his father reassured buckling the young one's seatbelt. Then a sound of twisting metal rattled the entire aircraft. This was suddenly followed by a huge explosion outside and screams from people further behind them. Yugi peered through the porthole and saw a wing was ripped away. His eyes widened as he also saw a couple of people that flew past screaming to their doom. Mrs Motou gasped then quickly closed the porthole before letting her son see anymore and wrapped her arms around him. Yugi whimpered as his mother rocked him side to side reassuringly covering his ears. "Ssh... it's ok sweetie we'll be just find..." She then gazed at her husband with a look of fear. "Alan..." she whispered to her husband. Mr Motou started to sweat and crease marks appeared. He held onto his wife's hand tightly letting their contact strengthen each other.  
  
A deafening sound rattled all along the now hysterical plane full of passengers. They now began running around trying to get out, children were crying, women screamed uncontrollably whilst men shouted to get out of the plane. Then it happened, the compartment they were sitting at suddenly ripped away and the family was flung into the open air seperating from the rest of the plane.  
  
"LILY!!!!!" Mr Motou screamed to his wife who was holding a screaming Yugi... He saw that a piece of shrapnel had pierced her back but still she held on to her son. Glazed eyes looked at her husband who stared at her in horror. He managed to glide his way to them both holding on to her. She cupped a shaking hand on his face as they plummeted. With a last breath Mrs Motou passed Yugi towards him then pushed away from them, she shut her eyes concentrating her powers as a third eye opened on her forehead and suddenly Curse of Dragon appeared before them catching father and son in mid-air leaving Mrs Motou to continue to plunge down to the earth below.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"MAAMAAAA!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as they were carried away by Curse of Dragon landing safely on the coast of the Sahara Desert. Mr Motou held continued to hold onto Yugi as the shock of losing his beloved wife sunk in. Yugi wailed uncontrollably as his father held onto him in a tight embrace sobbing in his wild hair. The Curse of Dragon bowed his head as tears formed around his hard eyes. Father and son cried long and hard in each other's arms till the afternoon sun became too much and they both fell asleep near the shade. When Yugi woke again his father was nearby cooking some fish. Mr Motou was still grieving but he tried not to show it to his son. He smiled weakly and offered some fish. Yugi didn't want to take the fish. Mr Motou sighed taking a deep swallowing tears.  
  
"I know you don't want to eat but you need to eat or you'll die..."  
  
"I want to die..." Yugi replied weakly as more tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"But I don't want you to die... Nor did your mom... otherwise... she wouldn't have called Curse of Dragon to save us... I know it hurts... 'cos it's hurting me too" Mr Motou said swallowing more tears that were about to fall. "Please Yugi... please" Mr Motou strained. Yugi looked up at him and a moment passed before Yugi wrapped his chubby arms around his father. "I sowwy Papa I didn't mean ta huwt you" Yugi sniffled and sat in his lap and quietly ate the fish. Mr Motou wrapped his arms Yugi burying his face in the little one's wild mane. Soon father and son were due to set off on Curse of Dragon to the nearest town in Egypt when suddenly...  
  
BAAAANNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Curse of Dragon screeched in pain and collapsed dropping the two to the floor. Yugi looked around confused of what just happened when dark brooding creatures towered above them. Yugi stared frightened gripping hard on Mr Motou's torn shirt. Mr Motou glared at the monstrosities.  
  
"You..." he hissed... A evil chuckle echoed from the supposed leader of the dark creatures. "Keep away from us Lich!!!"  
  
"I'm impressed that such a simple mortal like you know I exist" Lich replied. Showing himself to be the serpent like man towering upbove them both. "Give us the child and we'll consider ending your life swiftly"  
  
"NEVER!!!!" Mr Motou screamed back holding to his son tightly.  
  
"Haha... Insolent FOOL!!!!!" Lich long protruding tongue went to strike but was suddenly snapped back. Curse of Dragon attacked and scratched using it's fire attack to burn a wall inferno between his two masters and the demons before him.  
  
/Run masters!!!! I'll take care of them!!!\ The noble dragon flew in on the attack.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" the Lich sceamed as Mr Motou picked up Yugi and ran as fast as he could into the desert. Curse of Dragon held steady and fast continuing his onslaught. He knew he couldn't hold them out for long but he hoped to Ra that he'll delay these bakas long enough for them to escape. Lich glared at the monster and prepared to send his ultimate attack. A burst of energy destroyed Curse of Dragon sending him back to Shadow Realm where the only way to get back was to be summoned.  
  
"AFTER THEM!!!!" Lich commanded as the creatures gave chase.  
  
Mr Motou knew that he couldn't out run them. He put Yugi down, took his outer shirt off wrapped it around his arm to make it look like his son. He hid his son in sand cave nearby.  
  
"Don't get out of this hiding place no matter what. Do you understand me?" he said to him. Yugi nodded. Mr Motou looked behind him and saw them coming in the distance. With a heavy heart he planted a kiss on Yugi before he ran off. There was a rumble as the demons stampeded past his hiding place causing sand to rain on him. In a far distance he could hear the distant sound of a scream.His hand shook as he covered his ears blocking the agony his father was going through. Then there was silence.  
  
Tears fell as he stayed in the tiny hole he was in. He went outside and noticed the locket in the entrance of the small hole. He put it in his pocket before crawling back into his hiding place in case they came back. He cried silently in his hole wishing for his mother and father, his Shadow monster friends. His grandfather... A glow appeared outside and he wondered what it was then saw someone who suddenly gave him so much joy. There clad in purple armour stood the Dark Magician.  
  
"Master Yugi..." he said.  
  
"Oh Dark Magician!!!" Yugi embraced his friend long and hard sobbing in his arms. The Dark Magician closed his eyes solemnly letting a single tear run down his handsome cheek.  
  
"I grieve for your loss Master Yugi..." He knelt down to the chibi... "Don't worry... I'll protect you and I'll help you bring justice to their deaths" his face filled with intense passion and determination. Yugi finally smiled with happiness. Finding that he was able to conjure up the Shadow monsters like his mom, he concentrated and soon an army of Shadow monsters appeared. This was going to be final showdown for those sadistic demons (A/N: You know what happened after that) and then Yugi was going to find his grandpa...  
  
****************END OF FLASHBACK*************  
  
Determination was etched upon his little face. He was going to go find his grandpa now no matter what the obstacle lies ahead.  
  
Solomon Motou looked at the newspaper article pinned up of the plane that 'they' were flying on. No survivors were found it had said. He closed his eyes painfully before he turned to the photo of his son, his daughter-in- law and his grandson. He loved them all dearly and he couldn't believe the news of the plane that they were supposed to be on. He prayed long and hard that they would somehow miss the plane but his hopes were dashed when he was asked to identify a body of woman some distance from the crash.His heart clenched with agony of losing his loved ones just like that and now he was all alone in this world. He forced himself to snap himself out of it as the window shop bell rang informing him that customers had arrived. He tried to smile.  
  
"May I help you?" Solomon eye's widened as the small figure limped towards the counter. The ragged clothes barely covered the little boy. Blond bangs, black spiky hair tinged with crimson fell in clumps around his face. Amethyst eyes half closed in a ferverish daze stared at the old man, but most remarkable of all was a little round locket dangled from the little one's tiny hand. The little boy held it out in front of him determined to stay up long enough for the old man to receive his package. Tears rolled down the man's eyes until he finally found his voice.  
  
"Yugi...?" He came back from behind the counter and was merely centimetres from touching him. Was it really him or just a hallucination from his broken old mind? The locket hovered over the old man's hand before the little boy finally caved in and collapsed. At the instant the smooth cold locket touched his wrinkled hand, Solomon's heart leapt with utter joy. He embraced his grandson crying hard.  
  
"Oh my Yugi... My little Yugi..." he cried. Embracing the limp little figure, burying his face into his dirty mane and rocking his little grandson back and forth. The locket continued to dangle, sandwiched between the chibi's little hand and the old man's wrinkled one.  
  
"Gampa..." Yugi whispered... "I'm home..." he drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of his grandfather. An ominous figure watched the reunion...  
  
"Enjoy your reunion while you can Yugi for it will be time when I will separate you from the ones you love once again... and you will be mine" a low evil chuckle echoed across the astral plane of his world and Yugi could tell...  
  
His struggle was just beginning...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M SO CRUEL!!!!! I REALLY HATE MYSELF FOR EVEN THINKING OF WRITING THIS!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! FLAME ME PEOPLE!!!! FLAME ME!!!! I KNOW I'D FLAME MYSELF!!!!!  
  
Seto: You said you'd put me in!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Me too!!!!  
  
Sam: *screaming down their ears* IT'S ONLY THE DAMN PROLOGUE YOU STUPID PRICKS!!!!!!!  
  
Seto and Bakura: @_@  
  
Yugi: This is so sad *sniff, sniff*  
  
Sam: I know, I know... But I needed to set a scene. *pulls a rope and a piano lands on Tea*  
  
Tea: x_____X  
  
Sam: Hope that will cheer some of you people up. 


	2. Awakening

The Awakening  
  
Sam: I GOT FIVE REIVEWS ON THE FIRST DAY!!!! (mm.org)I know I shouldn't be so happy about this since this story is just SO SAD!!!! It's totally out of character with me. I can never make things too serious and have the constant urge to lighten the mood to something that's supposed to be totally depressing. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
LS: Sam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Sam: T===========T...  
  
WARNING: Another major tearjerker. If you don't like... RUN!!!! RUN BEFORE THE WATER WORKS START FLOODING THE WORLD!!!! WE'RE DOOMED I TELL YOU!!!! DOOMED!!!!!! *runs around wildly*  
  
Sam: Oh forgot to tell you some stuff you might need to know.  
  
/ Yugi to Yami through mental link...\  
  
// Yami to Yugi through mental link...\\  
  
~Speaking in a different language ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi looked up from his book when he heard the door slam shut as Yami trudged into the living room and collapsed on the couch to watch TV.  
  
"How was your date with Tea?" Yugi asked smiling.  
  
"It was alright..." Yami replied monotonously whilst absently flicking through the channels. Yugi was disappointed by the answer that his darker half gave him but never showed it. It had been like this for months now ever since Yami collapsed in a night-club after Bakura had spiked his drink with XTC. (A/N: See for full story). The incident had made a major dash on his ego and Yugi was also discriminated against from other classmates at school. Yami had opened to Yugi that he was struggling in the modern world yet now rather than being closer Yami had become more distant from him. Yugi quelled to further questioning and went back to reading his book however he found it difficult to get back into the story. "I'm going to bed" Yugi said quietly. He slid away upstairs and curled in his bed letting the comfort of sleep envelope him.  
  
Solomon Motou had been watching the interaction and felt sorrow and anger for his grandson. With determination, he went to confront Yami. As soon as he walked in Yami seemed to perk up and gave a smile towards the old man.  
  
"Hi Grandpa... How are you?" Yami said cheerfully. Solomon merely stared not saying a word. Yami blinked looking a little confused. "Is there something wrong?" Solomon sighed before grabbing a chair and sitting himself down.  
  
"Perhaps..." he replied quietly. Yami leaned showing his undivided attention. "My problem is... I'm confused of what's happened between you and Yugi" Yami frowned.  
  
"We get along fine..." Yami said. Anger started to fill the old man's heart but he bit his tongue from using verbal abuse in case of waking Yugi up. He lowered his voice in a dangerous hiss.  
  
"It does not look 'fine' from where I stand Yami... "He rasped. "You act as if he doesn't exist. He sounds like his not bothered but I know my grandson. He always puts others before himself. The look in his eyes... I've never seen such sorrow in his face for a long time now..." Yami looked down from the intense gaze from Solomon's eyes.  
  
"I... he has you" he said guiltily  
  
"I'm an old man Yami... I know I can be there for Yugi today, tomorrow and perhaps the day after that but I can't be there forever... I need to know that Yugi needn't face that day alone"  
  
"I do care about him grandpa..." Yami replied.  
  
"Then why don't you show it... Spend a day with him instead of gallivanting off with Joey and that Tea" Solomon argued. He may be just senile but he felt something wasn't right about Tea when she and Yami were officially announced as a couple and started to be wary of her. Yami looked down considering it then stared back at Solomon with determination.  
  
"Alright grandpa..." Yami replied.  
  
"Good, you can spend time with him after school tomorrow..." Solomon replied.  
  
"But I'm meeting Joey..." Solomon glared at him.  
  
"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Yami blinked. "Yugi's sixteenth birthday. Therefore, it's perfect day to spend some time with him... Goodnight Yami..." Solomon left Yami to his own thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was silent in the Motou house as all the residents were now asleep, it was coming to midnight on the grandfather clock as the seconds ticked towards the minute. A shadow appeared approaching the clock enveloping it in darkness before zooming up the stairs. It glided across the dark hallway and came to the door. 'His here' It thought before sliding into the room. It approached the sleeping figure on the bed and gazed upon a beautiful little angel sleeping peacefully. It stroked black silky hair that was tinged with crimson, it glided like a finger along the gold bang upon the young angel's face before slowly stroking the smooth creamy cheek with a feather like touch. The young boy sighed with content of whatever he was dreaming of.  
  
Suddenly the clock struck twelve exactly and a blue glow appeared round the forehead, the shadow backed away as the little body was lifted up by gentle hands not disturbing him whilst he slept. "It is time" the shadow whispered into the little angels ear before claw like hands started to hover over the boy's face ready clutch and claw his face from his head when suddenly Yugi jerked and a bright light shone brightly illuminating the room and at the shadow. The shadow writhed in pain as the light beared down on it with ferocity. It slid away from the room and out the door. Yugi sat glaring as the glow around him started to dim and then disappear completely.  
  
"They're getting stronger... it'll only be a matter of time before they break through your spell completely" a gentle voice whispered in his mind. (A/N: Not Yami!) Yugi lay back down on his bed whilst an invisible force pulled a blanket over him.  
  
"I know..." he replied to the invisible presence. An invisible hand stroked his silky hair comfortingly.  
  
"Still haven't found it?" another voice asked. This one was female. Yugi closed his eyes shaking his head sadly taking in the warmth of the new presence.  
  
"What about the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? Maybe what you are looking for resides in him?" the first voice suggested.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"You love him though don't you?" questioned the second. Yugi let a tint of red feel his cheeks "I know it's true... it has to be him..."  
  
"No..." Yugi said closing his eyes painfully. "It's just a crush..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway... his heart belongs to another... he doesn't even know that I exist" Yugi replied miserably.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that..." the first voice said matter-of-factly. "I can sense what his emotions are. He's just confused. He does truly care about you" Yugi sighed as a moment of silence fell over the room. A small smile crept upon his face and finally he broke the silence.  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Papa, Mama..." he whispered as Mr and Mrs Motou appeared in a ghostly form Mr Motou sitting on his bed whilst Mrs Motou lay with him embracing her son stroking his hair with her translucent hand.  
  
"We're telling the truth Yugi," Mrs Motou said. Yugi snuggled close to her. He sighed and slowly let himself drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"I missed you... I missed you both..." were the last words he said.  
  
"We do too baby... we do too" Mrs Motou whispered back whilst glancing at her husband who smiled at her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The shadowy being rushed down the empty streets of Domino City until it reached its destination, a broken down old building. Inside it manifested into a shady skeleton ghost. Waiting. It waited fearfully darting its gaze around the area.  
  
"Well... where is he?" a silky male voice asked. The sound of his language flowed like water. A cloaked man in blood red velvet walked out of the dark shadows towards it. The ghost trembled.  
  
"H-he...w-was p-prepared. I f-failed" the ghost stuttered uncontrollably before it dropped down low "Please forgive me master"  
  
"Your failure was to be expected. I'd be extremely surprised if you 'did' bring him here"  
  
"But master..." another creature appeared behind him. A loud thump rattled the building as a huge entity with a huge torso and huge bat like wings on his back appeared from the shadow. A double-edged sword in his mauled hand. "If you expected the Shade's failure why did you send it to retrieve the boy?"  
  
"Because Argoth, I merely wanted to see if these luxurious ten years had dulled little Yugi's senses... It appears that he is still as sharp and aware of our existence" a smile crept upon the man's lips. "Just like I want it to be"  
  
"I don't understand" another creature appeared. It was Lich, the serpent man.  
  
"His awareness of us will put a strain upon his relationships of his friends as he tries to protect them. They do not know that of course, which will give us the advantage. We shall play with their emotions turning them against him until he has no one else to turn to... but me... then he'll be mine" the silky voice replied.  
  
An evil grin appeared on both Argoth's and Lich's face as they followed their master who proceeded with their plans. The Shade breathed a sigh of relief as his master walked away. Suddenly he turned, a slender hand outstretched where black flames shot out from it burning the Shade to a cinder. It screamed and writhed with agony before it disappeared into the flames completely. The cloak man chuckled with satisfaction of the death of one of his servants whilst turning his gaze upon his other two subjects beside him.  
  
"Master..." Argoth finally found his voice...  
  
"I said I expect failure, it doesn't mean I have to tolerate with it...." was his excuse before he turned to his business.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi woke up to a beautiful morning and got ready to go downstairs. The smell of sizzling bacon wafted in the kitchen as Solomon greeted his grandson with breakfast, a huge smile on his face. Yugi flashed a suspicious smile before settling down to the meal. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh I don't know... perhaps because it's a special day for a special person?" Yugi was a little confused but then realised what he meant and a touch of red tinted his smooth creamy cheeks. "And of course every special person deserves a special present on a special occasion like today" he riddled before presenting a small box wrapped in colourful wrapping paper.  
  
"Oh Grandpa..." Yugi said appreciatively as he took the present and unwrapped the paper delicately. It revealed a black jewellery box. Slowly he opened the box revealing a gold locket engraved with a picture of a dragon and a phoenix intertwined together. Yugi's eyes widened as he recognised the intricate design.  
  
"Mama's locket... and the family crest..." he said stroking the engraving. Solomon smiled.  
  
"Ten years..." his soulful eyes gazed upon the young one. "Ten years and I still I don't know what you went through to come all this way to me... all I know is... that I never knew miracles could happen until that very day you came through the door in rags holding that locket so tightly in your hand"  
  
"Grandpa..." whispered Yugi, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"I kept it until I thought it would be a time when I should give it back to you... and I thought this was the perfect time" Solomon was in awe of how his grandson's eyes sparkled with joy and pure happiness. Yugi jumped from his seat and embraced the old man gratefully.  
  
"Oh thank you!!!" Solomon buried his face in his hair affectionately, he smiled contentedly.  
  
"Come on, eat your breakfast else you'll be late for school" Yugi giggled before settling down again to eat. The sound of footsteps came down the stairs and Yami appeared in his usual leather attire. Yugi greeted him and he responded with a small smile. He noticed Solomon glancing at him reminding him of their little talk the night before. He was about to say something when Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Ooh Yami... I got you something..." Yugi giggled and came back his hands behind his back. Yami looked curiously. "Hehe... Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Yami was confused but did as he was told. He felt a soft weight on his hands, he cracked open his eyes and saw a little tabby kitten mewing at him with huge green eyes.  
  
"W-what's this for?" Yami asked confusion written all over his face. Yugi smiled broadly.  
  
"Well... I figured since we share the same body, we might as well share the same birthday" he replied "I asked around of what kind of stuff you liked and I noticed how you always had to go to the petshop to look at the cats. I thought she would have gone off and spoilt the surprise but she was being really quiet last night" Yami smiled happily as the kitten nuzzled and purred at his hand.  
  
"Well cats are important animals in Egypt I always had one by my side" Yami answered whilst the little kitten purred with pleasure as he scratched it's little neck. Then he realised "I haven't got 'you' one..." he said guiltily. Yugi merely smiled.  
  
"It's ok... You don't need to give me anything. Just your friendship will do just fine" Yami was now even more guilty. He hadn't been particularly friendly towards Yugi either.  
  
"There must be something I can get you..." he replied desperately. Yugi had a thought and dashed off again. He came back this time with a camera.  
  
"Smile..." Yugi said Yami did as he was told holding the kitten who mewled cutely. The photograph came out and slowly the image appeared. Yami watched as Yugi grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting around the picture of him before he opened his locket revealing his family. He smiled happily as he slipped Yami's cut out picture among the family portrait and made it seem like Yami had appeared beside them, his hand resting on little Yugi's shoulder. Yugi stared at the new family portrait lovingly before closing the locket and putting it around his neck alongside his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi noticed the time. "I gotta go, see ya Grandpa!"  
  
Solomon grinned as he got to work on the shop whilst Yami helped him out with the boxes. Yami couldn't believe how something so trivial could seem so precious to his light. He stood at the counter tenderly playing with the kitten whilst the course of the events of the morning had occupied his mind. Soon it was the end of school and the usual thing would be that Yugi would come back in with their friends and Yami would leave with Joey and the others leaving Yugi behind. Yami closed his eyes painfully of the regret when the bell rang. Yugi came with Joey, Tristan and Tea who gave him a light kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck dragging away from the counter. (Yami: *throws up*) "Ready?" she asked, as they were about to leave.  
  
"I am so gonna beat ya at Mortal Kombat dis time Yami" Joey cried in his Brooklyn accent filled with determination. "I've been practisin' 24/7"  
  
"So that's why you fell asleep in class" remarked Tristan who earned a growl from Joey. "Hehe... hey where'd you get the cat Yami?" 'Tenshi' (Translation: Angel) whom Yami had named mewed cutely at the gang cocking her head to one side. Yami looked down and smiled.  
  
"Yugi bought her for me..." he said proudly. The others gathered around to pet the cute little thing. Solomon noticed there was an expression of disgust from Tea but she quickly covered it up.  
  
"Oh aren't you such an adorable little thing?" she reached to pet Tenshi but was rewarded with a ferocious hiss from the little kitten. With a quick flash she unsheathed her claws and scratched at Tea's hand. "OW!!!!" Yugi picked up the little kitten.  
  
"Hey that was uncalled for!!!" he scowled at the little feline. She merely mewed innocently and proceeded to clean herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea she's never acted like that before" Yami said. Solomon noticed Tea was glaring at Yugi but hid it with her usual friendly gesture.  
  
"It's ok Yami... but I suggest Yugi get her checked up" Solomon narrowed his eyes with contempt as his hunches about her were justified. Tea went back to wrapping her arms around Yami. Yami glanced at Yugi despite Tea's firm grip around his neck but he was then dragged away through the shop door to the arcade.  
  
"Yami we finally got the tickets for that Blue City night-club down the road" Tea exclaimed excitedly. Joey glanced at the precious tickets he held.  
  
"Dis tings are a total rip-off" Joey complained.  
  
"Guys... I..." Yami tried to explain that he needed to spend time with his aibou. He saw the poisonous glare of Solomon who was clearly not happy with the outcome of this then he shifted his glance to Yugi who smiled politely before he went to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Yami let's go!!!" Tea said along with the others half draggin him away. Solomon shook his head in utter disappointment and frustration. Yugi trudged up the stairs to his room and settled to reading another book he had borrowed from the library. It was nearing the summer holidays and the gang didn't get much homework.  
  
Halfway along as he read of the prince riding to fight the ferocious dragon a searing pain shot through his head. He started to shake uncontrollably as a painful seizure surged throughout his body. His eyes stung painfully as someone had shoved thousands of needles into them. It took up a lot of will power to stop him from screaming and the minutes of the seizure seemed to drag on like hours. Finally the pain had subsided as he removed his hands he notice they were soaked red, before him the carpet of his bedroom of floor were scattered with drops of blood. He rushed to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. His eyes. His eyes were stained red, tears of blood had ran down his fair cheek. He shook as he went to wash the blood away letting the water dilute the blood from red to pink to transparent rendering every drop of blood away from sight. He grabbed a towel and cleared up the droplets left on the carpet scrubbing hard with soap until the stains disappeared. Breathing heavily he rushed downstairs.  
  
"Grandpa I need to go to the library before it closes! I've left a book there!" Yugi lied. Solomon looked up. "Don't stay out too long! It'll be dark soon!" Yugi dashed down the streets until he reached his destination. 'Maria's Magic shop' He burst through the door where a young gypsy woman stood.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Uh... "Yugi tried to remember. "I need a bottle of powdered mandrake roots. A box of tiger essence and chrysanthumum as well please" Yugi said quickly. Tapping his fingers as the gypsy brought out all he needed. He paid his money and rushed back home.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami tried to explain but before he knew it he was already at the arcade playing Mortal Kombat with Joey whom he still beat despite being distracted with guilt from breaking his promise. He really wanted to leave but Tea and the others kept persuading him to loosen up and if they weren't chatting about Duel Monsters he was forced to dance with Tea. It was really late when he finally left the club, Tea linking arms with him. Joey and Tristan were busy talking about all the hot girls in the club whilst Tea admired the colourful scenery of the neon lights. Yami was tired and felt absolutely awful that he broke his promise. "I best be heading home guys..." she said finally letting go of Yami.  
  
"Do want us to walk ya home?" Tristan asked. Like all cities Domino had it's fair share of rapists and muggers and such. Tea merely shook her head.  
  
"It's just two blocks away. I'll be fine" she flashed a smile before she left. With Tea gone the three boys walked on leaving them to talk alone.  
  
"Hey Yami what's up?" Joey asked. "Yav been out of it all day" Tristan nodded in aggreement. Yami looked at his two friends but looked away again ashamed of tonight.  
  
"It's Yugi's birthday today and I promised Grandpa that I'd spend some time with him" he said. The other two widened their eyes with shock.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" Joey practically screamed.  
  
"Aww man... Yug..." Tristan feeling the remorse that he had forgotton Yugi's birthday as well. It had been an hour of them ranting at themselves.  
  
"I can't believe I'd let myself forget my best friend's birthday..." He swept his blond bangs back with his hand. With that came silence as they carried on walking.  
  
"We're gonna make it up to him... "Tristan said. "Tomorrow, it's Saturday we can all hang out!" Yami and Joey glanced at each other before they nodded in agreement. Soon they made their separate ways on their way home. Yami reached opened the door with his key and found a figure in the shadows. He knew who it was.  
  
"You said you were going to spend your time with Yugi" an old man hissed at him dangerously.  
  
"I know... I am so sorry..."  
  
"Sorry...? Sorry is not really the right word to compensate" Solomon rasped. "You broke your promise... I don't think I can trust someone like that to look after my grandson" Solomon turned to leave. Yami swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Just give me one more chance. I swear I'll make it up tomorrow" Solomon stopped at the foot of the steps. His silence preyed on Yami's agony.  
  
"We'll see..." Solomon said before he carried up the stairs. Yami sighed closing his eyes painfully, he has a lot to make up for. Exhausted he didn't bother to shower and strip himself of the leather into pyjamas. He went to check on his aibou. The little one was sleeping soundly cuddling a Dark Magician plushie tightly. Yami let a sad smile reach his lips before entering his room. He brushed away a stray bang in Yugi's face and noted the beautiful complexion of his porcelain face reflecting the pale light of the full moon. The guilt clenched at his heart as he tried to think when they last spent time together.  
  
***********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
It was the Winter break and the gangs were going to an amusement park at the other side of town and a beach nearby. "Let's go on dat one!!!" Joey said excitedly pointing at a huge twister of a roller coaster.  
  
"I don't know Joey..." Yami replied as he heard the screams of people plummeting down twenty feet then been violently twisted about.  
  
"Come on don't be such a scaredy cat" Tristan added.  
  
"Please Yami?" Tea said giving him puppy dog eyes. Yami did look really disturbed of the ride. He turned to Yugi. Yugi smiled.  
  
"I know it looks scary Yami but it's really quite safe" Yami still looked uncertain but he went along. He felt even more nervous as he was strapped into the strange contraption and his face paled as the huge machine outside carried him and his friends. Their feet dangling down helplessly suspended quite a distance from the floor. They were right at the front. It was quite slow as they ascended up and Yami relaxed. 'This isn't so bad...' he thought. His eyes widened as they reached the peak and paused for Yami to glance down at the floor and where he was about to go. Joey and Tristan yelled and hooted in delight at the pause whilst he only looked fearfully at the floor he was about to plummet down to. 'Are they insane?' he thought to himself when he felt a small soft hand touch his, he stared into big comforting amethyst eyes belonging to Yugi who gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Suddenly the machine jolted and plummeted down to the ground with amazing speed. Yami felt his stomach drop and he tightened his grip on the handlebars of his seat, beside him Yugi held his hand reassuring him. Joey, Tristan and Tea were screaming with delight. The ride suddenly jerked and twisted blurring Yami's vision, he closed his eyes waiting for the ride to be over. The ride then slowed and came to a stop, he cracked open one eye and peered around his restraints were taken off. Joey and Tristan were hysterical and ran off for a second turn whilst he stumbled out of his seat and almost bent down to kiss the ground. Yugi stayed behind and guided him to the bench, he put his head between his legs trying to stop his head from spinning. Tea sat with him.  
  
"I think those two will be going on that ride all day" she said.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that" Yami replied weakly. Tea smiled. "Ok, Come on!" She dragged him up to a nearby club so they could dance. The flashing lights were the last thing that Yami really needed. They blared down at him as Tea took his hands and they danced. Overwhelmed by the humidity of sweaty bodies and the flashes he collapsed into a seat in exhaustion by the time the first dance ended. He felt a soft hand nudge him "Oh please not another dance..." he moaned before opening his eyes to see a glass of ice water in front of him. He looked to who offered him the drink and Yugi was there. Yami smiled and took it gratefully before being led out of the club into the open air. The sweat on his brow had started to dry under the coolness of the breeze outside.  
  
"Better?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Much..." he replied. He smiled again grateful that his aibou was there.  
  
"Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Just walk around" Yami replied.  
  
Yugi smiled and they both wondered around the park. They had browsed around the various stalls selling some really unusual things. Yugi managed to persuade Yami to see an outdoor culture show featuring various performances from different cultures such as Chinese sword fighting, cowboys performing stunts on horses and African drumming. Yugi was relieved that Yami found this quite enjoyable. They had something to eat before walking along the beach watching a beautiful sunset. Yami was extremely happy and content on how the day turned out despite how it started. It was getting late and they decided to walk round once more, before they went home. They noticed a line of toy stalls. They both paid for a turn and threw their balls at the pins winning a prize toy. They turned around to offer their prizes to each other finding that it was the same. A Dark Magician plushy. Yugi giggled whilst Yami chuckled as they exchanged their prizes when suddenly Yami bumped into someone he didn't expect. Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba, never thought you'd be here. Don't you have a company to run?" Yami asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"If you must know. I'm taking Mokuba out to spend some time together" Seto hissed. His little brother Mokuba following with a bunch of toys in his arms. The two younger boys stared at their older sibling/counterpart. Mokuba and Yugi knew there was tension between the two rivals and both went to prevent the two older boys from drawing out their claws. Seto turned his glare from Yami and looked down at Yugi who stared back pleading that he didn't start anything. Seto stared a little longer before acknowledged the young boy's silent plea and he and his little brother left the two. Yami was a little troubled by the way Seto was looking at Yugi. He could swear that there was a hint of longing in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and held onto Yugi close to him. 'There is no way he's having Yugi'. Yami noticed the young one stare blinking cutely at him. He pushed the disturbing thought away and smiled. "Should we go home?"  
  
"Erm... I want to do one more thing before we go" Yugi replied before leading him to the Ferris Wheel. Yami paled at the sight of the huge wheel. Yugi reassured him it was perfectly safe and slow. He sighed and reluctantly got on. Yami gripped the seat tightly as they ascended but found that the ride was completely opposite to what he experienced earlier and he relaxed enjoying the sights down below. He then looked at his aibou appreciatively knowing that the day had been so enjoyable because of him. They stopped at the top staring at the carnival down below. Yami noticed a stray cloud had veiled the full moon a bit but as soon as it floated away the brightness of the moon glowed on Yugi's porcelain face. Yami stared in awe realising how beautiful his aibou really was but the moment was only short lived when the ride had moved and they began to be lowered down. Yami was disappointed as they got off that they couldn't have stayed there a little longer however he smiled as they left. He was going to treasure the memory of that very moment...  
  
***********************END FLASHBACK*********************  
  
Yami held onto the Dark Magician plushy that Yugi won for him. He had fun with his friends Joey and his girlfriend Tea but somehow as soon it was over, it was forgotten. Yami held onto the plushy tightly before watching over his aibou again. "I promise I'll make it up to you Yugi..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sam: T_____T *sniff sniff*  
  
Yugi: She's never written anything 'this' sad before.  
  
Sam: T______T *sniff, sniff*  
  
Yugi: Please review her so she can carry on and cheer herself up with happier chapters.  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah, she kind of wants to break the double digit mark too. So she wants to see at least 10 reviews before she's ready to carry on!!! Please cheer her up!!!  
  
Yami: YOU PUT ME WITH HER!?!?!?!? *points at Tea*  
  
Bakura: hehehe... Stupid Pharaoh had it coming...  
  
Tea: *frolicks about* lalalalala... I got to kiss Yami...  
  
Everyone else: *shudder*  
  
Yami: WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!?!?!?  
  
Sam: Uh... cos it's part of... the plot?  
  
Yami: GGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *tears at his hair*  
  
Sam: HEY!!!! If I said it was going to be a Yamix Yugi fic... *bellowing down his ear* THEN IT'S GONNA BE A YAMIxYUGI FIC!!!!!! Don't you people think that I like Tea... I hate her guts and you can tell why by the way how my cute little Tenshi rates her!!!!  
  
Tenshi: *hisses violently, sees Tea and pounces scratching at her, they disappear in a cloud of smoke*  
  
Sam: See?  
  
Yami: You promise you'll get me and Yugi together?  
  
Sam: Of course I do 'Sparky' (referring to lightening bolt like hair here)  
  
Everyone else: 0_________o... *Yami pouts*  
  
Sam: Ooh, you and Yugi are so CUTE when you pout........ IN FACT YOUR BOTH SO CUTE WHEN YOU DO ANYTHING!!!! *grabbing his cheek like an auntie to a nephew, you know that kind*  
  
Tea: X_________________X  
  
Tenshi: ^o^ meuh... *starts cleaning herself*  
  
Sam: R&R... READ AN REVIEW o_0? Or is that REST AND RELAXATION? *shrugs* 


	3. Realisation

Realisation  
  
Sam: I know, I know I haven't updated in a long time so hopefully this compensates. LS: Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh... Need to know: /Yugi to Yami mental link/ //Yami to Yugi mental link/ ~ Different language ~ ------------------------------------------------- The calm waters of a beach stroked tenderly upon Yugi's small and soft feet as he stared out at the sun touching upon the horizon. A gentle breeze played gently with Yugi's silky coloured hair as a figure approached him. Yugi sensed the presence of this other and he turned to gaze upon blue sapphire eyes staring down at him.  
  
The being removed the hood of his blood red cloak before he slipped off the red cloth from his shoulders revealing a man wearing a loose black shirt showing perfect athletic muscles of his bare chest. His hair was an exotic sleek white with his fringe shadowing the unnatural glow of his blue eyes. The lashes themselves were heavy emphasising the colour of the hypnotic sapphires.  
  
A small smile curved upon the man's alluring lips as he raised his hand touching Yugi's porcelain face with a feather like touch that sent shivers all over Yugi's body. Yugi closed his amethyst eyes basking to the touch, which seemed so light and gentle yet so intense and exhilarating. The man wrapped his arms around his slim waist and drew him in letting a hand glide across Yugi's long lashes. Yugi went limp, his head inadvertently tilted as if begging for a kiss and as if in answer the man complied by drawing him in closer the lips barely millimetres apart.  
  
The man's smile grinned revealing long and sharp canines, his icy blue eyes turned into blood red ones as the power built up inside him ready to unleash it at his victim. A slender hand shaped itself into a claw, which hovered above Yugi's forehead. Yugi slowly opened his eyes... The man stopped with a gasp, his blood eyes subsided back into blue wide with shock. The stare of Yugi's amethyst eyes flashed in his memory as he found himself staring at someone else. Someone that he knew a very long time ago.  
  
"Yin?" he whispered ever so softly against the gentleness of the breeze. He saw in Yugi's place a slender woman with Yugi's beautiful eyes staring back under long dark lashes, long raven hair entwined with red and long slender bangs portrayed her face. "It's really you... Yin..."  
  
Yugi snapped from his trance like state as the spell held over him faded. He stared confused. In that split second a flash of visions of blood and screaming innocent souls pounded like fierce tidal waves of a violent storm in the open sea in Yugi's mind. Visions associated with the man. One event flashed in his mind.  
  
****************VISION***********  
  
A young brunette was in the being's arms in the same position Yugi was his head tilted back as glassy eyes stared blankly to the sky. The being pulled the young man closer to deep kiss sealing the boy's fate as the paradise started to melt into a bedchamber. The man picked the young boy up and lay him gently on the silky red covers of the bed. The being chuckled at the weak boy underneath him, his mind in a daze and totally helpless to his onslaught. Slowly the third eye opened with a glassy gaze.  
  
"You're mine" the being said. The being's hand shaped into a claw as he hooked onto the forehead. The young man let out a gasp grasping the arm that was pulsating a burning energy into his eye, he twitched and jerked as the arm pulled back taking something with it. A beautiful white pearl. A pearl of an innocent soul. The being threw it aside shattering it into a million pieces before drawing out a different pearl, a black pearl. A pearl that would corrupt the young boy. He slid the black pearl into the brunette's head letting the pearl melt into his mind.  
  
The boy clutched his head as he started to jerk and convulse as his entire body started to transform. He rolled around screaming in agony as the being watched with amusement. The poor boy rolled off the bed and his body started to blister, the skin split as a burning sensation racked his body. Soon the transformation was complete as scales replaced the soft virgin skin, his body grew as his legs melted into a tail. He pushed himself up revealing a monstrosity with the bottom the tail of a snake whilst the torso was the remains of the boy's body melted with the hideous atrocity of a beetle. A long tongue protruded from his mouth as he bowed down to his master. The handsome being before him chuckled evilly as the wretched creature grovelled at his feet.  
  
**************END OF VISION**********  
  
Yugi gasped as he pushed the stranger away, a look of horror and disgust on his face. The man stared in confusion then realisation of his background being revealed... As if approaching a frightened deer he walked carefully towards Yugi...  
  
"Yugi... I won't hurt you," his silky voice whispered gently and passionately. He advanced in a graceful glide and was going to place Yugi under another spell of intimate touches but Yugi knew of his intentions now.  
  
"Is that the same thing you said to that poor boy before you changed him into that... THAT THING THAT MURDERED MY FATHER!?!?!?!?!?" Yugi screamed.  
  
"No... No I won't let you fall into that kind of fate... You're worth much more than that... You're different... You're special" the man whispered gently as he held his hand to his own, stroking it passionately. Yugi felt the shivers return but he shook them off.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" he yelled as he ripped his hand away. Yugi ran as the man called out to him.  
  
"YUGI!!!!" Yugi ran as fast as he could across the paradise, though he knew it was really a veil to mask the nature of where he was. The paradise started blur all around as if his mind were wiping away the façade revealing cold stone walls stained with blood of tortured souls a many. Foul creatures that were mauled and rotting surrounded him standing as if he had landed himself in the middle of a ceremony. Yugi realised, these creatures had summoned him. They hissed hungrily advancing, he turned to run only to be gathered in the arms of the stranger on the beach. Their master. "It's alright Yugi... don't fear us... don't fear me...".  
  
Yugi struggled in the firm yet gentle embrace willing himself not to be tempted by the demon that was seducing him. He ripped away and ran, whilst the creatures gave chase he came to the edge of a ravine and found himself trapped by them. There was only one way to get out of this and it was for him to jump. He would rather die than be taken by these monsters. With that he heard the master scream his name as he leapt off the edge plummeting down...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yugi gasped as he sat up on his bed in his room. He gazed at the clock that read ten past two in the morning. 'A dream?' he thought...  
  
"Sort of" Mr Motou answered Yugi's question as he and his wife materialised beside him. "It was a ritual of Calling. Your soul was summoned to that world"  
  
"I was actually at that horrible place?" Yugi's eyes were wide with horror, his parents nodded gravely. He shivered fearfully of what had happened while he was there.  
  
"He was tempting you wasn't he?" Mrs Motou asked understanding the reaction from Yugi.  
  
"How...d-?"  
  
"He did the same to me... " Mrs Motou explained as Mr Motou wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Who is he? What does he want from me?"  
  
"His name Gabriel, a being of unspeakable and evil magic..." Mr Motou. "His goal is to ravage and enslave other worlds. Individuals with magic powers were tempted to become one of his minions. Those that gave in to him went into an initiation, becoming monsters for him to command"  
  
"Like Lich..." Yugi whispered. Mr and Mrs Motou stared confused. "I saw how Lich came to be... He was just this kid the same age as me... G-Gabriel seduced him and then ripped his innocence away replacing it with corruption" Yugi explained. Mrs Motou embraced her son. "Mama, I'm afraid..." tears ran down his face.  
  
"It's alright son..." Mr Motou placed a reassuring ghostly hand on his shoulder. "You've already made it through this far and I know that you can get through all the obstacles ahead"  
  
"Were you thinking of something before you saw the visions of Gabriel and the boy?" Mrs Motou asked. Yugi looked confused. She smiled. "Maybe I should rephrase that. Were you thinking of 'someone'?" Yugi looked down trying to remember. He lifted up his gaze again in realisation.  
  
"Yami... I was thinking of Yami right before the visions" Mr and Mrs Motou glanced at each other with a knowing smile. Yugi shifted his gaze with a cute confused expression at his parents.  
  
"I think what you have with Yami is more than just a mere... crush" Yugi's father commented remembering a conversation that they had earlier on. Yugi looked baffled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mrs Motou chuckled.  
  
"What we're trying to say is... it takes a lot to resist Gabriel's spells and for anybody to do that is because they have someone they love... Love's a really powerful thing Yugi and you must love Yami very much... otherwise you wouldn't be here now..."  
  
"It's the same with your mother. Our love for each other was far stronger than any spell or anything else Gabriel threw at us" Mr Motou added. Yugi blushed but he looked a little sad. 'Too bad he's hearts with someone else' he thought. "I don't think so son," Mr Motou said easily telling what his son was thinking. Yugi looked up at his gentle eyes, which looked down indicating something or someone on Yugi's bed. Yami and Tenshi were fast asleep.  
  
Yami was in a kneeling position on the floor and his head rested on his arms on the side of the bed, whilst Tenshi was curled up beside him. Yugi felt his heart leap and happiness coursed through him as he watched Yami sleep. Mr Motou lay Yami on the bed beside Yugi. Mrs Motou took a blanket and placed it gently over Yami then backed off smiling. "Don't worry Yugi. Gabriel can't perform the Calling ritual twice. You'd be prepared the second time round"  
  
"But he's gonna get me some other way though isn't he?" Mr and Mrs Motou gazed sympathetically but smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You have us, your grandpa, your friends and Yami and together your gonna stand up to whatever he throws at you... You're stronger than you think Yugi... We know you are" Mr Motou replied. Yugi smiled thankfully for his parent's assurance. Then he remembered.  
  
"Yin..." he whispered. His parents listened intently. "That's what Gabriel called me when I was with him... Do you know who this person is?" His parents looked at each other then back at their son. They were just as puzzled.  
  
"The name sounds familiar" Mrs Motou replied. "But we'll see if we can find anything out from the ancestors" she tapped his little nose "You get some sleep" Yugi giggled as his parents disappeared. Then Mrs Motou reappeared staring at Yami. "He's got a nice bum" she commented like a schoolgirl.  
  
"LILY!!!" Mr Motou appeared scowling at his wife. Yugi and Mrs Motou giggled before his parents disappeared again. (Sam: I know, I know... That just sounds so... wrong but I can't be bothered to change it now, Yami: O.OUUUU)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Gabriel was furious as the young boy escaped his spell; his subjects trembled at the failure before their master threw fireballs at them disintegrating them into a pile of ash.  
  
"Master please calm down" Lich urged gently. "If the failure dissatisfies you I'll find the boy and kill him"  
  
"No" Gabriel said to his subject as he sat calmly on his throne. "We have to try to claim him, somehow, someway" His two loyal subjects glanced at each other incredulously.  
  
"Master, why are making the trouble of trying to claim this boy to be another servant if we could just easily kill him?" Argoth asked  
  
"Fool, Yugi Motou is worth much more than you or any of the other souls that I have claimed in the past," Gabriel hissed violently. Lich hesitated before asking his question.  
  
"Forgive me but what exactly do you see that was significant in him?" Gabriel hesitated then stared off into a world of his own as he answered the question.  
  
"His soul... A powerful soul that I haven't seen in a very long time" he replied as he dwelled deep in his thoughts. Argoth and Lich watched their master before not daring to disturb him. Gabriel sighed then forced himself back into reality. "The ritual may have failed but we will find a way to get Yugi Motou... No matter what, he will be mine..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yami groaned a bit as a little soft weight jumped onto him. He stretched a bit letting the shirt of his pyjamas lift up exposing his stomach. Soft silky fur brushed across it tickling his navel. He giggled a bit when the soft weight left his stomach and before he knew the blare of sunlight hit his eyes. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Tenshi had pull the cord that opened the curtain to Yugi's bedroom with her teeth.  
  
"Mueh..." Tenshi mewled at him the cord still in her mouth.  
  
"You want something to eat don't you?" Yami mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"Mueh..." Tenshi answered before dropping the cord and jumping off the windowsill to run downstairs.  
  
"That's a smart cat" Yami commented to himself. He turned to see what time it was. 'half six in the morning?' Yami stared incredulously. 'Forget it, she's gonna have to wait. I need to sleep longer' He turned around on the bed to gaze upon his light who was still asleep. A small smile crept on his lips as he stroked the porcelain face again. 'I'm gonna make it up to you today aibou' he thought to himself as the angel cracked open his eyes. A smile shone from his lips.  
  
"Morning Yami..." Yugi whispered. Yami's smile broadened.  
  
"Good morning Aibou..." Yugi stretched a little and prepared to go back to sleep when suddenly a wail startled them. A very angry Solomon followed the cry.  
  
"YAMI!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SHUT THIS FELINE UP!!!!" Solomon yelled as little Tenshi caterwauled loudly with hunger. Yami rolled his eyes as he got up to feed the little kitten. He helped lift some heavy packages of new toys for the shop before he went upstairs for a shower. Yugi had just come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His bangs dripping wet and his angelic face was tinged with red from the heat. Yami swallowed at the sight and pushed out some very erotic thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Yami?" the angel asked waving a hand over his face  
  
"Huh? What?" Yami snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Your turn to use the shower?" Yugi reminded him...  
  
"Oh..." Yami realised before he got up from staring at Yugi getting dressed and went to the bathroom. 'Ra what is wrong with me today? Good think Tea's isn't here to see me drool at the sight of my half naked hikari...' He shook his head not believing what he was thinking. 'Maybe I should make it a cold shower' Yami thought as he undressed, he removed his pants and look down, his eyes widened. "Yeah... definitely a cold shower" He confirmed. Yugi was tucking into breakfast as Yami came down the stairs in his usual leather attire. Tenshi greeted him by rubbing her body against his ankle. Yami smiled and lifted the little kitten up and they rubbed their noses together. (Sam: AAAWWWW!!!!) Tenshi licked Yami on the nose whilst he carried her to the kitchen. Solomon had his breakfast on the table. Tenshi mewled pleadingly.  
  
"Hey greedy, you've already had your breakfast" Solomon scowled to which Tenshi appeared to pout cutely. Yugi and Yami chuckled at the little kitten's antics. Yami glanced at Yugi.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" Yami asked looking up and down Yugi who was in tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt.  
  
"It's what I always wear at home?" Yugi retorted. Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who said you were staying at home today?" Yami said. Yugi stared incredulously. Solomon smiled before taking the plates away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned. Yami grinned and was about to say explain when Solomon interrupted.  
  
"He's trying to say that he's sorry for neglecting you and his gonna spend some time with you today" Yami pouted at Solomon's interruption. Yugi blushed a little.  
  
"You don't have to..." Yugi replied.  
  
"Yes I do..." Yami remarked sincerely. He held his hand. "I have been rather selfish lately and I really want to make it up to you..." His hard eyes gazed guiltily at Yugi's innocent ones. Yugi replied with heavenly smile before he rushed upstairs to get changed. Yami gazed as the little one race upstairs with delight. Yami smiled contentedly. 'He's the only one that seems to make me truly enjoy life. How could I have been so blind?'  
  
"Well better late than never..." Solomon replied to Yami's thought. "Just take care of him ok? And bring him back by curfew..." he added sternly. Yami smiled sheepishly when Yugi came back down in a black tank top and armbands to suit. Yami thought the look suited Yugi well, revealing his figure. Yugi giggled as he and Yami went out.  
  
"See ya Grandpa!!!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Have fun Yugi!!!" Solomon called back to him.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So what will we be doing today?" Yugi asked as he half walked, half skipped alongside Yami's long strides. Yami grinned at the little angel as he was going to describe the events of the day they'll be having.  
  
"First we're gonna meet up with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Serenity, then together we'll be heading towards the city centre where we'll meet up with Ryou and his Yami, there's this Duel Monster street fest going on and I thought we should check it out. We'll have lunch then hang around at the arcade. Tea's wants to go to this club tonight and..." Yugi was amused at how talkative his darker half was all of a sudden.  
  
"It looks like some of Tea's hyper attitude has rubbed off on you" Yugi remarked followed by a giggle. Yami let a little red tinge of embarrassment enter his tanned cheeks then he frowned.  
  
"I have been hanging out with her too much..." Yugi giggled. They were heading towards the park where Joey, Serenity, Tea and Tristan were waiting. Tea hugged Yami whilst Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey Yug..." Joey said. He bent down to the smaller boy before presenting him with a present. "Here's a belated birthday present. We're really sorry we forgot. We ain't been there for ya that much lately and we really want to make it up to ya." Joey looked at the large amethyst eyes guiltily. Yugi chuckled.  
  
"It's alright Joey, you don't need to be so serious about it. Thank you so much for the gift" Yugi replied as his eyes sparkled with happiness. Joey looked relieved. Yami stared lovingly at his hikari.  
  
"ALL RIGHT LET'S GO!!!" Joey yelled. None of them noticed Tea frown and give Yugi a dirty look whilst holding Yami's arm possessively. They had reached the city centre and met up with Ryou who was snuggling close to his Yami whilst Bakura held him protectively. The two had announced about their love for each other and became an official couple after the incident with a soul-switching spell with Yugi. (A/N: See My Fair Yami) Ryou had always loved his Yami but Bakura showed nothing but contempt until he realised, with a little help from Yugi, how much he really cared for his aibou. Ryou waved excitedly at them whilst Bakura merely smirked at Yugi who he was the only one that he felt closer to asides from his aibou. The couple had just returned from a trip from England and explored around London.  
  
"So how was England?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Boring" Bakura commented monotonously. Ryou hit him playfully.  
  
"You know you enjoyed it too!" Ryou chuckled. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"I suppose the Crown Jewels interested me and the stories about Jack the Ripper" Bakura smirked evilly.  
  
"Well I recall somebody was too 'chicken' to go to the Chamber of Horrors at Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum..." Ryou commented. Bakura pursed his lips refusing to look embarrassed.  
  
"What? I just didn't like things staring at me..." he argued trying to protect his pride but Ryou was merciless.  
  
"They were wax figures... they weren't gonna jump out and bite you" Bakura muttered some curses to himself as Ryou smirked cheekily at his Yami. The others chuckled at the former tomb robber and earned themselves a death glare. The Duel Monster Street Fest was crammed with fascinating events from acrobatic shows to sword swallowing and parades to competitions. There was also a Duel Monster tournament that Yami entered and won. Tea was extremely happy as he came down with the grand prize of hand crafted Duel Monsters statuettes but her face fell as he gave the prize to Yugi. Yugi looked at him with surprise.  
  
"This is my gift to you for you're birthday" Yami smiled. Yugi blushed. They then had lunch at the arcade where Joey once again attempted to beat Yami at Mortal Kombat... He lost miserably. Yami finally managed to get out of another rematch declared by Joey to sit next to Yugi. "You want a drink aibou?" Yami flashed a happy smile. Yugi smiled back and nodded. Yami got up to get the drink. At that moment Yugi was alone and Tea approached him. With a look of contempt she quickly hid it.  
  
"Hey Yugi?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi turned to talk to her; his face was bright with happiness of how the day was going.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something..." Tea said sweetly. Yugi gave her his full attention.  
  
"About what?" Yugi asked. A small glint flashed in Tea's eyes as she carried on with her little act.  
  
"Privately, it's too quiet here" With that Yugi followed Tea to an empty and dark hallway. Tea's back was facing Yugi and for the first time today he felt slightly uneasy as the dark hallway shadowed Tea's form making her look more sinister than her happy-go-lucky attitude.  
  
"Tea? Is there someth-"  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
Yugi clutched his stinging cheek as he turned to stare back at Tea who had raised her hand. A red mark started to develop on his perfect porcelain as he stared in shock.  
  
"Don't' think I don't know what you doing with your little cutsie act Yugi Motou" Tea hissed with deadly contempt. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"I-I don't under-"  
  
"Stop being so pathetic. I know your type, you act all helpless and expect Yami to solve all your problems for you because you can't solve them yourself!!!" Tea interrupted.  
  
"What? No!!!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Yami has a life now, he doesn't need to be at your beck and call"  
  
"I don't expect him to" Yugi whispered. "He said he wanted to spend time with me today"  
  
"Sounded more like you were whinging to him about it because you have no friends to hang out with" Tea retorted.  
  
"Joey's my friend, so is Tristan"  
  
"Give me a break, Joey and Tristan were only friends with you because they felt sorry for you" Yugi shook his head in disbelief of what Tea had just said.  
  
"Then why did you help me? All those times..."  
  
"All those times you were duelling? I thought you were Yami shrimp. How was I supposed to know that a freak like you had such a cute counterpart?" Tea scoffed. "I helped you that one time where Joey and Tristan were picking on you and the Millennium Puzzle was because I was trying to impress the transfer student Blaine, otherwise I would have just laughed at you," Yugi felt every one of her words stab at his heart, tears formed as they blurred his vision. He blinked them back as the voices of his parents echoed in his mind shutting out the taunts made by his former friend.  
  
"Don't listen to her son" Mr Motou said his voice echoing like an angel to his ears.  
  
"You 'are' strong Yugi... you've made it through so many obstacles in your life all on your own" Mrs Motou added "You've earned your friends through your accomplishments and your love for them... Walk away from her Yugi." Fuelled by his parents' words with confidence. The tears that had threatened to fall down his cheeks subsided and he merely stood taking the punishment of the verbal abuse that Tea had thrown at her.  
  
'I won't cry. I've cried too much already. I've strived to get to where I am now. I'm not going to let this bitch tear that down' he thought to himself. He waited for Tea to stop her ranting.  
  
"You're nothing Yugi Motou. You're nothing but a burden" Tea took a breath to breath as she stared at the boy. He merely stood staring at her, wide innocent eyes yet they showed so much knowledge and wisdom beyond his years.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "If what you say is true then you won't mind repeating that in front of Joey, Tristan and Yami" he said. Tea narrowed her eyes with hate as she realised that her taunts had not broken him. Yugi smiled "I guess those friendship speeches are nothing but a big façade to you isn't it? I'm going to enjoy today whether 'you' like it or not" Yugi said as he turned away from her and walked out to meet his friends when he felt the pain shoot searing at his head again. People looked concerned seeing how pale the boy was. His hand shook as he dove into a pocket of some pills. Ryou and Bakura who were sitting nearby noticed his distress and rushed towards them unintentionally knocking the bottle of pills he had prepared for such an occasion.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong" Ryou said alarmed as Yugi convulsed from the power surge building within him. The others heard and came to his aid.  
  
"Aibou?" Yami held his hand comfortingly. Tea noticed the bottle and smiled as she thought of a way to humiliate him.  
  
"You've been taking drugs haven't you Yugi?" Tea cried in alarm. "Drugs?" The others stared up at her as she held the bottle to him. Yugi made a grab for it knowing if he didn't take the pills the seizures he was having could kill him. Tea inwardly smiled as she held them up. Ryou looked at the clear bottle with the brown pills. (A/N: They look like Maltesers!!!) "I figured there was something wrong with you but this?" Ryou and Bakura stared up at her noticing a silent smirk on her face as Yugi struggled against Joey and Tristan who believed what she said. "These things cause nothing but suffering Yugi" she cried as she threw them outside where they landed in the muddy puddle on the street in the pouring rain. Yugi tried to run after them but was stopped by the others.  
  
"Yug, I can't let ya do this to yourself," Joey cried.  
  
"No... you don't understand!!!" Yugi cried. "I need those pills" Sounding like an addict Yami couldn't help but hold him back also.  
  
{{Aibou, I sense this big build up of magical energy in Yugi... I'd figured the Pharaoh would too but his too busy panicking to notice it... I think Yugi needs those pills}} Bakura said to his aibou through his mental link {I think so too, I can sense the energy as well and those pills don't look like any illegal drugs that I've seen before}. The pain was unbearable and Yugi was ready to pass out. With no choice he concentrated in relaying the build-up of magic and with inhuman strength knocked the three older boys out of the way. The others gasped as they saw blood flow from his eyes like tears as he made a dash home to where he had kept more pills in reserve. After all the excitement, Joey was the first to speak...  
  
"Er... I might be wrong but I don't think bleeding eyes class as a symptom of drug withdrawal"  
  
"YUGI!!!" Yami yelled, as he was about to run after him. Bakura turned to face him. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
"CAN'T YOU SENSE ANYTHING PHARAOH!?!?" Bakura bellowed as he backhanded Yami. He waited as Yami stood to listen whilst rubbing his stinging cheek. "My aibou and I both sensed this build up of magical energy in Yugi. You're the better of the magic users around here Pharaoh. Try concentrating rather running in blind panic" Yami stood confused before he calmed himself down. He closed his eyes as he felt the immense power crash on his body like waves. He opened his eyes again.  
  
"Tea I need to see what those pills are" he turned to face her with wide and fearful eyes.  
  
"I-I threw them outside" Tea whispered back. "Yami..." She held his arm but he ripped it away to go outside searching in the mud for the pills. He had found the open bottle that was filling with water the pills dissolving into nothing. His eyes widened as he grabbed the bottle before the pills disappeared completely before running back inside soaking wet. The spikes of his hair drooped. He looked at the pills analysing them over.  
  
"Mandrake root, tiger essence and chrysanthemum. There all ingredients for pills to control magic induced seizures. They have to be taken whenever the seizure comes"  
  
"What 'appens if Yugi doesn't take da pills?" Joey asked fearfully. Yami dashed out into the rain without answering.  
  
"If the seizure gets bad enough it could kill him" Bakura answered as he followed Yami into the rain.  
  
"Man why didn't Yug tell us" Tristan cried as he followed the gang.  
  
"Because we didn't give him a chance to" Yami merely replied as he ran faster.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as he was only a couple of blocks away to returning home from a business trip. A rare and tiny smirk appeared on his lips as he was going home to his little brother Mokuba who he had not seen for a few weeks now. He stared out of the window of his limosuine watching the rain soaked streets pass him by when something caught his eyes. He gasped as the limosuine started to drive past.  
  
"STOP THE CAR!!!" Kaiba ordered. The driver immediately put on the brakes as Kaiba got out. The driver followed with an umbrella running with him to what he had seen. There in a dark alleyway lay Yugi Motou as the rain poured on his body washing the remnants of his blood tears down the drain whilst also turning the perfect creamy colour of his face into a deathly pale white and his pretty pink lips into a ghastly shade of suffocated blue. His usual spikes were soaked and now lay limply in a mess.  
  
"What happened...?" Kaiba said in horror as he scooped the little bundle in his arms. His driver hovered above him with his umbrella protecting them from the rain. "His freezing..." Kaiba took off his overcoat and wrapped it around the small body drawing him close in an attempt to warm him up with his own body heat. He and the driver rushed back to the limosuine and the driver drove the to the Kaiba mansion which was only 5 minutes away.  
  
The driver put on full speed as Kaiba stared at Yugi in case he had stopped breathing, Yugi unconsciously had tightened his hand in a fist gripping Kaiba's shirt. 'Poor kid...' Seto thought to himself as he turned to see if they had arrived. Mokuba had just finished his homework and smiled happily as his brother was coming back today. The door burst open as Kaiba rushed inside soaked to the bone.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba looked up and saw his friend Yugi unconscious in his brother's arms. "Yugi!!!!" he rushed to Yugi's side who was stripped of his wet jacket and laid down on the sofa covered with a warm blanket. "What's wrong with him!?!?" Mokuba cried in a blind panic.  
  
"I found him like this when I was coming home..." Kaiba said as calmly as he could whilst he was tending to the boy. Yugi's hair had lost all the vibrant spikes and the wet locks had plastered around his face. Kaiba dried the mane as best he could before resting Yugi down. Mokuba watched as Kaiba went to call his grandfather at the Game shop.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yami tried to sense where his hikari could have got to but the wave of energy in the area had now made it impossible to detect him. "Maybe he managed to get home Yami" Ryou suggested. It was worth a shot. Yugi could be anywhere. As they approached, Yami hoped to Ra that he was home. He burst through the door of the Game shop and immediately standing before him was Solomon. A glare of deadly intent in his eyes.  
  
"Grandpa... is Yugi here?" Yami asked fearfully. Solomon was silent as he approached him.  
  
"His at Kaiba's mansion... He said that Yugi had collapsed on the street and he took him in" Grandpa replied in a dangerous whisper. "Where were you when my grandson needed help?" Yami couldn't utter a word.  
  
"I-I..." Joey tried to explain.  
  
"We're sorry gramps... Yug' was 'avin these seizures and Tea found dis bottle of medicine and taught it was heroine and..."  
  
"And you took that at face value? Without even seeing the proof?" Solomon advanced to Joey threatening to throttle him. The gang couldn't believe it. Solomon had always been a gentle soul, strict at times but nothing like this. Solomon turned back to Yami who was almost in tears. "You've hurt my grandson, time and time again Yami... I'm not letting it happen again... 'Ever'... again..." Solomon said calmly. "Get out..." Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Grandpa..." Yami whispered.  
  
"Your not to step one foot in this shop 'or' go near my grandson. You hear me? Get out..."  
  
"Please... no" Yami begged.  
  
"OUT!!!!" the old man bellowed as he grabbed a broom and drove the group out of the shop and back onto the streets. "OUT!!! OUT!!!! OUUUUTTTT!!!!!" Solomon screamed. "I CURSE THE DAY THAT I EVER FOUND YOUR PUZZLE!!!" he yelled as he slammed and locked the door leaving them standing outside in the rain. With that the world seemed to stand still to Yami as he dropped to his hands and knees. The tears ran freely down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yami whispered though he knew how meaningless it was now as the rain continued to pour on the streets.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sam: DON'T KILL ME!!!! The tear jerkers 'will' end... eventually... so if you kill me I won't be able to write the happy endings. In fact I probably won't be able to write 'any' endings. R&R and send flames but don't flame me because it's crap cos I already flamed 'myself' for that reason, I need flames that are constructive. It looks like I'm developing a Yugi/Seto pairing but it's not. Their just really close friends. Just thought I'd clear that up. 


	4. Redemption

Redemption  
  
LS: Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yami stood amongst the crowd of a funeral. He pushed past the crowd to come face to face with Solomon Motou's grave. Seto rested a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder whilst also holding Mokuba close, Tristan and Serenity held each other in a comforting embrace as was Ryou and Bakura. Tea held onto his arm as he glanced at her, she looked sympathetically at him then leaned her head close as she shifted her gaze on the lone figure who stood at the front of the recent grave. Yami stared in horror as his hikari stood alone, a single tear trailed on his pale cheek.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami said and hurried to his side but was blocked by many bodies then pushed back. Yami cried out to his aibou as he struggled to fight against the tide.  
  
Flash.  
  
Yami found himself in the kitchen and there sat Yugi with tears flowing down his cheeks as he gazed on a picture of his mother, father and grandfather. Tentatively he was cutting out a picture. A picture of himself. A picture of when he was happy. Yami walked closer as the little fingers gently stuck the picture with his family making it look as if he had been there when the picture was taken. Yami was blinded with tears as he could do nothing but just stare. His eyes widened as his hikari drew out the kitchen knife glinting menacingly above the beautiful creamy flesh of his wrist.  
  
"NO!!!!" Yami screamed, running to him only to be pushed back by the crowd of people that had appeared around him. His arm stretched to the little one through gaps between the people as he struggled. Blood spilled and stained Yugi's white shirt as he sat back awaiting death holding the photo a sad smile appeared on his face. A tear ran down Yami's shocked face. He pushed with all his strength breaking through the wall of bodies and cradled the little boy. "Aibou I'm right here..." Yami said desperately embracing him tightly. "I'm right here..." He looked up to see all his friends standing around. "JOEY HURRY!!! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!" he screamed  
  
"He's gone Yami..." Joey whispered.  
  
"NO!!!! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!!!" Yami was now hysterical as he tried to stop the bleeding but finding his hand covered with blood. Tea walked towards him and gently took his hand.  
  
"Come on Yami... let's go..." she said pulling him away towards the door of the Blue City disco. Yami ripped his arm away embracing Yugi tightly.  
  
"I'm right here aibou... you're gonna be ok..." he whispered to whilst rocking him back and forth before he gathered him in his arms. "I'll take you to the hospital" he said as he began to run but was blocked by the many bodies of people. "OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"  
  
"Yami..." a weak voice whispered. Yami looked down at the amethyst eyes that were half closed. A sad smile appeared on his face. "I'll be ok... you don't have to..."  
  
"Yes I do!!" Yami interrupted. "yes... I... do..." he repeated to himself. 'I can't let this happen. I can't... I'll be lost without him...' Yami charged through the bodies but a strong force pulled him back as Yugi was ripped from his arms. He was dragged back and he fell down on the cold tiles of the floor. He looked up to see Yugi in the hands of a man. A man with sapphire like eyes that glinted more fiercely than Seto's cobalt ones and silky sleek white hair that put even Pegasus's tresses to shame. Yami stared desperately as the little boy was cradled possessively by the being.  
  
"He'll be ok" the silky voice of the being drawled. "He'll be with me..." Yami couldn't understand it. He didn't know this man but the thought of him taking his aibou was more than a good reason for him to lunge at him, however the many bodies of the crowd held him back. The being chuckled amusingly as he walked away with Yugi in his arms whilst Yami still struggled against the people around him. Yugi looked back at him the bleeding arm stretched reaching out to him. "Yami..." he whispered "I love you..." Yami's eyes widened as the people kept pushing him back. Upon hearing those three words he broke through the wall and grasping the angel's hand.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered breathlessly holding onto Yugi's hand tightly. Suddenly hands gripped onto him tearing him away. "No... NO!!!!" Yami yelled as the hands wrenched him away. He desperately held onto the little hand with both of his. "PLEASE NO!!!! YUGI!!!!" he was loosing his hold, as the little hand seemed to slide out of his grasp until he was holding onto Yugi by his fingers. "YUGI!!!!! YUGI I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!"  
  
"Yami..."  
  
The hands dragging Yami away gave one last yank ripping his hold on Yugi's fingers. Yami screamed his name as Yugi disappeared and everything went black...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Yami sat up from the bed, a film of sweat and tears on his face. Ryou, Bakura, Joey and Tristan hurried to the guestroom of Ryou's house.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Ryou asked anxiously. Yami was shaking badly from the nightmare. He stressfully brushed back the wet bangs that hung limply over his face.  
  
"Just a nightmare... I'm ok..." Yami whispered whilst closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok? You're a nervous wreck" Tristan retorted.  
  
"Now there's something I've longed to see" Bakura remarked which earned himself a glare from his aibou.  
  
"Yami I've never seen you like dis..." Joey said whilst sitting on the bed. "Come on buddy... you can tell us..." Yami merely shook his head.  
  
"Not now Joey... A lot's happened already... I really don't want to talk..." The others looked shifted glances among themselves then back at Yami with worried faces.  
  
"Ok..." Joey said as they left the room. Yami turned his head to the window whilst drawing his knees to his chest. The others had been watching through the jarred door before going back down stairs.  
  
"Man, I didn't think getting kicked out of the house could affect him 'this' badly" Tristan commented. The other three boys looked down trying to think of a way to help Yami and Yugi's current situation.  
  
"Man, everythin's just so messed up now..." Joey said "but sittin' doin' nothing isn't helping"  
  
"School's on Monday" Ryou said the other's looked at him strangely, it wasn't really the perfect time to start talking about school at the moment. "Grandpa told Yami to stay away from Yugi but not us. If we can talk with Yugi maybe he can convince Grandpa to let Yami come back home" The other three boys blinked then smiled. "Well it's worth a shot" Joey said and with that the four of them put their heads together to plans for making it up to Yugi.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The Sunday morning sun peeped between the closed curtains of the bedroom where a little figure slept peacefully. Yugi sighed before his eyes fluttered open revealing large beautiful amethyst eyes. His head throbbed a little as the memories of the recent events started to come back to him. The Duel Monster's Street Fest, the arcade, Tea's talk and... the seizure. Yugi stared forlornly out the window. /Yami?/ No answer. Yugi closed his eyes painfully. Yami must be disgusted with him about the whole drug thing that that bitch Tea went ranting about to everyone. Well there was only one thing to do and that was to straighten the matter out. "Oh Yugi you're awake!!!!" a happy voice cried and Mokuba came rushing into the room followed by his older brother.  
  
"Mokuba?" Yugi was confused. Seto went to explain.  
  
"You collapsed on the street near an alleyway. I was passing by and brought you back here" Yugi turned to Seto.  
  
"Thank you Seto..." The older Kaiba brother gave a warm-hearted smile that he only showed to his brother and the closest of friends.  
  
"You must be hungry... I brought you breakfast" he said. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Breakfast? How long was I out?" Seto chuckled.  
  
"You slept pretty much through the night"  
  
"We were so worried... What happened?" Mokuba asked seriously.  
  
"I was rather out of it yesterday... major migraine literally blew up in my head... I didn't expect it to be so bad that I'd pass out though" Yugi explained. "I'm sorry if I scared you" Mokuba took that as enough explanation but Seto knew there was something else. Something that Yugi was hiding but dismissed it, he didn't want to ask Yugi for an explanation and making what ever his condition was worse. He felt for Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Well it looks like your fever's gone down" Yugi smiled. Seto was now suspicious. He was almost at the point of death the other day yet he seemed to be like as if nothing ever happened to him. However Seto didn't want to stress his little brother further "Mokuba don't you have a music class to go to?"  
  
"But big brother... I wanna stay with Yugi..." he whined.  
  
"No Mokuba" Seto said in a final tone. Mokuba reluctantly went out saying goodbye to his friend. "Now that Mokuba's out of the way you wouldn't mind telling me what really happened?" he questioned with his usual cold voice to Yugi. A moment of silence fell over the young boy and reluctance of revealing his secret caused the CEO to be the more curious. "Well?"  
  
"It's like I said... I was ill"  
  
"Enough to be on the verge of death then suddenly recover over night?" Seto asked incredulously. Yugi closed his eyes.  
  
"It was a seizure..."  
  
"You're an epileptic?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded knowing it wasn't the entire truth and Seto could see that. "There's more to that isn't there?" Yugi merely stared at his cobalt eyes. 'Damn Seto's a good at reading people, probably even better than Pegasus's Millennium Eye at that...' Seto continued. "Please tell me..." Yugi knew he couldn't hide it from the CEO but that didn't mean he couldn't delay it.  
  
"Ok... I'll tell you this. It's related to something I've done, in the past" Yugi stated. 'In the past?' Seto thought 'What could Yugi have done in the past would come back and haunt him? His never hurt anyone' Seto wasn't sure but if he wanted to know more about it he needed to find out. "I've seen a lot in my past. Their things I don't really want to remember and relive them again. Bear with me. I'll give you satisfactory answers to your questions when I'm ready" Seto was disappointed but nodded.  
  
"If you have any problems... I'll be around" he replied gently.  
  
"I will Seto... Thank you..." Yugi replied. Seto sighed before going to his computer in his office. 'Yugi might not want to tell me about his past himself but perhaps he won't need to' he thought  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Yugi I was so worried... Are you alright now?"  
  
"I'm fine grandpa..." Yugi answered.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like ever, ever again, you hear me" Solomon held on to Yugi as if he will never seem him tomorrow. Yugi sighed but didn't do anything but nod. A few minutes of silence passed between them when Yugi went straight to the matter at hand.  
  
"Where's Yami?" Yugi he asked seriously as he searched around the shop for his counterpart. Solomon hesitated before he answered. "Grandpa?" the huge bright eyes stared pleadingly for him to tell the truth. Solomon sighed.  
  
"I sent him away..." Yugi's eyes widened as he said it. "He had hurt you time and time again. I just couldn't stand the pain you've had to face. First the incident at the night-club, then for neglecting you and now the nerve of him even thinking that my Yugi would do something like taking drugs...."  
  
"Grandpa..." Yugi could only utter... "He really didn't know..."  
  
"The least he could have done was to trust in you and think for a moment whether he had real proof rather than listen to some selfish brat and all her ranting..." Yugi stared confused. "I thought I was just being senile but that girl Tea. I've kept my opinions to myself but..."  
  
"I know grandpa... "Yugi interrupted. "She kind of spilled her soul out of what she thought of me" Yugi could see the pain in his grandfather's eyes.  
  
"I should have warned you..."  
  
"I probably wouldn't have listened. I appreciate that you'll let me find my problems on my own..." Yugi hugged his grandfather once more... "What about Yami...?"  
  
"Don't speak of him anymore... I don't want you coming near him" Grandpa said spitefully at Yami's name.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!" Yugi yelled as Solomon snatched the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck and locked it away into the respective box it had once come in before tying the key around his neck.  
  
"I won't destroy it... No one deserves to be trapped in it like that..." Grandpa said before he took the box with the Puzzle inside and placed it on a shelf in the stock room. Tenshi padded towards Yugi who had sunk to his knees in despair. She mewled sadly her front paws rested on his hands comfortingly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night a figure that glided across the floor as silent as a ghost headed towards a room in the Motou household. Yugi was still awake lying on his bed whilst his parents tried to comfort him. The figure approached his room as his parents became aware and on full alert. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he listened tentatively hearing nothing but the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat. The door slowly opened as Yugi prepared for the worse as the little figure approached him with some shiny. Something gold.  
  
Tenshi appeared with the key to the box that the Millennium Puzzle was kept in. Yugi smiled happily at the little kitten as he rushed down the stairs being as quiet as possible. He grabbed a ladder and unlocked the box to the Millennium Puzzle. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it once his grandfather found out.  
  
"Ahem!!!" this shocked Yugi as low and behold Solomon stood glaring holding his hand out for the key. Yugi sadly gave it back to him. He said nothing but headed back to bed with Tenshi in his arms. Solomon tied the key securely round his neck again. Yugi went into his room with little Tenshi and slipped off the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck that was hidden under his pyjamas. With a sigh he stroked Tenshi for most of the night when he thought up of an idea. He smiled as he formulated his plan writing a note. Silently that night a figure slipped out of the house.  
  
Just at that moment Solomon later woke up again to check on his grandson. He opened the door and crept closer. He stared down at the little sleeping angel, his porcelain face that was lit up by the streetlights outside. He smiled sadly before returning to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami had stayed in his room all day and the others were really worried. He wouldn't talk to them or even eat. Clearly the banishment from the shop had affected him badly. The four other boys sighed as they watched their friend sadly dwelling in sorrow and regret when the bell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Joey mused before he opened the door. There was no one there when the little figure jumped out from the side surprising him.  
  
"Tenshi?" Ryou said. Little Tenshi stood with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle around her neck and a note was also attached. Before they knew it Tenshi had scurried in ignoring them whilst looking around. She noticed a room with the door slightly ajar. She peered in and saw her owner curled in a foetal position on his bed, with that she jumped onto him surprising Yami. Yami blinked at the little kitten.  
  
"Tenshi..." he said whilst stroking the little kitten. Then his gaze glided down to the Millennium Puzzle along with a note. He removed the Puzzle and the note reading it.  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I've just got back from Seto's mansion and I feel just fine now. Grandpa tried to take the Millennium Puzzle but Tenshi managed to help me get it back before he realised it's missing. I really want to see you again but I know grandpa will be keeping a close eye on that. I wanted to say that... I really did enjoy myself in our time together. I just hope that one day that grandpa will forgive you and let you come back. I got Tenshi to bring my Millennium Puzzle to you 'cos I know that I can't keep it here. Grandpa will find it, lock it up and throw away the key. Safe keep it for me, you can give it back to me when you come back. I really miss you Yami...  
  
Yugi  
  
Yami read through it not believing what it said. Tenshi had padded about on his bed before she curled into a little ball and went to sleep. The journey carrying the Millennium Puzzle was a tiring one but it was the only way she was able to find Yami seeing as the power of Yugi's Puzzle would guide her to Yami. (A/N: She's a smart little cat isn't she?) Yami leaned back smiling for the first time all day. He stroked the sleeping kitten proudly. Tenshi opened cracked open one large eye sleepily.  
  
"Meuh..." she said whilst she nuzzled his hand with her nose before going back to sleep. Yami gathered her up gently the little warmth of little furry body signalled to him as a sign. A sign of hope.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yugi sighed a little as he entered the classroom. Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea were there. Yugi winced to himself mentally as he saw the glare of his former friend. Of course the others didn't really know about their talk yet... He tried to find a seat as far away from Tea. His friends appeared hurt and guilty when they found he appeared to be avoiding them. The lessons were long and uneventful but Yugi could tell that some of the other classmates avoided him whilst gossiping behind his back.  
  
"I didn't think he would be the type to go down that road" he heard a boy say.  
  
"Well he did get picked on a lot. That's enough to push a guy over the edge"  
  
"I wonder if the police are going to come..."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes painfully. Some of them after all were at the arcade at the time of Tea's outbreak about him. Yugi willed himself to concentrate on the teacher and the day dragged on. The bell rang for lunch. Yugi noticed Joey, Tristan and Ryou were sitting on a table and clearly had a seat allocated for him. They smiled encouragingly but when Yugi saw Tea he sat himself down to an empty table. He saw at the corner of his eye that his friends were disappointed. Tea sat herself neatly down.  
  
"Hey what's up!!!" Tea said cheerfully.  
  
"Nothin'" Joey answered gloomily. The next lesson was just as painfully long for Yugi when the pain started to shoot in his head again. He found it hard to stop his head from shaking as the pain became excruciating.  
  
"You need to go to the bathroom Mr Motou?" the teacher drawled lazily as he saw Yugi stand up.  
  
"Yes..." Yugi rasped in his pain. "Too many sodas..."  
  
"You may go" Yugi rushed to the boys bathroom biting his lip so hard it drew blood as he attempted to counteract the pain in his head, blood dripped making a little puddle on the floor from his face. He shook as he took a bottle containing chocolate brown pills. Shivering uncontrollably he spilt many on the floor before finally being able to pop one in his mouth. The pain subsided immediately as he slid down against the cold wall sweating profusely. He closed his eyes letting the anaesthetic properties of the pills taking affect on the pain before he opened his eyes again letting himself focus as he gazed to eyes watching him with horror.  
  
"Yugi..." Joey whispered as he went to his aid. Ryou and Tristan were there also. "I'll get the nurse..." Tristan said as he left only to be grabbed on the arm and dragged back down.  
  
"Tristan, don't..."  
  
"Damn it Yug look at yourself!!!" Joey practically yelled. Yugi went to wash the blood away scrubbing his face clean and leaving not a single trace upon the clean white basin. He stared at his reflection where the creamy face had become a deathly pale. Stumbling a bit, he was stopped by his friends.  
  
"Yugi please tell us what's going on?" Ryou pleaded. Yugi shifted his gaze to each boy all three of them determined to get to the bottom of his illness. Yugi shut himself into a cubicle.  
  
"Tell them..." he heard his mother urge him. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"They're not ready..." Yugi whispered though audible taking his friends aback.  
  
"Yes they are son... You don't have much time" Mr Motou cried.  
  
"I'll make time... I can handle Gabriel and the Kaiyan a little longer"  
  
"Wha? Who you talkin' to Yug?" Joey said as Yugi came out he stared at Yugi's glass eyed expression. "Yugi snap out of it" he shook him by the shoulders. Yugi glanced into the worried amber eyes. His heart wrenched and the creases of his agony showed upon his face as he pushed past them.  
  
"YUGI!!!!" Yugi ignored their cries, he ran fast despite being shorter than the average teenager. (Yugi: Hey!!! Are you calling me a midget!?!? Sam: Well if you put it into context... yeah..., Yugi: T_T) He didn't watch where he was going and inadvertently charged into someone.  
  
"Sorry..." Yugi panicked but looked up into guilty crimson eyes. "... Yami..." Yami smirked awkwardly unsure of what to do next. He was wearing a black sweater and pants with a grey vest. (A/N: The outfit that he wore when he battled Duke in Dungeon Dice Monsters... *drools over the image*)  
  
"Aibou..." he said "I-"  
  
"Yugi!!" Yugi turned to find Solomon approaching him. Yami backed away as the old man glared at him. "Come on grandson..." he said as he led Yugi away. Yami went to say something but Solomon glared back at him and the words he so wanted to say to his hikari was forced to be silenced. Students poured out of the school yet Yami could feel nothing of the world around him. Nothing but the emptiness. Joey and the others had finally reached him.  
  
"Did ya talk to him?" Joey asked urgently. Yami shook his head sadly. He turned to go back to Ryou's house when the others went to relay their recent discovery to him. "Yam... listen..." he turned Yami around to face who stared defeated at him.  
  
"There's something that Yugi's been hiding from us..." Ryou continued. "And we have to get the bottom of it cos me and Bakura are getting these really weird vibes, some sort of energy source and it's not friendly. We know Yugi's involved in this but he won't tell us"  
  
"I heard him say something about Gabriel... Kikan?" Tristan added. Yami immediately became attentive.  
  
"The Kaiyan?" Yami corrected.  
  
"Yeah that's it..."  
  
"This is bad" Yami mused to himself before heading towards the Game Shop.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan cried.  
  
"As far as I know the Kaiyan is a race of demons that roam in a distant astral plane to our world. Their sole purpose was to invade and destroy other worlds like a plague of locusts" Bakura said as he came out of the Millennium Ring. "Some that had magical resistance were either killed or initiated to become another member of their elite."  
  
"And I bet Gabriel is the centre of all this depravity" Yami added. Just at that moment he heard a giggles around the block at a café. He stared curiously and found Tea with a couple of her other school friends.  
  
"So anyway, at the arcade I said I wanted to talk to him about how everyone really felt about him"  
  
"Did he start crying?" one of the girls asked. She was one of those spoilt and snobbish popular girls much like that to many of those so-called princesses that Yami had encountered in his life as a pharaoh. He shuddered as the memories of them came to mind, batting their eyes in their luxurious garments and mooning over him, their only purpose; his body and his riches. He didn't really like the fact that Tea hung out with people like her but he had always kept that opinion to himself. He listened further to their conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah... I saw waterworks start to fall. I told him 'Yugi, your nothing but a worthless piece of trash and a burden to Yami and everyone. Their just you're friends because they felt sorry for you'" Yami's eyes widened in horror and he knew the others were the same too. "But then the arrogant little midget tried to get the best of me. Luckily I managed to humiliate him. Looked like he was going into a seizure and took out some prescription pills out. I snatched it and just about everybody was convinced that he was taking drugs" The girls gasped.  
  
"You go sister!!!" another girl spoke up as they all giggled about it. Yami couldn't take it anymore and he was followed closely by his friends. All of them absolutely furious, even Ryou who was easily the most calm of them all shook his head in disgust.  
  
"TEA!!!" Yami practically yelled startling Tea and her friends. They all looked him over and whispered giggling in between of his looks. Tea then put on the mask immediately and smiled.  
  
"Hi honey... what's up?" (Sam: Ack... *starts to gag* I can't believe I put that!!!!) Without a word he slapped her. A red mark developed on Tea's face as she stared in shock.  
  
"That's for what you did to my hikari..."  
  
"How could ya Tea!?!?" Joey screamed at her whilst the others glared at her with contempt. Tea's friend came to her aid.  
  
"Yugi's a little pathetic shrimp!!! And I for one think Tea did a great job to the little geek!!!" Yami glared at her, the sennen eye glowed brightly upon his forehead.  
  
"Yugi's more stronger than you'll ever be" he hissed at her dangerously making her cringe away. He turned back to Tea.  
  
"What has he ever done to deserve this?" Ryou interrogated darkly. Tea was silent for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"He would have kept you to himself, expecting you to be at his beck and call" Yami blinked then burst into a mocking laughter.  
  
"AT 'HIS' BECK AND CALL!?!?" he exploded. "The only person that I know that has that kind of attitude is you, but the thing is, I was just too stupid to not see the scheming bitch that goes around preaching about friendship then goes off fucking up other peoples lives!!!!" Yami was absolutely disgusted and turned to leave followed by the others.  
  
"Yami..." Tea started. Yami snapped around seething with hate to the girl.  
  
"This... relationship is officially over. Just be lucky that I haven't sent you to the Shadow Realm. Then again, you're not even worthy to go there." Yami carried on walking leaving her standing alone at the café. He sighed before heading towards the Turtle Game Shop to gaze longingly hoping to one day hold his aibou in his arms again. A downpour of summer rain had started to pour on the streets as he walked letting himself soak under the heavy showers and when they turned the corner they saw a horrific sight. Glass shards scattered the desolate street where the jagged frame of the Turtle Game Shop window depicted the destruction inside the shop itself. There amidst the shards lay a body.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!" they all yelled as they rushed to Solomon's body. Joey immediately raced to the phone whilst Tristan took his coat off to cover the old man and keep him warm. Yami cradled the old man in his arms. Bruised and cut from the many shards on his face. He opened his eyes slowly to face Yami... Shivering slightly he grasped Yami's strong hand with his blood soaked one.  
  
"Yami..." he barely whispered.  
  
"Grandpa what happened?" Yami whispered back, tears forming in his eyes as he gazed into tortured eyes.  
  
"They... took Yugi..."  
  
"Who took Yugi?"  
  
"Gabriel... Kaiyan..." was all Solomon could say, fear in his old eyes.  
  
------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------  
  
Yugi had just trudged sadly upstairs to do his homework as Solomon set back to work. Just at that moment the bell to his Game Shop door rung as two burly men walked in.  
  
"May I help you?" Solomon asked when suddenly on of the men grasped his collar then dragged over the counter before throwing him onto the floor. They then set about searching the shop. Solomon tried to stop whilst at the same time screaming for his grandson to hear him and get away. Punches were thrown as he was pushed into the shelves and his head was beaten badly as he tried to stop them before he was finally thrown threw the window of the shop itself. Yugi panicked as he heard the commotion. He rushed downstairs seeing the chaos of the floor littered with cards.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!" he rushed outside to the old man's aid and into the arms of the two men. "LET ME GO!!!" he screamed and struggled kicking at the men as his grandfather looked up slowly.  
  
"Yugi..." he tried to call. Yugi struggled whilst screaming to his grandfather. "GRANDPA!!!!" he screamed flailing his arms and limbs before the men covered his mouth dragging him into a open van and driving off. A bloody hand reached out as they disappeared to the distance...  
  
"Yugi..." Grandpa whispered before he passed out.  
  
---------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------  
  
"Yami..." Grandpa whispered. "Please... save my grandson" he clutched Yami's hand squeezing it as if to attempt to pass his remaining energy to Yami. Yami stared at the bloody hands and at the half-closed eyes. A flash in his mind set his memory back to the grave stone that Yugi sat upon as he gazed helplessly watching the life ebb away from Solomon. At that moment the ambulance arrived and at the same time the grip on his hand weakened and Solomon's arm slipped down and on to the wet floor, blood swirled in the small puddle of water.  
  
"Grandpa... GRANDPA!!!!!" Yami's screams echoed and carried along the street.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: I hate, hate, hate this chapter but oh well... R&R people. 


	5. Cry Havoc

Cry Havoc

Sam: Hello peoples... Sorry for not updating for a long time but I have exams coming up real soon biting her nails nervously Anyway I'm gonna check how many reviews I've got goes to check her mailbox and a huge pile of reviews flood out and squishes her .

Ryou: OO Wow... that's a lot of reviews. Malik: Hey Sam, this even says that they've put your story in their favourites. o0? Sam? Sam: ..... konked out

Yugi: NOOOOO YOU CAN'T KONK OUT NOW!!!!! starts shaking her to wake YOU GOTTA TELL ME WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!

Yami: Relax aibou... she told me she's not gonna let those men hurt you Sam: snaps out of it Correction... I said I'd consider it. konks out again .

Yami: WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

LS: Madyamisam doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!! throws a fireball and the snivelling, weasly, cowardly, miserable lawyers get burnt to cinders She does however own the evil demon dude and his servants oh and Yugi's mommy and daddy and some later characters in the story.

Sam: Thank you everyone for reviewing.

------------------------------------------

Kaiba stared transfixed at the monitor where windows of different documents were on display. He had hacked into profiles of the Motou's records searching around Yugi's medical records into finding a clue to what Yugi was experiencing at the moment. He had found that Yugi had lived with his parents in China but then moved to Japan with his grandfather however it told nothing of whatever was ailing Yugi.

The answers eluded him and he was frustrated by the information exiting each document until he came across one particular site. It was a picture of a plane crash. He was confused on why such a document came up and what it had to do with Yugi Motou.

"What happened here?" he mused as the computer spoke. (A/N: The computer is similar to the one where he used to hack into Pegasus Duellist Kingdom files and downloaded a virus into the BEWD)

"The 747 plane from Hong Kong to Egypt crashed 10 years ago in the Mediterranean Sea. Experts were baffled by the condition as the body of the plane was ripped apart by the wings though there was no sign of an explosion. There were no survivors"

"What does this have to do with Yugi Motou?" Seto questioned. He was now truly confused.

"How should I know? Maybe there's a glitch in the search engine..." the computer suggested but Seto wasn't buying it.

"Hmm... hack into the profiles. I want to know every single person that was on that plane" The computer done so and he scrolled down the list until he came to a name. Motou. "Lily Motou, Alan Motou and..." Seto's eyes widened at the screen. There was the passport picture of a chibi Yugi who smiled brightly with brilliant amethyst eyes and a flaring mane of gold, black and crimson. The bangs hung cutely around his face. His name clearly printed in capital letters.

"I thought you said that there were no survivors..."

"None that were recorded. No one could tell considering that most of the bodies were all badly mutilated when they were found" the computer said

"Was Solomon Motou around in Egypt at this time?"

"Solomon Motou had set up the Turtle Game Shop in Domino City, Japan..." the computer answered.

"So... Yugi had survived a plane crash and wondered alone in the desert with no one that he knows, no authorities had been contacted, yet he manages to get to Japan from Egypt? How is this possible? He was just a six year old kid!"

"Perhaps the Yugi you know isn't the real Yugi?" the computer suggested. Seto thought that to be the most logical explanation but he wasn't buying it.

"What about his father?"

"Alan Motou. Age: 28. Height: 5ft 6. Occupation: Archaeologist. Following his father, Solomon Motou's footsteps, he had been investigating the tombs of ancient Egypt, his recent discoveries were of a tomb of an Egyptian queen. Current Status: Deceased." the computer stated showing documents of Mr Motou's work including a photo of the tomb.

Seto blinked before he went to ask another question. "Was there any history of illness with symptoms of seizures and bleeding from the eyes?"

"I'll search" the computer said before it was silent. "No records however there are reports of it in Mrs Motou's profile" Seto sat up with renewed interest. He was finally getting somewhere. The computer downloaded the medical history. He stared at a family tree that dated back for the past 300 years. "The highlighted names above are people that have suffered similar symptoms to that of what you've described in Yugi Motou"

"I guess this is a family heritage from his mother's side" "You should also note that all those that have suffered these symptoms were either found dead or missing" the computer added. The Seto leaned back.

"Tell me more about Mrs Motou..." he said

"Lily Motou. Age: 28. Height 5ft 3. Occupation: Traditional Chinese doctor and herbologist. Maiden Name: Xian. Has a history of noble heritage" the computer relayed as it showed on the screen of the family crest. "Current status: Deceased" Seto eyes widened at the family crest.

"Go back to the documents of the Egyptian tomb investigation and place it in parallel with current document" the computer brought the picture of the Egyptian tomb and Seto shifted his glance from the family crest and the centrepiece of the tomb.

The intricate design of the dragon and phoenix entwined with each other were exactly the same. A sudden breeze danced with the curtains of Seto's room, which died down just as mysteriously.

In a dark corner the shadows stirred and then writhed before it left the dark corner and crept silently like a ghost towards Seto and with a sleek movement the shadow slipped and merged with the shadow Seto cast upon the floor. With that a chill seemed to run down Seto's spine. He shuddered before looking behind him with awareness of another presence nearby, the window was open, he shook his head annoyed at his paranoia and went to close the window. Yet the chill didn't seem to go away and he rubbed his arms to keep warm. He was going to enquire more about Mrs Motou when he heard a door slam. He rushed out seeing his little brother running out of the mansion with tears in his eyes. Seto went dashed after him.

"Mokuba what's wrong!?!?!?"

"I-I heard on the n-news that t-the Game Shop's been ransacked" Mokuba managed to choke out. Mokuba had hung out with Yugi and his grandfather whenever Seto was away on his business trips. He had had many of them lately and was away for weeks and sometimes months so Mokuba was quite often alone. The bond of friendship Mokuba had with Yugi and Solomon had grown quite considerably. So much so that Mokuba had regarded Yugi as another brother and Solomon as his own grandfather. "I gotta go see if Yugi and Grandpa are ok!!!" he yelled before he ripped away from Seto and out of the door.

Seto ran after him neglecting the research he was doing on the computer. Seto called for his limousine and the two brothers drove to the Game Shop.

------------------------------------------

Yami sat on the sidewalk looking distant with Ryou and Tristan sitting by his side giving as much comfort as possible whilst Joey and Bakura was staying calm and explaining the situation to the police. A blanket was wrapped around him as he had been sitting in the rain with Solomon's body in his arms for quite a while. A limousine stopped just outside as the younger of the two Kaiba brothers leapt out. He raced to the scene.

"Yami!!! I just heard!!!!" he cried as he confronted the ex-pharaoh. His two companions stared at the raven-headed boy with solemn faces. "Is Yugi and Grandpa ok?" he whispered dreading the answer. Tristan and Ryou looked away not daring to tell him whilst Yami didn't seem to hear him at all. "Please... say something..." Mokuba whispered.

"Yugi's been kidnapped" a voice decided to explain. Mokuba turned to the Joey who had left Bakura to talk with the police. "And grandpa's..." his voice faltered. Mokuba's eyes widened as Seto was by his side. "Grandpa's what...?" Mokuba barely whispered when he saw the Grandpa's body on a stretcher as the police zipped a black body back sealing the old man inside. Mokuba gasped a hand covered his mouth in an attempt not to scream. He was about to fall back if Seto had not held onto him. Mokuba turned to bury his face in Seto's stomach sobbing uncontrollably. Mokuba turned to face Yami pointing at him accusingly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM!!!! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?" he screamed at the ex-pharaoh. "WHY!?!?!? WHY!?!?!?!?" Mokuba tried to charge at him if Seto had not held him back whilst Yami just didn't hear him. (Sam: Everyone seems to blame Yami don't they? I know... I'm cruel)

Joey knelt down to confront Mokuba who was in tears. "Mokuba look at me" he said sternly. "Kid... Yami's already taken a big blow about this... Right now Yugi might still be alive and we need ta find him rather point fingers at each other"

Mokuba stared at Joey the tears still running down his face, Joey softened and he spoke a more gently. "Will you help us out, huh? It would be what gramps... would want us to do..." The fierce hatred that Mokuba had lashed out died with the comfort of Joey's words and Mokuba wrapped his arms sobbing quietly into Joey' shoulder.

----------------------------------------------

In the darkness of cold slab floors, Gabriel waited. The two men appeared with an unconscious Yugi in their arms. Gabriel let a smirk come to his lips as he gazed upon the surroundings. "I must say... this is a nice scene you've set up here" he remarked towards a figure as he scanned the area of the dungeon.

A man in rags sat in one of the prison cells, his rags that had once been the vibrant fabrics of a aristocratic red suit that had been shredded with time. Long, mangled, silver tresses that had once hung so proudly in their sleek beauty now hung over his shadowed face as mould clung to the cold, damp walls like leeches accompanied with the sickening smell of pus infected wounds upon the man's body. He had clearly been tortured and the slashes from a whip were exposed to the dirt and bugs.

The man lifted a dispirited face to the little light there was in the dungeon. An eye stared at his captor whilst the hair veiled his other. Pegasus watched silently of the events as he sat in his chains in the dungeon. He watched as Gabriel gathered the small bundle into his arms from the men who started to distort, their skins splitting as if something inside them were trying to burst out. As the skins of the human shell were shed, it revealed two monsters that were under Gabriel's command.

"Well done Aquan and Pyro, unlike some of my other warriors, you never fail me..."

"We are forever your loyal servants milord..." Pyro said. Gabriel smirked and lay the angel upon a silk bed, which had mysteriously manifested within the dungeon chambers. The silky ebony, crimson and golden hair sprawled against the pillows whilst Gabriel gazed upon the porcelain face with a tender passion. He splayed long slender fingers shadowing over Yugi's face closing his unnatural blue eyes as a light started to emanate in the space between them and he felt the immense flow of Yugi's own powerful energy. Gabriel smiled in bliss from the pure energy and proceeded in strengthening the bond between them. He gazed upon the flawless face, lips slightly parted as if inviting him. As if complying Gabriel brushed Yugi's lips with his own before planting another more firmly before sliding his tongue to explore the crevices.

It was at that point that Yugi slowly regained consciousness. Disorientated he couldn't help but let Gabriel overwhelm him with kisses whilst the slender hands stroked at his soft petite ones. Gabriel stopped kissing to gaze at the beautiful yet confused amethyst eyes. A passionate smile came to his lips as he drew the little one closer with a firm but gentle embrace as if he was a valuable but fragile glass. He went to kiss Yugi again.

BANG

A burst of energy flung him against a wall. Staggering to his feet Gabriel glared at the angel with intense anger gritting his teeth with frustration. Yugi stared back with his wide amethyst eyes in a childlike gaze looking up at the tall demon. He cocked his head blinking cutely whilst a white-hot light that was surrounding his petite body powered down. The glare from Gabriel turned into and impressed smirk. Yugi smiled back politely before he yawned and curled into a ball on the bed and drifted to sleep.

"I've always underestimated you Yugi but know this... I'll have claim on you real soon," he said as he swiftly glided out of the dungeon. Pegasus was astounded by the events that had taken place. Even having lost the Millennium Eye he could still sense the huge amount of power the boy possessed. 'Hmm... the little one sure has developed some sort of powerful magic yet the magic... feels different' He watched the angel sleep analysing him carefully and trying to figure out what kind of power the boy possessed when the amethyst eyes snapped open and stared back at him.

----------------------------------------

With the Kaiba brothers joining them Joey and his friends gathered together at Ryou's house to figure out a plan to save Yugi. "How are we supposed to save him. We don't even know where he is!" Tristan cried as the discussion turned into absolute chaos. Yami in the meant time had not been able to say a word since Solomon's death.

Tenshi snuggled in his lap as if knowing that she could provide at least a bit of comfort to his loss. The boys continued to argue and failed to notice that Yami had already gone to his room. Sitting in the silence he couldn't see or hear anything, just the memory of the nightmare he had had the previous night and the realisation that it was coming true.

FLASHBACK

A single tear ran down Yugi's face as he sat there... alone at Solomon's grave. Yami couldn't bear this and tried desperately to get to him despite the wave of the crowd of people pushing him back distancing him further away from the little one... he screamed his name as he tried push through the wall...

END FLASHBACK

"Yami" a voice whispered in his mind. Yami was startled as he sat up looking around. He could clearly hear that Joey and Seto were still arguing but a voice had called to him. Before he knew it he had found himself inside his own soul room. He hadn't been here for a long time he had to admit but why would he come back here? "You're here so we can talk alone..." the voice answered his question as he turned to see. There in front of him was a ghostly figure of an old man with brilliant and wise eyes staring back at him with kindness and understanding.

"Grandpa?" was all he could utter as he stared wondering if he was hallucinating. The ghostly figure of Solomon smiled. "Yes it's me and yes I am dead" he whispered. "But... how..." "Difficult to describe but I guess I've become a sort of guardian... like you" Solomon shrugged as he explained the best he could. Yami couldn't do anything but choke...

"I'm not a guardian... if I were I wouldn't... have..."

"Let this happen?" Solomon finished whilst shaking his head proudly. "I knew that I had to go around about this time Yami. You wouldn't be able to prevent it no matter what you did" Yami let a small smile appear on his lips. "But now Yugi needs your help. I know that the ones that took him aren't going to harm him yet... their not powerful enough to break him... but it'll only be a matter of time"

"If only he had the Millennium Puzzle then perhaps I could track him down..." Yami said.

"From what his parents has told me you can still get through to him with a little help."

"His parents?" Yami asked incredulously. Solomon nodded. "You never told me about his parents"

"Well... you never asked"

"What are you saying?" Yami was now confused.

"Yugi's... not the average kid you think he is... He has been through many other events before he met you"

"Yugi's been keeping secrets from me?" Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi told him everything and was literally an open book to him. Well, that was what he had thought.

"Believe me Yami... the Motou family has as many mysterious secrets as the pyramids of Egypt themselves" Solomon replied.

FLASHBACK

{My son Alan Motou met a girl from the Mainland of China}

Alan Motou arrived wrapping his arm around Lily, his fiancée. They were planning to meet Alan's father.

{I knew from the moment I saw her that she was... different... gifted or cursed perhaps? Either way they loved each other}

Solomon was troubled by this girl called Lily. He knew that she loved his son dearly but he also knew that she had great powers. "Father?" Solomon looked up as his son stared at him with concern. "What's wrong?" Solomon stared deeply into his son's eyes.

"Nothing..."

"That doesn't sound like nothing father... Come on..." Alan sat next to him whilst Solomon sighed. "I know you have the right to make your own choices Alan but... I just get the feeling that this choice will be... perilous" Alan blinked then smiled but let his father continue. "I know, I know... I must be an senile old fool"

"No father..." Alan said. "I understand what you mean. Lily's not like any normal girl and I know of the... possible consequences if I go on but... I'm willing to go through with it..."

Solomon stared upon the kind and sincere eyes and father and son embraced. The wedding was a grand one and Solomon waved to them goodbye with a heavy heart as his son and daughter-in-law left.

{They had Yugi a year later}

Solomon waited anxiously as Alan drove to the hospital to meet his grandson. He hurried to the ward where Lily lay with a tiny bundle in her arms. He stared as the little one cracked open two huge amethyst eyes blinking at him with wonder.

"My grandson?" Solomon's eyes sparkled with happiness at the baby boy. He turned to his daughter-in-law. "Can I?" Lily nodded as she eased the child in his arms. Yugi gurgled incoherently as Solomon cradled him in his arms.

A huge toothless grin appeared on the baby's face as he was rocked gently. Solomon chuckled as he tickled the laughing child when Yugi took hold of one stubby finger with both tiny hands. With that moment Solomon stared deep into the huge eyes with awe. Yugi smiled brightly. A smile that warmed him. A smile that Solomon that he would take to his heart and treasure the memory of it forever. Over the years Yugi came from a baby in a cradle to a small but bright young boy brimming with energy.

Solomon visited the family many times through the years and the family lived happily. Chibi Yugi cuddled close his grandfather as they watched the sunset in the distance.

{Yugi had inherited the gift from his mother and... one day my fears for Alan and Lily were clarified. On Yugi's 6th birthday they were planning to go on a trip to Egypt. That was the last time I ever saw Alan and Lily alive}

END FLASHBACK

"Their plane crashed on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea and I was asked to identify the bodies. The next few months I've experienced something that was worse than death could ever be" Solomon said, as he closed his eyes painfully then smiled. "I guess some blessed God took pity on me and sent me a miracle..." Yami blinked with confusion. "I still remember that day, my little grandson came in to the shop, exhausted, starved and in rags but he kept going, holding his mother's locket not giving up until the necklace was in my hands"

"How did he manage to get back here all the way from Egypt?" Yami mused. "I was wondering that too but I never asked him..." Grandpa replied. "Yugi's a miracle Yami and I'd gladly give this old life up again for him to be safe"

"What can I do?"

"There will be someone to guide you" Solomon answered.

"Who?"

"Someone close" was the answer as Solomon disappeared and Yami found himself in Ryou's guestroom with a sleeping Tenshi on his lap.

-------------------------------------------------

"Pegasus?"

"Hello Yugi-boy..." Pegasus whispered.

"What happened to you?" Pegasus let out a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing it's a punishment... for what I did" Yugi mused of what he meant.

"You only did it for your wife..." Pegasus smirked as he stared at Yugi. "I know it wasn't the best idea in the world but it's understandable to miss someone you care about"

"Thank you... but nevertheless I've lost everything" he replied.

Yugi smiled. "Which means you have so much to gain. You just need to keep going. That's what Cecilia would want you to do"

"Anyway what does that demon want with you?" Pegasus started.

"It's not really a good time to talk about that now" Yugi replied as he heard the doors swing open. Lich and Argoth appeared carrying food and lay it down before leaving. "We've got to get out of here"

--------------------------------------

_Water was all that was around him and he couldn't keep afloat. Struggling hard the water kept flooding into his lungs choking him from the inside. He cried for help as the fear coursed through his veins when supple and soft hands held him in a gentle embrace and slowly he was safely out of the dangers of the water and on the warm, solid ground. The sun shone kindly down on him warming his cold body. The soft hands stroked his face and kept him warm. He smiled blissfully ever so wishing to see the face that the hands belonged to but he was too tired and everything became dark. _

Seto woke up with a start as he sat up from the couch in Ryou's living room musing over the dream. He had had this same dream many times throughout his life but recently they had become more frequent ever since he got more involved with Yugi and his friends. (A/N: Hence why his so curious about Yugi's past) He turned from his thoughts and gazed at the others lounging about.

Yami shifted a little and cracked his eyes open from the light sleep noticing a little kitten staring at him. Yami looked outside at the still night, which seemed to be perfectly peaceful despite the chaos of the day.

"You want to go out don't you?" he said.

"Meuh?" Tenshi answered cocking her head.

He smiled as he picked Tenshi up to go to the room and found the others asleep after a long and fruitless argument. Mokuba had inadvertently leaned onto Joey's shoulder. Yami then noticed that Seto had come in from the bathroom who nodded to him and stared at his little brother.

"Meuh..." Tenshi squeaked before leaping out of Yami's arms and into the circle where the group were trying to figure where Yugi could have been taken. Yami panicked at what she did next.

"Tenshi no!" he rasped. Tenshi leapt onto the sleeping figures at a time jerking each of them from sleep. They all groaned and muttered curses at the kitten.

"Can't you control that feline of yours!" Bakura yelled. At that Tenshi hissed then scratched at the door wailing to be let out. Yami opened the door and watched her leave into the darkness of the night.

"Yami... we're out of ideas. If anybody can find Yugi you can." Joey asked as he got up as Yami turned back to the group. Tenshi stopped to meow at Yami. Yami whipped back round and stared confused at the kitten. It wasn't unusual for cats to go out on a prowl at night but Tenshi appeared to be indicating for him to follow her.

_There will be someone to guide you... Someone close..._

"Tenshi..." Yami whispered as he ran after the little kitten.

"Hey Yami wait up!" Ryou yelled after him. At that the group of boys ran across the deserted streets of Domino City at the dead of night. The full moon glowed like a beacon illuminating the streets allowing the boys to see where they were going. Tenshi stopped finally at a building.

"The museum?" Yami asked. The others had caught up with him.

"Yami, why d'you run out like that?" Joey asked as Yami went to open the door.

"Locked"

"Meuh..." Tenshi squeaked again, her eyes emanating a green glow from her eyes as the door unlocked itself and opened.

"How d'you do that?" Tristan yelped with surprise.

"It's hard to explain but Grandpa came to me..."

"Grandpa!?" the others crowed in unison. "I think the shock of Grandpa's death has gotten to you..." Seto said.

"It's true!!!" Yami cried

"I believe him..." Joey argued back. The others looked at him as if he was insane. "Hey if the albino muskrat (A/N: Referring to the episode when Bakura sealed Yugi and Co.'s souls in their favourite cards) here can make me six inches tall and wearing a dress, then seeing ghosts ain't nothing out of the ordinary." Yami smiled at the Joey and the way he still kept his spirits up despite any problem they faced. "So what did Gramps tell ya Yami?"

"He told me that someone was going to help us find Yugi" he answered as he stared down at the kitten. "I think that Tenshi was who he meant"

"Ok..." Tristan mused. "I just hope that following a cat doesn't end up being wild goose chase" Tenshi went in as Yami and the gang followed. The cold marble cavern filled with ancient artefacts of old enclosed around them like shadows as they walked down a dark corridor. A glow from a dark room of the museum guided their way. The eerie silence unnerved Mokuba as he held on closer to Joey who was closest to him.

Unbeknownst to the others Seto had headed off to a different room when he noticed another glow in the room. Seto approached a glow against the dark room among one particular display. It was a staff of gold that had encased a huge leaf-shaped crystal jewel. The jewel glowed a fluorescent green that seemed to enrapture Seto as he stared deep inside, with that the jewel glowed brighter strengthening the shadow cast upon the floor. The shadow twisted and turned distorting into a serpentine shape then disappeared sliding into Seto's feet as if trying to enter Seto himself. At that moment Seto's eyes became heavy, he swayed a little bit before the eyes flew open with the same fluorescence of the jewel. A deep chuckle sinister chuckle echoed within him as he stared wide- eyed with the unnatural fluorescent green rather than the usual cobalt blue.

Without warning Bakura's ring started to glow and a shadowy figure leapt out from the dark startling the group. A war cry came and knocked down Yami. The two struggled for a bit when the lights flew on. Tanned arms with gold bands flailed as Yami flipped the attacker on his back. He stood back in surprise staring at lavender eyes and platinum streaks of hair.

"Malik?"

"Yami? What the hell are you doing sneaking around here?" Malik cried in irritation as he got up and brushed himself off.

"He's come for our help little brother" (A/N: Malik is younger isn't he?) a voice answered and Isis appeared, her long black and sleek hair went pass the shoulders of her dress.

"Meuh..." Tenshi cried catching Isis's attention. They watched as Tenshi proceeded in leading the group to the specific room. She leapt towards the centrepiece. A sword. She pawed at the glass indicating for Yami to take the sword. Isis smiled and turned off the security alarm for it. She removed the sword and gave it to Yami.

As soon as he touched it a shiver ran through his body as a warm energy coursed his veins. With a flash came a vision in his mind. The covered their eyes from the blinding light. He seemed to fly overhead towards an island as if he was seeing through the eyes of a bird. There before him was an island. An island he recognised.

"Duellist Kingdom?" he mused as he was guided closer. Flying past the guards then down. There in the dungeons sat Yugi surrounded by runes containing him to where he was. His eyes were closed in peaceful meditation. Yami looked around him noticing another inside the dungeon with his hikari."Pegasus's here too..." Yami said to no one in particular. He turned back to Yugi who had slowly opened his eyes. He stared a little longer at the little one who smiled. A smile that would warm Yami's heart no matter how depressed he was. He approached him closer to Yugi who touched his face.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered.

"I'll come back and I'll get you out of here aibou..." Yami reassured.

Yugi hugged him when a door was flung open and another silver headed man that surpassed the sleekness of Pegasus's tresses and unnatural blue eyes that seemed colder than Seto's cobalt ones. Yami's eyes widened as he recognised the man in his dream.

Gabriel approached Yugi with a lustful smile carved across his face and Yami immediately glared at him with intense hate. Gabriel turned his gaze from Yugi to him and the smirk turned into a growl as a ball of black fire materialised and struck Yami. He was thrown back and slammed against the marble wall of the museum.

--------------------------------------

Gabriel glared at the mutilated corpse of a tiny sparrow, the messenger and Yami's eyes, it's body had been singed whilst it's head that had been violently twisted at an angle where the impact had fractured the skull, at the same time the neck had snapped. He then turned his gaze to Yugi who stared back with his innocent eyes. Gabriel appeared to be emotionless yet there was such a passion deep inside. He turned away shutting the door to the dungeon.

"What's wrong master?" Gabriel turned to Lich. "A pest and I get the feeling that there will be more of them" Gabriel explained.

"Send some Ghouls to hunt down the nest before they start infesting the castle" With that Lich left.

-------------------------------------

"Yami!!!" his friends cried. He got up shaking his head.

"Man are you alright?" Joey asked worried.

"Duellist Kingdom. Yugi's at Duellist Kingdom..." Yami whispered as he rubbed his head from the impact.

"Duellist Kingdom are you sure?" Bakura asked.

"Positive..."

"Seto has a private helicopter we can get you there," Mokuba said. Yami smiled as he remembered how Seto arrived to Duellist Kingdom last time.

"Alright let's go!" Joey yelled as the group ran out of the museum. Without warning they had been thrown back by an invisible force of some kind. Many figures stood in the shadows of the marble caverns of the museum. Orbs of red appeared in the darkness, scattered in pairs, staring at the group, surrounding them where no escape was possible. Among the red orbs two green fluorescent orbs pierced through the dark and slowly a glimmer of light started to kindle revealing the faces that the eyes belonged to.

Yami gasped as Seto stood behind him an army but not just any army. It was an army summoned from ancient times. The soldiers stood in rows each with blood red pupil-less eyes. Each dressed in black metal of armour. But what was most frightening were the faces themselves. The soldier's skin were scales. Reptilian scales with forked tongues lashing out past poisonous fangs hungering for the kill. The soldiers however would not attack without their leader's command. Seto never said a word, lips slightly apart, which then curved into a sinister smile as a voice chuckled within him in a deep sound that Seto never possessed.

"Kill them..."

------------------------------------------

Sam: Cliffy!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BEING EVIL!!!!!!!!

Seto: Why do I have to be the evil dude?

Sam: Cos I said so... Seto pouts

Yami: Well you do suit the part...

Mokuba: Besides you were just possessed by an evil entity... covers his mouth realising what he just said Oops...

Joey: Don't worry I think the readers caught on that already... I hope... So that means there's 'two' people needin' rescuin'?

Sam: nods Sorry if I haven't updated for so long and then end it on a cliff-hanger but like I said I love being evil.

Yami: He killed the little birdie... starts weeping softly

Everyone else: o0

Sam: I suppose it was a bit gruesome but it can't really be helped you know...

Yami: TT


	6. Mysteries Unleashed

**Mysteries Unleashed**

Sam: fuming like a volcano

Bakura: What's wrong with her?

Yami: Been accused for plagarism on **this** story.

Bakura: Plagarism? reads the review from Anonymous Oh please... our authoress is already an idiot to write this story but it must take someone brain dead to want to even copy it. You should check your evidence again mate...

Yami: That's not what's pissing her off the most.

Bakura: ??

Yami: What's pissing her off is the fact that Anonymous wrote the accusation in her reviews section and attempting to show her up in front of everyone else reading this.

Sam: still fuming like a volcano

LS: Madyamisam does not own Yu-gi-oh!!!! BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY!!!!

Sam: hyperventilates

------------------------------------------------------

"Kill them"

At those very words the serpent soldier attacked. Malik's Millennium Rod immediately glowed and changed into a knife whilst Malik's Yami (A/N: Yami Malik will be referred to as Ishtar. Marik sounds so geeky) appeared next to him preparing to fight them off. Isis held fast glaring as the serpent soldiers advanced with lithe and malice.

Tristan punched at one of them but his fist was caught and thrown back at him, he fell and landed ungracefully on his rear. The serpent man countered by impaling a long spear into Tristan's stomach. Tristan rolled over narrowly missing the sharp blade that struck a dent upon the marble floor. Yami grabbed Tristan and swung him behind him before he concentrated his Shadow Powers and aimed a ball of black electricity incinerating the serpent soldier but the vacant space where it had been annihilated was replaced by another.

Tenshi hissed and scratched the face of another soldier that came from behind, she dodged a blow from a mace that shattered the marble floor and scrambled into Yami's coat pocket. (A/N: SMART CAT!!!!) With that Yami (with Tenshi in his pocket), Tristan, Malik, Ishtar and Isis were driven back to another room.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Seto...?" Mokuba whimpered to his older brother approaching him slowly almost begging for him to snap out of the state he was in. "Come on Seto... it's me Mokuba... "

"Mhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm..." the voice chuckled. "How touching... it's just one thing... your big brother isn't home little Mokuba...". The fearful whimpering stopped and Mokuba glared at him defiantly.

"Whoever you are get out of my brother right now!!!!!" he screamed at 'Seto' who raised his staff, which began to flash swirling with a mysterious power. Glowering menacingly at the child like a snake before he struck. Mokuba was lifted of his feet and slammed into something soft. He looked up seeing Joey who had pushed him aside where the beam of energy had intended to hit him at the same time Joey had twisted so to take up most of the impact from colliding with a nearby pillar. Mokuba glanced at where he had stood and saw a metre wide crater.

"Hey... you ok?" Joey asked as he rubbed his sore back. Mokuba nodded as he stared up at his big brother or to be more precise the thing that possessed him. Seto would never do a thing like that but there he stood with a sadistic grin carved upon his face.

'I know that creep is not my brother... but where is he?' Mokuba mused. The serpent men appeared around them but 'Seto' waved them away.

"I'll handle the High Priest's little brother and his puppy dog" Joey mentally moaned. 'Possessed and he still dishes out the same old insults. Ugh...'

----------------------------------------------------------

Bakura looked back as he ran with Ryou in his hand. The two of them had been broken off from the main group as the army attacked them. Bakura growled as he knew he couldn't outrun the army then stopped to take on some action placing himself between Ryou and the serpent men. The serpent men pounced at him as he took them on, punching and knocking them to the side whilst sending out balls of Shadow energy at them.

"These things are coming in waves" he growled as they eventually over come him and slammed him hard against a wall. Cracks appeared as a dent started to manifest behind Bakura as the army shoved him harder into the wall. Ryou watched in horror.

"Yami!!!" he yelled desperately when the serpent turned to face him and struck him down. He lay looking up helplessly at the serpent man who smirked evilly advancing drawing out a huge broad sword. Bakura dove and grabbed the leg.

"RUN!!!!" he bellowed but was ripped away before Ryou had time to escape and slammed against the wall again held fast by many bodies. The serpent man towered above Ryou ready to deal the final blow with his sword as Bakura desperately fought against the tide to stop him. He could do nothing but watch and scream... "NO!!!!" The sword plunged down.

The sadistic smile upon the serpent man dropped as the blade stopped inches away from Ryou's chest held on fast between Ryou's two palms as if he was in a prayer. Ryou twisted under and jerked a full-bodied kick against the serpent man's groin. The serpent man doubled over in pain falling to his knees whilst Ryou rolled over and stood up.

"Sorry..." he winced. (A/N: o0?) The rest of the army saw this and surrounded him. They launched their attacks with a snake like reflex yet somehow Ryou managed to avoid them at lightening speed. Bakura was left to stare in amazement as his hikari fought. It seemed to be second nature as he dodged a parry and a thrust from the sword of one monster. A glass casing was shattered as Ryou dodged a blow from a mace from one monster, there he grabbed whatever was inside it to block a blow from an axe of another. It was a Chinese spear made of bamboo and a iron head blade at the end. Wrapped around the head was a red feathery string. Ryou jumped from a sweeping kick before he struck with the flexible spear at a monster's head.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Bakura cried absolutely stunned whilst he crossed his arms enjoying the show.

"No" Block. "I-"Dodge. "...dea" Ryou replied in-between blows. A serpent man grabbed the spear and tried to wrench it out of his hands but found they had twisted their backs towards each other. With a weight advantage the serpent man pulled at the spear flipping Ryou over in a complete summersault.

"WHOA!!!!" Ryou yelled as he was flipped over to face the serpent man before slamming the bamboo wood into the serpent man's face. "It sure is fun though" he managed to comment before he thrusted at the serpent man who dodged resulting the blade head of the spear impaling into a wall.

Dodging a few more swipes from swords and other weapons, Ryou rolled on his back on the wood end, kicking with the right leg into the chin of one soldier then kicked another with his left before slingshoting under the spear and slamming both feet into the chest of a third serpent soldier. Ryou pulled out the spear before continuing the fight with the last soldier who was flipped up and over and thrown to the floor. The soldier tried to get up but was knocked back down with a left hook punch.

"OW!!!!" Ryou yelped dropping his weapon to rub his hand. "I learned that move from you..." Bakura scanned the floor that was littered by defeated monsters whilst stroking his hikari's hand tenderly.

"I'm so proud of you" Bakura said before he hugged his hikari who blushed various shades of red before he turned to the beaten heap of the remains of the snake army.

"Are they ok?" he asked worriedly looking at the unconscious serpent men. (A/N: o.0? blink, blink -- Yes, yes I... questioned his insanity as well) Bakura chose to ignore the question rather than rant at his ever-kind aibou. The two of them ran back the way they came to help the others.

------------------------------------------------------

Yami threw waves of energy opposed to the single energy balls before. He kept the serpent men at bay but they had enclosed them within the room. Malik and Ishtar slashed at the soldiers one by one with their Millennium Rods whilst Tristan punched, kicked and shoved with the fighting skills he learnt in the back streets. Isis exploded a wave of her own Shadow Power like Yami obliterating an entire row of serpents however they were all starting to get exhausted when Bakura and Ryou entered fighting through to rejoin the group. A smash of another glass casing from the serpent made Ishtar drop his Millennium Rod. The creature got ready to impale him with his sword.

"Yami!!!" A burst of fire let out as a huge section of the army was obliterated. Ishtar looked at his hikari with shock as did the others. Malik stared at his hand in confusion before the wave of soldiers mounted upon them. He concentrated as huge flames engulfed the creatures.

Bakura was knocked to the floor as a serpent man pounced on him with a dagger when a wave of water slammed against him and threw him back. Bakura turned to see Ryou who glared menacingly at the army. Water collected from around as he seemed to encircle it with an invisible energy between his hands. The water bobbed about in the invisible ball before he threw it. Like a bomb the explosion of water particles knocked out the building wave of monsters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------

Joey pulled Mokuba behind him as 'Seto' advanced forward the face starting to contort to a hideously mauled appearance. "Snap out of it Kaiba, you're freaky enough as it is!!!" he yelled "And don't bother tryin' ta scare us with dat ghost stuff cos I've already seen da movie" (A/N: Joey's referring to 'The Exorcist')

They both backed away, with Mokuba clutching tight onto Joey's jacket. The demon advanced, the luminosity of the jewel getting ever more brighter. With a flash an invisible force lifted Joey effortlessly off the ground and threw him to the side, leaving Mokuba vulnerable. A malevolent grin plastered across his 'big brother's' face.

"Big brother... I know you're in there..." Mokuba whispered. "Come out... whatever it is that's possessed you... he can't control you... I know he can't 'cos you wouldn't allow him to..." there was a shudder from the body but the entity merely contorted a wider sadistic grin upon Seto's face whilst chuckling at the futile attempts of Seto's own conscious fighting back. A black dagger materialised. The blade twisted and turned in a unique shape of a snake as Seto's hand gripped it tightly holding it above Mokuba. "You're my only family and my best friend in the world Seto... I don't want to lose that..." he closed his eyes refusing to see the unnatural fluorescent green and willing for the cobalt blue ones to return. "I love you big brother"

The blade went for the kill.

NO!!!

Mokuba opened his eyes staring at his brother and the 8-inch blade hovering above his head. Seto stared deep into the violet eyes of his little brother breathing heavily with absolute horror of the crime he was about to commit.  
  
"Mokuba..." he whispered as he sunk down to his knees dropping the dagger to the floor. A struggle in his mind as blue fought with green to stay in control. Joey at this time shook his head from the impact his head had made against the wall and dragged Mokuba away from Seto.

"NO!!!" Mokuba yelled as he struggled to go to his brother. Seto gripped clutched his head as if in pain as he fought for control of his body. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green and it stayed. The entity stood up turning to the two gripping the snake dagger in his hand again. J

oey stepped up to him and tried to tackle him. Struggling the two rolled around across the floor. Joey grabbed Seto's wrist keeping the blade away whilst Seto tried to impale him pushing down with his whole weight slashing through the green jacket and the skin. Blood started to well up and stain the cloth around it. Joey winced as the dagger started to dig into the flesh relishing the warmth of the blood upon the black metal.

"Pathetic dog... that's what he thinks of you... that's all he thinks of you, you know" the entity rasped down Joey's ear.

"Well lookin' on the bright side?" Joey choked out "I'm assumin' that moneybags says it because he can't think of a proper witty retort" He then flipped 'Seto' over who landed with a cat like stealth and on his knees. "And to be honest, they kinda just irritate me rather insult me now" he added unemotionally

"You seem to be able to find humour despite your coming demise. All those that had opposed me in the past died with utmost fear"

"Er... believe me I'm scared shitless here even though you haven't even done that 360 degree head twist yet" Joey remarked clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Really...?" The demon replied intrigued by the boy's personality. "Pity... you would have been a worthy toy to play with" Joey looked a bit nervous at the statement but prepared for the attack about to be thrown. The jewel on the staff glowed again and a beam disintegrated a nearby statue. Joey let out a nervous laugh whilst 'Seto' smirked at the practise target. Joey shielded Mokuba behind him as he led him to a doorway.

"Go ta da others while I hold him off kid" he whispered.

"JOEY NO!!!" Mokuba screamed as another beam shot out this time aiming at Joey. Time seemed to stand still to Mokuba as he watched helplessly as his brother was about to kill Joey. 'Seto' chuckled but stopped with surprise as a golden aura surrounded Joey stopping the energy beam dead in it's tracks.

Green eyes widened as 'Seto' stared at ghostly arms coming from Joey that seemed to encircle the beam into a concentrated ball before it dissipated into nothing leaving Joey unharmed. 'What? This is impossible...' Quickly recovering he growled as he attacked him physically with the dagger in his hand.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" a voice screamed as something knocked the dagger out of Seto's hand. Another swipe knocked the staff out of the other. Joey took the opportunity and leapt shoving Seto into a wall. The demon shook Seto's head before he went to reach for the staff. Joey dove and snatched the staff away leaving the entity powerless. The ghost made Seto smirk.

"You don't know how to use it pathetic mortal..." but as he said so the jewel changed from fluorescent green to a gold lighting the whole room as if it had been daylight. Seto screamed loudly as the ghost was drawn out into the it's shadowy form contorted and twisted in agony from the bright light before shrinking into the protection of the body. With the shadow weakened the light died down as the cobalt blue colour of Seto's eyes returned but closed as he dropped to the floor unconscious. Panting and sweating heavily Joey turned to the one who saved him.

"Serenity?" (A/N: Ha betcha never saw 'that' comin') Serenity held tightly to a plank of wood before she turned to her brother.

"Big brother!!!" she dropped her weapon and grabbing his arm holding him as if her life depended on it. "Oh no you're hurt" she whimpered at the wound.

"Wha... what're you doin' here?" Joey cried. Serenity looked him in the face.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?!?" she yelled back. Joey was about to explain but was interrupted.

"Seto...? Seto wake up!!!" Mokuba cried as he tried to shake his big brother awake.

"JOEY!!!!" Joey and Serenity ran to their side. "What's wrong with him?" Serenity questioned with concern as Joey propped Seto up.

"HEY KAIBA!!! WAKE UP!!!" Joey yelled. There was no response. Seto was out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The group drew back as the small semicircle they made became smaller as the serpent men kept advancing when a sudden clang of doors at the entrance caught everyone's attention. There standing were grotesque hunched skeletons with rotting flesh that seemed to melt over their faces. The skeletons scrambled into the room some going over the top of each other, teeth ready to maul at anything in their way. The serpent soldiers recognised these creatures and prepared to stand their ground.

Two armies stood at different sides in a huge stand off. Enemies of old snarled and hissed at each other and both previous objectives lay forgotton to renew the hatred they shared for each other. Yami and his friends were standing as a huge battle between these creatures ensued.

"Uh... are the skeleton dudes good guys?" Tristan asked confused when a skeleton turned to strike at him. Ishtar tackled back with his Millennium Rod.

"Those are Ghouls. Gabriel's lackeys" Yami said. "Gabriel knew you found where he was keeping Yugi so he must have sent them to kill you" Isis concluded.

"But... if those skeletons were sent by that demon who are these guys" Malik mused indicating the serpent soldiers.

"Why don't you guys figure it out 'after' we get outta this joint!?!?" Joey yelled whilst carrying Seto. "I don't know about yous, but I don't want to stick around ta see who wins between scaly face and bone bags if either side are gonna kill us afterwards anyway!!!"

The others nodded in agreement and slipped past the warring creatures. "The Ghouls and those snake creatures must really hate each other" Bakura remarked as they were at a safe distance. They had decided to head for Seto's mansion since it was the nearest and had the most security.

"Meuh..." Tenshi whispered as she popped her head out of Yami's pocket. (A/N: KAWAIIII!!!!!) They all sat around in the main lounge in the mansion whilst Seto lay on a couch as Mokuba started up a fire in the fireplace. The warmth gave much comfort to the exhausted group. Yami buried his face in his hands stressfully.

"If Gabriel knows that you've found out where he's hiding Yugi then he'll most likely move his location" Isis deducted though it gave little more than another problem for Yami to solve. The more time they were wasting the more that Yugi would be at risk. Closing his eyes he willed himself to think what he could do as a wave of mystical energy seemed waft around the room.

He snapped his eyes open noticing the same expression among the other Millennium Item holders and their hikaris before he turned to gaze upon two artifacts they had inadvertantly brought with them. The staff that Mokuba was holding lay next to the sword as the group gathered around it. The golden staff with the crystal jewel, though with a little more light the whole thing could be seen properly.

There was in fact a body of scales that twisted and turned at the top of the staff as a sculpture of a dragon had entwined itself onto it, clutching the jewel posessively in it's claws whilst it's head rested on top. The sword was sheathed within a beautiful scabbard of black. Tied around the hilt a tassle of graceful red. The hilt itself a grand fiery design of black ivory laced with intricate patterns of gold. At the centre the symbol of the warrior that had once bored the very blade gleamed proudly at them.

"I can sense there's a power within these two artifacts and we can all say we've seen what they're capable of" Bakura said. "And somehow it affects our hikaris's magical and physical abilities as well... " referring to the fight Ryou had and the sudden outburst of water and fire attacks from him and Malik.

"Somethin' weird happened ta me too" Joey added uncertain if it was a good time to mention 'his' little incident. They all turned listening contentedly. "Back when Kaiba was conscious and... slightly homoicidal. He was able ta make dat stick waste a big sculpture into a pile'o dust" "But when he tried to do the same with Joey, the energy just seemed to hover in front of him before it just... went out" Mokuba continued.

"What do you mean... 'went out'?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"As in... big, scary, stone disintegrating, death ray comes charging towards me stops and 'poof'... it's gone and it hasn't laid a scratch on me" Joey explained. "It seemed like something blocked it"

"They're were both found in a tomb in Egypt. The strange thing is... unlike other items buried within the tomb, both of these items are descended from the Orient 5000 years ago... This should coincide with the time Yami was Phaoroah" Malik gazed at the sword and noticed the markings of an inscription in the dim light, he tilted it slightly to see better whilst the others stared at him.

"This inscription looks like a Chinese name. My Chinese is a bit rusty but I think it says..." Squint "Yin..." Malik read. The very name hit Yami like a rock as the memory of it stood strongly in his mind.

"Yin?" he whispered. He gazed at the sword as the symbol at the centre of the sword smiled with an orange glow of the design. A beautiful, graceful phoenix partnered with a proud, elegant dragon. "This symbol... Yugi had this very symbol on a necklace he received from Grandpa on his birthday" Just at that moment of discovery the sword rattled violently in his hand.

An invisible force ripped it away as the sword hovered among the group. The flames danced to the power of the sword as a figure appeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The image of Yugi in the flames lay shivering as tears of blood flowed from his eyes. Gabriel towered above him a clawed hand hovering over his forehead. A burst energy blinded the group for a moment then subsided as they saw a hilt protruding from Yugi's head. Gabriel grasped it hard as he pulled a long enchanted dagger out. Yami gasped at the intensity of Yugi's pain upon his face as he fought for the dagger to stay.

"Hehehe... the seal is finally broken... you're first defense has been breached Yugi" Gabriel chuckled breathing heavily from the amount of energy whilst wiping the blood stained face. Yugi opened his eyes with exhaustion and fear. Gabriel then tilted his face up staring deeply into the amethyst eyes lustfully.

"You're as enigmatic as your Millennium Puzzle. There should be much more to your plans than that simple Scout spell..." he mused before his glance went to the neck. A tiny part of a chain peeped out from under Yugi's shirt. He narrowed his eyes before slipping slender fingers under it and pulling out the locket into the open. An emblem of two partners of a phoenix and a dragon. The family crest.

"Security defenses have been breached!!!" Lich shouted coming in. Gabriel smirked.

"My, my... someones really planned ahead" he remarked. Yugi yelped as Gabriel ripped the necklace from his neck.

"NO!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!" he screamed as the protection and guidance of his parents were taken from him. He was now desperate as he clutched the locket in his hands. The blood had started to clot but was washed away from tears of agony. Yugi had lost his parents once he wasn't going to let Gabriel take them away again.

Yami stared furiously at the demon as a deep rooted hate overcame him.He gripped the rug tightly with his hands. He wished hard in getting to Yugi somehow and just simply pluck him from the increasingly tightly knit fortress surrounding him. The Sennen eye appeared fiercly bright as did the glow from the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The aura then branched out towards Yin's sword.

"YUGI!!!!" he screamed to the fire as the force of his Shadow Powers were at it's peak connecting to the aura of the sword. Tenshi mewled as the brilliance of the sword became more intense and reality seemed to twist and turn before ripping apart, time stood still as a tunnel started to rip where the fireplace was meant to be . The group stood back in awe as Yugi sat on the other side.

"MEUH!!!!" Tenshi chided bounding through the tunnel. An uproar of monsters followed as a battle appeared to take place.

"Yugi..." Yami managed to whisper as he rushed to the tunnel after Tenshi.

"YAMI WAIT!!!" Tristan cried.

"WE'LL GET HIM!!!" Ryou shouted before running after him along with Malik.

"RYOU!!!!" Bakura yelled as he went after his hikari followed by Ishtar. Isis managed to stop Joey and Tristan in time.

"Stay here!!! You can't do much over there" Isis hissed whilst Tristan and Joey watched helplessly as they watched their friends go into another battle. 'I'm coming Yugi... I'm not gonna make anymore mistakes...'

---------------------------------------------

Sam: Read and review... no witty end of chapter comments because I'm not in a good mood.


	7. Comin' to the Rescue

Comin' to the Rescue

Note: Right... Now that I have calmed down from the accusation in my review section I suppose I may have overreacted by swearing at Annonymous... sorry... (if your still reading this) but I 'was' deeply offended at the time. Anyway on with the reformatting. (FF.net is a freaking pain in the posterior)

Sam: Don't own Yu-gi-oh I only own the baddies, Tenshi and some other characters that still haven't appeared yet... Oh and I also own this twisted story...

-------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the other side monsters surrounded their every turn as the little group fought with their shadow powers.

"TAKE THAT!!!" Ryou shouted as he shot a hand out to throw a surge of water. Nothing. The monsters stared confused as did Ryou, as the information sunk in, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh... oh... um... oh dear" he stuttered and yelped as claws swung at his face. "EEEIII!!!!" he shrieked as he ducked wrapping his arms around his head as his Yami threw a Shadow ball destroying the monster. Yami weaved past the demons as his friends distracted them. He was within arm's length to his hikari when a burst threw him back.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled as he pressed himself against the magical prison. Gabriel grabbed his arm and half-dragged and half carried him away. Yami shook his head as a mauled monstrosity towered above him, intestines hanging out and huge podgy hands brandishing huge butcher knife weapons. It swung hard at the former pharaoh who rolled out of the way Yami sent a burst of dark energy. Yugi wrenched his arm away. Gabriel growled.

"If you want this..." Gabriel hissed holding the locket in his hand. "...then you'll come with me quietly"

--------------------------------------------------

Bakura, Ishtar and Malik fought guarding the entrance. Malik had tried throwing flames but to no avail and thus relying on the power of his Millennium Rod which had morphed into a knife. Bakura then noticed his hikari was missing.

"RYOU!? RYOU WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?" he yelled whilst breaking away from the others.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!" Ishtar shouted at the Tomb Robber but his orders was ignored leaving the two to fend for themselves. Ryou had been running in circles around the dungeon floors before he came across a cell. He breathed a sigh of relief when the monsters weren't chasing him anymore but froze when a he heard a groan from behind him.

(RYOU'S POV )

Ohpleasenotanothermonster, ohpleasenotanothermonster. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and turned around facing a man lying with really... ghastly wounds on him... Oh I wonder if his ok.

"H-hello?" Oh... I really wished I didn't throw myself into this mess.

"Is there someone there?" I hear a voice, weak but the guy's still alive... Kinda familiar too. "Who's that...?" I walk closer and then squinted a little. I could... just about make the features of long silver hair and remnants of red rags. I gasp...

"Pegasus?"

"Who... who are you?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura..."

"You! You're the one that stole my Millennium Eye!!!" he yelled suddenly. I stared confused but then I remembered. "Ah... the one who stole your eye was... me... to a point in the circumstances but it wasn't really me... and..."

"Heh... it doesn't matter now... I guess I deserved it... if I managed to get myself to this state. Are you to here rescue Yugi? I could help you find him..." I smiled. This isn't the man I first met... though we haven't actually met face to face like this way.

"Oh we've already found him... I've just..." Don't cry Ryou "... got a little bit lost after being chased around in circles from monsters with... razor sharp teeth... Anyway... let's get you out of here..."

"Don't bother... Save yourself... I'll just be a liability" he said to me.

"No!" I yelled "I'm not leaving you behind... no matter what you did!!!" I grabbed the keys that hung on a wall down the corridor and unlocked it. Fortunately the keys to the shackles were there too. I placed his arm over my shoulder and we both staggered out.

"Uh... we have to go back to the main chamber that's where the portal I came in is at" I said as we stumbled along. I think this is the way... or is it the second door on the right? Oh hang on here we are... hehe... Bakura should be proud when I come back. I hear this huge roar down the corridor and there's a great big whopping monster come charging down toward us. What? Didn't I say that clearly enough? I SAID THERE WAS A GREAT BIG WHOPPING MONSTER WITH HUGE TEETH AND CLAWS STAMPEDING OUR WAY AND READY TO TAP DANCE ON OUR ENTRAILS!!!!! We hurry the best we can down the hallway but I'm being slowed down by the dead weight from Pegasus.

"We can't possibly outrun him. You go down this hallway, it should take you to the main chamber. I'll distract... the big guy" I drop him at the hallway that led straight to the main chamber and was ready to be a decoy. Oh Lord what was I thinking?

"HEY UGLY COME AND GET ME!!!!" And what does he do...? He listens to me... I run down another corridor and up the stairs finding myself in the upper floors and bedrooms of the castle. I ran past some portraits of Pegasus's late wife Cecilia, and another of this strange Egyptian guy. Must be an acquaintance of Pegasus. Maybe he might have introduced the Millennium Eye to him.

Anyway no time to admire the work. I've got a psychotic monster with a big butcher knife on my heels. I turn around to see. Oh great, his got friends. You know, this would have been funny if I wasn't running for my life. Running around this maze of hallways, opening doors and into rooms with more doors leading to more rooms. I think it was probably about an hour or so of chasing really. Either that or I should really start improving my fitness. I come across some more doors. I do hope one of them leads me back to the chamber where my Yami is.

1st door. Monster. Slammed it.

2nd door. Bigger monster. Slammed it.

3rd door. Huge monster. Slammed it real fast.

4th door. My Yami. Slammed it.

Waitaminute... I opened the door and found my Yami squatting with his hand over his nose with the closest thing I'd get to a whimper. Oh dear... "OH YAMI I'M SO SORRY!!!! OH ARE YOU OK!?!?" He moves his hand and wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Come on..." He muttered a little irritatedly whilst he grabbed my hand and we ran down towards the dungeon. "You know... you look like a clown with that red nose" I cared to mention. I get a growl in response. "But a very evil clown I might add" He smirks. Nice save Ryou. Nice save. There were the others. Pegasus had made it and safely on the other side at Kaiba's mansion.

(NORMAL POV)

"Yugi save yourself" Mrs. Motou pleaded to her crying son... "Son... please..." Mr. Motou added. Yami pushed against the barrier as best he could. His heart wrenched as he saw his hikari was in tears and glared hatefully at the bastard that caused it. He squinted at the distance as a glint of gold caught his eye.

'Yugi's locket...'. And as he stared at it, the sennen eye upon his head glowed as a second sight saw past the space that his normal vision couldn't perceive. Two spirits. A man and a woman.

"Please... Yugi go to Yami..." the woman cried

"Don't worry about us son... GO!!!" the man added with desperation. 'Son?' Yami thought. 'Are those two spirits Yugi's parents...?'. Things were starting to piece together as the words Grandpa had given him. "Yugi's... not the average kid you think he is... He has been through many other events before he met you" 'If what he's says is true... then I have to find out more. I've regained most of the memories from Malik but there are still many things unexplained and Yugi is definitely holding the pieces to this puzzle...' he closed his eyes painfully but ducked as a monster attacked. The Millennium Puzzle around his neck glowed bright and ripped a hole through the shield to face Gabriel. Gabriel glared at the intruder and smirked.

"I'm impressed Pharaoh... you've actually managed to gain 'some' power over the millennia" Yami didn't speak and sent a burst of Shadow energy. Gabriel simply waved and deflected it back at him. Yami was thrown back from the force. "Oh... well I guess it's not enough..." Gabriel said with a sly smile upon his face.

With a flick of a hand Yami started to levitate up to ten feet from the floor. Gabriel shook his hand, which in turn directed his power to shaking Yami violently side to side in the air. He swayed an arm pointing to the chamber walls of the dungeon at the same time Yami was slammed against it. He pointed back to the opposite wall and Yami slammed against it. Gabriel cackled as he made Yami smack his chest against a round bedpost, cracking his ribs in the process whilst Yugi watched in horror. After the episode Yami was twisted in the air and the broken body was tossed to the floor like a ragdoll. A mixture of blood and saliva welled up from his lungs as he coughed a small pool upon the cold stone floor.

"I would've suggested that you'd have prepare yourself better than this when facing a Prince of Demons Pharaoh, but then again... you were always on the impulsive side..." Yami growled, teeth stained pink whilst a trickle of blood ran from his lips to his chin.

The coppery taste assaulted his taste blood and he cursed his weakness. Sweat upon his brow, his tired muscles strained as he tried to heave himself up.

"And now your all alone, aren't you Yami...? Yin is not going to come to your aid anymore..." Yami swallowed as the memories flooded back. "Oh... you still remember her hmm?" Yami closed his eyes painfully for a brief moment before letting out a sharp breath and getting up with renewed determination.

"I've made too many mistakes that cost me the lives of all my loved ones in the past... Ra's given me pity... he's given me another chance... I'm not gonna let it happen... not again..." he rasped to himself as unshed tears formed around his hardened eyes as he stared straight at his hikari. The one he loved. Yugi watched as his Yami staggered to his feet whilst Gabriel continued to mock him. A single tear slid down Yugi's face.

"Ha, ha... you've been 'quite' entertaining Pharaoh... but I'm afraid... playtimes over" he smiled as he raised his slender hand and black static started to accumulate into a orb hovering upon his palm. Yugi struggled against the hard grip from his other hand as he stared desperately at Yami.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!" he screamed as the static orb flew from Gabriel's hand straight towards Yami whilst a murderous grin was plastered upon the Gabriel's fair features. It quickly disappeared though as the sennen eye upon Yami's forehead appeared glaring menacingly at Gabriel. The black orb stopped pushed hard against a golden aura that surrounded Yami and a burst of light exploded like the rays of the sun from the Millennium Puzzle encasing the orb, neutralizing it. The force of light then speeded it's way towards Gabriel knocking him flying towards the back of the dungeon releasing his captive and the locket. Yugi caught it and hugged it closed to his chest before he faced Yami who swayed a little from exhaustion.

"Yami..." he whispered before dashing towards him and capturing himself into his embrace. "

Yugi..." Yami held him tight despite the pain in his chest. He finally stopped when he heard Gabriel shriek for their capture and his allies calling him. They hurried through the tunnel of light and ran through to the other side at Seto's mansion just as the tunnel began to grow smaller. Gabriel seeing this was furious and summoned a huge flow of energy and the tunnel began to dilate again.

"SEIZE THEM!!!" he screamed as monsters marched through. Everyone held their positions ready to take them on as they came.

"YUGI!!!" Yami yelled as his hikari slipped from his arms and stood himself at the entrance staring at the coming tide of demons. A slit of white started to get larger revealing an amethyst orb. Not the symbol of the sennen eye but a real third eye of Yugi's own glaring menacingly. Hot white light shot out form the pupil shooting past the monsters and straight at Gabriel and snapping his hold on the tunnel. With that done the tunnel closed rapidly trapping and crushing the monsters that was unable to escape to either side.

All was silent except for the crackling of the burning embers of the fire as the everyone stared at the little angel, or more like the third eye that had appeared upon his head. Three amethyst eyes blinked confused at first but with realization and horror. He backed away meekly, whimpering slightly whilst clutching the locket to his chest darted his gaze from each shocked face to the next.

"That's the reason that you were kidnapped" Isis realized whilst breaking the silence. "I thought they were after the Millennium Puzzle like all your other enemies but it appears I was mistaken"

"I was wondering why there wasn't a ransom note or something" Tristan said. Yugi whimpered a bit blinking three frightened eyes at his friends. Expecting a sudden uproar of anger and contempt from them

"Aibou..." Yami whispered as he moved closer to the frightened boy who had been exposed. He reached a hand, which made Yugi flinch closing his three eyes not daring to see the dreaded sight. Yami reached and tilted his face to look at him. "You're safe now... Everyone's your friend Yugi..."

"Yeah Yug..." Joey added with his heart-warming smile.

"You don't hate me?" Yugi whispered. They all shook their heads whilst Ishtar nodded. Malik elbowed him. Tears of relief started to fall down Yugi's cheeks. Yami wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled.

"We could never hate you hikari..." Without another doubt in his friend's Yugi flung his arm around Yami crying hard into his shoulder as the burden of his secret was lifted from his shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------

After that no one spoke in the Kaiba household as they helped Yami dress his wounds and then trudged their way following Mokuba to their respective guestrooms for the night. Tristan had helped Seto into the master bedroom whilst the others thanked gratefully for the beds. Yami smiled as he slipped off the jacket whilst trying not to disturb his aibou but then saddened at the news he was going to have to tell him in the morning.

"Did Grandpa talk to you after he died? Have you two made up?" Yugi whispered his eyes still closed. Yami froze. 'How did he know?' but then the information Solomon gave him came into mind and the questions he had floated back up demanding answers. He quelled the urge to ask for the night had been a long one and everyone needed to rest.

"Yeah... we've come to terms with each other..." he replied simply. Yugi opened his big amethyst eyes staring at him. He cuddled closer and buried his face into Yami's shirt finding comfort for his loss. Yami held him close and rubbing soothing circles on his back until sleep finally claimed his little hikari. He gazed at the figure standing near his doorway and slipped under and out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------

Joey lay back on huge king sized bed staring at the ceiling. "Big brother?" "Hmm?" "What happened back at the museum?" Serenity asked. Joey turned to his side to face his sister who was lying next to him. An incredulous look sketched upon his face. "Back when that guy Kaiba tried to kill you? You weren't able to dodge it and..."

"To be honest I don't know..." Joey replied. "I don't know what happened. I'll tell you something though. That staff..."

"What? What did it do to you?" Serenity queried. Joey nodded.

"I'm not sure how ta explain it but when I touched it... it was warm... you know kinda tingly"

"I'm really scared Joey... I'm really scared that something might happen to you..." whimpered Serenity as tears began to form as she gripped the blanket tightly in her hands.

"Hey, hey... dis is your big brother you're talkin' about..."

"Joey this is not a joke" Serenity cried.

"I'm serious... Serenity... it's gonna take a lot more than a few snake faces ta get da best of Joey Wheeler" Joey said. "Besides... who's gonna look out for his baby sister huh?" Joey assured whilst wiping the tears with his thumb. Serenity sniffed then let out a little laugh. No matter what the situation was whether it was dueling at Battle City or facing their parent's divorce, Joey had always been there holding out strong and keeping up high spirits.

"Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed?"

"Serenity... I-"

"Promise..." Serenity interrupted. Joey sighed and nodded.

"I promise..." he replied. Serenity smiled as she cuddled close to her brother and soon she fell asleep, whilst Joey turned onto his back closing his eyes.

"You know, I'm curious of what happened with you and Kaiba" a sultry voice replied, bringing Joey back from the point of deep slumber. Joey let out an exasperated sigh as he opened his eyes. 'Jeez can't a guy get some shuteye?' He glared at Isis's sharp blue eyes. "I want to show you something" Joey sighed and carefully slipped off the bed so as not to disturb his little sister. He followed her to a study room where Bakura, Ishtar and Malik were gathered over a computer.

"What is it?"

"Some research I've been doing about these artifacts. Both found in a tomb in Egypt..." Isis explained

"That's strange..." Malik mused "...these items look more like their from the orient"

"They are..." a deep voice interrupted as Yami and Mokuba went to join their little discussion. "They belonged to my wife Yin... That symbol on the tomb matches Yugi's family crest on Yugi's locket..."

"So Yugi's a descendent of Yin..." Bakura concluded. "Wow... what a coincidence..."

"Do you three have any memories of these items?" Isis asked.

"The sword belonged to Yin as protection. The symbol on the hilt is the royal crest of Emeperor Xia's rule. The staff is the Dragon Scepter. It was said to have the power to summon great vast armies to the user's liking... " Yami explained.

"Me and Joey saw what that thing did that first hand... " Mokuba remarked.

"And has dis got anythin' got to do wit me? Cos if dare ain't I'm goin' ta bed" Joey complained irritatedly.

"Well, we're coming to that" Isis replied. "You mentioned that something unusual happened with you and this scepter"

"Yeah... a killer ray that was able ta nuetralise stone into dust aimed straight at me didn't kill me. It didn't even blow my hair out of place."

"Plus... the staff was glowing green but when Joey grabbed it, it suddenly turned white and filled the whole room with light knocking my brother out cold" Mokuba added.

"It appears, Joey that you're magically connected to this staff somehow..."

"I hate magic..." Joey replied simply.

"But what has it got to do with big brother?"

Isis mused over the concept. "Maybe..." she started but then there was an interrupted when a humming sound started to fill the air.

They all turned their gaze towards the Dragon Scepter that had laid forgotton on the table. A soft green glow grew brighter and started flashing as the Dragon Scepter shuddered to life. It flipped itself upright and then floated out of the room. The group dashed after it following the twists and turns of the mansion's hallways until it finally stopped on one room. A room that Mokuba dreaded.

"That's Seto's bedroom!!!" he cried. The door to the master bedroom flew open as the scepter floated in. It slammed shut but not fast enough for Mokuba, Joey and Yami to leap in. There in front of them Seto lay, levitated 3 feet off his bed as a green aura surrounded him.

"Ah great, next thing you know, he'll be puking pea soup all over ya..." Joey muttered sarcastically. Seto twisted and turned. Sweat soaked hair plastered to his face as if he was having a nightmare.

"Big brother..." Mokuba whispered panic started to rise.

FLASHBACK

The demon shook Seto's head before he went to reach for the staff. Joey dove and snatched the staff away leaving the entity powerless. The ghost made Seto smirk. "You don't know how to use it pathetic mortal..." but as he said so the jewel changed from fluorescent green to a gold lighting the whole room as if it had been daylight. Seto screamed loudly as the ghost was drawn out into its shadowy form contorted and twisted in agony from the bright light before shrinking into the protection of the body.

END FLASHBACK

"It's coming back..." Mokuba concluded. "That ghost... it's back!!! LOOK!!!" The staff edged forward whilst Seto strained. His eyes opened slightly as blue fought once again with green. Joey leapt on the staff pulling it away.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!! ONE MURDEROUS RAMPAGE OF SNAKE FACED MEN ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ONE NIGHT!!!!" Joey practically screamed at him.

'Give it to me...' a voice rasped out of nowhere.

"NO WAY!!!!" Joey yelled who struggled against force drawing the staff closer to Seto. Yami and Mokuba joined in taking it further away from Seto as possible.

'Give it to me... or he dies' it rasped again. Something snapped, like a rib as Seto's head jerked to one side. A hint of red trickled from his lips. Mokuba screamed at the sight. A deep chuckle echoed across cavernous room.

"What's so important about the... funny stick" Joey questioned whilst straining against the force.

'Heh... only a fool would dare mock the sheer power of the Dragon Scepter. The Dragon Scepter is a powerful mystical item forged from the magics of ages before history was ever written' the being explained. 'Created by the anciet Dragon shamans to guard a most valuable treasure... that will be all I will tell you for I doubt your mortal mind can cope' Joey growled under his breath whilst the demon 'punched' Seto. A strangled voice uttered weakly as the sound of bones cracked.

"STOP IT!!!" Mokuba yelled with tears in his eyes staring at the bruises and cuts that had suddenly manifested on Seto's face and body. Joey grippeded the staff as the warm tingling sensation came over him.

"There's no way you're having dis staff... ghost... spirit...what ever you are..." Joey rattled defiantly as the green flashing of the jewel immediately glowed in a golden aura. His brown eyes became a fierce fiery amber whilst he gritted his teeth. Yami and Mokuba watched with shock at the power.

'How dare you...' the being hissed as a battle of wills were fought between them as the staff flashed green to gold to green and back to gold again. An explosion rattled the furniture of the room as Joey and Seto was thrown to opposites sides of the room. Mokuba ran to Seto whilst Yami stayed to aid Joey.

"Seto!!! Big brother?" Mokuba shook him slightly but found he was still unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief he felt a pulse. Yami helped Joey up, as a trickle of bloody saliva ran from his lips.

"Joey are you ok!?" he cried in alarm.

"R fink r dust dib mar pongue" Joey mumbled as he spat the build up of blood then rubbed his mouth with his shirt. An arm over Yami's shoulder he hobbled to Seto's side. "I know the bastards still in dare... He's using Kaiba as a shield."

"Which means we can't get to him from here" Yami confirmed. "We need to find some way to project ourselves into Kaiba's mind and drive this ghost out" Joey widened his eyes.

"Do we have to?" Joey asked. "It's the only way to save him... Mokuba do you think it's possible to get access you to your brother's virtual simulators?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Coupled with a magic spell we can link our minds directly into Kaiba's dreams like a normal computer game"

"Apart from the magic bit, this is practically déjà vu..." Joey remarked sarcastically. Mokuba rushed open the door

"I... can't... open it!!!" he wrenched hard on the door.

"The door must still be magically sealed so noone get out or in"

"That means we're screwed? Me and Rich boy are gonna end up killing each other if that ghost keeps popping out all the time" Joey cried in alarm.

"Wait... Seto said he was working on a new hand held set..." Mokuba said as he searched his big brother's cupboards and brought out two headsets and a small microphone. They were of a simple design. Each had a translucent visor hooked on a simple headset, which was linked to a box the size of a Playstation with a monitor.

"It's just a prototype but it should work the same as the ones at the company"

"That'll do..."

"Ok..." Joey said breathing whilst putting one headset on Seto and the other on his. He placed his duelling deck inside the indicated compartment of the box. Yami grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Joey you can't... "Mokuba cried.

"Look kid, Yami. There are only three of us... Yami you can't do it cos you know the spell, even if you told me I don't wanna take the risk of screwin' up and sending you off to Timbuktu... and you're defintely not going... one screwed up Kaiba is more than enough for one night" he said to Mokuba.

The two of them stared at him but couldn't argue because he was right. Joey sighed before pulling the visor over his eyes and waited as the console booted up. Yami chanted in Egyptian as Joey's mind was warped into the simulation. Joey opened his eyes scanning the area. The place was a twisted region of what looked like downtown in Domino City. The people within it was also a little twisted, their faces contorted and obscured like a Picasso painting...

"Gee... Kaiba's even more demented than I thought" Joey mused outloud.

'Joey? Joey can you hear me?' It was Yami...

"Loud and clear amigo!!!" Joey yelled causing the obscured figures to stare at him strangely.

'Joey?' This was Mokuba 'We'll be watching your back from here'

"Ok, thanks" Joey replied.

'Oh... Joey?'

"What?"  
  
'Promise me you'll bring back my big brother safe and sound?'  
  
Joey sighed... "Sure kid... I promise..." With that Joey wondered the area scanning for a clue.  
  
'Listen carefully Joey, almost everything in Kaiba's mind is a potential enemy since the ghost controls them. I'll put some of my cards in your deck to aid you in case you run into any trouble'  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
"You need to be extra vigilant in there Joey. Damage to your life point is as real as they can get for your body...'  
  
Joey froze with wide eyes. "Like the Shadow Realm?"  
  
'Yeah... be careful...'  
  
"Eh heh, heh..." Joey let out nervous laugh before he exploded "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT 'BEFORE' I WENT IN!!!"  
  
'...sorry Joe '  
  
"Sorry!? SORRY!?!?!? OH YOU 'WILL' BE SORRY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Joey practically screamed as he stormed ahead in his search for Seto.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sam: Heh... heh... a little comedy from Joey's part. I feel better ever since I got a total of 8 juicy fat reviews for My Project: Jounouchi Katsuya yesterday on ff.net and mediaminer.org put together... so I'm feeling nice and going to put edit and reformat another chapter on this. Nice reviews always make my day... so please do review me. (puppy dog eyes)


	8. Many Promises

Many Promises

LS: Madyamisam does not own Yu-gi-oh... She does however own all the baddies, Tenshi and some others...

Sam: I've decided to put a lime in here. I'll put a full lemon in future chapters if you think the lime is readable material but be kind if it isn't... I've only touched lime and lemon scenes once with a vague description but nothing too graphic so bare with me...

----------------------------------------------

Malik, Bakura and Ishtar slammed their bodies against the door whilst Isis flicked through every spell she could find to breaking the magic seal held on it. "I've tried every spell I can think of..."

Isis said with frustration.

"We can't just let them deal with the psycho billionnaire alone..." Malik cried.

"Joey?" The group turned to find that Serenity and the others had all awoken from the commotion.

"What's going on Yami?" Ryou asked sleepily to Bakura who embraced his hikari protectively.

"Where's Joey?" Serenity asked the group who looked down at the floor refusing to meet her eyes. Isis finally sighed and explained the situation to the rest of the group whos stood in stunned silence whilst Serenity covered her mouth in horror. She slapped her hands on the door.

"JOEY!!!! JOEY!!!" she screamed before wrenching at the door pulling at it. "LET MY BROTHER GO!!!!!"

"Let it be..." a voice whispered. Serenity turned to see who spoke. Yugi looked among them...

"No spell or physical solution can break this magic seal from here. The only people who can exorcise the presence holding over this room are the ones that are inside" Yugi explained staring blankly at the door.

"But what if they fail" Pegasus interjected.

"Have faith..." Yugi said as he stared at the one eyed hippy... (A/N: Hehehe) "All of you..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Joey trudged his way in the twisted streets of Kaiba's version of Domino City muttering curses about the young CEO. "Stupid, freaky, rich ass, stubborn, arrogant, deluded, curtain coat, conceited Kaiba... making me put my ass on the line in this freaky, stupid, demented, twisted, insane, ugly, deluded, dimension..." he mumbled just enough for Yami and Mokuba 'not' to hear.

'All this wondering isn't gonna get us anywhere...' Mokuba cried.

"Yeah... let me rest here and think this out first..."

He sat down on the floor after walking to be what seemed like ages. Leaning against a twisted tree he wondered. 'This place is so weird... I swear I am never 'ever' volunteering to get involved with Seto Kaiba ever again' (A/N: IRONY!!!! I ACHIEVED IRONY!!!!)

'Perhaps you should see if he's at a place where he's frequently at, like KaibaCorp or school' Yami suggested.

"I checked them both. Can't find him anywhere. I tink I saw you or maybe Yugi when I past the game shop though... can't really tell since the face looks like it's been in a tumble dryer..." Joey sighed rubbing his temples before he looked up at the crowd passing him by.

Among the bustle of a 'rush hour' of what it seemed he saw a boy of six or seven standing some distance staring at him, forgotton as if everyone else did not see him. .

'That's strange... that kid looks normal compared to all these other twisted folks' Joey mused.

The little boy merely stared at Joey with wide, innocent yet intelligent cobalt eyes shadowed by a the fringe of a mop of brown hair. He wore a blue jumper over a yellow shirt and some navy blue jeans. Joey squinted trying to get a better look at the young boy whilst advancing toward him. As he drew close, he could see the uncanny resemblence.

"Is that... Kaiba?" Joey mused as he walked towards the young boy.

'Maybe...' he heard Yami muse over the same thing. Joey approached Little Seto carefully. The child drew back, his eyes suddenly shaped by fear before he bolted through the traffic of the twisted reality.

"HEY WAIT!!!" Joey cried as he ran after him. Dark alleyways twisted and turned as Joey tried to catch the little boy. "KAIBA COME BA-WHOA!!!!" he yelped as he tried to skidded to a halt but to no avail as he ran over a cliff that appeared.

He hung clinging by his fingers to the cliffside whilst staring down at a raging sea crashing against the rocks below. Scrambling for a foot hold on the cliff side he panted heavily as the young boy appeared above him. He stared up at the wide eyes and gave a painful smiled whilst hanging on.

"Er... help me... please?" he struggled to hold on as he tried to claw his way back. Little Seto merely stared with fright as he backed away... "Hey! HEY!!!!" Joey screamed as the child moved away and turn to run leaving him to slip to his doom. T

he child ran past a quivering bush as he felt claws wrap around his small waist. Joey heard the little boy scream as a struggle took place above. Gritting his teeth until the coppery taste of blood wetted his parched lips he clawed his way back up to see what was going on. There little Seto struggled and writhed as a serpent man dressed in armour held him by his stomach with a huge sadistic grin plastered across his scaly face. Little Seto cried as he pounded his little fists at the metal chest plate the embrace, which became tighter like a vice clamped around him.

"STOP PICKIN' ON HALF PINTS YA SCALY FREAK HOUSE!!!! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" the serpent man ignored the insult and tossed the struggling Seto over his shoulder. Tears ran down the little ones face as he stared at Joey still struggling to hold on. "HEY!!! HEY!!!! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU, YOU MUTATED SNAKE!!!! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MYSELF OUTTA THIS MESS AND I'LL THRASH YOUR REPTILIAN HIDE!!!!" he yelled as he clawed on whilst staring back with a reassuring gaze towards the little boy.

'I'll save you... somehow...' Joey scrambled until his foot caught hold of small ledge with that he pushed himself up and over onto the safety of the cliffside. When he finally got over though, the serpent man and the chibi version of Seto were gone.

------------------------

Seto once again tried to writhe out for the hundreth time all night but the being held to him fast coiling around him in a scaly embrace. The creature though shadowed stared at Seto with green eyes glowering with amusement at his struggles as he once again tired himself out.

"Hmmm... still as feisty as ever... so beautiful and strong this body..." the being whispered seductively as a forked tongue skillfully peeled away the shirt that Seto was wearing exposing a creamy white athletic chest. Seto shivered before he burst out with another attempt to escape whilst the being chuckled.

"Now, now... you'll enjoy this... I promise that" he cooed as a forked tongue licked slithered from the shadows at the pale flesh causing Seto to shudder uncontrollably. The coils began to unravel as the being loosened his grip on Seto. Seeing a chance to run Seto dashed away only to be grabbed by vine like restraints that threw him onto something soft.

(ICKY BIT!!! KIDDIES THAT ARE READING... GO TO BED!!!!)

A body pressed up against him as a slick and slimy forked tongue once again licked at his chest leaving a wet trail from the torso to the belt of his trousers. Seto shivered uncontrollably whilst the vines started to dig into his wrists as he tried wriggle his arms free of them. The flexible tongue rolled upon a nipple making him gasp. A groan came from the demon's lips as he made work on it sucking and swirling around the nub hardening it. Seto gritted his teeth tightly in hopes that pain would counteract the pleasure. Panting hard over the shadowing presence looming over him and the scaly body rubbing against his inner thighs. Perspiration dotted all over Seto's forehead but he didn't made a sound.

"Stop torturing yourself and let it overwhelm you... It's the only thing you can do now..." the creature said as a scaly body coiled around Seto's torso and over his shoulder.

"No..." Seto hissed feverishly. The demon chuckled as the forked tongue glided down Seto's body past the mutilated nipples and his naval towards his trousers, which were peeled away revealing his precious hardened member. A chuckle echoed from the demon.

"Your body is more honest than you Kaiba, I can tell that you want more" Seto gasped as the slick tongue wrapped itself around his member. Eyes wide with shock of the overwhelming sensation of the rough, wet tongue running along it in a wonderful friction. He finally cracked and groaned loudly as the tongue suckled gently upon his member being ever so subtle as if waiting for Seto's compliance to advance to the next level. Seto thrashed his head as he finally gave in thrusting his hips upwards to meet with the friction. A fiery flare burned in the flourescent eyes

"Hmmhmmhmm... Yes..." After that the snake like creature wrapped his tongue tighter as Seto let out a silent scream. His whole body twitched as the the slick muscle suddenly disappeared into a mouth enclosing Seto's member. The mouth appeared to pinch over it hard

"OH GOD!!!" Seto screamed as he threw his head back letting out a tortured cry as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. Exhaustion settled in quickly as the serpentine creature licked off the creamy cum from his scaly lips before smiling lustfully at a dazed Seto who lay limp within in coils.

(OK KIDDIES THIS IS WHERE WE LEFT OFF)

He coiled around him before gazing out to the distance of his lair and at the blond youth who had managed to pull himself up off the ledge.

"Hmm... it appears someone wants to come and save you young High Priest... It looks like it's that handsome blond that you so love to tease" the creature said intrigued as Joey trudged along the muddy paths of Seto's mind.

'The puppy?'

"Yes the puppy... Kaiba... that insolent brat that tried to interfere with us. I need to watch that boy closely, I sense his much more than what you make him out to be" A serpent soldier marched towards him and hissed at his master.

"Ssssaaarrr ssshhhhe ssseeennnnssssiiiii" the serpent man hissed in a language that Seto couldn't understand.

"Just kill him... He's the last of my worries" was the reply as his master turned to gaze back at Joey's journey.

"Hmm... You've humilated this boy in your past Seto... Remember?" the creature whispered as memories resurfaced in Seto's mind.

FLASHBACK

"I'm going after Pegasus to rescue my brother... not so I can win some silly prize. Have fun with your tournament..." Kaiba sneered as he walked away from the group towards Pegasus's castle. Joey could feel the anger boiling inside him as he watched the young CEO walk away.

"That snobby little..." he growled as he ran after him and grabbed his shirt. "Hey listen tough guy. I can understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don't go thinking that you're the only with a noble cause capish? We've all got something worth fighting for so if you want a piece of Pegasus get in line or deal with me. That's right hotshot I'm not afraid of you"

"Nice grip..." Kaiba remarked sarcastically as he grasped one of Joey's wrists. "Now let me show you mine". He tightened his grip painfully around Joey who cried out in pain then he threw him aside face first into the dirt.

END FLASHBACK

"I enjoyed watching that memory..." the serpent remarked. "You treated him like trash... yet somehow he's still willing to rescue you... like the good loyal puppy you always called him... How ironic..." Seto tried to ignore that fact and concentrate in trying to get out before Joey get's killed. It wasn't like he was going to make friends with the blond but nobody should die on his account.

"Now let's see... what should I send?" the shadowed creature mused as he's flourescent green eyes lit up...

"Ah... this one looks interesting..." he said as he delicately plucked up a duel monsters card by two claws. Seto gazed at the picture and he glared at his captor who released the creature on the card with his powers. A green aura surrounded the card and then disappeared, the picture of the card blank as the duel monster was sent away to deal with Joey...

---------------------------------------

Sweating under the sweltering heat of the unreal world of Seto's mind, Joey had lost all sights of the twisted Domino City that he had ran from and found himself in a forest much like that of the game simulation that Kaiba had been developing he had once encountered a while back. There was no way for him to be able to find Chibi Seto and he had gone back to meandering across the land.

"Yo, Mokuba... don't mean to be offensive or anythin'... but your brother desperately needs a social life..." he commented as he went a long.

'... I know... I try sometimes to set him up with someone but it never seems to get him to lighten up a bit...' Then there was silence as Joey travelled on entering the darker part of the forest. A slight breeze rustled within the canopy of the trees as his senses sharpened to the point of being able to hear even a single pin fall. He stood still with his card indicator set ready for him to draw his card. His pupils dilated as the smell of his sweat and the musty simulated earth wafted around his nose. A snap of a twig made him jerk into the direction of a clearing where it was shadowed with the cover of darkness. Joey drew out his first card...

"I was wonderin' when that ghost was gonna send Uncle Joey a surprise..." he growled at the clearing. Eyes glared at him among the bushes as Seto's captor watched in amusement whilst Seto willed for the beast to go away before it attacked Joey. A burst of sound came from behind Joey who turned around sharply. He placed 2 cards from his deck on his recogniser for it to activate.

"FLAME SWORDSMAN!!! ATTACK MODE!!!" Joey looked up to see what he was facing "YOU AGAIN!?!?!" Joey yelled as a Battle Ox towered above him. Seto bit his lip. He remembered how Joey was creamed the last time he faced his Battle Ox. The huge duel monster went on the attack and be the first to take a chunk of Joey's precious life points. "Activate TRAP HOLE!!!!" Joey yelled. With that Battle Ox disappeared down a hole that materialised beneath it."Phew... Trap Hole traps destroys any mnster with attack points over 1000 so go eat some dirt in there bull face. Flame Swordsman return..." he called back as the Flame Swordman dematerialised back into his respective card.

'WAY TO GO JOEY!!!' Mokuba yelled down to him. Joey however felt a little unsure of all this.

"Uh... Yami?"

'What is it?'

"Call it coincidence or paranoia if you like but if that bad demon dude can control Kaiba's mind does that include memories? If he does then he'll know all about my last duel with Kaiba..." Joey commented.

'Yeah... I get what you mean... that seemed a little bit too easy, it's like his testing you out'

"Bingo... I mean it's either that or he must be really stupid to think that I'd make the same mistake twice" Joey sighed as he walked out into a clearing in the dense forest. The demon sniggered.

"That's right puppy... I just want to see how formidible you really are as an opponent. 'Moneybags' can be a little bit opionated at times from what I see in his memories" Seto growled as he vainly tried again to writhe out of his restraints. "Now let's get a bit more serious" the demon hissed as he drew two other cards. A ear piercing schreech echoed across the dark as a gust of wind picked up making Joey's green jacket flail like a cape whilst his silky gold tresses flew in all directions. He squinted raising his arms to defend his eyes against the storm of dust that was carried along with the wind. Joey blinked once. Twice as he thought he could see glints of metal raining all around him. A sudden slice of cloth and flesh was heard long before Joey felt the burning pain across his arm.

"ARGH!!!" he yelped as he looked at his arm when pain shot at his leg making him kneel to the ground. Blood seeped through his clothes. He peered around as saw knives pinned upon the earth around him as another schreech echoed against the darkness.

'JOEY!!!' Yami yelled.

"Relax... I'm fine..." Joey replied gritting his teeth as he stood up to duck another shower of blades. There was a trail of red running down his arm and dripped agonisingly from his fingers. He went to draw a card as the wind stopped and swooped to face him. A red bird towered above and schreeching down at Joey.

'That's the Red Skull Bird. It swoops down on it's opponents whilst firing a rain of knives from it's wings' Mokuba stated.

"I got carved... by a red turkey?" Joey retorted with wide eyes. 'I'm never gonna look at Thanksgiving the same way again...'. He thought as he drew out a card and looked at it. "Well, two can play at that game. I play PEACOCK!!!" (A/N: No I did not make it up. I have one in 'my' deck). A large peacock materialised and launched it's beautiful tail feathers at the Red Skull Bird whilst the Red Skull Bird launched it's own deadly knives. There was a wave of various blades flying at each other as the two fowls battled. The Red Skull Bird was destroyed leaving the Peacock cry triumphantly.

The cry was short lived as another monster appeared on the attack. Swordstalker. "WHOA!!!" Joey yelped withdrawing his Peacock back to his hand whilst sending out his next monster as Dark Magician. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!" he yelled as Dark Magician let out his attack from his staff. "This place is officially freaking me out. I'm getting out of here" Joey withdrew Dark Magician back into his hand.

He noticed a path where the Red Skull Bird had blocked led to back out to an opening. He ran towards it eager to be out of the woods and found himself at a town he didn't recognise. This time the faces weren't twisted but were actual people that Seto had met. Before him stood a house with a pretty patio at the front. He could hear Mokuba gasp.

"What? What are we looking at?"

'That's... that's our old house...' Mokuba whispered.

'What do you mean? I always thought that Kaiba mansion was your home' Yami said.

'Uh, uh...' Mokuba replied 'Seto and I were... we were adopted by Mr Kaiba. That house you see right now... that was where our real family use to be. It was before everything... KaibaCorp... the orphanage.... It was the time when mom and dad was still around... Sometimes I just wonder... if mom and dad didn't die in that accident then maybe... just maybe Seto wouldn't have ended up being this way... having to be responsible for everything... having to fight for the both of us...'

Joey stared at the pretty house taking in Mokuba's explanation. It wasn't grand like the Kaiba mansion but it wasn't shabby like the old apartment he used to live with his dad. He turned his gaze to the letter box. Yamagi. He could feel a sense of distant warmth from this house with which brought him to a new persepective on the cold CEO Kaiba that he knew. That at least once in his life... Kaiba was just like any other kid. He stared at the house and the patio, analysing every inch of it, every crack, every fender. He found the place was unlocked as he stepped into the house.

Empty.

The house seemed like an old lonely lady, the wooden wrinkles ran along the panels of the doors as wisps of cobweb hair hung around within the caverns. The musty dry dust blew gently across the ageing tables and chairs in the dining room. The aging and misery had consumed all colour from the house yet she still held distant memories of the happy family that lived here. The old lady was longing for comfort and seemed to brighten with Joey's presence. Joey knew though he could never stay here to comfort the old lady for her loss of the beloved family that lived with her but he knew someone that could.

With renewed determination he went out gazing back at the old house who seemed to smile back with hopeful expectation bidding farewell to him as he left. 'Joey, what are you doing?' Yami demanded.

"Heading for a little side track..."

'But you promised you'd save my brother!!!' Mokuba complained.

"I know... I am... Trust me..." He could hear the frustration emitting around him. Mokuba was clearly not happy.

'You're looking for the little one aren't you?' Yami stated. Joey nodded as he ran on.

'You know where he is?'

"Sort of..." Joey replied feeling a change take over him. New senses manifested as Joey felt them guide him through the town. He walked around the foreign district turning and twisting in different directions as he went. A serpent soldier rushed towards his serpent master and hissed urgently to him.

"How could you let him get this far!?!?" the demon hissed back at his servant. The serpent soldier bowed his head in shame and hissed in the snake language that Seto couldn't understand. "SILENCE!!!!" the master shrieked. "This boy clearly marks himself as a worthy foe. I've underestimated him greatly..." he glared down at Seto who smirked smugly back at him. "It appears young Wheeler wants to rescue your innocence Seto... but let's see how he fairs with this..." he held three more cards showing them to Seto, who paled at the sight. Fluorescent green eyes flared again maniacally with a sense of triumph as he sent the monsters on their way.

Joey had noticed a particular area that felt out of place in the peaceful town. An old abandoned broken down warehouse that was grey and putrid compared with the bright and freshness of the town around him. He headed that way and found a horrific site. Hundreds of serpent men in black cloaks stood in a huge crowd in the warehouse as if they were in some sort of ceremony.

His eyes widened as two brought out a small struggling figure who screamed and cried as they tied him down. Joey's eyes narrowed as he drew out another card. Little Seto stared with wide frightened eyes with tears flowing freely down his face as the serpent man drew out a long snake knife like the one that the demon had attacked Joey with. A schreech rumbled in the warehouse as the army of snake men looked up at Curse of Dragon swooping down along with Peacock firing at them with ferocity.

The serpent men scattered trying to avoid the two duel monsters when were struck down by a huge dark force. Dark Magician stood with his arms crossed as his attack devastated the army. Chibi Seto twisted his head to see the action with confusion in his eyes. He gasped as the blonde boy popped up in front of him and shook slightly.

"You'll be ok... I'll just untie you..." A blade struck and narrowly missed him as the leader of the ceremony grabbed the little chibi again and ran through the doors of the warehouse. Joey ran after him.

"HELP!!!" he heard Chibi Seto scream. He burst through the door seeing Chibi Seto stared at him fearfully behind bars of a small cage. The leader of the ceremony leapt in the air with a katana as he rolled to the side and flipped himself up. Joey dodged and turned in a deadly dance in avoiding the blade of the katana when he twisted and made the serpent man impale himself on his own sword. He grabbed the key and went to unlock the cage.

'JOEY WAIT!!!' Yami yelled. He stopped.

"What?"

'LOOK AHEAD!!!' Yami warned and he did so. Joey's eyes widened as he saw hundreds of other Chibi Setos pleading with the same thing. 'This could be a trap...' Joey closed his eyes in thought but he was disrupted by all the pleads.

"I'm the real Seto Kaiba!!!" yelled one.

"NO JOEY I AM!!!" yelled another. Joey ignored them and concentrated. He came across one small voice.

"Please... help me..."

'That's gotta be him... he's different from everyone else' Joey thought as he went to unlock the cage.

"Hey..." Chibi Seto smiled greatfully...

"I'll get you out of here in a sec..." Joey said smiling.

"Thank you so much Joey" the boy replied. Joey's smile dropped as the little boy stared confused. He stared suspiciously at the young chibi as he thought about it. "What's your name?" he asked. The boy smiled.

"Seto Kaiba" he answered proudly. Joey backed away as the timid boy stared then suddenly turned his face into a snarl and banging at the cage. Joey backed away and carried on searching ignoring the snarls of the fake Setos when he noticed one cage where the child didn't call out for help. He was just huddled close to himself shaking with fear. Joey gazed at him as the chibi came closer to see him clearly wrapping his tiny fingers around his bars whilst staring at Joey's brown eyes with his blue ones. Joey stared at him sternly.

"What's your name?" "S-Seto... Y-Yamagi" the little boy stuttered. "W-Who are you?" he asked whimpering a little. Joey smiled.

"A friend... Come on" he replied as he released the chibi who wrapped his small arms around Joey. The others then started to burn screaming in agony before disappearing in explosions of ash. Joey helped Chibi Seto onto Curse of Dragon as they took flight leaving the serpent men hissing angrily at them.

"Where we going?" the little one queried.

"Home..." Chibi Seto blinked and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Home...? I'm finally going home?" he whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Really...?" Joey looked down at him.

"Really..." Joey was a little confused and frowned. "How long have you've been... lost?"

"I don't know... It's been a long time though... Mama and Papa dropped me off at school... but then afterwards... I couldn't find my way home..." Joey looked ahead. 'Kaiba in Wonderland'. Chibi Seto drew in closer to Joey fearing of falling off. Flying high Chibi Seto gazed upon the floor down below with wonder in his eyes and looked up at Joey.

He smiled as he leaned back resting his head on the teen's chest. Joey ordered the dragon to land as a spark of joy filled the little one's face. He gingerly slipped off the dragon but as soon as he's feet touched the ground, he made a mad dash towards the doors of the old lady, which seemed to suddenly burst into life compared to before where the house was derelict with nothing but memories. The little chibi bounded flinging open the gate towards the house. "MAMA!!! PAPA!! MOKUBA!!!" he yelled and as if in answer Joey saw movement stir within the old lady as the door opened revealing a young woman in her twenties with curly black locks like that of Mokuba stared through with hopeful anticipation.

Her eyes were puffy red from crying as she looked out towards the patio. She gasped and wrenched the door open to see clearly as her the chibi ran to her.

"SETO!!!" she screamed as she ran and embraced the little one rubbing her face in his brown hair.

"Oh my little baby..." she pulled back to gaze at her son.

"JONATHAN!!!" she yelled back at the house as a toddler awkardly staggered on his chubby feet to the patio door. There was thundering of footsteps as a man appeared with brown hair and cerulean eyes and a neat brown moustache.

He looked like the older Seto but his face was much more kinder and his eyes were warm opposed to the icy chill of the teenage boy genius. He stared wide eyed at his eldest son that had been found and returned to them. He grabbed the baby Mokuba and ran to the little boy who would be known when he grew up as the cold Seto Kaiba, CEO of the massive business corporation, KaibaCorp.

"Son..." the man whispered as he placed a hand on the chibi's head and touching his face as if not believing what he saw. Mrs Yamagi took Mokuba in her arms as her husband brought the little to an embrace himself whilst baby Mokuba gurgled happily crying 'Eto, 'eto...'Mrs Yamagi looked up with tears of joy in her eyes.

"You brought him back..." she whispered. "... thank you so much..." Joey smiled back.

"You're welcome ma'am..." he replied whilst smiling happily for the wonderful reunion. He rested himself in the house whilst Mrs Kahashi brought out some cookies she had made. Joey watched Chibi Seto play with Mokuba contendedly and was lost in his own thoughts.

(JOEY'S POV)

Gee... must've been really hard for moneybags when his parents died if he turned from this cute kid into such an asshole.

"Where are you from Joey?" Mrs Yamagi was talkin' ta me... she's cool... kinda like mom, which is another disturbing concept. I never ever thought that Kaiba's background had so many similarities to mine.

"Domino City ma'am" Course my parents didn't die but since the divorce they never treat ya the same way despite what they tell ya. Dad would beat the shit out of me every chance he got especially after a good booze night... I'm still kinda of amazed how he managed to keep his job. Mom never really called me. So... in other words, I became really distant with the family well except for my sister. In a way you could say that my parents did die, in the heart if ya know what I'm sayin'. Everythin' just went wrong and I hated myself 'cos I couldn't do anythin' about it.

Things got worse for Serenity as her sight was slipping away every day... I went astray myself by joining the gang, that was until Yugi and his Yami stepped in. Yeah... I feel guilty bout it... especially after using the mugged money I got from some poor guy to spend it on my new apartment. I had turned 16 last year so I could move out away from Dad. I visited now and then and everytime I was greeted with a punch in the face. Things were difficult for a while and my grades at school hit rock bottom. Luckily my friends were around to help out and I'm actually getting a B or two nowadays. Heh... guess I'm not as dumb as people think I am.

"Hmm... haven't heard of anybody that had gone there that came from this town..."

"I'm just... passing by... I'm looking for someone..." I said to her. Yeah your son, only his older by 10 years. I feel a tug on my sleeve from one of the little squirts next to me. "Hmm...?"

"Come play with me... Mokuba's asleep" Chibi Kaiba chirped at me... though I can't really call him Kaiba seeing as he's still with his mom and dad. Chibi Kaiba's has really warmed up to me real quick even by kid standards. Just earlier he was making me look for him in a wild goose chase now in a blink of an eye he's dragging me everywhere like a puppy dog...

Damn... I've just insulted myself.

Well I suppose it don't matter anyway. Chibi Kaiba ain't a bastard like his older self so I might as well just think of him as some other kid plus Baby Mokuba was still just saying goo, goo, ga, ga to me soo... not much of a conversation there. Anyway we went out to the back garden, which I hadn't got around to exploring last time and I have to say this... WOW!!! Cherry blossom trees, bluebells... orchids, gerniums. Hell, every single plant in existence was probably here. There's a swing by a willow tree just ahead and I kinda pushed Chibi Kaiba for a bit before we played a little chase before settling down. Near the willow was this other tree... Bamboo I think... though I'm not sure but... I knew a little secret it had. I plucked a leaf from the tree and sat back down.

"Check this out..." I say to the little blue eyed boy as I put the leaf to my lips and started blowing down some tiny holes in it like a panpipe. The little tiny notes made a great echo and the music sounded as if it was comin' from a tiny wooden flute.

"Whoa... I didn't know you could do that..." the little squirt stared at me with wide eyes.

"My sister Serenity was in hospital... she was having trouble with her eyesight... Anyway... the doctors told us that she could go blind in the next few years" Funny... Kaiba's the last person I'd talk to about my life... but oh well..

"Oh that's terrible"

"Yeah... it was... she was really upset, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, wouldn't talk. I didn't know what to do to cheer her up" Chibi Kaiba looked sympathetic... wow... and I thought after all I've been through nothing could surprise me... "That was until one day... a nurse came in to check on her... outside the window there was a tree standing there just like that one... the branches just reaching past the window. Anyway... the nurse plucked a leaf from the tree and started playing that song to my little sister. It made her smile for the first time in months. I begged the nurse to show me how to play it and from that day on... Serenity never let her eyesight get her down ever again..."

I never really got to thank that nurse. I did try to look for her but she just seemed to disappear. None of her colleagues even knew she existed. Buncha bakas. Chibi Kaiba smiled happily before he took the leaf out of my hands.

"I'll try it..." he says... and ends up blowing a raspberry and getthg the leaf all wet with his spit. Wehey!!! I can do something that rich boy can't!!! I pluck two more leaves and passed one to him.

"Try to be more gentle..." I said to him as I played the music. Chibi Kaiba try to copy... but let's face it he was crap... He kinda pouted cutely. "Don't worry... you'll get it someday..." I said as I got up.

(NORMAL POV)

Joey sighed heavy heartedly, but he knew he still had a job to do. "I've gotta go now," he said to the family and turned to leave when something caught his arm holding him back.

"Please stay..." the tiny voice whispered. He turned to see Chibi Seto gripping his hand with both his tiny ones and staring at him with pleading eyes.

"... I can't..." he whispered back as he knelt down so he was level to the child. "You take of yourself and your little brother huh?" Sorrow and hurt of the departure replaced the hope in the boy's eyes, of which Joey never thought in his life he would see from 'Seto Kaiba'. The chibi went to try again when his father interrupted.

"Son... the young man has other pressing matters..." Mr Yamagi scowled gently. He knelt down. "Go back to the house with your mom..." Chibi Seto stared at his father before he turned his gaze to the floor in defeat. He walked with his Mrs Yamagi and Mokuba in her arms back to the house. Seto stopped briefly to gaze back at his blonde saviour sadly before he disappeared closing the door behind him.

In turn the house faded away leaving nothing but an empty space to where it had been. The two men stood in silence for a few moments when Mr Yamagi spoke. "Thank you again for helping my son"

"Ah... it was nothing" Joey replied scratching the back of his head honestly. "No Joey, it was everything..." Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mr Yamagi smiled. "He's been so lost for so many years since the accident. It had been difficult for him... all the hardships, from the orphanage to KaibaCorp along with the responsibility for Mokuba. So hard that he had lost his way. At least now that you've brought his young self home... in time... perhaps he'll find it again." Mr Yamagi smiled before he spoke up to what seemed like to some invisible person.

"Mokuba? Seto? Your mother and I love you both... and our hearts ache every second of not being there to watch you grow... I want you both to know how proud we are... both of you..." Every word spoken brought tears that sparkled in Mokuba's eyes, which then ran down his face...

"Daddy..." he whispered sniffling a little whilst touching the screen. The painful feelings showed in Seto's betraying eyes though his face remained static from lack of emotion. He tensed as his hands formed fists that shook a little against the restraints. He closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath to stop any tears from forming before he looked back at his window and at his father that smiled kindly back at him. He turned back to Joey...

"Save my son Joey... promise to keep them safe?"

"I promise..." Joey replied as Mr Yamagi faded away like his house had done before to join that perfect moment in their lives of a different time as a living memory as did the rest of the town. In it's place became a barren desert that lay waste upon the dunes as sand floated to the sky in wisps across the desolate plains whilst the immortal sun bellowed upon the baking yellow earth claiming of it's rightful superiority. Joey blocked out the rays with his arm as he staggered across the land, each footstep weighing heavily on his strength. Time suddenly flew past in seconds as the sun had suddenly dropped to a reddish glow sinking down towards the horizon as the floor too changed colour giving way into the night.

'Whoa...' Yami remarked clearly astonished at the sight. 'This is getting to be quite disturbing' Joey made a face.

"Ya, think!?!? All that's missin' here is a half dressed lady eatin' Turkish Delights before my eyes" A deafening thump caused the ground to shake like a mini earthquake. A huge shadow loomed over Joey who froze hard where he stood. Hearing the desolate of the desert winds whistling past his ears, he placed the Curse of Dragon Card on his recogniser along with another card face down and turned around facing a monster with horns coming from it's head and long protruding blades resting upon his forearms. Unknown Warrior of Fiend. Curse of Dragon attacked and easily eliminated the creature.

All was then quiet with the exception of the howling wind when suddenly... A burst of lightening burned through a pathway disintergrating Curse of Dragon whilst at the same time Joey screamed in agony as he clutched his chest whilst his life point count rapidly dropped by 1000 points.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

'JOEY!!!!' Mokuba yelled as Joey dropped to his knees gasping from the pain.

"T-that... attack... it was like someone was trying to rip my chest open..." he rasped. There was only one monster that could cause that much damage in Seto's deck and it was the only thing that Joey was dreading as he cocked his head up to the massive creature.

Blue Eyes White Dragon...

"Well finally got the big artillary... your boss ain't happy with me is he?" the Blue Eyes growled menacingly as it prepared for another attack. "Well too bad... I've got ya in Yami's Spell Binding Circle Trap Card" Joey turned over his faced down card as the magic circle surrounded the beast at his words and drained it's attack power by 700 points. Joey pulled out the Dark Magician that was still in his hand and Kaiba's first Blue Eyes was blown away. The victory was short lived as another blast destroyed Dark Magician. Joey winced this time as the blow wasn't as bad. He checked his life points that had ran down to 500 points. He looked to see the second Blue Eyes.

"ANOTHER ONE!?!?!? OH COME ON!!!! I'VE HEARD OF OVERKILL BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!" The Blue Eyes merely growled menacingly. "Oh right... that's it!!!" Joey shouted as he drew out another card from his deck and grinned.

"It's time to settle an old score..." he growled as he slammed the card on his recogniser. "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!" The huge beast appeared in a sparkle of light as it faced the Blue Eyes rivalling it's ferocity. "I also add this magic card. Metal Claw which bolsters Red Eyes attack points to 3000 so it can take you on head to head!!!" Metal surrounded Red Eyes's claws as the two magificent beasts fought began their battle. It was a long struggle as the two opposites clawed and struck with their White Lightening and Inferno Fire Blast attacks, which evidently neutralised each other. With the echoes of the battle becoming distant, Joey's knees buckled to the floor.

'Joey!!! Are you alright!?!?' Mokuba called down to him. Joey breathed heavily as he nodded his head.

"I don't know when the next one is comin' but I best be prepared" he whispered to himself as he picked out a card from his hand. "This magic card should do the trick... Dian Keto The Cure Master increases my Life Points by 1000"

'That's a good move Joey... but keep your eye out for that last Blue Eyes...' Joey stood up as he looked around cautiously. The creature hissed angrily at the defeat of the two Blue Eyes whilst Seto stared in disbelief how Joey had managed to beat one of them let alone two. He had clearly didn't see much of him and Joey's abilities as a duellist would be classed as formidiable compared to when he had battled him at Duellist Kingdom. "I've had enough of this!!!" the serpent schreeched as the entire caverns of where Seto was held began to shook with an awesome power and across Seto's mind world.

Reaching out towards the grounds of the desert plains where Joey stood fighting against an unnatural sandstorm. Joey exhausted with dried blood clumped around his arms and clothes was finding it more difficult to move every step he took. Before he knew it he wasn't able to take another step as the sand had clearly wrapped around his ankles like hands holding him down fast. He was pulled down.

"GAH!!!!" he yelped as the sand drew him in he felt a tremendous pressure pressing on all sides crushing him like prey suffocating under the grips of a huge snake. He had struggled out of the ground's tightening embrace but as his ribs caved in piercing the lungs his screams of pain was only a gurgle of blood welling from his lips. From where Yami and Mokuba were sitting they yelled and screamed knowing that they were powerless to stop what was causing this phenomenon.

"THE GROUND!!! JOEY!!!" Yami yelled.

"JOEY!!!! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!!!" Mokuba cried looking around. Yami's sennen eye started to glow as he tried to undo the spell and help Joey get out but to no avail. A burst of blood spurted out violently and splattered across the floor from the Joey's lips. Mokuba screamed whilst Yami let Joey's body fall from his sitting position leaning against his shoulder. Mokuba screamed at the screen.

"STOP IT!!! SETO MAKE IT STOP!!! IT'S KILLING HIM!!!" Inside Joey's life points started plummeting down. Yami stared wide eyed.

'If his life points reach zero. Joey's done for...' Back inside the ground continued to close in ever clamping tighter around.

'NO' Seto screamed in his mind... 'Fight it... Come on...' "Fight it..." Seto whispered as the serpent cackled as his power forced more upon Joey who lay there helplessly.

"FIGHT IT YOU STUPID MUTT!!!!" he screamed. Joey's vision was blurring as another bone in his ribs cracked, his hand shook violently and his mind was out of focus. He tried to concentrate... 'You can't die!!! YOU MADE A PROMISE!!!' his mind screamed at him. 'Wake up WAKE UP!!! FIGHT IT!!!' He tried to push as blood came dribbling down uncontrollably from his lips as the red liquid filled his lungs. Weakening he felt limp and numb as life was squeezed out of him.

/Joey.../ Joey cracked his eye open and stared down into amethyst eyes. /Joey.../

FLASH

There stood where the eyes were Mokuba. "Joey promise me you'll bring my brother safe and sound..." his voice echoed with hope.

/Promise me promise me promise me promise me promise me.../ the voice in his mind whispered...

FLASH

There stood in Mokuba's place was Serenity. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed"

/Promise me promise me promise me promise me promise me.../

FLASH

Then there stood Mr Yamagi... "Promise me you'll keep my two boys safe..."

/Promise me promise me promise me promise me promise me.../

FLASH

After that a whole series of his friends appeared before him.

"Promise me..." hollored Yami.

"Promise me..." echoed Tristan.

"Promise me..." said Ryou

"Promise me..." Yugi cried.

/PROMISE ME PROMISE ME PROMISE ME PROMISE ME PROMISE ME!!!/

"Must... keep... promise..." Joey whispered fighting to stay awake as the life point count were closing in on zero...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

............

............

...........

............

..........

............

............

.............

To Be Continued...

Sam: (bows) Thank you, thank you...

Bakura: You are evil Sam-chan for leaving a cliffy for those hapless readers.

Sam: HEY!!! It's a classic way to end a chapter... Besides... I gave them a longer chapter, a lime, action and fluffiness on Chibi Seto's part... I think it's a fair trade don't you?

Joey: You have to admit... she has a point...

Sam: Read and Review so I can continue!!! If you don't review well... you'll never get to know if Jounouchi dies or not... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	9. Powers of Untold Ages

A Power of Untold Ages

LS: Madyamisam does not own any Yu-gi-oh characters...

Sam: (holding a huge salad bowl and a tub of ice cream) Mmmm...

Seto: UFSSF (Unidentified Flying Super Sized Fruit) APPROACHING!!!!

Yami: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND AFTERLIVES!!!! (YGO run away from UFSSF)

Sam: (Some of the fruit lands in her bowl) HEY I GOT SOME KIWI FRUIT!!!! (starts snacking on her super sized fruit salad with ice cream) Ooh, la, la... this is the life...

YGO muses: X.X

-------------------------------

The life points dwindled down to nothing as it closed in on zero to mark the end...

3...

2...

1...  
........

The demon cackled hard as he saw the life point drop to 1 point before he snapped at the image with his forked tongue making it disappear before Seto's eyes who stared blankly in shock. A forked tongue snaked it's way up from the nape of his neck to his ear. This made him snap.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!" he punched at the scaly armoured body so hard his hands became bloody but he was stopped, his wrists grasped gently yet firmly by two hands. The scaly body that had been wrapped around him had disappeared leaving his naked form exposed to everything around him. In place of the serpent was the form of a man, whose face was still shadowed by the darkness, dressed in a black velvet robe with gold oriental trimmings and decorations. The robe seemed to be as if in water that floated, dancing with a powerful energy pulsating from the being dressed in them. Seto glared gritting his teeth at the flourescent eyes. The demon chuckled as he gently caressed his hands and licking the blood away.

"I'm a monster?" the demon whispered. "How can I be a monster if..." The shadowed face finally came into full view. Seto's eyes widened with shock "I only killed... myself?". There with the same wild blonde tresses, the same trademark smirk, the softly tanned skin.

"Joey..." he whispered. He couldn't believe that it was Joey. The same boy whom he had just witnessed being crushed to death with the exception that the Joey before him had flourescent green eyes opposed to the honey brown he was used to seeing. A darker and more sinister Joey than he had ever encountered. He had seen a time when Joey had been controlled by Malik with his Millennium Rod. His eyes were blank and in a trance like state but this... the boy that stood before him was fully in control of himself... he was pure evil. "You... you planned this all along?" Dark Joey frowned as if pondering the question.

"In a way I did but then again... in a way I didn't" he answered with a sadistic grin carved upon his face. Seto growled clenching his fists.

"TALK STRAIGHT!!!" he yelled at the 'puppy'.

"Why should I? It's so much more fun to screw your brain around with riddles..." Dark Joey retorted and chuckled a bit. "Besides you're the prodigy here... you're smart enough to put the pieces of the puzzle together" Seto merely glared in his answer.

"I've had enough of your games... I know your not really Joey... He wouldn't be 'that' stupid to try and kill my brother..." he growled. Dark Joey merely smiled in response. 'Or is he?' Seto added to doubt on his statement.

"Hmm... I wonder... how well do you know me?... How do you know that I don't hate you to such an extent to be able to plan all this...?" Seto's blinked to show his confusion as he narrowed his eyes.

"Joey and I aren't exactly friends but we don't have a reason to hate each other..."

"What about all the insults... the dog jokes...?" the demon queried.

"I highly doubt that the puppy would be 'that' offended with the insults to hate me so much that he was going to kill my brother to get to me"

"True... I'm not actually the type to hold a grudge for something so trivial... so... what about betrayal?" Seto growled in answer.

"Tell me the truth... Who are you?" Seto rasped his anger seething.

"I'm Joey... the boy that sits two seats from you in school..." the demon sniggered at the fury on the CEO's eyes. "Alright... alright... I'll give you a couple of clues... You and Joey have met before... you knew each other very well but it was in a different lifetime... with a different name... in a different era... and that particular time was when Joey had a hate for you so passionate, so intense..." Dark Joey spat out as the words rolled on his tongue as he smiled blissfully from the sound. "... that it had become an obsession" The smile immediately turned into a sneer. "An obsession that he had supressed and then eventually evicted from his very soul" Seto turned away from the haunting green eyes. "... and through that eviction... I was created... a separate being spawned and nurtured from the hate..."

"And I guess your goal for your existence is to kill me right?" Seto spat back at him.

"It was... but... I would eventually fade away if that had been the only reason... that was what 'she' had expected when 'she' drove me... Katsuya Jounouchi away from her... just to fade away" Seto stared in confusion... 'Katsuya...?'.

"So Katsuya's your real name" Seto mused to himself.

"However she could have never known that I had found a purpose beyond revenge... that I had still clung on taking on whatever from her mortal body took..." Katsuya mused to himself. Seto put two and two together and smirked in his usual cold way.

"So I guess in one of your past lives you were once a dog?" he asked with amusement... Katsuya glared at him.

"It depends... 'you' could have once had a incarnation as a cockroach for all we know..." Seto's smiled dropped to a glare.

"Stop trying to confuse me 'Katsuya'... I guess this girl your talkin' about must have chosen me over you right? Probably why you were so pissed off. It's pathetic really..." Katsuya's glare turned into a laugh.

"Heh... brilliant deduction... still some holes but I'm sure you can fill the rest by yourself"

"Your not Joey... that's for certain" Seto hissed.

"Well I suppose... I do have a longer vocabulary for one..." Katsuya retorted smugly. "...but right now I don't really wanna dwell on memories and inferiorities" Katsuya grabbed Seto and shoved him hard against a wall making him grunt as Seto felt his rib cage shake violently from the impact. "This puppy dog wants to play..."

-----------------------------------------------

3...

2...

1...

...............

'NO!!!!!' Yami bellowed down at the screen as an agonising moment stopped all time and space around them and it seemed to take eternity when Yami blinked snapping out of the faze as he saw that the life point count had stopped at 1. (A/N: This sounds like those bomb scenarios in action films) Slowly ever so slowly it went up.

2...

3...

then 4 points. Sparkles shimmered around the passed out Joey as a mystical magic fog swirled around the cracked ground, which gave way to little shoots coming from it. The shoots grew turning brown and wrinkled. It got taller and it's arms burly ripping open the ground whilst hoisting the limp body into the air. Before long it branched off again and again whilst leaves sprouted all around shading him from the 'sun'. The tree finally stopped growing but had cradled Joey gently within it's boughs like a mother to her sleeping child. As for his life points, the sparkles and swirling fog like magic restored the count ...5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... The blood had dried up on his clothes but the wounds underneath had slowly closed.

/Joey.../ the voice whispered in his mind. /Joey... Joey... Joey.../ The many voices followed echoing around him like ghosts in the wind. A gentle breeze stroked his gold tresses as he slept. /Joey... Joey... Joey... Joey/ the voices buzzed, he ignored the calls and continued to sleep.

"Katsuya..." a wise female voice rang aloud exceeding the rest of the voices. Joey immediately responded as his mind started to focus again. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurred figure staring down at him, concentrating the image came into focus of a woman in Chinese robes decorated with needle designs of golden dragons. Her face was blessed by the moonlight whilst her hair black as the night that had scorched by the flames of the phoenix. Wise violet eyes blinked down upon him with a compassion that betrayed her straight face. A small hand stroked his silky gold tresses as a humble smile crept across her mouth. "This Tree of Life will restore you alone can defeat the evil that holds over the High Priest" the woman sighed. "5000 years... 5000 long years of countless lifetimes you've lived through. I am joyful to see that your heart has become strong again Katsuya... perhaps stronger than it once was despite the void that is still there from that day..." the woman bent over and kissed his forehead. "... but now you must resume to your destiny... and be prepared to face the past that you have forgotten. Yin... she has awoken. She needs your strength Katsuya... as does the High Priest.... Be brave Joey..."

Joey who was fully conscious now stared confused as he heaved himself up. "Who... who are you?" he whispered. The woman smiled. "All will be revealed in due time Joey... for now your quest to save the High Priest is your first priority" she replied as she disappeared. Joey groaned as he sunk back into the arms of the tree letting the magic do it's work on restoring his life points.

-----------------------------------------

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" Seto yelled as Katsuya slithered towards him with a primal lust and launching himself on top of him.

Seto shoved him away hard and threw him over his shoulder like he had trained himself to do however Katsuya landed stealthily on his two feet before springing forward again and pinning Seto down. Such a situation would have been quite ironic that he the CEO of a huge business was being pushed around by a beggar like Joey however he knew that he was in over his head with this demon and he was prepared to abandon all moral of his opinions on the puppy dog lookalike and tried to picture him as a formidable foe like Pegasus and Yami in Duel Monsters.

Seto rolled to the side knocking Katsuya over who only rolled back and shoved him hard against a wall. Seto shoved him back and steadied himself in his fighting stance awaiting his first attack. Katsuya stepped back staring at the near naked body admiring it before he ran towards him with unnatural speed. In a blur Seto tried to take a swing at the supernatural being but found a air knocked out of him as he was sent flying towards another wall where Katsuya pinned him once again. He growled before slapping the arms away but was shoved hard again against the wall. Katsuya laughed at the proud CEO as he sucked his fingers before digging deep into the cuts that had been formed on Seto's face. Seto winced.

"All these cuts... and bruises..." Katsuya rasped gazing upon the mutilated flesh. "... it's making me go maternal..." he gently brushed Seto's lips with his own. Once. Twice before he pulled him into a bruising kiss his tongue running along the line where Seto's mouth parted to gain entry. Seto thrashed about trying to break from his hold as he bit down on the lower lip. The Joey lookalike gasped, though not sounding in pain, more like pleasure as he bit on Seto's upper lip drawing blood. Seto drew back allowing Katsuya's window of opportunity of delving his tongue into the entrance raiding the caverns inside whilst assaulting Seto's senses. The strength to fight on ebbed away after countless struggles before and he fell limp leaning against the wall whilst the shorter boy continued to attack. Katsuya finally broke the kiss and smiled as Seto stared back dazed and exhausted. Just the way he liked it... "Do you know what happened to your parents? How were they murdered?"

"Their deaths were an accident. Don't try to twist things around" Seto rasped

"I'm not... cos I'm telling you this... Your parents death was part of a curse that Joey's past life had put upon you... to make you suffer..." Katsuya's body glowed as scene at a hospital of the operating table where Seto's mother was giving birth to Mokuba. A shadow hung over her as she was giving birth wrapping itself around her and suffocating her as the baby was born, it flashed five years forward when father was driving along the road to pick young 10 year old Seto up from school. A dark shadow with flourescent eyes followed the car as young Seto's smile dropped as he saw the creature. His eyes widened as a boy of Seto's age with messy blond hair and a deep honey brown eyes manifested from the shadow and stood at the middle of the road. Mr Yamagi seeing this made the car swerve out of the way crashing against the oncoming traffic and summarsault in the air before slamming into pieces against the floor.

Screams were heard as blood trickled down towards young Seto's feet before the car was engulfed in flames. The people didn't notice the young boy that Seto saw who turned and grinned sadistically then disappeared

"You saw that shadow Seto... you saw me kill them... You saw Joey kill them" He grinned as Seto growled.

"BASTARD!!!" he spat. Katsuya cackled before going to attack again when his minions interrupted him.

"Ssssseeee ssssssssnnnnnnnnn" the serpent man hissed. Katsuya narrowed his eyes.

"That's impossible..." the serpent man retorted desperately wishing his master believed him. He let out a frustrated sigh before he dumped Seto on the floor and marched off to gaze at the scene. He drew a huge handful of cards and let the monsters loose.

-------------------------------------------

Joey opened his eyes and blinked, he stretched a little and glanced at the life point count that had been fully restored to the 2000 points he started with. All his wounds were healed, in fact the only reminder that he was hurt were all the blood stains upon his ripped jacket and jeans. He suddenly felt a great surge and he shuddered when he noticed a bright glint among the branches of the magic tree. There entwined among the leaves was the Dragon Scepter.

"How did that get here?" he mused as he grabbed the staff. "Yam..."

'Joey.. your ok?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Yeah fine and dandy... did you see a lady talk to me?"

'No it just suddenly went all cloudy on us on the screen but when we looked your life point count it was restored..." Mokuba replied. 'Where that tree come from?' Joey stared at the tree he was in.

"No idea... Yami did you send this scepter down to me or somethin"

'The scepter!?' he heard Yami yell in disbelief and heard a rustling of clothes as if Yami was searching for something. 'How did the scepter get in there?' Joey shrugged...

"I don't know, I woke up in this tree and there it was beside me..." he sighed. "I doubt this thing just appeared in coincidence so I might as well take it with me" he said as he leapt out of the tree. The minute his foot touched the ground, the tree had shrunk away and disappeared back into the earth leaving him alone but back to the confines of the great buildings of Seto's twisted version of Domino City. He walked down the streets again and passing the Pizza Plaza about a dozen times already when he heard a huge commotion from the twisted townspeople. There they stood holding their disarranged arms out in horror at the monster rampaging down the road.

"Oh great..." Joey moaned as he stared at the huge scaly terror. "Another Blue Eyes" he dashed away in hopes of avoiding it rather than having to fight it again when he skidded to halt to stare up upon another Blue Eyes. "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!!!" he yelled as he ran back before the Blue Eyes launched his White Lightening Attack at him.

Along the road the other Blue Eyes was stampeding towards him as he ducked into the buildings. The two dragons sniffed around as they clawed their way around the buildings shattering glass, ignoring the screaming civilians inside. Joey managed to get out through the back door but was blocked by another duel monster.

Judge Man.

Joey got ready to draw a card when a burst of lightening blew the Judge Man away. He gasped in disbelief before he craned his neck to look upon another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!" he screamed like a girl as he ran away through back through the door. "THAT'S IT MOKUBA I'M REFERRING YOUR BROTHER TO A PSYCHIATRIST!!!!" he yelled at the young Kaiba whilst he ran with three Blue Eyes on his tail.

'Ok... I destroyed two but now moneybags has three again... I suppose one of them may have been revived from Kaiba's Monster Reborn but... what about that third one?' '

Turn left!!!' yelled Yami. Joey did so as he ran down a endless alleyway hearing hisses and noises creeping behind the canopy of darkness. A putrid smell of acrid air flared in his nose as his footsteps echoed in wet slimy slaps across the pathway as Joey's breath was deep, his lips dry and the pounding of his beating heart thumped like a drum threatening to burst out of his chest. He finally reached the otherside of the spooky alleyway towards the lighter area of the city where he skidded to the floor and landing on his bum staring at the huge figure before him.

Blue Eyes.

"Oh, give me a break man!!!" he whined at the menacing creature but as soon as it was said two more Blue Eyes appeared behind him. He looked up narrowing his eyes at them. "I really hate you guys..." One of the two from behind stepped up to power his attack as his blue eyes narrowed at his target. The Dragon opened wide his jaws of sharp teeth as a ball of lightening began to increase in size. Joey shut his eyes awaiting impact as the attack was released.

'This is it...' he thought. He waited as a huge explosion of energy was ready to blow him up.

Nothing.

"Huh?" Joey grunted as he opened his eyes. He looked up as a cloud of dust had formed where a huge explosion had erupted above him but he was left unharmed. The Blue Eyes roared furiously as the third Blue Eyes stepped up to face the two shielding Joey with his body.

{Leave him alone!!!} he heard the dragon say. Joey widened his eyes of what was happening.

{{Stay out of this}} Joey heard one of the other two say.

"Oh my God..." Joey whispered. One of the Blue Eyes had protecting him but the most astonishing thing was that he could hear them talking.

'What just happened? Did Joey just play a Monster Reborn Card or something?' Mokuba asked clearly confused.

'I don't know... I didn't see him draw any cards out' Yami answered. 'Joey? Are you alright'

"No... no I'm not..." Joey rasped his eyes as wide as saucers.

'I can't see any physical wounds on you though...' Yami replied.

'Joey, stop playing about... and no more insults about my brother needing a psychiatrist and all that' Mokuba scowled.

"SCREW KAIBA!!!! 'I'M' THE ONE WHO NEEDS A FUCKING PSYCHIATRIST!!!!" Joey screamed in horror.

'.....................'

'What are you talkin' about?' Yami said.

"Those... dragons... ARE TALKING!!!" Yami and Mokuba glanced at the dragons and hear the dragons merely roaring at each other. They looked at each other incredulously. "Can't you guys hear them? Oh please say you do..."

'Sorry, Joe but... they're just roaring at each other...' Mokuba replied.

"Tsssh... that can't be... One on the left is telling the other two ta leave me alone... whilst the other that went to fire at me told him to stay out of it..." Yami and Mokuba didn't answer this.

{What's wrong with you both!?!?!? This is a friend of your master!!!} the 'traitor' roared.

{{He is an enemy}}

"There they go again!!!" Joey cried.

'Maybe the scepter in your hand must allow you to be able to hear their thoughts' Yami deducted. Joey looked at the Dragon Scepter. 'Well it is called the Dragon Scepter... yeah it must be that...' Joey concluded. 'We'll talk about that later. What I don't get is why that Blue Eyes saved your life. Did you play Monster Reborn or something?'

"No..." Joey replied when he looked at the Blue Eyes that had defended him. He remembered when he ran into Judge Man another of Seto's monsters, now he thought about it the Blue Eyes had destroyed Judge Man before his eyes. He looked at the monster before him scanning his very features and noticed the tear straight across his scaly belly. A scar... 'Could that be?' Joey thought...

"Yami I think that might be the 'fourth' Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba tore up... See the scar?" He pointed directing the gaze of the two onlookers to the distorted dragon.

'Ah that must be it... Back then Kaiba did win it from Grandpa so techniquely it belongs to him...' Yami said.

'So why is it helping Joey?' Mokuba asked. There was a moment of silence before Yami's answer.

'Because he never allowed the fourth Blue Eyes to bond with his heart. The moment he won the card, he had ripped it in half thus voiding the chance for the Blue Eyes that resided in the card to duel for him and pledge his allegience. That Blue Eyes is a rogue duel monster roaming around aimlessly in Kaiba's mind without a purpose... without command. It's a free spirit'

"Which means Kaiba has no control over it and if Kaiba has no control over it neither does evil demon dude" Joey finished as he looked towards the ensuing fight among the three dragons.

{{You runt... outsider}} The biggest of the three Blue Eyes hissed at his youngest brother.

{I will not let you hurt this human} the 'runt' replied defiantly as the two bigger dragons lunged themselves at him pinning him down.

{{{You will pay for your treachery!!!}}}

{{Your pathetic... do you really expect one of you to be able to destroy two of us?}}

"Maybe not but lets see what happens when I even the score!!!" Joey yelled as he pulled out a card. "MONSTER REBORN!!! BRING BACK BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!" A shimmer of light rained down on the town as the body of the last of the four Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and immediately launched it's attack on one of the two brothers.

Two against two.

{{Come to fight on the enemies side traitor?}} retorted to his newly revived brother.

{{{{I have returned with a clear mind of who my true enemy is... our master is being controlled... help us to defeat the being that has him under his spell...}}}}

{{LIAR!!!}} roared Kaiba's dragon as he launched his attack which was blocked by the equally strong force of Joey's new ally.

{What do we do?} the youngest Blue Eyes said whilst facing off to one of his siblings that was under the demon's influence.

{{{{Take the boy to save my master young one... It is the only way to end this madness}}}} his older sibling answered. {{{{I will stay to hold your brothers off}}}}

{But...}

{{{{GO!!!}}}} he roared as the scarred Blue Eyes swept Joey away leaving the other Blue Eyes to face his other brothers. With this the three fought violently as the scarred Blue Eyes took flight with a heavy heart at the onslaught of the attacks among his three siblings. Joey stared as his revived dragon fought bravely against Kaiba's other two Blue Eyes. Scrapes of claw marks raked across it's chest as blood started to trickled down his front. The scarred Blue Eyes closed his eyes as he flew fast ahead ignoring the roars of agony. Resting the scarred Blue Eyes landed in a soft meadow just beyond it a castle. Pegasus's castle.

"This must be Kaiba's version of Duellist Kingdom..." Joey mused. "Why'd ya bring me here?"

{I saw through my wanderings around this world the fortresses guarded by many of those serpent creatures... I figured it would be a suitable start in search of my brothers' master}

"Isn't Kaiba 'your' master too? I mean techniquely he did win you from Gramps"

{He is no master of mine!!!} the scarred Blue Eyes growled making Joey cringe. {He never even gave me a chance to prove myself before he devoided my chance to ever fight again in a duel. He didn't treat me as if I was there so none of his other monsters held respect for me with the exception of my third brother whom you just witnessed being destoryed by my fellow siblings} he replied more softly as the Blue Eyes went into his own little world. Joey felt a incredible sadness as the Blue Eyes reminisced on his time with Grandpa and Yugi. {Why did he had to take me away? I lived happily with the old man and his grandson, they were never ever going to use me against anybody. But still he just had to tear us apart. Tear me apart and make me stay in this wretched Hell where just about all the monsters here treated you like an outsider and spitted at you as if you were diseased Kuriboh} he hissed seethingly.

"Well moneybags is like isn't he?"

'My brother is like what? What are you two talking about?' Mokuba interrupted suspiciously.

"Nothing!!!" Joey called out. He motioned for the Blue Eyes to listen to him whisper. "Look... I know Kaiba's like that. He dun't give me any respect either... but don't let that get you down. You're strong."

{You think I'm strong?} the Blue Eyes asked incredulously.

"Sure!!! It takes a lot more guts to stand up for yourself against your two older brothers than what all the monsters here give you credit for" The Blue Eyes was silent as he stared at the scar across his body before staring at the castle up ahead.

{Thank you little fella}

"Right back at cha Big fella" (A/N: I took the little fella/big fella thing from Dark Angel. I think it's so kawaii) Joey replied as he got on the huge dragon and they flew towards the castle.

---------------------------------------------

Katsuya smiled as he watched the two friends glide towards the castle. "You have quite few miracles up your sleeve bitch... but I wonder if you'll have enough once you've reached the castle..." The sadistic grin grew wider as his oblivious counterpart flew deeper towards the castle. The many serpent men went on the attack at full force at the two comrades as the scarred Blue Eyes twisted and turned in the air avoiding the wave of arrows that came by. As they approached the fortress spikes of rock shot out of the walls. Everywhere they turned the rocks shot narrowly missing them as they dodged being impaled. Every entrance to them was suddenly blocked.

--------------------------------------------

{The force controlling this castle knows our every move!!!} the Blue Eyes cried as he skilfully dodged another spike rock. {Oh no... Incoming!!!} Joey ducked the tips of his hair singed slightly from the white hot blast of a White Lightening attack. There in the distance was the two older Blue Eyes earlier.

'This is screwy... it's like the demon dude has eyes everywhere. He seems to know where I'd be hiding and stuff and stick one of his lackeys to that exact place. Waitaminute... maybe this 'whole' world is a setup where he can keep tabs on me where ever I go... It's one big trap'

"Blue Eyes pull back from the castle... it doesn't feel right..." the Blue Eyes did so as they flew dodging his brothers.

{You got a plan?}

"Sort of..." Joey replied as he concentrated.

'It's worked before... I think if I concentrate it might again' Closing his eyes neither noticed a faint golden glow from the Dragon Scepter that had been sheathed inside Joey's jacket.

"I know this is gonna be strange Big Fella but trust me..." The scarred Blue Eyes nodded as he dodged another White Lightening attack.

----------------------------------------------

"He'll never find us" Katsuya whispered to himself but his eyes widened when Joey's head snapped staring straight at him.

"BLUE EYES!!! 3 o'clock!!!" On his command the scarred Blue Eyes charged towards Katsuya's window view. "WHITE LIGHTENING ATTACK!!!" Jaws were open as the ball of eletrical energy powered up and aimed straight ahead. There was a shatter like glass as a huge hole had been penetrated through the very sky itself as the Blue Eyes flew inside circled around before landing, he lowered his head letting Joey slide off whilst he prepared to face his brothers again who had also followed them. Joey noticed the shadow of Katsuya break away to a one of the dozens of corridors and followed him.

{{You dare enter our master's chamber!!!}} the oldest of the Blue Eyes bellowed down at his youngest brother.

{Your master is under someone elses control!!!}

{{{Ridiculous!!!}}} the second Blue Eyes schreeched.

{{{Our master is all powerful as we are all powerful!!!}}} With that an onslaught from the two dragons against their brother followed. The young Blue Eyes dodged skilfully under their wrath and soon escaped to the world pursued by his brothers. He was smaller but definitely the faster and soon had lost them in admist the vast lands of Seto's mind. He sighed with hope in his heart that Joey would succeed.

------------------------------------------------

Twisting into the medieval corridors of gargoyles and as such staring down at his intrusion accusingly. Joey let out a rasped breath as he calmed himself to concentrate in finding the CEO. He came upon the huge chamber at the end of the long tunnels and came upon huge intertwining vines curled over each other in a huge mass column and at the centre of if all was Seto tied up among them. Joey ignored the fact that the guy was completely naked before his eyes and walked cautiously towards him weary of any traps that might be there. Seto opened his eyes as his bruised body had been awoken to Joey's presence. Joey went to pull at the vines that held him.

"Keep away from me!!!" Seto rasped struggling weakly from his bonds.

"Chill man... I'm here to get ya outta dis mess!!!" Seto stopped struggling and shook himself out of his haze and stared at the blond particularly at getting a close look at his eyes. "What are you up to now Katsuya?"

"Oh so that's demon dude's names" Joey commented ignoring the rantings and freeing one arm. Seeing this opportunity Seto made a grab for his throat.

"Stop playing games with me" he hissed at 'Katsuya' who punched him hard on the face.

'JOEY!!!!' Mokuba's shrill cried echoed in the area. 'Big brother are you ok? Why did you have to do that Joey!?!?'

"KID!!!" Joey yelled but tried to remain calm with the raven headed boy whlist the billionnaire stared in astonishment. "Look... Kaiba's insulted me, beaten me up, humilated me and has just attempted to kill me. THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A GUY COULD TAKE!!!!" he turned to the CEO and pushed him hard against the wall of vines, his honey brown eyes glaring down at the cold colbalt ones. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!?"

"Joey? Is that really you?" Seto whispered not believing it.

"Who else could it be!?!? The fucking toothfairy!?!?!?" Joey yelled. "Jeez..." he brushed his sweaty tresses with his his hand back before continuing to cut through the vines.

"Your alive..." Seto said. Joey just ignored him and finally his arms were freed. Heaving a little he was helped down to the ground where Joey took off his bloody jacket and wrapped it around Seto's naked form and unknowing that a shadowy figure was right behind him. Seto stared at the floor gathering thoughts about the events. He had just witness Joey die yet here he was alive and well. There had to be more to how he survived as if Katsuya might have prevented it the last second. He had witnessed many strange things heck, his own soul had been stuck in a card for crying out loud. At the moment in his state of mind he was now prepared to take anything into account.

'Could what Katsuya told me be true? That Joey caused the accident?'

"KAIBA!!!" Seto looked up at Joey. "Let's go!!!" he shouted irritantly while helping him up. It had been a stressful night. Seto's eyes widened as a glint of metal smiled at the two of them whilst aiming it's deadly kill on the blond.

"LOOK OUT!!!" he yelled. With a snap of a rope and before he knew it he saw that Joey had turned around, a deadly arrow head inches from his chest as his hand had gripped tightly on the pale wood with a black feather for the end.

"Whoa... getting sharper than ever Joey" The dark figure emerged from the shadows to face Joey. Joey's eyes' widened.

"Surprised...?" Katsuya said.

"Your..." but Joey couldn't finished his sentence.

"I'm you... so you shouldn't be so hard that moneybags was a little... judgemental... about you back there" the green eyed blond continued. Seto glared at him intensively. Katsuya smiled before he waved a hand sending him flying to the far corner behind him near the entrance. He got up again.

"GO!!!" Joey yelled to him as he stared at his double not taking his eyes off him.

"YES RUN SETO!!!" Katsuya mocked. "I'll just catch him again in a minute..." Seto ignored Joey and stayed where he was. The two twin's circled around ready to do battle with each other. "You must be really shocked that the one that planned all this was you..."

"Well I'd admit I was expecting a big huge snake towering above me but I'm kinda grateful that I got a quite handsome chap instead..." Joey said with a sly grin.

"Why thank you... at least 'someone' around here has a sense of humour" Katsuya commented eyeing at Seto before he threw an energy ball at Joey which he dodged leaving a crater on the floor. "I never wanted to hurt you, you know... but you just had to be there didn't you? Like all the other lifetimes you were in my way... and every time I've had to kill you to get to him but... you've always managed to get the High Priest far away from my reach. We've always worked well together when we were one, it was just that one incident..." Joey stared deep into the emerald eyes.

"I don't know what your talkin' about..." Joey said simply. Katsuya merely smiled, though this time it was forlorn and unlike the usual sneer that Seto had seen...

"Of course you don't... you get to forget" he whispered as he threw another firey ball at him. It went on like this until Joey had been exhausted and finally a energy ball had struck him down against a wall Seto dove to knock Katsuya away but was held back by a scaly hands of Katsuya's serpent servants.

Joey got up as to face his counterpart again who threw a sword his way... He looked confused at the weapon when Katsuya charged thrusting it towards him. Unused to such a combat style he attempted avoiding the swipes of his opponents swords and received several beatings and cuts across his arm as Katsuya's blade nipped at him like a snake again and again until he couldn't stand any longer. Kicked to the side he grunted and then yelped as he impacted against a nearby lamp stand and lay on the floor. Weak and wounded his whole body shook as he tried to get up. Katsuya paused before he struck again.

"Move on now Joey... Just let me do what I had set out to do..." he hissed as he raised his sword high for the final blow. The second Joey blocked the attack with his weapon, it was as if something in his mind clicked. He flipped up in a summarsault kicking Katsuya in the chin and making him fall back and landed stealthly like a cat. Katsuya rubbed his jaw as Joey rounded himself up gripping the sword in his hand holding suspended high, an intense fiery golden gaze from his brown eyes seemed to have come a light.

Neither two spoke and for a moment only the sound of the imaginery winds of Seto's mind was heard. Seto stared in disbelief at the two of them. Both defiant to each other and determined to achieve the goal they had set out to do. One to destroy and kill, the other protect and preserve. Seto saw the flourescent green eyes flared angrily at his rival in a deep hatred anger and resent Katsuya had felt whilst for Joey he noticed the a deep strength within him, a unknown power that had been dormant for many ages burn brilliantly in the golden brown fires of his eyes. Hope.

In a flash the swords were clashing in a rhythmic pattern as they twisted and turned dodging the thrusts of the impaling blades. An insane dance pursued like an ancient duel that they had longed waited for as Joey leapt up high slashing across the air with huge ferocity, energies pulsated from him as the blades connected the energy snapped sending his awesome power down the connection and slamming Katsuya hard against the wall. Katsuya lay there before he got up and felt himself choke upon his own blood in his lungs which spurted out across the floor. He chuckled.

"I could never be a match to you... Joey... even with the tricks..." Katsuya glared at the CEO. Seto stepped forward glaring back at him. "Perhaps... High Priest... before you consider killing me... you might want to know more about the origin of those dreams you've been having..." Seto blinked, his attention aroused. "The dreams you've had all your life... Have you ever wondered why you've had them...? And also the cause of your parent's death?"

"You trying to stall your time..." Seto replied bluntly.

"Perhaps... or perhaps I maybe telling the truth and as for the dreams? Well the reason you were having them more than usual lately wasn't because of Yugi but because of Joey." Joey stared incredulously at Katsuya whilst Seto turned his gaze on him. He noticed the intense gaze of the colbalt eyes and glanced at the artic coldness. "I'll give you one last bit of information High Priest to look for the origin of these dreams. Head for the high home of the Xia Lung monks of China. Hidden in their sacred grounds temple there is a hidden passage way which leads to underground catecoumbes. There you shall find more light to shedding this mystery and why you saw Joey the day you witness your parents' death. That is if you have the courage to seek it" Katsuya informed as he disappeared. The world went white as the Joey and Seto were found back in Seto's room.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Mokuba cried hugging his brother tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mokuba"

"What did that thing do to you?" Mokuba rasped angrily at the demon.

"Why does the demon look like me"

"Why don't you ask yourself that Joey" Seto growled as suspisions about the blond had been aroused by his counterpart. The others stepped back in surprise. "You think I had something to do with that thing?"

"He is a part of you!!! He showed me my memory that I saw someone like you cause the accident that killed our parents" Seto accused. Mokuba's eyes widened not believing this. Joey didn't even know his and Seto's real parents until just a moment ago. Joey curled his lips in a mixture of confusion and fury.

"You can't go on such accusations Kaiba" Yami replied putting himself between the CEO and his friend.

"Can't I? You've seen a dark side part of me when you duelled Yami...What makes you think that Joey doesn't have one?" Joey narrowed his eyes in disgust. He had put his life on the line for the guy and yet he's accusing him of a horrific crime he never commited.

"Because Joey's a good and honourable ally and our friend. He just risked his life for you... I can't believe you would make such ridiculous claims like that. Clearly that demon has messed with your mind worse than I thought" argued Yami. Seto was about to snap back with more about his parents when his little brother interrupted

"Joey's not like that!!! Big brother you gotta belive me..." he pleaded. Seto looked at his brother's eyes, he knew that Mokuba had always been a good judge of character but too much has happened and he found himself not trusting anybody, not even family.

"I don't know what to believe anymore..."

"Seto..."

"Enough kid..." Joey spoke up for the first time. "I doubt rich boy is botherin' to listen..." he turned to Seto. "I didn't know your parents until I saw them just a moment ago so I got nothing to do with how they died. Believe me or not... I... just... don't care anymore..." The door had caved in as a whole bunch of people toppled over each other inside the room.

"The seals been broken!!!" Malik gasped delightedly. He stared confused as the solemn faces." Whoa somebody die or something?"

"JOEY!!!" a shrill cry burst through as Joey suddenly put on a perfect smiling mask for his little sister who wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Joey I was so worried!!!" Serenity let go and scowled. "Joey Wheeler don't you ever do that to me again!!!"

"Hey... I'm here ain't I... I've kept my promise and all... I haven't got myself killed" Serenity's pout turned into a smile as she hugged him...

"Well... ok I forgive you..." she giggled.

"It's way past your bedtime you know...?" Joey said as she dragged her giggling back to bed. Yami stared sympathetically at Joey before glaring at the CEO. He went out of the room leaving the group confused. There at the end of the hallway Yugi stood there waiting patiently for him.

"Took you long enough..." he said. Yami smiled as he picked up the angel and carried him to bed.

"I'm sorry..." Yami whispered as he cuddled the boy close and the two fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Sam: That... was... the... crappiest... chapter I have ever done...


	10. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

Sam: Don't own YGO or 'Like a Pill' Thank you for the reviews. Thank you, thank you thank you!!!!! (breath)

-------------------------------------------------

The dark dreams that haunted Yami seemed to have disappeared that night as he held his aibou in his arms on the bed they slept. (A/N: Don't worry they didn't do anything... yet) As if the presence of Yugi had chased them away and to be frank though he had a good night sleep. A tickling sensation rubbed against his neck. A frown upon his face he held onto the little body to stay in the for once wonderful dream he was having. Sighing he gave in to consciousness and opened his eyes to stare at cute green eyes of his tabby cat Tenshi who mewled at him expectantly.

A lopsided smirk curved on his face as he turned to the figure by his side. Yugi lay curled in a comfy ball, his left hand in a loose fist whilst his right hand lay limp upon the white sheets. Yami smiled happily as he's hikari slept but he hated himself for he was going to have to wake Yugi up, it was a school day. He gently nudged Yugi who shifted a little before rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to wake up..." Yugi stared at his Yami with his huge violet, childlike eyes before he gave a polite smile and forced himself out of bed. He padded towards the bathroom and went into the shower whilst Yami sat and gathered his thoughts. Tenshi was resting on his lap as he stroked her absently. A lot had happened to Yugi what with his negligence, Tea's insults and tricks, Gabrielle and the Kaiyan and then there was Solomon's death. Yami swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to gaze at the door that led to the shower where his hikari was washing.

(YAMI POV)

Tea was right about someone being a burden but it's not Yugi. 'I'm' the burden. Grr... This is wrong... I should be the one protecting him, the one looking out for him whenever he was unhappy, I should have been taking care of him yet... everything I did just made things worse for him in his life and he did everything he could to make me happy. Sometimes I wonder if he was better off without me.

I see Tenshi staring at me as I smile sadly to her. She's been such a great friend, a companion that would always keep me comforted in times of sorrow. Everything is such a mess and Yugi's life has been turned completely upside down. I'm really frightened of what it'll do to him, change him to someone I could hardly recognise as that sweet boy that I first met. His soul is so pure and now because of me, it's going to be tainted.

Scarred.

I can't let this happen...

(NORMAL POV)

Yami was dragged out of his thoughts as Yugi emerged from the shower, his face tinted red from the heat and his spike hair had drooped slightly from the weight of the water. Yugi smiled sheepishly as he moved out of the way for Yami's turn. The Turtle Game Shop was to be closed that day so Yami would spend the day at school with Yugi in his soul room.

--------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks everything seemed to go back to normal however the consequences of recent events had left a few scars, some deeper than others. Yugi, Yami and their friends had gathered around the grave along with Solomon's other relations as they each stood in silence listening to the sermon of the priest as the summer shower rained upon them as if in hope to wash away the scars they had in their hearts.

They all watched as the coffin was lowered down to the deep hole dug below as a new tombstone was planted next to it. There, the inscription upon the black marble with gold writing.

_'In loving memory of Solomon Moutou 1940-2003 Rest in peace old friend, father and grandfather. Our love will always be with you' . _

Each person with a white flower in their hand threw it into the grave paying their respects as they left. Yugi knelt down over the new soil that had covered in a heap as more wreaths and flowers were laid around it. Yami stood behind him as he saw that very same image of his dream replayed in his mind.

A single tear rolled down the angel's cheek as each and every person around him had someone to hold, someone to comfort them. Yami stared at the kind smile of Solomon Motou's picture upon the tombstone and as if it seemed that Solomon Motou had appeared in the distance of a little hill just above the horizon towering above the pretty cemetery with that same warm smile. A smile that meant to Yami that he was forgiven and that he was passing his responsibility of protecting Yugi to him and with that his spirit faded away to passing over to a new life.

Yami turned and saw himself in the scenario he had seen in his dream. But this time it was going to be different. This time, Yugi wasn't going to be alone. Yami knelt down beside the little one and cupped his face to look at him. Eyes red from crying as Yami wiped the remaining tears from Yugi's face.

Neither said a word.

Neither of the them had to.

Yami smiled as he wiped more tears that had flowed from his hikari's eyes. A smile that had been passed down to him.

You're never gonna be alone my hikari... I'll make sure of it...Yami said through their mental link. Yugi couldn't help but smile back happily for he was going to be there with him and to care for him. He wrapped his small arms tightly around Yami's neck as his face buried into his chest whilst Yami held him tightly rocking a little gently as Yugi's hair brushed his cheek.

---------------------------------------------------

School went on as normal but as it was the students had never looked at Yugi the same way. Some pitied him, others would sneer at his 'addiction' but most of them would just pretend he wasn't there.

"Oh look... there's the junkie" were some of the insults raised by different students. Joey would then defend Yugi with a witty retort back at the kid that insulted his friend. Apart from the few insults there hadn't been much bullying lately however being ignored was a feeling worse than anything Yugi had ever had before and having the bitch around with her taunts and her hypocritical friendship speeches was playing a major part in the new level of 'low'.

Even some of the teachers had changed around him. They had always respected him as a good, hardworking student but now seemed to look down at him as if he was a smudge on a clean piece of paper. The more stricter teachers would keep him at the corner of their eyes to catch any false move, which meant he couldn't talk to his friends behind their backs.

The only people that still stuck by him were Joey, Ryou, Malik and Tristan. With their experiences that night weeks before the three of them had changed. Ryou had become more confident in standing up in class and against bullies at times though he found he couldn't use the abilities he had used against the snake men those weeks ago.

Joey and Tristan were more level headed than they used to be. Joey in particular, whether it was because Serenity had decided to stay over for the summer holidays or something else, either way Joey was a lot less hot headed. This would seem as a good change however there were some changes that Yugi found to be less encouraging.

Seto was a lot colder towards Joey than in the past. He used to insult him with puppy jokes and other things but now... he never said a word to him in fact he ignored Joey most of the time. Perhaps his encounter with Joey's demon look-alike had severely affected him in some way however it was unsure to determine whether the lack of insults were good or bad. Joey however never let that fact get to him and Yugi was somewhat glad for that.

Yami had been a lot of support whenever times got tougher than usual especially at lunchtime where the other students were going around taunting Yugi and his 'drug problem'. This wasn't helped by the fact that Tea was the driving force among them and somehow she and her ditzy friends had set up a club about it. Yami always got furious with the gangs and threatened to send them all to the Shadow Realm, which Yugi had begged not for him to do.

Fortunately, the game shop had been up and running again and therefore keeping his Yami occupied. (Even though there weren't many customers). It was a few more weeks before the summer holidays, exams had all finished, so there was little work to do. The talk now was mostly about the summer dance on the last day and everyone was busy asking around for dates.

The five friends were amongst the crowds looking rather dismal for the fact that none of the girls around was really interested with 'a junkie' and his friends or that was what they were called now. To put it simply. They were going through Hell...

---------------------------------------------------

It was as if time had slowed down as the weeks dragged on and Yami was starting to get worried about his hikari. Lately Yugi had come home later than usual, in fact he hardly ever saw him much and whenever he did Yugi would look tired and worn, his voice a little hoarse as if he had been shouting a lot. Yugi dismissed his attempts to get him to talk to him of any problems that he's been having at school and somehow he felt he was failing Solomon of his promise to take care of his hikari. Every night he would sneak into Yugi's room to see him sleep peacefully whilst he stroked his hair.

"Mueh..." Tenshi whispered as she cracked one sleepy eye open.

"Sorry Tenshi..." Yami whispered as he stared at the little angel. Tenshi glanced at her younger master then curled back to sleep. Yami sighed. "Oh Yugi, why won't you tell me what's wrong? Am I not taking care of you well enough? I know I can't possibly replace Grandpa... I just... wish you'd tell me what I'm doing wrong... then I could try and improve what ever I'm doing..." those were the thoughts that Yami had to listen to himself say every night and the reply would be a sigh from the little angel.

Another gruelling Monday began as Yami had prepared breakfast and Yugi's lunch. Yugi would smile gratefully and hug him afterwards and leave for school. Yami stared as he watched the child run down the path and disappearing round the corner. It was going to be another boring day as he would stand at the shop. A few customer went window-shopping, a couple bought a couple of cards but apart from that...

Yami was bored.

After the customers left the empty shop he sighed as he idly stroked Tenshi who had decided to take an afternoon nap. Yami then had a thought and immediately went to close the shop to go to his soul room and check how his aibou was doing at school. It was around lunchtime and Yami could see that Yugi and his friends were hanging out near the football grounds watching some of the other students play whilst they hung around at the spectator benches.

They were about to leave as Yami noticed one of the cheerleaders and his lips curled in disgust as the 'bitch' decided to approach the group with a few quarterbacks lumbering after her. One of them, the obvious leader had wrapped his arms around her waist declaring that they were going out. Tea smirked a little as she had her the football team block the groups' way. This caused a crowd to gather as they were looking for a beating to happen.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't little junkie Yugi" Tea taunted. "You know to think that I actually went out with you once really disgusted me" (A/N: No one knows else knows about Yami)

"Back off Tea!!!" Joey growled ready to defend Yugi.

"Hello... I'm talking to the midget not the dumb blond" she hissed. "Honestly... Yugi still letting other people fight your battles for you? Why can't you stand up for yourself?" Anger seethed in Yami's eyes as he growled at the insults. "I bet if none of your 'friends' around you'd be crying off to your Grandpa... Oh wait he's dead isn't he? Poor old man must have had to pay the price when you couldn't pay up for the drugs you were taking eh?" That insult stabbed at Yugi in the heart as he swallowed his pride and his tears.

Yami's hands clenched tightly into fists as other students began to jeer and added into the insults. Tea leaned down to inspect any coming tears. "Oh look... looks like little Yugi's about to cry... Go on cry..." with that the members of the football team and her new boyfriend began to chortle with laughter.

SLAP!!!!

The students stood in silent shock as Tea was found on the floor. She looked up a red mark developing on her face. She touched at it gingerly wincing at the sting before she looked up. Yugi stood glaring dangerously, not Yami, Yugi. His hand raised.

"That's for what happened at the arcade..." Yugi whispered to her making sure no one else heard. Tea hissed.

"You little-"but she was stop short from his eyes burrowing down at her. A fiery defiance, a break from the shell of the innocent boy that she had once tried to break with her tricks.

"Little what?" a dangerous hiss came from him. He was clearly taking no crap and a strange reason Tea found she was afraid.

Very afraid.

Her boyfriend was going to the rescue but was stopped when Yugi turned his glare upon him paralysing him to the spot.

"I suggest you choose your dates more wisely... she's not one to be around" he said simply as he walked on and amazingly the students had separated a path for them to walk through.

----------------------------------------------------

Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi had stood up for himself on his own that day and to his amazement, many of the students had stopped taunting him whenever Yugi stared back. His gaze was putting Seto's glare into competition and coupled from that slap on Tea, the students appeared to be afraid of him.

The lonely evenings had come again as Yugi came home late. Yami had tried to find out for himself but found that Yugi had blocked him where ever he went after school until he actually got home and much as Yami didn't want to shout at his beloved hikari he had to find out what was going on. Yugi with a huge smile came in through the door as Yami waited as always. Yugi sat down to watch TV ignoring the fact that his Yami was watching 'him'. Yami took a deep breath and began.

"Yugi..."

"Yami... I've got to tell you something..." Yugi interrupted.

Yami swallowed. "What is it...?"

"The school Dance is tomorrow"

"Oh?"

"Well... I was wondering... if... you would... come... with me..." Yugi asked timidly. Yami was shocked and his heart leaped.

"... I..." he was unable to speak.

"It's ok if you don't want to" Yugi said quickly.

"NO, no..." Yami said in a panic. "I... I'd love to..." Yugi smiled brightly and hugged Yami.

"This is going to be so great I promise that" he cried enthusiastically as Yami chuckled. The day had finally come and Yami wore a black loose shirt and trousers with blue cape like top. He waited as his hikari came out. He stared in awe at the simple yet beauty of his attire.

Yugi was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a high collar flaring against his slim neck. Wearing blue trousers and silver armbands, his hair tied back with a bandanna and the locket and the Millennium Puzzle held in place with a silver chain.

"Wow..." was all that Yami could say. Yugi giggled at the stunned silence. "You look... beautiful..." he said admiringly. "You don't look to bad yourself..." Yugi placed a huge childish grin as he linked arms with Yami and half skipped along the way to the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------

The was already a huge crowd of people moving to the beat of the music as Yugi and Yami went inside. The colours of the lights blared in a beautiful pattern of colours as Yugi skipped about whilst Yami grinned at the sight. He looked down at the angel with pride before glancing back at their friends.

There stood Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Ishtar and off in the distance Seto was looking a little more than a bit bored with a hapless lucky girl who had been one of many who were chasing him around to ask him to be her date. He had not paid any attention to the girl's ravings and talks to her friends; all he could do was stare. Stare at a certain blond dressed in a green tank top.

It would have seemed that Seto wanted nothing more to do with Joey but in truth he recently he was thinking about him just every second. He knew deep down that Katsuya was lying about Joey and everything yet somehow he had found himself accusing Joey of something he couldn't possibly have done. Maybe Yami was right; Katsuya had messed around with his head a lot and could make him believe just about anything. Either way... a lot of damage had been done, it wasn't as if he and Joey's relationship was exactly friendly but lately the their interaction seemed to have severed completely and in a way... the day felt more emptier than usual.

Yugi and Yami were just about to settle down with their friends when they overheard a conversation nearby. "So anyway... I told her that she just really needed to get some therapy on her fashion tastes..." was the annoying voice of Tea. (A/N: HA WHAT DOES TEA KNOW ABOUT FASHION!?!?) Yami looked anywhere but at the dancer coming towards him with a glass of punch. "Hi Yami... taking the children out to play?" she said. Yami glared at her with a look that could kill her in a second flat.

"Go away..." he growled but clearly she was not taking the hint.

"Why don't we have one dance for old times sake?" she hinted this time Yugi stepped up.

"Don't you have your own date? Or was the guy smart enough to take my advice and ditch you?" he butted, which made way to for the punch in Tea's hand to 'accidentally' slip down and spilling onto Yugi's shirt.

"Oops sorry... hope it doesn't 'stain'" Tea said prominently as she walked off. Yami narrowed his eyes as the sennen eye started to glow brightly.

"Yami don't!!!" Yugi cried. He looked down at him angrily which made Yugi cringe a little. Realising his mistake he's features softened as he helped Yugi clean up.

"I'll go clean the rest up in the bathroom ok?" Yami stopped as Yugi jogged off. Yami sighed sadly as he sat himself down next with his friends finding almost all of them were missing.

"Where is everybody?" Yami asked Serenity. "Joey, Ryou and Malik went off and didn't come back. Ishtar and Bakura were getting worried and decided to look for them" Serenity replied cheerfully. Yami sighed.

"Well... at least I'm not the only one who's having problems" Shortly afterwards Bakura and Ishtar looking as if about to kill sat down in a disheveled fashion. Serenity smiled.

"Couldn't find them?" she chirped. The two yamis glared at her to, which Tristan reacted by glaring back at them. They noticed Yami worried look.

"Your hikari's missing too eh?" Bakura scowled.

"He told me he went to the bathroom" Yami replied trying to stay calm. Ishtar retorted.

"We just went to check if our hikaris were there but the place was empty..." Now Yami really did panic. He looked all over the place scanning desperately for the trademark tri colours. During his search he had noticed a hand grab him by the arm and made him face to the last person he wanted to see.

Tea smiled as she dragged him off to the dance floor, he glared at her and wrenched away but like all the times when they were still a couple he found he could had never managed to get her to let go until the first dance ended and the club lights that blared down on him was a little overbearing for him to take. (1) He noticed the glaring looks of the quarterback leader at him as he was led to the dance floor. The song had quickly ended as he finally managed to wrench his arm away from Tea when the sound of feedback coming from the speakers squealed painfully out to he audience.

"Sorry..." The young principle replied as she prepared to make her announcement. She was a pert and headstrong woman in her late 20's with a lock of brown hair tied up in a neat bun whilst loose wispy curls had escaped the bonds and hung down her face. "Erhem... first I'd like to say commemorations that your exams are finally over and I know I shouldn't be here to spoil your well deserved celebration... but as you all know there have been rumours about certain students in this school but have yet to be proven as true. Therefore I would like to clarify with the true account and hopefully eliminating any thoughts and discriminations you've had towards them" she looked over to a someone hiding behind the curtains as a timid figure emerged from the shadow followed by three others.

The principle held the microphone to the Yugi as he scanned the area of the thousands of eyes watching him. He smiled thankfully at the head of the school as she left the stage for him. Taking a deep breath... "I know there have been lots of things being said about me and I guess if I just said I wasn't taking drugs. You'd all say I was lying right? Well... I'm not gonna even try to argue back because no ones going to believe the truth. I have one other thing to say and that is the fact that I am different lately not because of drugs but... just seeing things slightly differently and I owe that new experience to someone really 'special'. So me and my friends have come up with a song for it..." This earned a groan from the adoring public and Yami was fuming at the jeering.

"I bet it's gonna be a little choirboy song!!!" jeered one of Tea's girl friends.

"Get off the stage!!!" someone else shouted as the rest of the faculty started to laugh. The group ignored the taunts.

"Anyway this is dedicated to that 'special' person... The songs for you... Tea" Tea looked shocked as the group set up the back track. Joey placed the backtrack tape into the huge tape player but and pressed play. At that instant voices burst into laughter on the speakers as the audience looked incredulously whilst the group looked confused. The laughter from the girls died down as one of them clearly recognisable as one of Tea's friends spoke up.

"Anyway Tea... how come you keep sticking up for that twerp!!!"

"Just so I can impress those dumb ass quarterbacks who just as well would toss their brains out of the window if they had one..." she teased. The quarterbacks glared at the dancer as Yami sniggered a little.

"So is Yugi really taking drugs...?"

"Nope... you should know he's one goodie two shoes type... but that day at the arcade... I went to him 'Yugi your nothing but a burden to your friends and everyone'... and for a minute there he looked like he was about to cry... but the little shrimp just told me to shove off, thinking his all that... I mean come on... your under 4 ft get a reality check. Anyway... I guess he must be having a fit when he took out these brown prescription pills or something like that... then that was the chance to humiliate him. I just snatched them away and went crowing out that it was drugs... and you know the public... just say something out loud and they take it face value..." the recording was cut short by Joey who shouted.

"WHOOPS WRONG TAPE!!!" (A/N: Sure Joey... sure) At this time though the people were all staring at Tea. Yugi silently smiled.

FLASHBACK (A/N: This was during that conversation at the café...)

Tenshi had found Yugi come home from school escorted by Solomon. She ran up to him and let him slip a small microphone under her collar and with that she left. Tenshi had found Tea talking with her girl friends and hid whilst the device back at home in Yugi's house recorded every word said.

END FLASHBACK

Tea was looked around her as she took short deep breaths, her eyes darting from one student to the next. Joey replaced the real back track tape as the music intro began at an easy pace. Joey quickly went back to his position as lead guitar whilst Ryou was on keyboard, Malik was on drums and Yugi was on base with the microphone close to his lips. The audience looked up listening as the Yugi went into first verse. (Sam: I don't own 'Like a Pill' Yami: You already said that... Sam:...)

#I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much

I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun#

(Music Revs up)

Prechorus

#I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can... #

Chorus...

#Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill#

#I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help#

Prechorus

#I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can #

Chorus

#Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill#

#Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill#

#I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can#

#Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill# (Fade)

The song had stopped with the entire audience cheering as the four muscians stood there the moment that Tea had ran out of the hall in a fit of curses along with some of her friends that were with her at the café. Every single sophmore there was glaring at her by this time as she made a hasty exit.

The three Yamis stood their mouths gaping wide open at the performance as the group made to get off the stage. Joey smirked as he made his way off the stage with his guitar, Tristan giving the thumbs up to his best friend and Serenity giggled uncontrollably as she hugged her older brother. Seto stared at blond and his sibling whilst a his date droned on to her friends her arms interlocking with his as if they were to be bound together for life.

Yugi bounded to his Yami whilst Ryou stood shuffling his feet bashfully, his pale face hinted with a vigorous tinge of red as his Bakura stared dumbstruck at his aibou's performance. Malik closed his eyes as he walked past his Yami keeping a straight face as if playing in a band was no big of a deal. Ishtar reached out an arm and pulled him in the waist. Malik winced a little at his Yami's roughness who gazed down his lavender eyes intensively as if hoping to bore down his own.

"What is it?" Malik asked irritably disguising the anxiety that Ishtar might hit him. There was a pause before Ishtar finally spoke.

"When did you learn to play the drums" he asked dangerously.

"Ages ago... before I met you... I just... never practised much afterwards" Malik mumbled as if he was awaiting his punishment.

"Why did you stop?" Ishtar replied tilting Malik's face towards him. Malik looked a little more than a bit surprised at his Yami's compliment. "You were really good up there" At this Malik's face went red as a beetroot as the next song was playing and the two of them went to the dance floor.

Bakura pulled his hikari closely who giggled still with the red tinge upon his pale face. Yugi had bounded over to Yami who stood there dumbstrucked. Yugi smirked a bit as he looked down on the floor. It took a few minutes for Yami to finally speak.

"So... that's why... you've been away so much... huh?" he whispered.

"Yeah... pretty much" Yugi replied with a smile. "I guess you must be pretty frustrated about me being absent and all..." Yami let out something between a laugh and a cry. Unshed tears of relief and joy started sparkling in his eyes.

"For... a while... I thought..." he swallowed. "that... you never forgiven me. I mean I would understand if you didn't but-"

"I never blamed you for anything Yami..." Yugi whispered as he hugged him tightly. Yami grinned.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly..." Yugi giggled as the two of them went to the dance and swayed to the music letting the hours of the wonderful evening of the dance pass them by.

-----------------------------------

(1) I know Yami sounds a bit weak but it's in fact a little plot ploy here that causes him to be like that. It'll explain itself near the end of this story... which on here will be a long way to go

Sam: Review me please!!!!

Seto: Don't review her she's already really big headed because she got about 135 reviews at mm.org.

Sam: (bashes him with a hammer) Evil little muse... Reviews are my means of motivation... I update faster when I get loads of reviews...


	11. Unexpected Discoveries

Unexpected Discoveries

LS: Madyamisam doesn't own any Yu-gi-oh characters.

Sam: I'm feeling nice so I'll be reformatting quite a few number of chapters today...

text = another language

------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful summer day as the hours of the school afternoon drew to a close and all would seem like that of any normal high school. There was not much of a trace of the wondorous evening the night before and the revelations of certain aspects that none would ever have expected.

Yugi and his friends sat listening bored from the usual tripe of their teachers' lecturing them on and on about the prospects of the coming year with which they were due to be starting after the long holidays. Of course with renewed respect from other colleagues after that nights revelations, Yugi was found to be quite the celebrity though this time it wasn't about Duel Monsters for once. The other students were hugely impressed of the band's performance, in such a respect that certain fan clubs had come to be developed.

"Man... just the other day they were bitching about us..." Joey whispered. Ryou smiled politely whilst the others giggled a little.

"Speaking of bitches" Tristan went on. "Where's Miss Hypocrite anyway..." this earned scowl from Yugi and Ryou.

"That's not nice..." Yugi rasped.

"Yeah, it's an insult to all other female dogs..." Ryou said. The others gaped at him whilst he stared back with a questioning look. "What?"

"You've been hanging out with Bakura too much..." Malik remarked to Ryou who still had a bemused look on upon his face. Just then the bell rang meaning the end of class, day and the school term. Everyone rushed out cheering in a frenzy for the summer holidays. The five friends got up along with the frenzied crowd of students that were pouring out of the classroom and running home. Laughing and joking along the way home Yugi noticed a certain blue eyed brunette driving past them. The young CEO was staring at his blond friend before he finally turned away to dwell in his own thoughts. A raised eyebrow caused for concern but Yugi decided not to interfere.

They reached the Game Shop where Yami greeted Yugi with a hug. "Um... a man came into the shop and said that he's arranged a meeting to discuss some paperwork about Grandpa..."

"Oh it's about the will...." Yugi replied thoughtfully. "What time was it again?"

"In half an hour" Yami answered. Yugi gasped before he ran upstairs and to dump his bag in his room and then dashed back down. He and his friends hurried to the meeting leaving Yami in the store alone again happily dangling a piece of mangled string for Tenshi to claw at.

Breathing steadily they had finally managed to make it in record time. The lawyer sitting at the desk shuffled his papers neatly and waited patiently as Yugi settled down on the table amongst some of Solomon's other associates, whilst Joey and the others hung around outside.

"Right... well let's get started..." he announced and went through all the categories and statements. Yugi felt himself starting to drift to sleep as the lawyer droned on. After a agonisingly long half hour of listening, the man finally got to the arrangements Solomon had planned to in his death.

"All property estates are entrusted to his grandson. The Turtle Game Shop and the Noble Xia House including the trust fund that his late son and daughter-in-law have placed upon him. The following..." he droned on about the percentages of takings to other members in the room of, which Yugi didn't take to heart until the lawyer's last statement.

"There has been a slight change of will made by Mr Motou about week before his death. In the original will he had planned to entrust this..." he said bringing out a black and gold ivory box with a carved head of a serpentine figure wrapped around it in a tight embrace whilst the head rested gracefully on the lid. Two gold eyes staring outwards in a peaceful tranquility "...antique Chinese box and..." he went on drawing out a card. There it was. The fourth Blue Eyes gleaming at the group with the sticky tape that wrapped around it holding the two halfs together "this Blue Eyes White Dragon card of, which he most prized to his grandson" Yugi looked surprised.

'Who could Grandpa be planning to give his prized treasure card to?' he thought.

"However the change he's made states that he wishes to pass these items to a Mr Joey Wheeler instead" Yugi felt his eyes pop from his sockets. "Is he here?"

"H-he's just outside... I'll go get him" Yugi said completely caught off guard. It was great that Solomon felt Joey highly enough to give him his Blue Eyes White Dragon, yet there seemed to be something behind it all. "Joey!!!"

"Huh?"

"Come in..." Yugi beckoned as the confused blond followed him. Yugi beamed happily for his friend as the lawyer handed the two precious articles to him.

"W-what's this for"

"They're yours. Grandpa put you in his will and he clearly said that you should have these..." Joey stared bogged eyed at the box and card in his hand.

"G-gramps is giving me his Blue Eyes?" Joey stuttered. Yugi beamed at him as he stood dumb struck. Joey opened the box, which was in fact the right size for a deck of cards. He placed his deck that was in his pocket inside and the precious Blue Eyes card at the top. With a smile he put gently placed the box into his bag. The others were just as surprised when they heard the story.

"No way... I thought Yugi would get that card for sure..." Tristan cried in disbelief. But Joey didn't hear the rest of the ranting.

"I-I need to get home... guys... I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok... Joey see ya!!!" Yugi chirped as Joey left. Joey had by then turned away to head home.

-----------------------------------------

Joey broke into a run to reach the bus on his way to his apartment. After getting on and off the bus he flew up the huge flights of stairs. Taking out the precious box he placed it carefully into a secure place in his room before dumping the rest of the bag on the floor. He went back down grabbing his wallet he rushed back down to the grocery store. He came back out carrying two bags in each arm. Along the way he heard a scuffle in the alleyway and immediately headed to see what was happenning. Dropping the bags in his hand he headed towards the commotion.

"Ooh... little baby lost your mommy?" he heard someone taunt. The next voice was familiar.

"Get lost!!!"

"What you say punk... You feel like having a knuckle sandwich...? Ya little wimp..."

"You just try me you big jerk!!!" cried the voice as Joey peered over the shoulders of many buff looking guys hovering over a little boy.

'Mokuba!?!?' There he was scratched and bruised from running, his raven hair unfurled and messier than usual.

"You little brat!!!" the leader of the gang screamed as a punch went straight for the little boy's gut which Joey rushed and grabbed it in mid strike. Joey glanced back at his lackeys behind him.

"So... you need this many guys to pick on one little kid...? How many exactly do you need when your dealing with me huh?" he growled whilst throwing the guy aside to the floor who landed ungracefully with a loud thud.

"GET HIM!!! GET HIM!!!!" he screeched at his cronies as Joey shielded Mokuba with his body. He shoved a nearby dustbin making the men scatter creating a path for them. He grabbed Mokuba by the arm and the two boys ran whilst the gang gave chase. Joey led Mokuba through various shortcuts and alleyways causing confusion for the gang who eventually gave up chasing them and cracked their knuckles menacingly vowing that they would get them next time. Some distance away the two boys breathed heavily before heading back to where Joey dropped his stuff, Mokuba limping slightly.

"Thanks Joey..." he wheezed as he yelped from pain whilst dropping to the ground.

"No problem..." was the reply as Joey went back to salvage what was left of the two grocery bags. Luckily all the stuff he had bought was actually still intact. He carefully gathered the goods into the bags and made way to his apartment.

"Best come over to my apartment and get yourself cleaned up kid..." he said as he placed the two bags in one arm whilst helping by the arm. It was a while as Mokuba limped painfully up the stairs of the flat.

"Are we there yet?" he whined. Joey grabbed the keys in his pocket and opened the door again. Mokuba noticed the room was quite spacious, the air of it clean and neat, the only mess was the mass of papers of homework assignments spread out on the desk.

"Here we are" Joey dumped his goods on the table whilst he laid an ice pack on Mokuba's leg.

"You've just sprained it so... just don't put too much weight on it and it'll be ok... What the hell were you doing there anyway?" Moving on to a different subject. Mokuba winced a little from the pain.

"I just... my brother was really busy so I said I'd take the bus home to save him the trouble of picking me up... and I took a wrong turn..." Mokuba explained miserably. "I can't do anything right... and I keep worrying Seto" he scowled at himself.

"Well the point is that your safe now... I'll just get you cleaned up... let you rest for a bit before I take you home 'k?" Mokuba smiled gratefully. Joey went to a nearby cabinet with a first aid kit and sat down carefully cleaning a particularly nasty cut on Mokuba's temple. Mokuba hissed from the stinging pain.

"Sorry..." Joey said blowing on it gently carefully to alleviate the pain. Mokuba smiled staring at the blond who looked confused.

"My brother used to do that whenever I got hurt..." he said. Joey hesitated a little before he wrapped the cut with a bandage. There was a sudden growl emitting from the pit of Mokuba's stomach as the tinge of red of embarrassment on Mokuba's face appeared. "Uh... eh hehe"

"It's ok kid... I was gonna make somethin' ta eat anyway..." Joey assured. He got up getting the stuff from grocery bags. "So fried rice ok wit chu?"

"I love fried rice!!!" Mokuba yelled eagerly. He watched intently as Joey started chopping a chicken breast into strips whilst some rice was cooking nearby. He cracked a few eggs as he waited for the wok to heat up. Frying a bit of chopped garlic in the oil he followed this with the chicken strips then vegatables. Finally after the chicken had been well cooked he added the rice a couple of well whisked eggs coating the rice grains in a yellow colour. Mokuba ate his share ravenously as Joey packed the excess into lunch box whilst he took out Granpa's Chinese box.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he packed the boxes in a khaki coloured shoulder strap bag. Mokuba took off the ice pack and gingerly stepped on the floor. He nodded whilst wincing slightly. Locking the door Joey watched Mokuba limp painfully behind him as the shoulder strap back hung around his shoulders.

"Here..." Joey said as he slipped the strap on his left shoulder whilst the bag hung securely by his right side. Mokuba was lifted onto him in a piggy back, his little arms wrapped round Joey's neck.

"Ok back there? Let's go..." Joey jogged down the stairs and back onto the streets towards another part of town. They finally reached their destination where the houses were set up upon with jade tiles. Ahead what looked like an old fashioned pharmacy where Joey and Mokuba went inside.

DINNER'S READY!!! Joey cried with which Mokuba looked confused on the new language he spoke...

Why so late, you want to starve an old man to death!?!?!? crowed a Chinese man dressed in black mandarin silk clothes. One eye slightly bigger than the other and had a piercing gaze with beady eyes. His face round and grey hairs lay upon his head in wisps. Joey pursed his lips.

Sorry... but my little friend had a bit of an accident... he said indicating Mokuba's bruised leg.

"A-ya!!!" the old man uttered in horror. He tutted at the sight. "You young ones these days..." he muttered in Japanese as Joey passed him the ready made lunch boxes whilst mumbling about how much more disciplined he was when he was younger.

"Mokuba this is Lao Shen. Shen this is Mokuba" (1) Shen stared at the young boy through small beady slit eyes as if gazing into his soul. Mokuba felt a little chill come over him and was feeling a bit uncomfortable, which Joey immediately spotted went to his aid.

"Please don't scare the kid Gramps..." Shen glared at Joey before he went back inside with a 'hmpfh'. Joey followed the old man in with Mokuba hobbling next to him and was immediately assaulted with the musty smell of various aromas that filled the room. Shen appeared to be searching for something in the many shelves filled with all sorts of herbs. He brought out a bottle and thrusted it into Joey's hands.

"Here's some 'Tid Da' rubbing alcohol, it'll heal his bruises more quickly" he snapped. Joey grinned understanding that despite Shen's appearingly hostile attitude he had a good heart. He proceeded in gently applying the dark brandy coloured ointment on the blackened area on Mokuba's leg whilst Shen started eating his meal.

"Don't mind him..." Joey assured whilst Mokuba stared looking a little afraid of the shrewd man standing behind the counter. "He's always been the cranky type..." turning to Shen. Shen stopped chewing and glared at the two boys for a moment before he shifted his back to them and continued eating. "but he's a good guy at heart"

"Really..." Mokuba said half convinced.

"Yeah... my mother and father divorced years ago and me and my dad moved to Domino City. We kinda picked the worse spot in the neighbourhood so I always got at least a coupla bruises on da way ta school and he'd always help without charging me for anything. Gramps here's a Chinese doctor and some o'da stuff he does are kinda weird but they pack a punch" Mokuaba smiled reluctantly as he tried to see the better side of the old man with the information of Joey's description of Shen's real personality. He felt himself relax a bit.

"He's interested in all kinds of Chinese artifacts too and really likes telling me all sorts of superstitions and stories about China whenever I got sick of hanging around the streets and my dad"

"They're not mere stories boy..." the old man suddenly scowled. "They are legends of which hold all sorts of secrets of the ancient Chinese Dynasties. Anyway... you wished to learn more about the Dragon Scepter?"

"Yeah... research... for a summer project" Joey replied whilst giving a knowing smirk to Mokuba.

"From the legends..." Shen began "...the Dragon Scepter was the first gift from the great Dragon King to be presented to the world of man who aided them to defeat an evil race of demons called the Kaiyan." Joey blinked as his curiosity peaked further from this new information.

"Along with the scepter was a selected champion anointed by the Dragon King himself to wield the scepter's powers and spread peace throughout the lands of the Chinese Empire to keep justice against the Kaiyan. The champion was hence able to summon the vast armies of warriors brought down from Heaven itself"

"Well that means it was meant for good..." Mokuba said. Shen for once smirked whilst shaking his head. "The Dragon Scepter was merely a tool, powerful as it is. It's purpose relys only on the one who holds it, which is why the Dragon King chose his champion carefully for the Dragon Scepter could be used by anybody who has the ability to manipulate it with powers of their own" he turned his gaze on Joey who took in the information.

'If anybody with magic powers could hold it then why does Katsuya spend his time phaffing about with Kaiba ? There's gotta be something more to this' he mused to himself. After a few moments of dwelling in his own thoughts Joey finally spoke.

"Other than being a new justice system. What else was this... champion suppose to do?" Joey asked. The old man grinned admiring the blond's inquisitiveness.

"It was said that the champion was sent to protect a special Chi that resided in the mortal realm against dragons that had lusted for the immense power it possessed"

"What kind of power?"

"It is uncertain... but it has been told that it could save souls that are facing a fate worse than death..." Shen replied. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"Yeah... a sword. Heard it was heritage down a royal blood line and has this crest thing with a phoenix and a dragon kinda snaked together?"

"Xia Yin's sword..." Shen mused. "So it has been recovered back into this world"

"Do you know anything about it?"

"From common knowledge it belonged to a sorcereress called Yin that had worked for the royal court in the first dynasty. Many impossible wars were won from the mysterious powers she and her allies including the holder of the Dragon Scepter held that brought China to prosperity in conquering her enemies. As with such, China had become a perfect paradise and hence forth Yin had proceeded to resigning her post and in her last mission she accompanied the princess due to marry the Pharoah of Egypt where afterwards she disappeared. Some say that the heavens had called upon her and she ascended to take her place among the stars"

"Um... about the crest thing..."

"It was part of the royal blood line and the phoenix and the dragon were the protectors of the royalty, but I'm afraid even my knowledge is incomplete about it. I would think that descendants of the crest should have more details"

"Just one more thing..." Joey said as he carefully brought out the Chinese Box. "It looks ancient... know anything about it?" Mokuba stared curiously at it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Yugi's grandpa... There was a hearing about his will and he gave me this... and..." Joey took out his Blue Eyes from the box... "...this"

"Whoa..." was all Mokuba could say.

"It's his most prized card as well..." Joey mentioned. Shen grinned a toothless grin.

"It seems that the old man sees something in you boy..." Joey looked confused.

"But... to be honest the box is a mystery to me as is about this card. I suggest that you again look to the origin and if I guess right this type of box always have a special type of insignia" he added as he analysed it. "Ah... here... well... well... curious... very curious..." he showed the insignia to the two boys of a dragon and the phoenix entwined together in a tight embrace at the bottom of the box. Joey and Mokuba pondered as they said their goodbyes and left Shen.

"Wow... I didn't think I'd be dragged into Yugi's family history like this..."

"Odd... I thought Yami said that he married Yin, he never mentioned any princess" Mokuba mused thinking back over their conversation.

"The stories being passed down to Shen are 5000 years old kid. Some things are bound to be inaccurate..." Joey reminded. Mokuba's found it easier to walk from the ointment on his bruise and though still with a slight limp, he had managed to keep up with Joey. Deep in thought, Joey wondered more about the involvement that Yugi was in all of this and before he knew it he and Mokuba had arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba smiled as he hopped along side the blond.

"Come in for a bit..." Mokuba said. Joey stopped at the front gates extremely reluctant.

"Nah... I best be going. Serenity could be back at any moment at the apartment" he replied glad that Serenity was around so he'd have a good excuse.

"It's only 5 o'clock and I heard Yugi say that she'll be hanging out with the Ishtars and staying for dinner" Joey mentally groaned. He was really hoping that he didn't have to be dragged back here however Mokuba was ever persistent. A trait that only a Kaiba could posess. Seto with the 'you'll- be-sorry-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say' glare and Mokuba with the pleading puppy dog eyes.

Joey sighed and tried to smile as Mokuba beckoned him into the mansion with a tight grip around his arm. Mokuba rang the doorbell and found the door was wrenched open by a very distressed Seto.

"Thank God Mokuba you're ok!!!" he cried as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Mokuba winced slightly from a cracked rib, which Seto immediately reacted. "What happened...?" his voice in a cold fury of the culprits that harmed his little brother. Mokuba pursed his lips, whilst Seto noticed Joey standing next to him looking uncomfortable.

"I ran into some jerks along the way home, if Joey hadn't been there at the time I could have been off worse. I'm sorry Seto... I knew you were busy with the company and all so I wanted to save the trouble of having you picking me up after school" Seto's features softened as he ushered Mokuba inside. He glanced over to the blond who was still at the front door as if expecting that he was about to slam the door in front of his face, that is until Mokuba hobbled and beckoned for Joey to come in. "Please stay a for a while Joey please?"

"Uh... I think I shouldn't really intrude in your family time ya know" he glanced at Seto.

"Families are important" he added in defintion. That was when Pegasus came in wearing a yellow shirt and brown trousers.

"Hello Mokuba... having friends around?" he asked looking at Joey.

"I'm was just... leaving..." Joey answered.

"Oh please Joey... stay for a bit..." Mokuba cried. "I mean Pegasus is staying for a while..." Joey stared incredulously at Seto who did not even twitch.

"Come on in..." Seto said in a low voice. Joey felt himself entering a lion's den at the moment he stepped back into the huge hallway of the mansion. Mokuba giggled as he hobbled to his room. Joey sat down in one of the many lounges whilst Pegasus went back to reading one of his comic books. Seto in the mean time had gone into the kitchen leaving the two alone.

"So... how come your still here?" Joey asked trying to make the question as polite as possible. Pegasus chuckled at the joke in the comic book before he answered.

"Well... the young Kaiba insisted that I need to stay considering that I'm still rather... injured... so he says..." Pegasus explained extremely awkard and guilty. "It's such a pity that we had come to first know each other as enemies because I had no idea Mokuba had the same taste in comic books I do" Joey felt himself shudder a little from that information. (A/N: I would too... This... is disturbing...).

"Didn't you see that in his mind with your Millennium Eye?"

"I was too busy messing with you lot remember?" Joey chose not to go further into the conversation when Mokuba came back into the room looking rather pale.

"What's wrong...?" Joey asked checking as Mokuba's sudden change of mood went from extremely hyper happy to deeply depressed. Seto walked in with a tray of drinks and noticed the sadness in his brother's face.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" he asked urgently placing the tray on the table quickly and looking all over him to see what was hurting him.

"I saw the suitcase... you're going away again aren't you?" Mokuba said plaintatively. Seto smiled.

"Yeah... I've already finished packing yours..." Mokuba looked depressed then blinked taking a moment for the statement to penetrate in his depressed state.

"Uh.. m-m-mine?" he stuttered. Seto chuckled.

"Yeah... we're going on a vacation..." Shock settled in and Joey could feel the calm before the storm. Mokuba had leapt into his brothers arms yelling and cheering and life seemed to come back into the air itself. Joey was extremely impressed that Mokuba could appear to change the mood of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba bounced about happier than before.

"Wait... where we going?" Mokuba asked excitedly though it really didn't matter to him as long as he was going to spend quality time with his big brother.

"China... Peking to be precise. Yugi just called and he said that he's just inherited this house from his grandfather's will and thought he would invite his friends to stay over. I said we could take my private boat. We'll be going tomorrow"

"Oh, this is so COOL!!!!" Mokuba yelled bouncing even more.

"Hey does that mean Joey will be invited?" Seto's broad smile faltered a little but he kept his pose up for his brother.

"Yugi said he tried to find him and asked for us to relay the message" he replied. Joey stared at Seto and the cold cobalt eyes had glanced at him for a split second before he turned back upstairs.

"So will you be going?" Mokuba said as his hurt leg appeared to miraculously healed. Joey considered and smiled.

"Sure... why not? I mean especially if I don't have to pay for the travelling bills" Mokuba grinned as he skipped around the house whilst Pegasus watched really amused at the young boy's antics. Joey in the mean time went upstairs and found himself following Seto into his room who was neatly packing his clothes. Joey knocked on the door out of politeness with which Seto ignored it. "You're not going to China just for a vacation are you?"

"It's none of your business..." was the cold reply as Seto continued to pack.  
  
"I know it isn't... Just want to say that... what ever you find there... no matter what it is just make sure you don't forget what the more important things are..." Joey warned. "...he's a good kid and he needs family..."

Seto paused in folding a shirt as he took the warning to mind. No one would believe it under his normal emotionless, mask but the emotional scar from that night had not healed at all and he felt his life was going in turmoil. Though he tried hard to not let it show on his work, he found that he had been slipping up and making mistakes. Thoughts to that night and the dreams (which were more frequent than ever) plagued his mind constantly and somewhat a strange mixture of feelings that he was having towards the blond. One he could recognise as hate... but... he wasn't sure what the other one was. Guilt perhaps? Guilt of accusing the boy for something he couldn't possibly have had any control over. Perhaps if he went to apologise maybe it might alleviate the conflict of emotions he was having.

He turned towards the doorway of where Joey should have been standing but found he was gone. Neglecting his packing he went down the hallway and found Joey was going out of the front door. For that moment in time Seto could sense something strangely different within Joey, like something hidden which had just be awoken from recent events.

"Aw...You're going already...?" Mokuba whined. Joey ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey... I need to pack you know..." Joey said finally having an excuse to get out of the place. Mokuba accepted it.

"See ya Friday then!!!" he chirped as he skipped about. Joey smiled Seto caught a glance in his direction from the amber eyes which seemed so warm. He had to admit... though the blond wasn't really much of an academic achiever he could see the sharpness of initiative and even though he insulted him for being dumb he knew he was lying. Seto had found himself staring at the door though knowing full well that Joey had already gone. He glanced at his brother's shining face and immediately put his woes in the back burner enjoying the sight of the twinkle in Mokuba's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi beamed with an unnaturally huge happy grin as Yami stared neglecting the little dingle bell to Tenshi's assault.

"So you found Joey and asked him?" he asked as he jerked the dingle bell back to life for Tenshi's amusement who lay on her side staring at it with inqusitiveness, one paw clawing it in reflex actions.

"He called me... got the message from Seto and he said he's coming. That makes fourteen altogether!!!" Yugi said with a little skip. "I don't remember it that well cos I haven't been around for what? Ten years? But I defintely remember it's big enough for 300 people to sleep in so 14 shouldn't be too bad" he's eyes seemed to sparkle whilst Yami chuckled at his aibou.

"What I'm surprised is Kaiba actually coming... you'd think he'd say he has better things to do..."

"No... Seto was really interested and he felt that he and Mokuba needed some family time together so..."

"Since when did you start calling him 'Seto'?" Yami asked incredulously whilst Tenshi curled in his hands for a cat nap.

"A long time now..." Yugi answered with a pout. "You just never cared to notice" Yami felt himself feel a low blow to his ego again. The all powerful King of the Games is really behind on social values with his hikari. Yugi cuddled close to his Yami when they heard a slight mew from between them and found that Tenshi was being squashed.

---------------------------------------------

"Heading home are you?" hissed the red hooded figure. Glacier eyes stared into a black pool though looking confusing Gabriel seemed to understand it very well. His slender hands appearing to caress at nothing. "We shall see about that..." he waved as clouds appeared to fill the air above the pool as he plunged his hands into the slick oily substance which writhed as skull shapes appeared screaming in agony as hands stretched for aid that never came before they disappeared again into the depths of the cesspool.

Drowning.

---------------------------------------------

Yami sighed as Yugi went to turn in for the night. He went to his room as the little figure lay curled among the bedsheets and sighed wearily. Gabriel was still out there and he could strike and any given moment and though Yami tried to keep in high spirits above it all, inside chaos had reined the normal governing of his thoughts. The fleeting fear that the pressure on his hikari would change him into someone he didn't know had always plagued Yami, hardened, cynical... like him. Yet now he realised he had just discovered Yugi's true self and found an incredible spiritual strength he never knew about before. Still childlike and innocent to what Yami had always cherished and fought so hard to preserve but having a power to persevere through all obstacles in his wake.

So much like Yin.

Yami brushed back a blond bang and tucked it behind his ears tenderly as the angel shifted slightly. Yami tried to remember how this all started. He could clearly remember the happy times he's had with Yugi until that night at the disco. Bakura had unwittingly spiked his drink with XTC and he had wound himself in hospital.(2)

Yugi had come to visit him when he thought he was alone and found something that Yami never wanted him to see

FLASHBACK

"Yami… your crying" Yugi said shocking him. He didn't know he was crying himself. He wiped the wetness on his face. It had been a long while since he cried… He blinked away the new tears forming in his eyes, willing himself to see clearly again at his angel.

"It's nothing Aibou I'm just…" Yami whispered. He could stop himself as he poured out his soul.

"I'm just tired… of being strong" Yami couldn't stop the tears running now. "I'm tired of fighting"

There was silence except for the sobs made by Yami.

"It's ok… You don't have to fight anymore" the gentle voice assured him. So soft and soothing. He felt the gentle hands cradle him in a loving embrace. "It's gonna be ok now" Yugi whispered. (A/N: This is where my other story ends)

_Whether it was a side affect from the drug he wasn't sure. Nevertheless Yami had shown wea_kness in front of his _hikari and instead of being closer to him, he had tried to distance himself away so as not to disrupt Yugi's life any further, he knew that people were going to talk about him for sure when Yugi went to school. Yet nothing could stop what happened afterwards_

Yami waited miserably for his hikari staring at the drip in his arm after some of his friends had come and gone.

"Yami?" Yami looked up and saw Tea smiling brightly at him. "How're you feeling today?"

"The usual…" Yami replied monotonously. Tea giggled before sitting at his bed "Well I suppose hospitals are kind of a drag…" she said and Yami let a small smile creep to his lips, this caused a slight flush of pink to Tea's face with which she turned away from him not letting him see.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Oh uh… no I just…" Tea stuttered. "I was just… wondering… what do you think of me?"

"You're a good friend Tea…" Yami replied which in a way made Tea glad and disappointed at the same time. "Why?"

"I…" Tea started to say but lost her voice. Yami looked at her expectantly of what she was going to say when she dove in and brushed her lips against his. For that fleeting moment the shock had paralysed him for a good few seconds. "Now you know how I feel… I just… needed to get it out…" Tea whispered deciding to bolt down the hallway when Yami found himself grabbing her arm.

In his mind he felt like screaming at himself of what he was doing yet his arm ignored his pleas to not get involved with anybody, especially a person that he knew Yugi had a crush on. Tea breathed heavily as if she had run a mile whilst Yami gripped her hand tightly. Staring deep at the sharp amethyst eyes she sat back down. The two stared at each other for a bit not noticing the small figure coming in with flowers in his arms. Tea smiled with joy and wrapped her arms around Yami who let a small smirk come to his lips.

Yugi stood staring at the couple and hid away gripping tightly onto the bundle of flowers in his arms. He waited for a long while for Tea to come out, whom had not noticed him hiding among the shadows. He peeped round the corner of the doorway where Yami was and found that he was asleep. Yugi sighed as he settled down staring at his Yami for a few minutes before he went to leave.

Yami slowly woke up from his nap later that afternoon and there on his bedside lay a beautiful bouquette of red and white roses and found himself wondering who they were from for the card had been torn out.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yami stared at his hikari. Since that day he had been spending more time with Yugi's friends than Yugi, he and Tea had been announced as a couple with which Yugi appeared to happy for him. This enforced the sense of guilt and breaking the vow that he would leave himself out of Yugi's life as much as possible. But gradually he found he was in fact taking it over.

Yugi had never gave a murmur or a cry about it but in that same space of time Yami had fallen in a bout of a deep depression. How he longed that Yugi would just shout and scream that his life was being stolen from him yet he never made a sound. Yami kept himself up seemingly happy in front of his friends and Tea hiding himself in the toilets whenever he could to down another bottle's worth of anti-depressant pills. Pretty soon though keeping up with the façade eventually made Yami numb and empty inside and then to the final point where he started to believe that this life did make him happy.

He had shut Yugi out of his mind for a long time yet it was fragile as glass and was immediately broken down the moment Solomon had talked to him about it. He found himself finally waking up from this dreamlike mood he was in the last few months. Then came the chaotic week following his neglect.

Solomon's death, Gabrielle and the Kaiyan, the mysterious Katsuya, the painful reminders of his dream of Yugi being taken away from him and his loneliness those few nights where his hikari came home so late. He had never really talked about it with any of his friends until a few nights ago.

(FLASHBACK)

Yami had shied himself to a nearby club whilst Tenshi went out for her nightly runs as all cats did. Yugi was late home again and Yami couldn't stand the prospects of another lonely night in that run down flat in the game shop.

'So this is what it's like to be neglected' Yami thought as he came into conclusion that Yugi was just getting back at him for the months of being abandoned.

"What do you want…?" a voice asked gruffly. The bartender had finally turned to him.

"A beer…" Yami replied. The bartender stared at him incredulously.

"ID please…" Yami glared at him, a flaring temper suddenly aroused. He stood up.

"I'M OVER FIVE THOUSAND YEARS OLD!!! GIVE ME A BEER!!!" he yelled. The bartender wasn't fazed, not even twitching.

"ID…" he repeated calmly. Yami felt his anger seething and had to get every aspect of his own will to calm himself down. He sat back down. (A/N: Ok, ok… I got this idea from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but it's funny alright?)

"Give me a Coke…" Yami replied as calmly as he could as he placed his hands in his face. Ra damn this mortal body' he cursed himself mentally. I hate being a teenager again…'

"So what's wrong?" a familiar Brooklyn voice chided. "Coke please…" he added to the bartender. Yami turned to Joey who had appeared suddenly, a hint of red with embarassment of his outburst.

"Nothing…" Yami replied quickly. Joey raised his eyebrows.

"Wow… if that' was nuthin'… Warn me to get outta the room if there is' somethin' wrong…" Joey said sarcastically. Yami glared at his blond friend but found his friendly attitude overbearing so he could never be angry with him for too long.

"So you gonna tell me what's botherin' ya?"

"Hormones…" Yami could only say. "Teenage anguish, adolescence you know the sort…" he snapped.

"Well, a simple no' would have got me off your back…" Joey replied coolly. Yami never answered to that. "Is it about Yugi?" Yami never answered which Joey immediately took it as a yes'. "He does care about you you know?" as if answering a question in Yami's thoughts. Yami looked at Joey as their drinks had arrived.

"I just… he's been coming home late this past few weeks" Yami finally said not noticing a knowing glint in Joey's eye. "I don't know… I think he hates me… for neglecting him and all… Grandpa's death-"

"That had nothing to do with you"

"But I could have stopped it…" Yami argued. "Mokuba was right to shout at me like that back then"

"No it wasn't… Look I know you're all into this big voodoo stuff but ya gotta remember man… behind all this Shadow Realm hocus pocus… you're still human… "

Yami stared at him only half convinced. "Really?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Really…" Joey answered highly convinced. "I mean so the sharing body' thing isn't exactly normal but it's not like you're a mindless psycho like some people we know…" This statement referred to two other Yamis in question. There was a moment of silence as Joey took a draught from his Coke.

"That time in the disco where I wound in hospital? I knew at that moment that I was being more of a burden than help" Yami said suddenly.

"No ya not… you've helped Yugi countless times, like when ever the kids were picking on him at school and you helped him against Pegasus at Duellist Kingdom"

"And what exactly put Yugi in that kind of danger in the first place?" Yami retorted. Joey opened his mouth to say but shut it again.

"Ok… bad example…"

"Face it everything would have been just fine if he had never solved the Millennium Puzzle" Yami concluded.

"You really think so huh?" Joey rasped furious at the former pharoah. "Well let me tell you this… I've never seen Yugi happier than the day that he solved that puzzle. I should know… I use to bully him… never really saw the guy smile that much… that is until he brought the Millennium Puzzle in when it was still in pieces. Told me how special it was to him… meaning you're' special to him"

"I don't see him very happy lately with being neglected these past few months…"

"Yeah I know… I know cos I messed up too. I failed him as his friend. I know I can't go back in time and makes things right…" Joey said. "But I also know that I'm not gonna make the same mistake again especially when those bastards are still out there… Yugi's a tougher guy than we both take him for but if he needs help I'm gonna make sure I'm gonna be there for him this time So there's gonna be a lot of obstacles and stuff going on but if I know Yugi he's willing to take it if it means being with you. He was happy that you came into his life and he still is"

Yami looked at his blond friend lost for words and arguments. He knew he was making Joey put him down but he managed to pull him back up again. "I think what he's trying to show us is: happiness is worth taking on all the risks…" he added as he downed the last of his coke, paid and left.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yami smiled appreciatively and felt the comfort of relief and absolute joy that night when his hikari performed. He had no doubt of himself anymore and found that his path was suddenly cleared. He was going to stay with Yugi, to protect and care for him. He slid into bed watching as his hikari slept peacefully.

"Ya-mi…" murmured Yugi in his sleep cuddling close to him and mumbling away incoherently.

"I love you Yugi…" Yami whispered as Yugi dreamed on blissfully into the night

------------------------------------------

(1) Shen although is an original character of my creation he's appearance is not out of the blue. Please read Ice Mask

(2) Read 'Child'

Sam: TT… (sniff) That's so… heart warming…

Yugi: (cuddling a huge fluffy teddybear) AND IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!!

Yami: You just had to have Tea kiss me didn't you?

Sam: Yeah I'm afraid but one, it's all in the past and two… I've had enough of puking anyway… so no more Tea/Yami stuff… from now on. That relationship is dead.

Yami: Thank Ra… (cuddles Yugi and Tenshi)

Bakura: (cuddles Ryou)

Malik: (cuddles Isis and Ishtar)

Serenity: (cuddles Tristan)

Seto: (cuddles Joey)

Sam: Why do I suddenly feel so left out?

Pegasusu: (cuddles Mokuba who's dressed up as Funny Bunny)

Sam: O.O…. -- Nevermind…


	12. Into Uncharted Territories

Into Uncharted Territories

Sam: Hullo!!!!

Seto: looks at title Into Uncharted Territories? What is this? Star Trek?  
  
Sam: Well ok so it sounds a little corny but come on... in a way that's what this chapter is about anyway right?

Seto: -- And your gonna make a fool out of me in this chapter aren't you?

Sam: I don't have to... you do it perfectly well yourself. You're a natural!!! But I suppose I can guarantee that there will be a little bit of fluff concerning all the couples so far...

LS: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!!!! SHE DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! She probably will once she takes over the world with her gigantic nuclear powered mallet and me as her sidekick with my gigantic nuclear powered frying pan and bread knives!!! POWER TO COOKING UTENSILS!!!!!!

Sam: ¬¬ Um... LS?

LS: Yes?

Sam: Just lay off on the coffee ok? Disclaimer people aren't suppose to publicise egomaniac authoress's fantasies...

LS: Oh... Ok!!!! (starts drinking tonnes of viagra instead)

--------------------------------------------

_He was running. _

_Running down the twisting paths of strange place he had never seen before, or perhaps it was a place that he had forgotton, whatever it was he couldn't look back as footsteps galloped after him and a rumble of a writhing body sliding over the rocks hissing feorciously at his heels. He was bleeding badly and his vision blurred, a symptom of shock. Yet he kept running until finally the dark path started to clear revealing light that he was in deep forest, a sudden burst of golden light shone down at him in the clearing and he turned his back to it facing his pursuers. _

_Many blood red eyes glared trapping him against the blinding sun behind him and he felt the intense fear of being dragged back to the torturous place he was running from. Among the blood red eyes followed huge green eyes staring lustfully at his near naked body where the blood had clotted staining the shredded extravagant rags. Breathing hard he inched towards the warmth of the sun begging to whatever god there was to save him from these demons. _

_When he's foot slipped he felt himself plummet down, down where water met with him and he felt himself drowning whilst the furious roar from the large eyes above ordering it's red eyed minions to retrieve him. Swept away he heard them becoming more distant as the hard torrential current pounded at his already mutilated body when he felt the warmth of hands wrap firmly and gently around his waist pulling him up so his head was out of the water where he could breath the crystaline air. Above he caught a glimpse of a magnificent bird flying over him before he finally sunk into darkness into his saviour's arms. _

Seto woke from the streaming of light upon his face. He knew it was morning as he turned over in his warm bed. Slowly he opened his eyes listening to the peaceful bird song outside his window as he heaved himself out of his king sized bed.

'That dream again' he thought though this time his dream showed him a lot more like how he had ended almost drowning to death in that water. He looked at the time whilst he rubbed his temple a little.

6.30am.

Then his door creaked open. He looked round to see that his little brother was up and about, in fact he was already fully dressed and was impatiently waiting for Seto to get up too. Seto smiled at Mokuba as he leapt onto the bed into a tight hug. They pulled apart when Seto noticed a certain former egomaniac standing staring at the two of them.

"You gotta get ready Seto... it's Friday!!!" Mokuba chirped excitedly then dragging his brother out of bed. Pegasus looked mighty impressed at the young CEO who was wearing nothing but loose grey trousers as a bare athletic chest showed off his physique. (A/N: A half naked Seto Kaiba... (drools)) Seto glared at the one eyed hippy and Pegasus found it wise that he made himself scarce for the rest of the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------

Joey slowly woke up to the morning sun glanced at the clock.

7.00am.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit andlooked down from the leather couch he was sleeping on where a soft blanket covered him. He sighed as he got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom where his little sister was sleeping. Serenity was already up and dressed.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Joey smiled and shook his head. "I know you must be doing a lot to keep this apartment so I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer" she sniffed as tears threatened to fall. Joey thought back to the night before. Serenity and Tristan were returning from the museum to Joey and Tristan's apartment where he was watching tv.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hi... big brother!!!" Serenity chirped plopping herself next to him. Tristan also Joey's roommate followed.

"How's the day with the Ishtars?" Joey decided to start off the conversation there.

"Great!!! They showed so many cool stuff in their museum and let me handle some of the old jewellery. Isis was so kind to me. Tristan's so funny, he showed me around and took me places" this made Joey narrowed his eyes dangerously, which made Tristan shift uncomfortably. "...and Malik's cool though I'm a bit scared of his um... Yami..."

Joey gritted his teeth and looked ready to kill for, which Serenity noticed and steered the conversation away before her older brother decided to go on a killing spree. "Anyway... they said Yugi's invited them to go to China to stay at this house his inherited from his grandpa. Tristan's going. Are you going?"

Joey snapped out of his dangerous and suddenly looked guilty. He had completely forgotton about it. "... yeah..." he whispered. A huge grin spread upon his little sister's face.

"COOL!!! CAN I COME? YUGI SAID I COULD IF YOU'LL LET ME!!!!" she cried to the two of them. Tristan looked hopeful but Joey wasn't sure if his mother could trust him to look after Serenity in a foreign country. After all she did take Serenity away from him and the two siblings had never seen each other for 8 years. How was his mother expect to trust him? "Dunno... we'd have to ask mom. I don't know if she trusts me to look after you in place like China though..." Joey answered doubtfully. Serenity's face fell.

"'I' trust you..." she whimpered. Joey smiled. "I know little sis... but we'd have to call mom about this..." Serenity went straight to his phone and went to dial for their mother whilst Tristan and Joey stared at each other. "I'm sure she will. She just doesn't trust dad and your not dad..." she said excitedly.

There was a pause as Serenity paced around the room when obviously their mom had just picked. "Hi mom?!" she squealed and Joey could hear the muffled happiness on the other line. "Yeah I'm just fine... I've had such a cool time at the museum and... Joey? Yeah, he's broken up for the summer holidays just today. I mean it's great he's showed me some of the stuff he's done at school and got a B in most of his assignments and tests. Listen mom...?"

This was the clinch that Joey felt his stomach flutter with butterflies as he wasn't as confident as Serenity about their mother. He knew that Tristan was feeling the same way too. Joey's mom knew that he had been hanging around with the wrong people in the past and she knew she couldn't fully trust him. It was a wonder why she allowed Serenity to come and see him in the first place but apparently Serenity had told him that she was in work experience and hanging out with the Ishtars and their museum.

"All my friends here are saying their going off on holiday to China... and Joey's coming too... What? No I was wondering... I was wondering if I could go with him too..." Serenity said with a bright smile. There was a pause when he smile dropped. Joey closed his eyes and breathed a heavily. Tristan stared at the two siblings really unsure of what to do. "...why...?" Serenity whispered as Joey listened hard as his mother was talking to his sister. "but mom... I'll be ok. Joey will look af-"she was cut off by her mother. "he's not mom... h-he's a lot better and I've met his friends their all good peo- mom no... please..." Serenity was now in tears.

Joey then felt he had to step in. "Here, here Serenity? Let me talk to her" Serenity gave the phone trembling and sobbing horribly as he held her close whilst Tristan held her hand assuringly.

"Ssh... it's ok..." he whispered to his sister... "Yeah... mom?" he said down the phone. There was a slight pause as if Joey's mother was listening to the noise in the background.

"It's not fair!!!" Serenity wailed. "She's only hates you because you lived with dad!!! You're nothing like him!!!!"

"Uh... mom hang on..." he turned over from the phone to his sister holding her tightly rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "It's gonna be ok..."

"But..."

"It'll be ok..." Tristan assured finally calming down Joey's little sister. Joey went back on the phone...

" Yeah... sorry... mom?" #

"You really want to take her to China...?" he heard a hiss down the other line.

"Look I just thought it would be fun and we'd have some place for us to spend some time together... My friends are decent people and they wouldn't let anything happen to Serenity"

"When's this trip..."

"Tomorrow afternoon... but we were all asked just this evening otherwise I would have called in advance. Look if... if it makes it any better I'll cancel my trip and stay. So at least you know... you can come and get her anytime... you've got my address right?" Tristan stared at his friend whilst he held Serenity's hand reassuringly.

"Yeah I do... Look you don't have to cancel..." the voice had softened a little. "Since her work supervisor for work experience isn't going to be around... I should go and pick her up in the morning? That won't be a problem right with your arrangement?" his mother replied in great difficulty.

"No... If... you think it's best for Serenity then... fine..." Joey replied sadly. Serenity shook her head threatening to snatch the phone away and scream at her mother. Joey smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. There was little noise made a little snivel on the other end. "Mom... you ok?"

"Yeah... erm you've moved out haven't you?"

"Yeah I have... erm Tristan's my roommate. We both got a job to keep the apartment plus the money left over from the operation. I still got some saved up"

"Oh..." she replied before changing the subject again.

"Tristan... is he that boy that visited Serenity every day to keep her company at the hospital?"

"Yeah that's him" he said winking at Tristan indicating that his mom was talking about him. "He's a good friend..."

"So... got a job for an apartment and you still managed to keep your studies in check... B's huh?"

"Not as many as Serenity said but yeah I get a few and no I haven't cheated..." Joey said chuckling to try and disguise his grief of having to say goodbye to his sister in the morning.

"How's your father?" she asked out of politeness.

"He's ok... cutting back a lot. I've made sure he goes to his meetings for the drinking... He's doing a lot better"

"That's good... Um... I'll be... picking up Serenity in the morning. Eight o'clock. Will that be alright?"

"Sure..."

"Ok...Bye..."

"Bye..." Joey said hanging up. Serenity had sobbed long and hard that night as the two boys tried to comfort her.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Joey and Tristan had got their things ready when the doorbell rang. Tristan got to open the door and in stepped a young woman with red hair like Serenity but she had pale blue eyes. She was smartly dressed looked around the apartment. She smiled. (A/N: I don't know what Joey's mom looks like so... if the details about her are wrong don't sue me)

"Hi Mrs Wheeler..." he said. Joey came in from the back.

"Hi mom..." Serenity didn't say a word.

"Hey..." Mrs Wheeler said she went to her daughter who refused to look at her. She sighed as she looked around the apartment.

"Um..." Joey began..."You had any breakfast? We've made some already..." Mrs Wheeler smiled.

"Thanks..." she said as she went into the kitchen. It was suprisingly neat and tidy considering of what Tristan and Joey's background was like and Mrs Wheeler could tell that it wasn't just because she was arriving. After breakfast Mrs Wheeler told Serenity to wait for her whilst she talked to the two boys.

"This place looks wonderful... you two have kept it really well..." she complimented before looking at her son. She bit her lower lip before she went to inspect the apartment once more. Tristan turned to Joey.

"I'll go check on Serenity..." Joey nodded as he went followed his mom into his room and found her crying on the floor clutching on a family portrait that was by his bedside.

"Mom?" he knelt beside her. She turned to him tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything... you've done so much for Serenity and I just..." she couldn't finish. She sobbed hard into her hands.

"Mom..." Joey started.

"She was right... it's only because of your father... I just... I just wasn't thinking... I hated myself for leaving you back there and I thought if... if I just learned to hate you it'd be easier for me..." she looked at him. "... I know it's wrong of me... I mean how can I hate my own son? What happened between me and your father had nothing to do with you or Serenity... I shouldn't-"

"Mom" Joey stopped her... "It's ok..." he said as Mrs Wheeler hugged him whilst crying hard.

"You did what you thought was right... You didn't want dad to hurt her and you had to save up as much money for the operation. I'd cause more problems and I understand that" Mrs Wheeler smiled wiping away the tears.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "Um... hang on... I need to talk to your little baby sister" Joey smiled as she wiped the remaining tears away and went to her daughter who had tears glistening down her face. "Look... honey you got everything?" Serenity nodded her head. Mrs Wheeler sniffed. "Hope you enjoy yourself in China..." Serenity looked up not believing what she heard. Mrs Wheeler beamed down at her and then at her son. "You two will take care of her won't you?"

"We will..." Joey and Tristan said together smiling broadly as Serenity suddenly squealed and hugged her mom happily.

"Ooh..." Mrs Wheeler breathed. "And you better call me every night so I know that your ok understand?"

"I will!!! Oh thank you mommy!!!" Serenity hugged her tight. After seeing Mrs Wheeler off. The three of them waved goodbye to meet up with their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yami's eyes flew open as Tenshi had jumped onto his stomach again as his daily wake up call.

"Can't you wake up Yugi instead of me for once?" Yami asked as he went to cuddle the little kitten whilst his hikari was still fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Yami.

"Mueh?" Tenshi answered as Yami stroked her under the chin. Tenshi had then rolled on her back pawing at his finger before flopping on once side and Yami smiled amusingly at the little feline whom then suddenly got up and pounced onto his belly button causing Yami to yelp.

Yugi woke up with a start, his huge eyes half closed and dazed with sleep. Yami frowned disapprovingly at Tenshi that it was her fault for waking up her owner but Yugi hadn't noticed rubbing his eyes yawned once and cuddled back into Yami falling asleep again. Yami glanced at the clock.

8.00am.

'I should wake him up... we're supposed to meet the others this afternoon and we haven't even finished packing yet' He rested for a bit, cradling the little angel in his arms and staring at the cute baby face whilst soft slumbering breaths tickled his chest.

"Aibou..." he said softly. There was a little whinge from the little one who shifted his face looking at Yami under half opened eyes. Yugi pouted cutely then buried his face into Yami's chest. Yami chuckled as he let the little one lay there for a moment longer but soon at half past eight he had to get Yugi up. "Come on now" Yami said sitting up whilst cradling the bundle. Yugi opened his eyes smiling cheekily at his Yami wrapping tighter around him.

Yami sighed hopelessly before he had the idea to get Yugi off him. Yugi giggled a little at first before his legs flailed in the sheets a bit. Then he couldn't stop laughing as Yami had managed to pry him off tickling him into submission.

"OK!!!! OK!!!!" he yelled as Yami stopped leaving Yugi gasping. Yami looked smug as he got out of bed heading for the bathroom when suddenly a weight had leapt onto him.

"OOPFH!!!" In fact Yugi had pounced and jumped right onto his back making him fall flat on his face. Yugi giggled like a school girl before he got off Yami and ran to the bathroom. Yugi peeped round with a bright smile still giggling checking that Yami was ok before he slammed the door for his shower. "I'm gonna make you pay for that hikari" Yami's muffled voice said his face on the carpet. Tenshi cocked her head at her owner who was still on the floor.  
  
"Mueh...?"

--------------------------------------------------

Ryou stretched a little as he lay there next to his Yami both wide awake and both their clothes, hair and bedsheets rather rumpled. Both were lying on their backs side by side staring at the ceiling.

"We should get up..." Ryou said monotonously to the ceiling.

It was 8.30am.

"Yeah..." Bakura replied in the same tone. Then there was silence between the two.

"Let's get up now..." Ryou suddenly said.

"5 more minutes..." Then there was silence between them again with the exception of a summer breeze blowing through their open window. It was so quiet that you could just imagine one of those balls of hay in those old cowboy films rolling passed them.

Suddenly, quick as a flash the duvet was thrown over the couple as they were making out again. Bakura had rolled on top of his aibou and pressed some butterfly kisses all over whilst his hands roamed and groped under Ryou's wrinkled pyjamas touching every inch of skin before he drew his young counterpart into a deep passionate kiss. The tongues battled lustfully as the two moaned from pleasure from each other whilst the tired old bed started to squeak again. Bakura had made his way to rubbing his hand upon Ryou's nub making Ryou whimper and wrap his arms around his dark half drawing him closer.

But soon the passionate flair had to be ended and Ryou had to reluctantly break up the kiss and get out of the bed.

"Gotta get up, gotta get up..." Ryou said his face in a flush. "You go into the shower first...best make it a cold one too" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"How 'bout we go together?" Bakura whispered then uttered a purring growl, whilst aiming his kisses at Ryou's jugular.

"Mmmhmmm... much as I-"Ryou began being interrupted from Bakura's advances "want to... but if I do we're gonna take AIII-ges" Bakura smiled growling whilst Ryou pouted. "Oh no... that's gonna leave a mark..." Ryou complained as he broke out of Bakura's embrace. Bakura went on the advance again but now Ryou wasn't having any of it. "No, no... bad Yami... go have your shower..." Ryou said pushing Bakura further down the corridor and into the bathroom. "... go on... go... go... SHOO!!!" Ryou cried giving Bakura one last shove into the bathroom.

He heard disappointed muttering and Ryou sighed a little before heading downstairs to make breakfast when he stopped. He groaned in embarassment at the lump in his trousers.

------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock trilled loudly as a sleeping Ishtar groped around for it, once finding where it was he picked up a hammer by the side of the bed and slammed it into pieces.

The clock died.

Soon about five minutes later as he shifted a little still in his sleep a clock on the wall screamed like a siren in World War II at him. He frowned and groped under the bed again, this time he held out a gun and shot the clock.

That clock died too.

Ishtar smiled maliciously in his sleep as he carried on sleeping cuddling his fairly worn out pillow. Just then Malik and Isis came into the room. "See I told you" Malik scowled at his sister who looked stunned at the number of alarm clocks in the dust bin that had all been destroyed by Malik's Yami. "Alarm clocks do not 'work' with him..." he went to his Yami grabbed the pillow from underneath Ishtar and ran off with it. Ishtar woke up immediately.

"HEY!!! GIVE BACK MY PILLOW!!!!" he screamed murderously after his hikari pushing past Isis who threw her arms in the air.

"I give up..." she said to nobody in the room before heading down the stairs after them.

"Hikari give that back to me!!!!" Ishtar rasped dangerously under his breath. Malik smirked.

"I'm just packing it away... I know you can't get to sleep at all without it..." Ishtar glared getting ready to pounce. Malik immediately noticed the signs. "I've got my Millennium Rod at the moment. You come anywhere near me and I'll shred it to pieces" Malik growled staring defiantly at his Yami. Ishtar paused for a second before he sat down on the table his arms crossed like a child who was deprived of his toy whilst Isis laid out their breakfast on the table.

Malik packed Ishtar's mangy looking pillow into the bag zipped it up and locked it. Isis shook her head shamelessly as she began wrapping the Dragon Scepter and Yin's Sword. Malik stared at her incredulously. "Your packing that as well?"

"Yeah I've got permission from the museum to take it with me and discover more about it's history over in China"

"Wow... and here I thought that my sister had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a fun loving impersonator" Malik remarked. Isis glared at her little brother but noticed the time on the clock.

"Oh we're gonna be late. Get the stuff in the car will you... Hurry up!!!" she badgered along as Malik jogged about with a grin on the face for having gotten away from a major scowling. His Yami sat looking bored. His hikari is so much fun to be around but his sister is so uptight about things and made him work at the museum whenever he even had a shred of spare time on his hands.

Using the Millennium Rod on people, making them tap dance or do the macrena in their underpants was always a joy to watch. Occasionally if they really wanted a riot they would get them to slip into gladiator costumes and have them fight to the death like Roman times. Sometimes with mud for added bonus. A fist in his face as he absently stirred his scrambled eggs on his plate when a hand slapped it hard.

"Stop playing with your food and just eat it!!!" Isis scowled. Ishtar had the right mind to send off to the Shadow Realm but there was always a snag in this arrangement.

"I hate her..." he growled to his hikari.

"Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to live with it because she's my sister Yami..." Malik said. Ishtar frowned disapprovingly.

"You could disown her..." he replied hopefully.

"Tried that... dun't work..."

---------------------------------------------

Everyone had arrived at the mansion with time to spare as Seto sent for the luggage to be put away. The friends gathered around as they were offered tea and coffee and chatted about their journey ahead. Seto was in his study.

"Come on Seto!!!! It's time to go..." he heard his brother cry excitedly as he stared at a painting on the wall. An autumn sun setting upon the horizon of distant moutains, a river snaking it's way towards him and on the bank sat a maiden with golden hair dressed in a fine silk, her feet just touching the water's edge, a bed of leaves lay strewened beneath her, her face unseen for she had turned her head away and on her lap rested Seto's most favourite creature, the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, his sheening white body lying next to her in a serene calm, blue eyes watching the sunset. High above them written in a neat column on the right of bold black Chinese calligraphy and a red block of a stamped signature. He had always wondered who the painter was but found that artist wanted to remain annoymous. The only clue he had was of the red stamp signature... Seto really longed to decipher the meaning of the calligraphy next to it.

"_Blue eyes deeper than the heaven's sky and the four oceans... A white body sleek as the finest silk yet harder than the metals of the Earth... the Ice Mask cruel and merciless as the harsh ice cutting through the mountains upon body... yet passion and gentleness of the lotus burns in an eternal flame upon spirit... a lonely spirit waiting for one who can see what can't be seen and melt the ice mask... to understand to love and be loved... for a lifetime... for eternity..."_ Seto turned to see Joey leaning against the door staring at the painting. (A/N: Anybody interested in the story about the painting read my other work Ice Mask)

"You know how to read that?" Seto asked casually indicating the calligraphy. Joey looked at the young CEO and a distant smirk perked upon his face as he suddenly became interested on the floor.

"Yeah... I had a kind of... obsession and took up a hobby for it..." he finally replied. Joey glanced over to the blue eyed billionnaire and Seto found a split second of the new strange knowing of Joey's new persona, it was certainly not his usually goofy sarcastic school boy attitude but... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Joey never let him dwell on it for in that split second, he was off shoving and fighting with Tristan over the most comfortable space on the sofa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yugi felt the sea breeze air blow upon his face as the boat set sail upon the wonderful cruise. Leave it to Seto to make the journey in style. It was a wonderful feeling as he watched the foaming water trail behind him whilst behind them Tristan was busy chasing Joey about stealing his comic book. Seto was in his cabin clicking away at his laptop.

"You're supposed to be on vacation Seto" Mokuba scowled as his older brother smiled sheepishly as he continued to work. Mokuba pouted a little but decided to leave his brother to tie some loose ends for the company and talked to Serenity.

--------------------------------------------------

Gabriel stared upon the oily pool. A smile of fangs shone brightly as he waved his hands over the pool in that same instant the weather suddenly changed as black clouds suddenly appeared, the torrents of the calm sea began to get rougher and within minutes the boat found itself tossed and turned in a huge maelstrom, waves nearly 20 ft high towered above the boat as the crew began to take their trained procedures to guiding the boat to safety.

Howling winds and flashes of lightening coupled with the deafening rumbles of thunder pounded upon the boat tossing and turning it. Yami had managed to struggle to his hikari who was gripping tightly to the rails.

"YUGI!!!!" he yelled above the storm unbeknownst to the one causing this watching the two of them struggle to be together. Gabriel smirked staring at the young angel. He stroked the image of the Yugi's face and his hand clenched as if wanting to pluck Yugi from the image. At the same time a wave knocked upon the boat and Yugi felt himself falling plummeting to the waters. He managed to grip the rail as Yami pulled him back over and the two held on tight.

Ryou and Bakura were also struggling as they held onto each other to a nailed secure part of the ship. The drawers bumping side to side and threatening to crush them to death.

"RYOU!!!!" Bakura yelled as one of the drawers went straight for his hikari squashing him against the wall. Malik held onto his sister who held onto the two artifacts in their cabin. Ishtar said he was going to try and help outside for he could always transport into the Millennium Rod at will if he was accidently knocked overboard. Mokuba and Serenity had been ushered inside for their safety. A sudden blow against blew the door open as the wind pounded against them.

"Seto!?!?" Mokuba yelled when another pound on the boat sent him flying outside. "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Seto heard the scream.

"MOKUBA!!!"

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!" Mokuba cried gripping onto the door which was beginning to be torn away. Joey made a grab for Mokuba and with his might held on when another bang upon the boat sent the both of them thrown back into the cabin room ending in Joey hitting hard against the wall knocking him unconscious. The gale forces was getting too much for the boat as it was being broken apart, a huge hole had been gouged by the clawing waves.

"THIS SHIPS GOING TO CAPSIZE!!!!" Seto yelled when a sudden gold ethereal light enclosed upon the boat, it immediately stabalised the ship to what it was before the storm. Yugi opened his three eyes staring confused of what had happened. A force was encasing their boat with a barrier against the elements and carrying the boat on in it's serene journey it had started it out. Gabriel stared confused as he willed the elements to attack the boat again, but again the light had repelled all attempts to sabatoge the journey. The force carried them on for the next few hours as the group had gathered together.

"Great job Yug!!!" Tristan cried delightfully. Yugi stared confused...

"But... I didn't do that... at least I don't think I did..."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked wringing out her hair. "I can tell if I've been using any powers, my head feels like it's burning but I only just opened my third eye... I didn't do it"

"Well we better check for injuries" Seto said as he checked on the crew. Everyone made out with a good few cracked ribs and other injuries but Joey was only one knocked unconscious. Serenity was really hysterical.

"JOEY!!! JOEY!!! BIG BROTHER!!!" she sobbed shaking him. Joey whined.

"Ah... oh... please..." he rasped to his sister. "D-d... don't shake me anymore..." he clutched his head as everything seemed to come back to focus again.

"We'll be docking soon... we'll check you into the hospital for a concussion but for now lie down Wheeler" Seto said. "Gotcha..." Joey remarked as he rested his head on the pillow as Seto turned to go outside.

"Of course I doubt there would be any brain damage cos a dumb puppy like you don't have any brains..." Seto added. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Wow... the insults are back... I admit... I was starting to miss them..." Joey retorted with a smirk. After getting off, the group were horrified of their discovery, the boat's hull was totally ripped apart meaning that there was no way that it was sea worthy even in a pond let alone able to take them to the Hong Kong harbour.  
  
"I know that sudden storm was from Gabriel... He certainly doesn't want me to come home..." Yugi mused.

"That magic dome around the boat must have carried us across" Malik commented. "I could sense the huge amount of power for it as if it was able to control the very air itself"

"Well whatever it was it saved our lives..." Seto turned his gaze upon Joey who was carted away to the hospital. It was obvious that their new destination was going to have a lot of new dangers but the question was... were they prepared to face them.

----------------------------------------------------

Sam: Yes I know this was a crap cliffhanger but I'm tired... ok? Please review... I know if the journey to Hong Kong Harbour was a little rushed but I don't want to exceed to many pages like I have done in the last few chapters. Apparently people are complaining about it being too long... TT Then now there are going to be people complaining now that it's going to be too short. Anyway... THANK YOU reviewers


	13. A Kindle of Love

A Kindle of Love

Sam: LET'S ALL GO TEA HUNTING!!!!!

Seto: I'm up for that!!!

Yugi: (squeaky voice) ME TOO ME TOO!!!!

Everyone else except Sam: o0?

Yugi: (holds up helium balloons) I'M GETTING HIGH ON IT AND IT'S NOT ILLEGAL EITHER HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! (breaths in helium)

Everyone apart from Sam and Yami: (back away from the hyperactive midget)

Yami: He's so dreamy...333

Sam: You do know that sounds really wrong coming from you?

Yami: oo (blink, blink looking really cutely bemused) It does?

LS: -- Much to your disappointment people... Madyamisam do not own any characters featured in the anime Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Put your Faith in Me (that's Amy Studt's)

Sam: O,O (gasp) I don't?

LS: Nope...

Sam: N... Not even Sparky? (Yami judging from the hair)

LS: Nope... not even Sparky...

Sam: (makes sqeaky pathetic noises) TT

LS: Sheesh... I've been saying it at the beginning of every chapter...

Yami: We know but Sam just doesn't listen.

Seto: Or more like she's just slow...

Sam: TT... OO... ¬¬ Careful billionaire boy... I can kill you with just a few taps on the keyboard...

Seto: Oh I get death threats everyday it's nothing new...

Sam: Fine... I'll make Joey hate you forever and Pegasus sleep with you...

Seto: OOUUU You wouldn't dare...

Sam: (hovering hands over the keyboard) Oh yes I would...:)

_----------------------------------_

_Joey seethed with hate at the billionaire and with a hard slap around the face, he left Seto alone, abandoned. The shock of his loss of the blond had numbed him to the point where he didn't know what he was doing the next few hours. Crying long and hard he woke the next morning, his back aching whilst a dried white stain were on the bed sheets,the form of a certain long silver headed man shifted before he turned. Pegasus smiled down at him..._

---------------------------------

Seto: AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! (goes insane and is transported to the nearest mental institute)

Sam: (shudders) That creeped me out that did... Anyway let's get on with the 'real' story... and some major fluff coming your way for all you lovely people!!!!

---------------------------------------------------

The smell of disinfectant wasn't really much help for Joey's pounding headache which was still thumping painfully. He rubbed his temple as he lay in the hospital waiting as the doctor examined him for a concussion. Serenity his little sister sat next to him looking extremely worried whilst holding his hand tightly. The doctor finished and announced that he was going to be ok but just needed to rest up a bit. Given an all clear the group had permission to leave the hospital.

"Well... we should go check in the a hotel and start off to Peking tomorrow" Yugi said. After an exhausting and hectic arrival to Hong Kong many of the group just ordered food from room service and an early night.

The rooms were quite huge and extremely comfy. Bakura had decided to exploit this by making a huge racket with his hikari consisting of banging head boards, moaning, groaning and finally a scream upon Ryou's part causing Malik and Ishtar next door to stay awake looking a little more than annoyed.

Serenity was going to be sharing a room with Isis considering they were the only girls in the group. Joey with Tristan, which strangely in any case their room had been connected with the two Kaiba brothers were to be sleeping in.

Yugi and Yami shared their own room. Yami smiled happily when he found that the room they had were a double bed. At this moment Tenshi had popped her head out of the bag he had swung over his shoulder and mewled in hunger pitifully.

"Ssh..." Yami said. "You're not supposed to be here" he lifted the little tabby out of the bag and petted her fondly before he settled her down and got out some cat food from his bag. Yugi shook his head at Yami.

"You're hopeless you know that? Honestly you could have left Tenshi for Pegasus to take care of..." (A/N: I've got too many characters to play with already...)

"What!?!? I'm not leaving my cat alone with that one eyed hippy!!!!" Yami scowled.

"He's a changed man"

"I know but I still wouldn't trust him with Tenshi... She's got specific needs. He won't know what to do with her..." Yugi giggled whilst Yami frowned still holding the little kitten protectively. Tenshi cocked her head at her owners a little, her paws just resting on Yami's arm whilst she was sat up on her bum. "Why didn't he want to come with us anyway?"

"Well he said he'd stay to look at the docuements of the old tomb my father was investigating before he... um... you know" Yugi replied whilst stroking his locket tenderly. Yami looked down on the floor as he let a squirming Tenshi wonder after a long few hours of being stuck in a bag going into his own thoughts. "So... you mind telling me about her? Yin I mean..." Yami looked at him.

"What can I say...?"

"She must be special to you. You must've really loved her" Yugi said with a smile. Yami swallowed closing his eyes painfully.

"Yeah... I did... but I found that out too late... I don't deserve her..." Yugi's small smile vanished as he knelt down beside Yami who flinched a little. "I vowed to cherish and protect her....I failed... I failed her and she ended up being murdered before my eyes" Yami stared at his hands..."Sometimes... I... I could still see... her blood... on my hands". Yugi bit his lip severely regretting about mentioning it at all, he wrapped his arms around Yami.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking... I should've never asked you about something so painful..." Yami pulled away and looked down as if the floor was showing something interesting. Anything to not look at those huge amethyst eyes.

"You're a lot like her you know? Gentle and innocent at the same time brave and strong. There aren't many of those kind of people and I'm pretty glad I've met two" Yugi smiled.

"Don't you mean three?" Yugi giggled whilst Yami's confused look then turned his attention to the little kitten rolling her back on the carpet attempting to scratch an annoying itch. She paused looking at her owner staring at her with a big broad grin.

"Mueh..." she hiccoughed in an adorable fashion that instantly made Yami chuckle happily. Yami picked up the little kitten and cuddled her. It was hard to compromise how a hard hearted Pharoah could melt so easily with a tiny kitten like that.

"I wonder... why are you infactuated with cats Yami? I mean I know they are special in Egypt but the way you act towards Tenshi it looks more personal..." Yami grinned at Tenshi who was now pawing at his gold bangs.

"Well..." he started as he mentally sent the flashes of his memory to Yugi.

(FLASHBACK)

A five year old Yami had sat alone with the teacher droning on and on about politics, religious customs of Egypt and other boring matters. Well to a chibi. Chibi Yami looked merely just a minature version of his usual version with the acception that he's eyes were considerably larger like any chibi. Chibi Yami was bored and had went to irritate a cricket with a piece of straw.

This was however short lived as he noticed the teacher had turned his way. Without thinking he had stuffed the poor insect into his mouth to let him see that he was still paying attention. However a slap of the cane on his desk later, he had aciddently choked and swallowed the doomed cricket. Bored again and with nothing to play with anymore, he decided to silently slip away from under his desk and out into the huge garden at the centre of the palace.

Butterflies fluttered passed him as he skipped about staring at the fish in the huge pond when he noticed in the distance a flash of black and white. The flash came back and forth and in the distance he couldn't make out the shape but stared hard.

"ATEMU!!!!!" the voice of his father bellowed his real name and Chibi Yami saw that he was in trouble. Indeed he was and he was made to copy a huge mountain of scrolls that night.

An uproar of horror pursued that night as Chibi Yami heard tearing of flesh and tortured screaming. Frightened alone in his chamber he abandoned his punishment and made his way to a small cupboard in the corner of his sleeping chambers. Curling tightly in a ball he covered his mouth as if his very own breath could give him away. A figure slumped in as a acrid air of rotting flesh hung around the room. A hunched back skeletal figure hobbled around sniffing and snarling near where Chibi Yami was hiding.

After a while there was no sound.

Chibi Yami listened for a little longer before he breathed a sigh of relief. The doors of his cupboard was ripped open as a horrific sight of a rotting face, the bones of the corpse like creature showing before him. Chibi Yami screamed as the creature grabbed him at the same moment, Pharoah Akunumkanon and his guards had barged in staring in horror, Akunumkanon himself was pale at the sight of his son writing in the slimy arms of the monster, legs flailing in the air as the monster leapt out of the window accompanied by others out the window.

"ATEMU!!!!" Akunumkanon bellowed after them. "STOP THEM!!!!" The skeletal creature leapt far and wide towards the boundaries of the desert towards goodness knows where. Chibi Yami writhed and cried when finally the horrible journey was ended and he was dropped on the floor. A circle of the skeletal soldiers surrounded him, the only exit he had was blocked something totally different altogether. A young man with unnatural silver hair and intense blue eyes stared down at him behind a cloak.

"Now, that was a bit rough... you've frightened him" he scowled before he carefully picked the Chibi up. "It's alright now young one..." he whispered as his piercing gaze bore down him. A small smile played upon his lips. Chibi Yami whimpered a little as slender fingers hovered over his head for a moment. "Ssssh..." the man whispered as Chibi Yami felt himself drowsy and sinking into the man's arms, the slender fingers suddenly shaped above his forhead when a roar echoed breaking his hold upon the young chibi.

A strangled cry of his men echoed as a flash of black and ethereal white. Chibi Yami turned to see a huge figure swiping claws at the army of skeletal creatures before bounding towards him. The man nearby grabbed him holding him posessively hissing angrily. Chibi Yami writhed and bit down on the man making him throw him down to the against a tree, the creature skilfully scooped the little half conscious Chibi onto her back who stealthily ran at break neck speed away.

"You foolish feline!!!" Chibi Yami heard the man hiss.

"You and the Kaiyan are not to touch this boy... Gabriel..." a voice echoed within the entity. "Or else my mistress will not take likely to this..." Gabriel narrowed his eyes hatefully as she rushed away with Chibi Yami on her back back towards the palace. He's head was feeling dizzy and everything went black as he felt the wonderful watery fur upon the his rescuer's back. The next moment was dawn as Akunumkanon and his wife Anya sat beside him.

"Atemu... oh thank the gods..." Anya whispered rocking her son back and forth.

"Son... you're alright..." Akunumkanon said with a sigh of relief holding him also.

"Where the kitty go?" Chibi Yami whispered blinking looking for his saviour. Both his parents looked strangely at him.

"What kitty?"

"The kitty that bweat all the nasty mwonsters away..." he answered.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"And since that day you've been having this obsession with cats" Yugi confirmed. Yami looked worried.

"I don't look 'that' obsessed with cats am I?" Yugi smiled sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Well my parents never knew what was up but they never complained about it much. I never seen another cat like the one that saved me from Gabriel or felt fur like it again that is until..."

"Until what?" Yugi said eagerly... Yami sighed as he sent more memory flashes to Yugi.

(FLASHBACK)

It was the day of the a grand event of one of the greatest nations as a ceremonious official introduction to the people of Egypt. The Prince of Egypt and future heir to the Pharoah's throne. Though it was suppose to be a introduction to see the boy for the first time but many had already known and seen Prince Atemu (A/N: I think I'll refer past Yami as Atemu to save you from confusion) in the many sham Shadow Duels played in the backstreets amongst the children. Here was also the place where he met two of his few friends outside of the palace walls of which he often escaped from.

The young prince frowned as he was getting ready. His glorious crown of ebony tinged with the crimson strokes at the edges and long slender gold bangs finishing the face. Some hung gracing his tanned cheek whilst others stuck out like lightening bolts whilst his crimson eyes charged with a fiery gaze were sharp and quick witted. Though he may not have revealed his identity as the Prince to any but his closest companions he had surely made much on a reputation.

Merely passing the age of 8 years of age and he was already proud and dignified to that of what a future Pharoah should be. With his passion for games such as that of the Shadow Duels, which he had never lost in, and the only one person to have ever called upon the great unstoppable monster, Exodia many had already dubbed him as the King of the Games.

Today though was the day of reckoning as he was to be publically shown to his future kingdom. Slowly as the awakening of a new sun rose above the horizon he sighed as his servants dressed him in the most extravagent attire that gold could provide whilst his three friends young versions of whom appeared to be Seto, Ishtar and Tristan watched with increasing amusement.

They all stifled their giggles as Atemu was getting dressed for a huge ball in Atemu's honour. Pharoah Akunumkanon had called upon invitations to all the kingdoms around and perhaps beyond that to northern territory where the Egyptian empire had not yet touched. The servants placed the large crown onto Atemu's head which slipped down to his face making his friends burst into a fit of laughter. He pushed it back up irritantly sticking out his tongue at them. An expression that he had only ever shown to them.

"You should have some respect for your future Pharoah..." he said indignantly.

"A Pharoah that pouts?" the Tristan lookalike asked incredulously as the others burst into laughter again. Atemu crossed his arms with a 'humph' before he felt a tickle against his leg.

"Meow..." a slender cat of sandy gold mewled as he brushed his body against Atemu's. Atemu smiled and picked him up. "At least Oni understands me..." he said as he stroked his pet lovingly whilst his friends gagged at his passion for the felines. They were to get ready as Atemu found himself dragged to where everyone was now watching him.

He was quite a handsome young boy and many of the princesses looked rather flushed at his appearance despite being too young to know what love was. After some announcements that Atemu never really paid much attention to, he had made his way to find his friends again.

He yelled for attention to young cobalt eyed brunette of a pre-incarnation of Seto Kaiba the rich billionaire but unlike Seto he was one to be quite shy and laid back, Ishtar the young blond that would one day be a Atemu himself of the Millennium Rod and Honda the hotheaded boy that would one day be incarnated as the boy known as Tristan.

Time passed as the festival went on, the four boys ate and played trying to ignore the many princesses from surrounding kingdoms Atemu had never even heard before. He noticed that a brunette and a blond were starting to argue. The brunette he recognised as a princess from one of the smaller kingdoms of Egypt called Anzu (A/N: Ring a bell anybody?) whilst the blond he had no clue over.

She was obviously foreign judging on the clothes alone. His curiosity got the better of him as he had inadvertently got himself dragged into the argument as Anzu had made him defend her.

"Hello Anzu..." he said lazily when he's eyes caught sight upon a head small head poking out of the pouch of the servant dressed in white who was obviously the blond girl's servant. The face was however covered by a veil.

Atemu assumed him to be a a sort of a bodyguard along with two other companions both wearing, one in black and the other wearing red. The leader of the three wore a white cape hiding something else underneath.

"Who's that?" the young blond asked. She was quite pretty, her head covered with a bead bandanna lined across her forehead whilst two pigtails hung on either shoulder, her clothes a deep sea blue flowery gown of how Atemu had never seen before.

Anzu was wearing the traditional Egyptian dress tunic and though pretty, to Atemu was also quite extremely posessive at times, nevertheless Atemu having being brought up to be polite was forced to keep his opinions to himself.

"This..." Anzu announced happily of having superior knowledge over the blond. "... is the prince of the richest part of our noble country..."

"Prince Atemu of Northern Egypt mistress..." the servant said to to the princess who appeared to be thoroughly annoyed of the long introductions. Atemu gazed upon the servant who stared back intensely.

"Oh I see..." the blond replied. "Nice to meet you Atemu..."

"'Prince' Atemu..." Anzu corrected. The blond rolled her eyes before she turned on her heel to leave. "HEY!!!!" Anzu cried getting in front of the blond who seemed ready to kill.

"Look... I've apologised already for spilling water on you..."

"I demand you have more respect for Atemu. I'll have you know that Prince Atemu is not only the prince of the richest part of the Egypt but he's also been known as the King of th Games in this land"

Atemu tried to hide his embarrassment. The blond seemed not to be impressed. "Wow... what a coincidence, for over in my land, one of my 'servants' was dubbed the 'Queen' of the Games..." Anzu looked more fumed than Atemu of being insulted like that.

So much so that Anzu had ordered for guards to be set upon them. A guard over 6ft tall tried to attack the young princess who was hardly even a quarter his height had toppled over as the young blond had twisted in the air jumping up and smacked him in the jaw with a tremendous force that he was thrown a good few yards down the hallway.

Atemu bit his lip as Anzu was sending more guards in for the slaughter upon the powerful skills that the young princess posessed and proposed to solve it out in his own way.

"STOP!!!" he cried as the young princess looked back at the amethyst bodyguard before she stopped. "Why don't we solve this by a small wager. You know how to play Shadow Duels?"

"A little..." "Well let's have a Shadow duel... I win you have to swap positions with your servant dressed in white where you have to clean up all after him and everything..."

"And if 'I' win?"

"You won't" Anzu said. Atemu frowned at the brunette's attitude.

Personally, the blond princess was just being provoked by her. They had set up and Atemu found that the blond was quite easy to beat but only seemed to slip herself out of danger by looking at the main bodyguard next to her.

"What's the matter princess? Can't take it? You could always forfeit..." Atemu mocked. The young princess gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Ana-lohori-" the bodyguard spoke up as the princess looked at him before she swapped places.

"Wait you can't swap" Honda cried in fury. "That's cheating!!!" Atemu held him back.

"If you recall my mistress knows a little of the Shadow Duels but certainly not an expert... perhaps Prince Atemu would like to challenge someone more worthy of his mettle" replied the bodyguard dressed in white. Honda growled at what seemed to be an absolute injustice. "Then perhaps if you think it unworthy I should reset the wagers... If I win you'll need to give up that title King of Games"

"And if you lose?" Atemu asked. "I shall give you... this" he said as he went deep into the lump inside his cape and revealed a what seemed to be a beautiful furry black and white striped ball of fur.

Anzu scoffed at the pathetic excuse but Atemu realised what it was as soon as it unravelled itself into a cat with amber eyes. Looking rather bemused it explored the area looking up at the people staring at it in awe.

"Her name is... Tyrande"

"You think giving a pathetic animal like that is a wager?" Anzu critisised with a laugh along with just about everyone that was watching. Atemu however wasn't paying attention but just stared at the kitten... mewling cutely. Tyrande had wondered across the floor towards him her paws resting on his tanned arm.

"Mueh..." she said looking really cute. Atemu touched her fur and felt the wonderful softness of a silky water under his finger tips.

"You're on... I'll even count a draw as my loss" Atemu said silencing the rest of the of the crowd who stared at him with shock. With that though the game play seemed absolutely furious. Atemu had generally found the new player to difficult to out manouvere. Atemu quickly realised that the blond princess wasn't insulting him but was telling the truth as he had faced upon the toughest opponent he had ever had.

They were evenly matched and in a way he could safely say that the person before him would rank as a worthy rival. Perhaps beat Seth as his number one rival. Some of the princesses and his own friends looked really worried as Atemu seemed to struggle against the new opponent.

Eventually, the duel drew on and soon the servant layed down a Card Destruction magic card sending both player's hand to the graveyard. Atemu had no monsters on the field as he drew his hand finding to his amazement and luck of the very cards to help him win this duel once and for all.

Biding his time he placed them together and thus activating the ultimate monster. The Unstoppable Exodia.

"Looks like I win..." Atemu said as Anzu and her friends cheered and jeered at the opponent and expecting the boy to sob and cry that he had lost however he had placed his hand calmly facing down the table and extended his hand in a handshake. "I congratulate you Prince Atemu... you have proven to be worthy of the title of the King of the Games" Atemu smiled as he took the stranger's hand whilst the princesses continued to jeer at the 'loser'.

The princess in fact smiled and bowed down at a most honourable duel. Atemu himself quite furious with the princesses around him saying how much he had showed up on 'those arrogant people' evidently making a fool of the poor blond princess who had not really started anything.

Nevertheless he was quite glad of having won Tyrande when he realised he never even knew their names. "Hey sorry... I didn't catch your-"he began but the princess and her bodyguards had gone.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Yugi sat looking enthralled by the story in his mind. "Wow... Tristan, Ishtar and Seto..."

"I was kind of shocked when my memories returned and having knowing that Honda was Tristan's past life. They're both quite hot headed"

"That Anzu is just like Tea" Yugi shuddered. "She's horrible..."

"To be honest I thought Tea would be different at first like Kaiba is to Seth but I guess from recent events she isn't"

"And I do believe that Seto might be the same Seth that was your friend 5000 years ago" Yugi remarked making Yami frowned. He wasn't really sure. Seto hadn't been the most friendly person to him of all the group and he was definitely the person Yami least liked. Yugi looked at the time and smiled happily, a mischevious glint in his eyes that Yami had failed to noticed as he was once again playing with Tenshi.

"Yami... let's go eat out" Yugi said excitedly. Yami looked a little nervous. Ever since Tea's betrayal Yami never went out much anymore with the acception of the pub that was only a block away from the Turtle Game Shop anyway.

Yugi placed Tenshi in his bag and dragging his Yami out of the hotel. He called upon the taxi to take them around Hong Kong. They stopped and Yugi paid leading Yami out. Yami stared dead ahead staring at a really extravagant looking restaurant, he swallowed uneasily as Tea when they were dating had constantly dragged him off to the most fanciest restaurants making quite a huge dent in his pocket whilst his stomach was still rather empty.

"Hey Yami come on!!!" Yugi cried. Yami saw that Yugi was not intending to go to some really fancy restaurant but towards a little stall buying little kebabs skewers of various things from fried sole fish to dripping Chinese leaf in oyster sauce.

It seemed Yugi knew exactly where to go and find the best places to eat for little more than a few dollars. They came upon a particular street where every stall was food related. Gongee (Chinse rice pudding which is savoury), stir-fry, dim-sum and a choice of the finest seafood cooked fresh from the tank. Yami was quite full by the time they had tried at various different stalls whilst Yugi was busy pacing the stalls looking for something.

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." he muttered.

"What you looking for?"

"Something we have to try or else this whole trip is a waste of time..." Yugi said and seemed to find the stall he was looking for. "YES!!!" he ran over to the man.

"Nee-ho-ma!?!?!?" Yugi cried as he and the stall man stroke up a conversation of which Yami felt rather stupid as he listened. Yugi then went to translate his understanding through his mental link. "-freshly made... really good quality these..." Yami caught but wondered what it was and found his nose assaulted by a horrible smell.

"Urgh what is that!?!?" he cried as he covered his nose turning himself away from Yugi who had bought two and dribbled some sauce on top.

"Stinky Tofu!!!" Yugi yelled happily. (A/N: Yes, stinky tofu does exist ppl... it's renowned to give you bad breath and smell absolutely disgusting but quite tasty if you had the guts to eat it)

"Best quality snack in all of Hong Kong" the stall man said in broken Japanesese.

"That's food?" Yami asked incredulously as Yugi passed some of his to Tenshi who had wolfed it down despite being quite full from the two of them passing food to her.

"Go on try some!!!!" Yugi said brightly at Yami as he took a huge bite from his. Yami reluctantly took up the skewer of the brown cube covered in sauce. Yami held his breath closing his eyes before taking a small pinch of the corner of the cube. He opened his eyes as he found out that it really taste as bad as he thought, he took a slightly bigger bite from it as Yugi smiled happily had gone off to chow on some dessert.

Yami had finished as the stall man winked at him with a big toothy grin as he hurried after his hikari, his stomach now cramping up and becoming incredibly tight in his leather outfit. Yugi and Yami found themselves absolutely stuffed and had headed off to harbour where there was a nearby beach to hang around watching the sunset.

Amazingly, they had spent upon the same amount that Yami would have to pay for just one dish at the fancy restaurant he used to go with Tea. Slowly though as they talked, the sea breeze blowing their wild hair. Coming back from the beach they found a particular area where there was a huge festival of firecrackers, lion dancing, Chinese lantern designs of all sorts of colour and shapes and sizes.

"We should really go back to the hotel... it's getting late..." Yami said looking at the time.

"Not yet..." Yugi said. "I've been trying to bide our time so I can show you something..." Yugi led Yami up quite a big hill burning off the many calories that they had crammed in down below. Slowly Yugi checked around and found a small crack in the hill. "This is it..." he said as he led Yami inside.

Upon coming they had found a beautiful lake that shimmered in the cave. Yami stared in awe of the beauty "Close your eyes" Yami looked confused but did as he was told before being led meeting a cool breeze. "Ok... open them..." Yami did so and found himself outside on an isolated spot of the hill overlooking a perfect view of the lights and Hong Kong harbour. Yugi made him sit down as he stared in awe upon the beautiful sight. "And that's not all..." Yugi said.

Yami looked confused when suddenly a huge whistling sound soared into the sky as the burst of a fiery display bloomed in the beatifully clear sky. Red and green and yellow flashed up in splendid wonder and ended with a huge bang. The fireworks flew high, some swirled down, some made a huge explosion in the air. "... wow..." was all Yami could say.

"Well... we've just made it on time to see the annual fireworks display that Hong Kong holds every year at the Hong Kong Harbour and I found the perfect spot to watch it" Yugi said with massive grin on his face as he cuddled up to his Yami looking up at him happily as he watched the beautiful sky flowers bloom.

_#From that land of mine _

_We've been apart too long _

_And it's been a while since I could call you _

_Petty arguments that I could not let go _

_But now I'm trying to show humility# _

Yami felt his heart flutter as he drew his hikari closer to him. He had always had feelings for Yugi and it was a only recently that he finally realised it, he looked at the little angel who cuddled him tightly and how bright his wonderful smile was yet it was at times Yami had wondered if Yugi would really say those words he did in his dream, just not in such a horrific circumstance. Right now Yugi really loved him anyway and he was happy for it. It was just a thought that they could take it one step further. Yami had said how much he loved Yugi but only the fact that Yugi was asleep.

_#Now if you need me I'm not far away _

_Put your faith in me# _

_Chorus_

_#If you feel down _

_Just look around _

_And you will find _

_You can put your faith in me _

_Just wait and see _

_And you'll find me (I'll send my love) _

_I'm sending my love to you _

_From the one who cares _

_Put your faith in me#_

"Yugi...?" Yami whispered holding onto Yugi tightly. Yugi hmmed to show he was listening. Yami wasn't sure how to put it but remembered that moment about Tea when he was in hospital. "What do you think of me?" Yugi smiled broadly, his eyes seemed to sparkle in a beautiful wonder, something that Yami thought he would never see, as the sky lit up dipping his face in a warm light.

_#And it makes me smile just to talk to you again _

_It soars beyond my reach _

_The tenderness that I had lost _

_I forgot how to feel for a while#_

"You're the best friend I've ever had Yami..." Yugi replied. "Why?" Yami bit his lip at what to do next now that Yugi had asked the question.

#Now if you need me I'm not far away

Put your faith in me#

"I wondered if..." Yami began but losing his voice. "... if we could be something more..."

_#If you feel down _

_Just look around _

_And you will find# _

"More?" Yugi said sounding confused.

_#You can put your faith in me _

_Just wait and see _

_And you'll find me (I'll send my love) _

_I'm sending my love to you# _

"As in..." Yami said getting closer...

_#From the one who cares _

_You can put your trust in me# _

And closer...

_#Put... your... faith...in # _

_Almost touching _

_#mmmmeeeeee!!!!#_

Yugi froze as the intensity of warm lips upon his own pressed lightly making his body shivered whilst the fireworks boomed on ahead in the sky.

Lips parted slightly from Yami's tongue gently stroking Yugi's tenderly. Yugi wrapped his arms around his Yami as the wave of passion washed within him, letting out a small groan as the kiss bloomed just like the fireworks. Yugi felt himself fly inside as if he was dreaming and only waking up to find that none of this had ever happened and slowly the kiss was coming to the end, the magic of it had slowly dissolved as Yami pulled back.

"... as in... like that" Yami whispered before looking down expecting the wonderful friendship to be ripped apart from his mistake, for Yugi to get up shouting in disgust yet... it never came. He turned to see that Yugi's eyes were shimmering with an absolute joy.

"I wasn't being honest with you before... I thought that... that I'd lose your friendship if I told you how I really felt..." Yugi said. "I love you Yami... I always have..." Yami felt his lungs collapse and the breath he didn't realise he was holding was let out in a joyful relief.

_#If you feel down _

_Just look around _

_And you will find _

_You can put your faith in me _

_Just wait and see _

_And you'll find me (I'll send my love) _

_I'm sending my love to you# _

"I love you too Yugi..." Yami whispered. They kissed again, another miracle blessed upon them with deeper passion than their first.

_#From the one who cares _

_Put your faith in me#_

-------------------------------------------------

Sam: FLUFFY!!!!! FLUFFYFLUFFYFLUFFY!!!!! I promised you fluff so you better promise me some reviews... I found out that I suck at romance but I still gave you fluff so give me reviews...

Yami and Yugi: (still kissing each other)

Sam: Ok... ok... that's enough the songs over you know?

Yami and Yugi: (ignoring her)

Seto: Why do they get to smooch and I don't!!!! () I WANT TO SMOOCH MY PUPPY!!!!!

Sam: You will when you get your social life in order... remember... the fact of the matter is you still have a mixed feelings for Joey whilst Yami clearly loves Yugi that's why they get to romance.

Seto: You're just making up excuses

Sam: I AM NOT!!!!! It's a fact of fanfiction life. Tell him people... he has to sort his cute but screwed up head first and even then he has to allow our poor Joe Joe to recover from emotional abuse too, which btw was your fault as well... (pointing accusingly at Seto)

Seto: --UUU


	14. Path of the Past Part 1

Path to the Past (Part 1)

LS: Madyamisam don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!

Yami: I wish she did though... cos we know for a fact that the real owners would never put me and my aibou together as a couple... (sigh) Such is the cruelty of real life...

Seto: I WANT TO SMOOCH MY PUPPY!!!

Sam: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! (shoving a Chihuahua right down his throat)

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Yami got dressed in his usual attire whilst Tenshi was weaving in and out of his legs. Yugi was still asleep in their double bed as Yami grinned at his lover. The pale baby faced boy slept serenely as Yami went to wake him up. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled as they both planted a quick kiss before Yugi rushed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Yami was busy checking some things in his backpack as Yugi smiled happily in the bathroom.

"So is he a good kisser?" Mr Motou asked amusingly to his son who flushed a little. Mrs Motou chuckled whilst playfully punching her husband. "No I'm serious... is he a good kisser?"

Yugi smiled brightly "The best..." he replied. "How would you know... you've never dated anyone else before to compare it with?" Mrs Motou questioned incredulously.

"Call it instinct if you like but if that special feeling is still there a second time... I'm gonna be pretty sure that it will be there for many more to come..." Yugi answered then frowned. "Now I need to shower..."

"Best make it a cold one kid..." Mr Motou added. Yugi stuck his tongue at him playfully before the couple decided to leave him to his devices. Soon after his shower the couple was going down to meet with the others.

Ishtar and Malik had heavy bags under their eyes and Isis found that her brother had fallen asleep on his plate of scrambled eggs. It was clear that both of them had no sleep from the noisy racket that Bakura and Ryou were making that night. Bakura was already at the table eating when Ryou came down looking majorly bedraggled.

"Hey, Ryou is that a hickey?" Tristan asked looking at it in awe. Ryou sighed and nodded whilst Bakura coughed and cleared his throat whilst the two Egyptians glared at them in their sleepy state.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Joey asked Ryou.

"Uh... no... no thank you..." he said in his British voice though it seemed higher than usual as he appeared to hobble with a slight hunch on the back whilst Bakura sniggered a little, which turned into a chuckle then a laugh and before he knew it everyone had turned towards his direction as he was practically screaming with laughter, tears starting to come out as the piece of bacon in his mouth slid away and he dropped his knife and fork.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, as devil horns seemed to appear, his face red as fire was burning around him. Bakura noticed his obvious death wish had it not been the fact that he was already dead nevertheless he took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down rapidly.

"Excuse me..." Bakura finally said with a look of panic and rushing off his hikari's gaze following him giving Bakura a 10 second head start before he went on the chase. Seto coughed once before he drank his black coffee. Mokuba and Serenity were looking really scared of Ryou whilst Isis raised an eyebrow before examining more of the documents of archaelogical finds. Yugi and Yami glanced with a look of mutual concern for Bakura and the fate he was going to face of Ryou's wrath, they shrugged their shoulders and went to the breakfast buffet table.

Serenity and Mokuba looked at the two of them as they watched them gathering food on Yugi's plate. Yami had wrapped his arms around Yugi who was spooning some fruit into a small bowl. Yami rubbing his face in the little one's wild mane.

"Joey look..." Mokuba said prodding the blond. Joey looked up seeing the two of them and smiled. "Am I seeing things are are those two..."

"Nope Mokuba you're not seeing things" Mokuba's eyes widened and a huge broad grin on his face. "'Bout time too I'd say... It gets kinda frustrating watching them look so miserable 'bout the other" Joey said waving it off casually.

"They're really sweet together..." Serenity commented before she continued to butter her toast whilst Yami was now whispering something in Yugi's ear make him blush and giggle.

After breakfast was the train up North towards Peking passing the green lands of the countryside, of paddyfields and waterfalls. Everyone looked in wonder of the beautiful sight of the rich soiled land. Well everyone except Joey. Serenity was the first to notice as his head was resting upon a window his eyes closed.

"Big brother?"

"Hmm?" Joey turned to face her, his face rather pale. Tristan noticed Joey's deterioation.

"Whoa Joey... are you ok buddy?" Joey went to lean back on the cool glass gazing blankly into the window. Serenity reached out her hand and touched his forehead.

"You head feels a little warm"

"It'll pass" Joey mumbled, Serenity sat next to him looking really worried. "Don't worry... I'll be fine... I'm not gonna let a cold ruin your holiday" he said smiling holding his little sister's hand.

They had stopped finally at a station where they would get off to Peking and getting a taxi to Yugi's summer home. The Noble Xia House was in fact a mansion, the size could even compare with Kaiba's own mansion with some obvious differences that it looked as if it had been there since the beginning of time.

The walls had indeed been rebuilt many times as was the green roof tiles upon the oriental desgned roof and pillars standing proud though they were in fact withering away. The gardens were a particular beautiful place with many ponds of lillies and koi karp and a small ark bridge leading towards the main house.

"The place is similar design to the buildings of the Forbidden City" Yugi explained.

"Where all the Chinese Emperors live. Most places merely have a one building estate but China's royal province is actually an entire city region all on it's own right?" Mokuba asked. "I've heard of it on a History channel..." he explained to everyone who looked at him weirdly.

The place inside was exceptionally beautiful, the walls decorated with beautiful oriental paintings whilst the mahogony chairs were aligned on either side of them. The staff that tended to the buildings bowed and led them into their rooms. They quickly realised that the rooms that they were introduced to put the Hong Kong Hotel rooms to shame.

King sized beds in every guest bedroom and all sorts of urns decorating each room. A sparkling bathroom as if it was unused glittered whilst outiside was a swimming pool with a sauna house nearby. It was indeed a place fit for any emperor.

Seto in the meantime had appeared to set up base of his laptop in his room of which Mokuba was extremely annoyed about and constantly tried to persuade him to get off it and enjoy the fresh air. Seto finally managed to pry himself away from the computer about his company and were now making plans for a trip.

"Do you have a map towards Xia Lung monastery...?" he asked Yugi.

"You don't have to have a map... It's up that mountain up there..." Yugi explained pointing at a particular mountain on the right. "The only way to get there is trek though plus a bit of climibing so it'll take a good day or two. You'll need someone to come with you..."

"I'LL GO!!!" Mokuba yelled skipping around them.

"Mokuba... you can't... it's dangerous" Seto replied.

"But big brother..." Mokuba whined with pleading eyes.

"You're not going and that's that!!!" Seto shouted. Mokuba was about to try again and argue when he was interrupted.

"You're going to Xia Lung Monastery... I have business there too..." Isis said. "I shall accompany you..." Malik popped his head behind her.

"I don't have to go do I?" he asked hopefully. Isis glared at him.

"Yes you do..." Malik slumped away sadly.

"Actually... I was wondering if Malik could accompany me and my Yami down the main town I heard there are all sorts of competitions the local fighting schools were having. Plus I wanna check out the local temple ruin at the town square" Yugi asked and Malik looked upon the tri-coloured boy as if he was an angel descended from heaven.

Isis bit her lip slightly. "If you want an assistant Isis I could come with you" Serenity chirped.

"Serenity... it's a dangerous trek..." Joey warned rubbing his head which was still aching with a coming migraine.

"I've got mountaineering experience... I'll be ok" Serenity turned to Isis who sighed and nodded.

"I don't know... I'm coming with you... just in case" Joey said

"Oh no your not... you're sick..."

"I'll take care of her Joe... you gets some rest" Tristan added. Joey narrowed his eyes evilly at Tristan. "HEY!!!! I swear I won't let anything happen to her..." Joey's headache was really pounding now and he really felt too sick to go anywhere.

"Fine..." Joey said defeatedly before slumping onto the couch still rubbing his head. Seto knelt beside Mokuba who refused to talk to him.

"I'll be back soon..." he whispered as he went to hug him but Mokuba slipped away slamming his bedroom door. Joey winced from the noise. For it wasn't much help with the ever agonizing migraine.

'Weird... it's been a good 24 hours now, the doc said I was gonna be alright yet I'm still feelin' sick' he thought. Sighing a little he decided upon taking a nap. Tenshi watched Seto's group packing their backpacks including sandwiches for lunch and dinner. Pretty soon the two groups were due to set out as Serenity made last minute checks of the mountaineering equipment.

Bakura who was a little bored decided to go and prod a sleeping Joey. "Yo... sleeping ugly wake up!!!!" Bakura shouted. Serenity smacked him hard on the hand. He glared at the red headed girl.

"He's ill, leave him alone and let him sleep else you'll be in trouble" Serenity scowled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what trouble will that be little girl?" Bakura mocked. Serenity stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"It'll involve with me dismantling your 'joy' department with a cup coffee and a 'hot' branding iron" Serenity hissed dangerously through gritted teeth. Bakura swallowed with wide eyes he backed away from the red head boring her eyes down at him.

For a girl with such an angelic appearance it was a huge shock to see that she could pull such a menacing death glare and Bakura made a wise decision by hightailing it out of the room with his hands over his crotch.

Serenity kept glaring until the silver headed Yami was out of sight before she reverted back to her angelic self and smiled lovingly at Joey. She planted a quick kiss on her sleeping brother's cheek and pulled a blanket over him before continuing to check the equipment. Joey shifted in his sleep a little and sighed.

Seto looked back to see if he could get a glimpse of Mokuba but his little brother had obviously chosen to avoid him. Something that Joey had said to him had struck a chord in his mind at that very moment. 'What ever you find there... no matter what it is just make sure you don't forget what the more important things are'.

Seto bit his lip before staring at the sleeping blond on the couch and his little sister stroking his blond hair a bit pecked him on the cheek again before she hurried after her group carrying their necessary equipment. Lingering a little longer he walked out of the mansion where Tristan and Isis was waiting. Yugi and the other group waved goodbye and they went their separate ways leaving Joey and Mokuba in the house.

-----------------------------------

Yugi skipped along side his Yami's long strides whilst Ryou hung on his lover's arm. Malik and Ishtar were chatting evilly about the fighting and the possibly the bloody violence to ensue. Yugi pursed his lips.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite them over to town" he whispered to Yami. Yami shrugged his shoulder as he plucked Yugi from the ground and gave him a piggyback ride. They had soon reached the bustling streets of a market place where street performers performed great feats of balancing tables and sword fighting.

Malik and Ishtar headed straight for a particular competition watching two people wrestle each other to the ground looking more than a bit bruised and whooped and cheered. Ryou managed to drag his partner away from the violence and look at a painting competition where Chinese artists were gently painting some beautiful landscapes.

Bakura looked really bored of it all whilst Yugi followed by Yami went to a apothecary shop that looked much like Shen's. Yugi had ordered some certain herbs and spices there making Yami wonder why he needed them. There was a sudden commotion as everyone turned towards brown hooded figures galloping on horses down the streets. For some reason the group was feeling unnerved of their sudden appearance and had decided to hide.

"Is it Gabriel?" Ryou whispered. Bakura shook his head.

"No... It feels different" Bakura replied. The hooded figures around the table next to them sitting in silence. The waiter arrived to take their orders which was a simple meal. Nearing the end of their silent meal a man joined them dressed in a grey fur cloak. He was a very handsome man with dashing grey eyes to go with his cloak and long straggly black hair with the acception of a single silver lock stroked against a strong jaw line.

He sat down among the group as one of them passed a piece of paper to him. "Is this the one?" he asked. The leader of the hooded group nodded he paused to analyse the picture before he burnt the piece of paper.

"He is currently heading towards the monastery so you better get going very soon if you stand a chance to catch up with him"

"Very well..."

"Good luck..." the hooded man beside him said as they paid for their meal and got up to leave on their horses. The man was now left alone to finish his drink before he paid and left too. He glanced at the group and nodded politely before he strode away. Yugi called the waiter over.

"Do you know who those men were. The ones that just left" the waiter frowned.

"Not the people in hoods but I advise you don't go messing with the man in the grey cloak, his a mercernay. Dodgy guy. Bit of a maurader if you know what I mean"

"Who is he?" Yami questioned.

"I heard some people call him... Andrin I think... he doesn't come down to town except for business propositions from the clients. Heard he has a lodging near the Xia Lung Monastery" the waiter went back to his business.

"That's where Seto, Tristan, Isis and Serenity are heading isn't it?" Malik whispered. Yami pondered over the meeting of the man called Andrin and the hooded figures.

"You don't think... You don't think that he's after any of them do you?" Ryou asked. "I mean maybe one of those people are one of those... you know..." the others looked at each other.

"Let's follow him..." Yugi said as they paid for their drinks and went to catch up with Andrin when a sudden blood curdling scream echoed down the road behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Joey slowly roused from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that the door was still closed to Mokuba's room. The nap had done some good as the migraine had disappeared altogether. Sighing a little he went to check on the raven headed boy. He knocked politely on the door.

"Mokuba?" he asked when there was no answer. He took a deep breath as he opened the door but found that there was no one there and the window was wide open, the curtains flapping slightly from the breeze outside. "Uh oh..." he whispered. Mokuba was just a speck in the distance and he rushed out of the empty house grabbing his coat to go after him.

Mokuba carrying his backpack ran as fast as he could and clambered up the steep rocky slides in the hopes of catching up with his brother who was a good hour ahead now. Climbing up he pushed himself up when he lost his footing and fell.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yugi, Yami and their friends turned behind them as a horrific massacre of skeletal soldiers plagued the streets like locusts. Another scream on the other end where more Ghouls invaded blocking their way from following Andrin.

The people of town fled into their homes closed their stalls which the Gabriels Ghouls were starting to dismantle as a mixture of twitching limbs, blood and internal organs had littered the floors. The group began to run to the only place they could run to as various skeletal soldiers had launched and went to pin them against the doors of the closed houses. The residents screaming at the pounding however a searing sound of burning had left the Ghouls in utter agony as the Yamis quickly realised were powerful charms upon the people's homes.

Ryou ducked under one of the Ghouls and flipping himself in a sumasault over a group behind him. He grabbed and slingshoted himself around a flag pole knocking a few more Ghouls to the floor but lack of experience made him fall among a batch of umbrellas nearby.

Bakura who was struggling in fighting a dozen at a time darted around for his hikari who was being swamped up onto a table where he did some sort of tapdance avoiding the jabs of swords and finally flipping himself over them whilst kicking a kettle of boiling water scalding the nearest Ghoul.

A Ghoul picked up another kettle of boiling water and Ryou slid down opening his umbrella evidently bouncing off to burn another poor Ghoul. Bakura managed to plough his way from the army towards his aibou who had inadvertendly did a split upon the floor, right leg in front whilst the left was behind him in a perfect 180 degree line.

Bakura stared in shock. "Um... are you ok?" he asked stupidly. Ryou who was out of his state of shock and whimpered slightly.

"I've just done the splits AND POSSIBLY RIPPED ME FUCKING BALLS IN HALF AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY!?!?!?!?" he screamed down Bakura's ear who winced before helping Ryou up who definitely looked really stiff.

A sudden flash of bony flesh shot at them as Ryou panicked holding his hands to protect himself finding that the Ghoul had been knocked into a stall of fruit. A watery trail leading towards him. Bakura looked a little soaked as well looking dully at his hikari. Another Ghoul came as Ryou shot his hand out and huge tornado wind had appeared from his hands spiralling away and picking up the debris of nearby Ghouls throwing them into the air.

Malik who was fighting hard with his Millennium Rod raised his hands to block an bludgeoning attack from a club finding that the Ghoul was screaming in agony running in glory of flames whilst Malik who also surrounded by a fire seemed unscathed, in fact he appeared to shine in a healthy glow. He shot his hand out as flames engulfed a nearby skeleton soldier burning it to cinders as Malik cackled evilly whilst his Yami stood looking quite impressed by the fireworks.

The ground started to tremble and crumble in a earthquake coming from where Malik was standing, rocky spikes suddenly burst through the concrete floors some impaling at a Ghoul or two as Malik seemed to concentrate hard. Shooting a hand in one direction, a spike appeared then another. Though the group was glad that the strange new powers had returned, they still retreated towards the temple ruins.

Hiding under it's roof, Yugi gasped as a Ghoul leapt at his Yami immediately seemed to vaporised in a cloud of dust whilst Yami ducked from the attack, the Ghoul's mace clattered with heavy thud on the floor. The group had fallen back under the temple's shelter finding that the Ghouls dared not pass now.

They were safe under the temples magical protection but they were also trapped and Yugi could only hope that Seto and the others had reached the protection of the Xia monks before that man in the grey cloak caught up with them.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a rough climb as the group of four dragged each other up the rocky mountain towards the summit and stopped for a break. Serenity sighed as a cloud of her breath floated away. She rummaged for a flask of hot tea she had packed.

"Want some?" she chirped.

"Thanks..." Seto replied shivering from the cold as she passed him a cup of the hot liquid whilst Tristan and Isis set out for any wood for a fire. There was silence between the two.

Seto sighed a little before he slipped beneath his coat to the locket with the picture of his brother then realised that Serenity herself had took out a picture of a younger version of her older brother as well. She glanced over to him and smiled ready to strike up a conversation with the CEO.

"You're brother really cares about you... Whenever I talk to him, he tells me how great you are and all" Seto blinked refusing to meet her eyes whilst taking a sip of tea, it was actually the first time that the red head had ever talked to him before. "... but then I heard other people talk about you and they call you an 'arrogant slimeball'"

"Is this conversation supposed to lead somewhere?" he drawled. Serenity pursed her lips.

"Just wanted to get to know you... that's all"

"Seto Kaiba: sophmore in Domino High school, CEO of KaibaCorp, straight A's in everything and class captain so now you know..." Seto replied as he ran down the list before taking another sip of tea.

"I was talking about personality" Serenity replied patiently but decided to end it there seeing that she was agitating the CEO. Seto glanced at her as she took another sip. "I guess one of those people who said I was an 'arrogant slimeball' was your brother" Seto stated.

"Actually he doesn't talk that much about you..." Serenity replied. Seto blinked hiding his surprise behind his emotionless mask and making eye contact with the red head for once.

"And if I ever asked his opinion about it, he would say that you were just being three times harder than most teenagers to shoulder such a big company and take care of a little brother at the same time. 'People in the business world are like sharks' he would say, 'they prey upon weakness and that having a little brother was more weakness than one could afford'" Serenity recited. Seto stared at her and the words of Joey's opinion.

"So... what do you think I'm like?" he asked. Serenity pondered.

"I'd say you're like my brother..."

"What?" Seto rasped as if he had been deeply insulted. 'How dare this girl ever compare me with that mutt?' Serenity seemed undeterred.

"Well... I've seen the way you look at Mokuba, it's a lot like the way Joey would look at me especially whenever daddy used to beat us up..." Seto's eyes widened in horror. 'Their own father beat them up?' he thought.

He himself had been abused by his foster father who had picked him up from the orphange because of his superior intellect. Mokuba had been adopted as well because Seto had battled hard by striking a bargain of winning a game of chess with Mr Kaiba.

He could understand the requirements of being hard under the strictness of the rich CEO but he had found it unbelievable that a person's own biological father could treat his own children in such a way. Before he could further question Serenity though Isis and Tristan had arrived with a fair bit of wood and he was forced to keep his questions to himself until he could find a time to talk to her alone again.

After sitting a while getting warm from the camp fire whilst having their lunch they had decided to resume their journey. Isis had started to feel quite unsettled and had lagged behind to watch behind her.

"What's up?" Tristan finally asked. Isis looked at her companions with intense gaze.

"I sense something back there... what ever it is it's following us..." the others looked at each other taking note that Isis had once been a Millennium Item, despite passing her Millennium Necklace to Yugi she still had retained access to the Shadow Realm's powers and so should be taken seriously. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby as they all seemed to hold their breath waiting for an attack when they saw the blond hair emerge from the bushes.

"Joey!?!?!?" Tristan gasped as Joey appeared from the bushes.

"Geez man what the hell are you doing here!?!?" Serenity went to hug Joey then scowled.

"You should be in bed!!!"

"No time about that now... I saw Mokuba come after you in the mountains. I went to go after him but he's fallen down and broken a leg!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Seto yelled.

"Follow me!!!" Joey cried as he hurried down to another side of the mountain Isis was a little reluctant but followed anyway.

"Where is he?" Seto said in a panic. Joey led them deeper away from the main path.

"Right here..." was the reply and there Mokuba was hanging as a scaly arm clung around his neck. The serpent soldier smiled menacingly a forked tongue flickering a bit.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Mokuba cried flailing his legs, (which weren't broken). There was a hiss as more serpent men had appeared behind the group surrounding them completely.

"YOU LET GO OF MOKUBA RIGHT NOW!!!" Serenity yelled.

"He will when I give him the order" 'Joey' said turning towards the group a tint of green showing in his brown eyes. He appeared to ponder. "Hmm... kinda windy... I do hope we can still hear the squirt's neck snap like a twig don't you?" he asked casually.

"Joey?" Tristan whispered in horror. He couldn't believe what his best buddy had said. However Seto recognised him immediately.

"Katsuya..." he growled. The others stared at him in confusion whilst Katsuya clapped his hands mockingly. "Bravo rich boy, now tell me what's one plus one?" he said sarcastically. The others glared at him.

"I knew there was something different about you..." Isis said.

"Wow... then you must feel very 'very' stupid at the moment" the Joey lookalike said highly amused.

"I... don't understand..." Serenity whispered looking fearfully at what she thought was her brother. Katsuya smiled in a demented way.

"Well put it this way... You're big brother has an evil twin that no one knew about until just recently..."

"What do you want Katsuya? The Dragon Scepter?" Seto said scathingly. Katsuya chuckled amused.

"Actually I was hoping to see how you'd react when my boy starts twisting little Mokuba's head 360 degrees..." he replied with a malicious grin. "Kill him..."

"NO!!!" Seto screamed as the serpent man began to twist when a hard thud upon his shoulder making him drop Mokuba. Mokuba ran to Seto's arms as Joey stood upon the snake man right behind Katsuya.

Katsuya pouted when Seto went to strike him, he ducked and with inhuman speed he had snatched the Dragon Scepter from Isis. He leapt above them higher up and raised the Dragon Scepter above his head, the flourescent green flashed enveloping around Seto who dropped to his knees despite himself.

"Big brother..." Mokuba gasped. Joey's headache had come at full force that he felt as if he's head had split open.

"You look like crap you know?" Katsuya said looking concerned for his blond twin. "But I guess you would after having spent so much of your energy in saving that so-called boat from sinking and getting it to Hong Kong Harbour"

"That force field..." Isis whispered in realisation. Katsuya smiled.

"Of course you weren't aware you were doing it but the big mistake is your too weak to fight me now Joey..." And he was right. Joey's knees buckled as the pounding migraine had blinded him. Seto looked over to Joey who was deathly pale.

Joey growled shaking his head, despite the pounding against his head he's senses had sharpened as he ducked a club from thrown at him from one of Katsuya's men. More soldiers were summoned by the power of the Dragon Scepter. A sudden burst of gold flame surrounded Joey as the scepter's light started to fluctuate again from gold to green then gold again.

Katsuya glared whilst fighting hard for control as there was a battle cry filled the air as little bald men dressed in yellow tunics slapped their staffs at Katsuya causing him to dodge and dropping the scepter down below. A spear was thrusted toward him and he caught it by the blade shattering the metal as if it was fragile glass under his hand.

With inhuman strength and agilty Katsuya weaved under the barrage of attacks from a dozen monks and splintering them into little pieces with the mere flick of a wrist. Seto had noticed these super human abilities as he shielded his brother away from the attacking serpent below.

More monks had appeared and joined in the fight, some shielded the small group of travellers whilst a full frontal assault had been put up in waves. Tristan was holding Joey up whilst Isis had got a hold of the scepter again emitting blasts of energy here and there. The monks fighting Katsuya though were failing and he had leapt to aid his men sending many of the monks flying many yards against the rock face. Catching a sword in mid-air and snapping it in two and splintering another staff.

Mokuba stared in shock as his weapon had been shattered to pieces and staring at Joey's lookalike whose eerie flourescent green made him freeze on the spot. Katsuya, who had a piece of shard of metal in his hand went to drive it into the eleven year old when Joey dove to push out of the way separating themselves from the main group and the defending monks as the battle had come to a stand off.

A sweep of grey had entered the battle followed with a sound of slashing flesh. Katsuya twisted as a single gash across his face opened like a red mouth. He touched his face and narrowed his eyes grimly at his attacker. A handsome man with dashing grey eyes had landed neatly confronting Katsuya.

Katsuya narrowed his eyes though Seto could see that he was now cautious upon this man. He was able to hurt him.

"Right on time Andrin..." one of the surviving monks called whilst Andrin never broke eye contact with Katsuya.

"Dead or alive..." he said simply as his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Alive..." the leader of the Xia Lung monks answered as Andrin drew his sword, upon the blade a strip of green jade had been melded with the metal. The hilt itself graceful with a hooked gold claws at the centre a ruby jewl flared in defiance.

Katsuya hissed menacingly the swift movements of the jade blade twisted it's way as a blue flame seemed to emit from it. Andrin slashed whilst Katsuya leaped out of the way when a sudden explosion of sliced rock behind him had crumbled to dust.

Andrin flew towards him, the flame burning brightly as he grabbed one of his own serpent men and throwing him at Andrin. Andrin defended with a slash as a huge slit formed across the lizard faced man's chested armour, spilling out black blood before the blue fire engulfed the serpent man's body in flames and he lay before Andrin in a pile of ash.

Katsuya began to sweat as his breath became shallow but he never let his gaze leave the man's sight. Andrin drew his sword back staring at Katsuya. Katsuya ducked out of the way as more rock were sliced apart.

"Come on Mokuba..." Joey whispered sneaking him away towards the protective circle of the monks and for a brief moment Andrin's eyes had shifted from his evil counterpart towards the boy obviously Katsuya took this moment of weakness and acted to it immediately. Realising his mistake he snapped his attention back to Katsuya lifting his sword and let it fly towards him swift and true.

Finding a way to escape, Katsuya had suddenly grabbed Joey and thrown him towards Andrin's blade before making his escape. Andrin was going on the defensive ready to slash again.

"NO JOEY!!!" Mokuba screamed as the flaming blue blade was flying towards Joey. Andrin's eyes widened and he drew the energy back before causing damage towards the blond. Andrin couldn't stop his blade as it slashed Joey across the shoulder whilst Katsuya fled.

Andrin caught Joey by the waist as he fell whilst Serenity screamed and pushed past the monks to her brother's side.

"JOEY!!!! JOEY!!!!" Joey eyes looked at her as a scorching fire seemed to burn his veins. Without warning his lungs seemed to enflame and heaved, the red liquid splatterd over his front from his lips. Serenity screamed again as Joey felt faint, he's eyes half closed and his vision rapidly turning into blurred images. Joey was losing unconsciousness, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his lips down to his chin.

The gash wasn't servere physically but the huge amount of energy from the blazing sword was draining as if it had slashed leaving a huge ugly wound upon Joey's very soul. Andrin was kneeling, one hand holding Joey whilst the other was on the hilt of his sword which was standing upon the floor.

He stared upon half closed eyes as Joey fought to stay conscious in fear he wouldn't be able to wake up. Unemotional it would seem when looking at Andrin but his grey eyes refused to look at anything else as his attention was all on Joey who was so weak and vulnerable. His friends were frantic Joey's sister was hysterical as she shook him to stay awake. Joey's head lulled to the side as he lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------

Katsuya lounged lazily deep hidden in the deep catacoumbes of the mountain as a figure started to slide his way. Towering above him was a giant cobra looking venomously down at him as lay against it's back seemingly to completely oblivious to it's presence.

"Do you have him?" the snake hissed.

"No... I was interrupted by my counterpart..." Katsuya replied lazily with a sigh.

"What about the Sssscepter?"

"Nope... don't have that either..."

"Sssso you failed to retrieve the Dragon Sssscepter and capture Kaiba?" the snake concluded. Katsuya finally looked up.

"Yep..." he replied casually as if not seeing that the snake appeared to prepare to sink his fangs into him. A flick of a forked tongue then it settled down.

"Good everything'sss going according to plan... Andrin could be a problem though..."

"A problem that you could have relieved by helping me out back there Khan... but I suppose you just want to get all the credit whilst I do all the work... As I've told you before... it takes two to break two" Katsuya said. The creature called Khan hissed distastefully but then smiled.

"I ssssuppose you're right my sssweet... and I think that perhapsss we could ussse Andrin'sss appearance to our advantage..."

"Yeah, yeah... just remember the deal 50/50... you get Joey and I get Kaiba... so for once stop being such a conniving snake and start rattling that pea- sized brain of yours..." another menacing hiss from Khan but then a sadistic smiled was plastered upon his scaly face. He came and wrapped himself around Katsuya in a tight embrace whilst stroking his member between Katsuya's legs.

"Why sssso grouchy?" he cooed. Katsuya moaned.

"Well I did almost get killed... 'you' were supposed to look out for me..." he replied as if he was a child who had just been greatly disappointed.

"Oh..." Khan said sympathetic. "I'm ssssory... Let me make it up to you then..." he went to nibble Katsuya's ear before moving further down where his body was rubbing between his thighs. Katsuya smiled before he wriggled himself from the coils and flipped down to the floor. The great serpent pouted at the loss of his sex toy.

"Save it for my naïve other Khan..." Katsuya said before he left the cave.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm starving... what do we have?" Malik asked. Ryou laid out the meals he had cooked. Ryou and Yugi had found a small garden in the middle of the temple and dug up whatever was still growing wild vegatables.

"Potato chips, jacket potato, potato pie, mashed potato, roast potato, sweet potato" Ryou ran down the list whilst the others looked down at their meals which consisted of... well... potatoes. "Kinda reminds me of England..."

"Wasn't there anything else growing there?"

"No... we dug everywhere" Yugi said.

"By Ra I'm not gonna eat a meal like this!!!" Bakura roared.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Yami demanded.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go out and trash those Ghouls and get myself a meal that's got a little more than carhbohydrates!!!"

"Good one... we'll be having some Bakura steak tonight with these potato chips..." Ishtar said cheerfully...

"Yami... he doesn't have a body..." his hikari said.

"Oh, well... we could always drag a couple of those Ghoul carcasses in..."

"Oh yeah... it looks a bit mouldy but a bit of barbeque sauce... bit of salt and pepper" Malik mused.

"Ghoul spare ribs" they said together. Yugi looked a bit pale and Ryou had muttered. 'I think I'm gonna be sick' before he dashed away into the garden whilst Yami swallowed and pushed his plate of potatoes away. The two blonds stared.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Yami pursed his lips.

"I've lost my appetite" he said before he got up followed by Yugi.

"HEY GUYS!!!" they heard Ryou shout. Bakura who was on his way to face the Ghouls immediately sprinted back in to his hikari's aid.

"Aibou what is it?" Bakura cried anxiously to Ryou who was crouched on the floor.

"I've found something under the garden... some kind of door..." he said as he pulled it, the scraping of stone shook slowly as they saw an opening down to the ground. Yami stared at the opening with Yugi holding his hand.

"Let's check it out" he declared as he followed by Yugi went down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A black sleek figure lay curled among the furrows of a beautiful meadow, nearby streaming off were the mountains with the silky waters of enchanted falls rained over into a serene lake. The sun was warm yet a fresh, cool breeze blew among the wild flowers as their seeds took flight.

The sleek figure finally opened his red eyes waking from his nap before stretching. Unfurling his wings he let out a yawn before settling down upon the grass again. A tug upon his long scaly tale made him look behind and seeing a little orange dragon tugging playfully at it. His blue eyes shining with undivided attention and jaws spread in a joyful grin.

Red Eyes Black Dragon smirked as he lifted his tail pulling the little Baby Dragon along with the ride whilst the little one flapping hard upon his wings. Red Eyes rolled onto his back as he bounced the baby up and down on his tail as a odd red and blue round clock with a cape, arms and legs sat next to them polishing a staff with a roulette spinner at the top.

Time Wizard glanced at the two dragons rolled his eyes and shaking his head before he continued polishing his staff. A sudden bustle of anxiety burst upon the serene scene as the three friends looked up gazing upon Flame Swordsman rushing away carrying a limp figure in his arms.

There was confusion at what was so distressful upon their leader whom they had all chosen to be, considering that he was their master's favorite. Of course Master Joey had always treated all his monsters with the same level of respect and it turned out that Flame Swordsman was a born leader anyway whether or not if he was 'the favorite'.

Curious at this they hurried after him as Flame Swordsman made his way to where Master Joey slept. Giltia the D. Knight, a powerful warrior with green helmet encrusted with bronze domes looked on worriedly.

Flame Swordsman laid the figure down among the soft branches of the tree that their master had always slept upon and for a moment the three were outraged for the disrespect for their master when they noticed the young blond human with a huge gash upon his left shoulder.

"By the Gods, what has happened to him...?" Time Wizard gasped in his seemingly monotonous voice.

"I don't know... I found him injured near the entrance" Flame Swordsman replied as he tended to the wound.

"Baby Dragon get Dian... Hurry!!!"

"Otay..." the little winged lizard squeaked before he dashed away. A fat jolly man with green hair hurried towards the scene with a crystal ball in his hands. The jolly face upon the magic card took a serious tone as he examined Joey.

"Well? Can you heal him with your magic?" Giltia asked frantic with worry.

"He's weak... I could rejuvinate his energy but that wound upon his shoulder will start draining it again. We have to wait until it heals up first" he declared.

"Well as they say 'time heals'" Time Wizard piped as he moved in.

"You better get this right Time Wizard... I've had enough of fixing you every time you blow yourself up landing on a skull..." Dian remarked.

Time Wizard narrowed his eyes in a glare at the magic card before he cleared his throat. "Time Magic!!!" he cried in his mechanical voice as his Time Roulette spun slowing down. 'Don't land on a skull now...' he thought. Finally the spinner came to a stop upon the time macine, as the hands which was his moustache twittered happily at his accomplishment before he performed the spell.

Quickly, the ugly orifice closed up and the wound had disappeared. Time Wizard pulled back nodding satisfactorily as Dian moved in to rejuvinate Joey's energy.

"Leave me alone with him a bit... I'll call you when his better" Dian said. The others moved away.

"What hurt our mwaster?" Baby Dragon squeaked as Flames Swordsman and Giltia pondered.

"I've heard of a certain sword that could do such damage upon a soul... It's called the Spirit Blade" Giltia said. The other duel monsters looked at him curiously.

"It has been known to destroy and shatter a soul across time and space"

"A fate worse than death..." Red Eyes mused. Flames Swordsman nodded grimly and angrily at the one that dared to hurt his master in such a way.

"Indeed..." Giltia replied.

"Slaying a pure innocent soul is one of the most terrible crimes of all. Many seeked to destroy this sword in fear that it came upon unworthy and cruel hands. Fortunately though the old wise sages of the ancients performed a powerful ritual that would give the sword ability to judge whether the holder was worthy to wield it for the uses of justice or not. If I'm correct judging upon that wound on Master Joey the strike was by accident and the wielder had done his best to abort his attack"

A sudden quake upon the room and a deafening schreech pulled the five duel monsters out of their thoughts.

"Sounds like the traps must of snagged some idiot... come on let's go see help him out..." Red Eyes said as he took flight. The others following. There in the area was a huge crater as the five went to see who had fallen into it.

"All right!!!" Red Eyes cried angrily. "Honestly I thought we went through this already!!!" but he was caught by surprise of who it was. "Oh... a new comer that our master has taken under his wing" he said gazing upon a scale of white and glaring defiant blue eyes.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon..." Giltia whispered.

"Strange... I thought that that young brown headed boy who liked taunting our master had all the Blue Eyes in his deck..."

"Oh hang on..." Flame Swordsman...

"This is the fourth blue eyes that our master have acquired. See the scar? Hold on there!!! Come on get him out!!!" Flame Swordsman cried as Red Eyes helped the scarred Blue Eyes from the Trap Hole.

"Ironic how the mighty Blue Eyes have fallen..." Red Eyes teased whilst the white dragon growled angrily at his humilation. Flames Swordsman frowned and smacked Red Eyes on the tail with his sword. "OW!!!!"

"You landed yourself in the same trap when you first came so show a little sympathy for our new companion!!!" he scowled. "I apologise on his behalf Blue Eyes... our master has always respected all his duel monsters and expects the same from us to our kind... welcome..." Blue Eyes blinked, the only indication of his surprise. Dian had appeared before them with a broad smile.

"Ah... he's better?" Dian nodded. "Great let's go see him!!!" Flame Swordsman said cheerfully whilst leading the great dragon to his master. Blue Eyes held his breath as he peered at the sleeping form of his master. Joey sighed in his sleep upon the beautiful tree.

"LITTLE FELLA!!!!!" he bellowed in happy joy and as if shaking his fearsome façade went dancing around whilst the other's shook with panic. "LITTLE FELLA'S MY NEW MASTER!!!! LITTLE FELLA'S MY N-MRPHM!!!!" his mouth was smothered by Red Eyes.

"SSSSSHHH!!!!" everyone else hissed. Joey moaned and stirred from his slumber. His Duels monsters were in a panic as he slowly awoke flailing their arms like headless chickens. Joey's eyes fluttered and opened staring at the tree branches. He blinked a couple of times before he immediately sat up.

"Uh..." he whispered his eyes wide with shock but not noticing the many figures standing next to him. His Duel monsters froze before they straightened up with exceptionally huge smiles on their faces showing all the pearly whites of their teeth. Joey finally turned to them.

"Oh God I'm dead..." Joey whispered. The duel monsters glanced at each other for a moment before Giltia waved his hands widely.

"Nonono your not dead!!!" he yelled a little too loudly flapping his arms.

"Then... where..." Joey said looking around him. Flame Swordsman smiled properly now upon his master whilst nudging Giltia for the introduction.

"Well your in uh..." Giltia began stuttering unable to contain his excitement that he was lost for words. "...this is uh... this is your uh... your..." Flame Swordsman frowned impatiently tapping his feet and his arms crossed. He finally smacked the gibbering Giltia across the head.

"You'reinyoursoulroomwhereanythingandeverythingherereflectsallyourdeepestdes iresandpersonality" he said quickly closing his eyes expecting the young blond to scream. However he didn't hear it. Joey lay back taking in each of the 6 duel monsters before him in analytical way. "You're not screaming..." Giltia said in amazement.

"Yugi's told me all about soul rooms and after seeing so many things happening at these past few months... weirdness is not much of a shock to the system as it use to be anymore..." Joey replied boredly. His duel monsters though sighed with relief.

"Hey Big Fella... how you likin' your new home?"

"It's perfect, it's absolutely beautiful here!!!" Blue cried prying Red's claws away from his mouth.

"Your soul room is indeed a paradise here..." Giltia said appreciatively. Joey smiled before he got up.

"As much as I want to hang out with you guys... I gotta go see if my friends and family are alright..." Joey said with a sigh and headed off to no where he paused and turned around to them. "Where's the exit?"

"That way..." Flame Swordsman replied pointing towards the opposite direction Joey was going. Joey nodded heading backwards.

"Right..." he said. "When will I be able to get back here?"

"Whenever you want Master Joey..."

"Alright but don't call me Master Joey... I hate that..." Joey said hastily.

"Yes Mas-eeehh...." Flames Swordsman replied after Giltia stamped on his foot making him hold his tongue.

"Can I still call you Little Fella?" Blue Eyes asked.

"Sure Big Fella... you could call me other things you like if you want... blondie, freakhouse, dipshit..." Joey joked winking at him.

"Alright, come visit soon freakhouse..." Giltia said.

"Goodbye dipshit..." Time Wizard called. Joey paused then put on a huge fixed smile upon his face.

"Didn't know that they'd take it literally..." Joey muttered to himself before he left to return to his body.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat bandaging an arm whilst Andrin was busy making some sort of herbal healing paste to be wrapped around bruises and wounds as such.

"So what are you supposed to be?" he asked finally to the mysterious man.

"A mercenary..." he replied simply before he attended to another monk. A slight groan from the bed Joey was laying on startled them as the young blond got up.

"OH BIG BROTHER!!!" Serenity cried hugging him.

"Hey little sis..." Joey smiled before Serenity let go. Then Mokuba who had heard Serenity yell.

"Hey... Moku- OH!!!" Joey was cut short as Mokuba leapt onto hugging him in a vice like grip and Serenity also joined in with a her brother again. "Ok... oxygen... need..." Joey gasped as the two finally let go. Tristan was at the doorway staring at him. "Hey Tristan bud sorry I- DOOOH!!!" Tristan had knocked him down and embraced him in a bear hug whilst Mokuba and Serenity joined in... again.

'Maybe I should have just stayed in my Soul Room...' Joey thought trying to stop himself seeing stars. "Good... now that you're awake you'll be able to prepare to go back home where you came from..." Andrin said coldly. The group couldn't believe their ears.

"That's not fair..." Serenity cried

"We just got here..." Mokuba added.

"Xia Lung Monastery isn't tourist attraction boy..."

"We're not here on a tourist attraction... we want to find some answers to a lot of things that have been happening lately... for example those snake men that attacked us on the mountain attacked us in a museum back at home..." Seto replied methodically. Andrin looked at him grey eyes defiant with honour.

"They were after this Dragon Scepter... and with it they aimed to kill us... we should at least be armed with more knowledge about this weapon... knowledge that can't be found in any of archaeological documents" Isis said.

"And I have been having the same dream since childhood and lately I've been having it just about every night since I first saw the Scepter..."

"The monastery walls are out of bounds to all outsiders..." one of the monks said.

"Then give us the info here then..." Tristan demanded. Andrin ignored him as he continued to tend to the wounded.

"The rules of the monastery that have been kept were never broken for many centuries... I'm not about to start now" Andrin replied as Seto and Tristan growled angrily at the lack of co-operation. Isis sighed sitting on the table wearily. Joey spoke up.

"Look... this group has gotten this far already for a reason... that's gotta count for something right?" Andrin stopped what he was doing and looked at Joey sensing a strength within this boy that he had never seen before. He's body was so weak, his brown eyes were so innocent and vulnerable. "They should be given a privelged right to be able to find what their looking for..." Andrin sighed looking at the floor considering the proposition.

"Alright... I'll grant you passage to learn more of the scepter and your dreams, in fact I could be your guide... however you must answer these three questions. Who are you? Where do you coming from? And where are you heading?"

"Ah simple..." Tristan cried. "I'm Tristan Taylor, I come from Domino City in Japan and I want to got to the monastery" he smiled happily.

"Wrong answer..." Andrin replied simply.

"WHAT!?!?!?!? I'm not wrong!!!" Tristan shouted but to be held back by Serenity and Joey before he pounded Andrin to a pulp.

"Let me try... Isis Ishtar, Egypt and I'm heading to the provinces towards China..."

"Wrong again..."

"What do you mean?" Isis said as if about to snap at him like a snake.

"I mean I want the answers to these questions. Who are you? Where do you come from? And where are you heading?" Most of the group looked absolutely baffled. Seto and Joey however pondered over this question.

"Let me try..." Seto finally said. Andrin smiled before he repeated the three simple questions. "I'm a foreigner..." Seto began.

"Coming 'from' foreign lands" Joey added answering the second question.

"Heading 'towards' foreign lands" they both said together... Andrin paused considering their answers and nodded.

"Very well..." he said

------------------------------------------------------------

Sam: Well I'm finishing this chapter here.... REVIEW ME!!!!


	15. Path of the Past Part 2

Path to the Past (Part 2)  
  
LS: Madyamisam don't own YGO but she will though one day she just needs to get the paperwork sorted out... and dominate the world and everything.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Twisting and turning in the long corroded underground tunnels of the temple ruins Yugi whimpered slightly as claustrophobia started to settle in. He hung on his dark's arm whilst Yami took extra vigilance as the group ventured the mysterious caverns. "Looks like an opening up ahead" Ryou said squinting his brown eyes as the tunnel became a lot wider.  
  
They entered a huge room, which had suddenly sprung to life as torches around the hallways lit up in a fiery ring illuminating the cavern. Ryou switched off his torch "What in Ra's name is this place?" Malik speculated in awe. Everyone else was just as baffled for the cavern was not what they had expected it to be. Lined all around were all sorts of weapons, from swords to poison darts, from spears to machetes. The runes of the walls were of some sort of ancient language that none of the yamis could decipher.  
  
Though the writings may have been Oriental origin yet they noticed decorated upon the floor was a mosaic of the Sennen Eye the same eye that was a mark of the seven mystical Millennium Items that they each carried staring at them from the ground. Wearily the group walked forward looking at any ominous shadow lurking between the cracks of the walls. They were nearing the centre of the room when a sudden rumble emitted down below. A flash of blinding light smothered the room before all went black.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrin stared on as the mountain breeze weaved in his shaggy black hair, his single wisp of white fringe brushing past his face. They had been travelling for a good few hours and stopped many a time on their trek to the top of the mountain. Seto on occasion would notice Andrin glance at Joey there and then whenever they stopped and also seen the groups' new companion smile for the first time. It was a small polite one but a smile nonetheless. Seto stared cautiously upon Andrin's interaction around Joey who was now back to his usual puppy dog self after a good couple of days feeling under the weather.  
  
In fact Andrin almost seemed to show a completely new side from the emotionless mask when around the blond and much to Seto's confusion he felt... a tinge of red anger as how Joey seemed so cheerful around him. They had reached the summit where an ancient building stood as old as time itself, the brown walls crumbled and wrinkled like an old hermit lost in his thoughts in the dawn of time, a distant gong of the bell rung as tiny figures like ants scuttled across the walls of the monastery.  
  
The door was iron clad as Andrin waited. A tremendous groan echoed towards the heavens as Andrin led them in followed by the group of monks at the battle. On either side filed many of the bald headed men staring straight ahead as the air of discipline that had been drummed into them wafted around.  
  
The elders approached the travellers where the one in the middle and obviously the leader with his long beard reaching to his waist glanced at the group before he started up a conversation between himself and Andrin in their native language. Seto felt unnerved inside as the monk stared at him in an analytical way. It was a feeling that he was quite familiar with another certain millionaire who had silver long hair like a hippy. Of course Pegasus was a resolved man however Seto could never shake the feeling of being under watch like that and also he would always have a certain amount of distrust towards the one eyed hippy.  
  
"Very well Andrin..." he said quietly. The monk then led them all into the inner chambers of the monastery where stand a huge statue of the Buddha. Andrin looked ahead as the monks took their positions. The hum of chanting began around the room. It was a while before they stopped and retired away... but nothing happened. There wasn't some sort of secret opening after it all and Joey could feel his face falter.  
  
"Well...?" Tristan asked impatiently. Andrin glanced at the brunette but didn't speak. "Isn't there gonna be this big secret passageway that's suppose to open right about now...?"  
  
"This is merely a daily custom in the monastery that the monks of Xia must go through..." Andrin replied earnestly.  
  
"You said you were going to show us some information about the Dragon Sceptre" Isis said  
  
"Yes 'I' said I would but the monks never made such promises..." A growl of frustrated anger boiled from Mokuba. "If I recall... you were the ones that requested to come here and breaking the rules of the monastery, therefore it would be logical to think that one would have the courtesy to respect that no more customs be further disrupted. Patience is a virtue boy... Remember that..."  
  
Seto drew his little brother closer to him and relaying that though his representing the groups' frustration was much appreciated it was best not to argue further. Andrin led them to another chamber, which was empty this time with the exception of the many paintings on the walls. Above in the ceiling hung a kind of chandelier where the markings of Yugi's family crest were engraved upon the gold platelets.  
  
Seto then glanced around at the paintings. Each told a story of ancient times. Of the forgotten myths and legends lost in Chinese history long ago. It was one painting that caught Seto's eye and as he noticed from the number of gasps from his comrades they had noticed too. There at the centre of the paintings stood three proud figures, each in their individual portraits.  
  
"That one looks like Ryou..." Serenity whispered. "And Malik..." The Ryou look alike upon the painting was dressed in a white robe, his hair just as wild as the friend she knew whilst the sleek platinum blond and lavender eyes dressed in black silk stood hard and defiant. What was most striking was the one in the middle. "Big brother..."  
  
"Katsuya..." Seto corrected. Katsuya in the painting stood proudly in the traditional oriental armour of the highest rank of the Chinese army. Plated with gold and a red cape flew wildly behind him. Katsuya's hair was tied up in a type of bun on the top of his head like a crown, decorated with two peacock feathers stuck up high and proud whilst the brooding blond fringe swayed to the wind in the painting and green eyes stared out towards them unblinking.  
  
However Seto noticed that the green in his eyes appeared to be of more natural than the florescence stare he had seen before. It was more down to earth... more like... Joey. Indeed the eyes belonging to Katsuya in this painting was definitely more honest and almost innocent than the cruel and sadistic person he had known. What had possibly changed him from this noble person in the painting to the malevolent being he knew?  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi, the general of the highest rank in the Emperor's Imperial army..." Andrin announced. "Since you wished to know more about the Dragon Sceptre and 'your' involvement with it, I believe this is where we shall start"  
  
A hum suddenly sounded within the room as the chandelier glowed before the scene of the room changed slowly melting away to a different place. They were on a green hill where down below a huge battle had taken place where the bodies of many dead lay strewn upon the bloody floor. Two lone figures approached each other of what seemed to be two last standing survivors of the horrific war.  
  
"You're alone... good..." drawled a huge burly Mongolian man Katsuya stood unblinking upon his opponent.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Katsuya demanded. The group noticed that the painting wasn't false about Katsuya's eye but that it had indeed been an honest green/hazel with a angelic and noble purity around him that was fused with a powerful wisdom beyond his years.  
  
"First your sceptre Katsuya..." rasped the man. Katsuya narrowed his eyes before he threw the gold staff to the man who threw back a person to him. A young girl no older than thirteen stumbled over to Katsuya and embraced him looking fearfully at the kidnapper. "Heh... you are indeed very noble Katsuya but oh yet so predictable..." the man cackled as the young girl's clothes were torn apart revealing scaly black skin.  
  
The snake monster morphed and wrapped herself around Katsuya. Katsuya grunted in his struggle against the bonds as the spectators on the hill gasped. "...ugh..." he grunted glaring defiantly at the man who was howling with triumphant laughter whilst many figures of the man's army revealed themselves. Whatever was the bargain, the man had taken advantage over and had led Katsuya into a trap. The man gripped Katsuya's face smiling lustfully.  
  
"Mmm... I shall enjoy myself with you tonight..." the man said with a lick upon Katsuya's cheek. Seto stared deep at the young general and somehow his heart seemed to race for no reason as if urgent to take on a sword and cut the scaly body to ribbons to free him. Indeed Katsuya's appearance complete with the green eyes was quite alluring, in fact his beautiful appearance would make any straight man think twice about his sexuality. A sudden ripping of flesh slashed in the putrid air of the desolate landscape as the snake like creature loosened her grip upon Katsuya and slid to the floor, a pool of blood starting to form whilst a sharp knife in Katsuya's hand was bloody red.  
  
"Wha?" the man gasped. "So... decided to go down fighting eh?"  
  
"You could say that but the difference is I'm not the one who's going to go... down... Lai" Katsuya spat wiping his face from the trail of saliva upon his cheek.  
  
"Really... and do you think you're able to take a whole army on your own?" Katsuya looked at him dully.  
  
"Honestly do you take me for a fool?" he replied sarcastically. "NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed and a wave of arrows suddenly took flight killing the soldiers from above the mountains whilst an upheaval of men on horses veiled in sandy gold carpets leapt up from the ground followed by supposedly dead soldiers charging with spears and swords. The Mongol looked around all over the place and growled. "There's a big gap between nobility and stupidity Lai..."  
  
"The girl will die for your trickery Katsuya..."  
  
"Really?" Katsuya drawled as behind them two figures rode on from the distance. The one that looked like Ryou carried the young girl in his arms riding on the back of a stag whilst his friend and also the one that resembled Malik followed him upon the back of a black wolf who on his way snatched the sceptre and threw it back to Katsuya. A aura of gold surrounded Katsuya as the staff glowed metamorphing to what appeared to be a golden bow. In a swift movement Katsuya had drawn 6 arrows at the same time on the bow and let them fly each impaling one of Lai's soldiers right in the head.  
  
The battle ended quickly from the surprise attack and before he knew it Lai had been tied and bound like a pig before being dragged away along with many other prisoners. There was a cheer as the girl and her parents thanked Katsuya and his allies graciously and held a huge feast in their honour. The scene then started to melt and dissolve away before everything was returned back to the room that the group had entered to.  
  
"So... the Dragon Sceptre not only has the power to summon armies to the user's aid but changes to a bow?" Isis mused over the recent scene. "A weapon befitting to Katsuya only and his superior skills of wielding the bow and arrow of which you have just witnessed..." Andrin explained. "As it was the first gift from the Dragon elders to protect the royal family of Xia it was crucial that they had found the perfect suitor for the task"  
  
"Let me guess they chose wrong?" Seto concluded. Andrin was silent for a moment before he answered.  
  
"Yes and no... The dragons were most diligent upon the choice of the champion to wield the sceptre. They had put many suitors on trial for courage, loyalty and righteousness... however... even the most noble of men are subject to love and spite, a trait that is belonging to that of humanity which is both a weakness and strength but can never be ignored" Andrin glanced at Joey. "Even by Katsuya..."  
  
With that said the room began to dissolve again to another memory in the archives of the ancient lost history of Katsuya and the Dragon Sceptre.  
  
"General Katsuya arrives milady..." A young maiden announced towards her mistress that sat solemnly staring at the scenic beauty of a lake framed by the wisps of bamboo trees. Her skin was pale and soft as velvet whilst the long black hair tinged with the flames of a phoenix and sunshine gold bangs limped over her forlorn face. Distant eyes of crimson stared out to the open of the field of flowers upon the bank of the lake, before her lay brushes and paper and ink. Joey gasped as he recognised the woman that had saved his life.  
  
"Princess Ling..." Katsuya greeted. Ling smiled.  
  
"Sit with me Katsuya," Ling said. Katsuya did so. She sighed staring out to the lake again whilst Katsuya dwelled in his own thoughts for a bit. "It's a beautiful sight this lake... brings a lot of memories. Could you paint it for me?" Katsuya forced himself out of thought and glanced at her before he started upon the laid out brushes. He looked ahead at the landscape capturing the imagery in his mind and projecting it by hand.  
  
Each stroke was so delicate with a slight flick of the wrist. Ling gazed over his shoulder watching the hand do it's work before glancing at him too. He had started upon the bamboo trees, which had come alive, the instant that the ink had touched the paper. He had finished as Ling smiled sadly upon the captured image. "Thank you old friend,"  
  
"I presume that there is a lot more to you requesting my presence than merely painting a picture princess..." Katsuya said cocking his head towards her with a 'Tell me right now' stare.  
  
"I'm getting married" was the answer.  
  
Katsuya frowned. "From what I last recall that event is not one that what would make a person so solemn..." the blond replied instantly.  
  
"Really?" the princess said seeming monotonous but was to Katsuya a sign of despair.  
  
"It's something of a celebration"  
  
"Is it?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow before he looked ahead towards the lake.  
  
"So who are you marrying?" "The prince of Persia..." she replied. Katsuya's eyes shot wide open with horror and disgust.  
  
"That great oaf? Surely the emperor can't be thinking of taking such a pathetic excuse for royalty as a son-in-law?" he said disbelieving the news.  
  
"Father wouldn't, however when it comes to the marriage of his daughters, his decisions can be overruled by my grandmother..."  
  
"I see and the Queen Mother was always swayed by the rustic charms of Persia..."  
  
"Mother and son argued upon it day and night for my fate but even my father couldn't compete with her stubbornness"  
  
"Well that's the first time that I've ever heard the emperor lose an argument but at least it's to such a worthy adversary..." Ling couldn't help but smile however the grief of having to leave upon such frivolous reasons had smite any happiness she had left completely. "I doubt you need to worry about this Ling... I'm sure the emperor will find a way to get you out of this proposal... and if he can't then 'Yin' will" Katsuya flashed a smile as he leaned back. Ling although still doubtful, the heavy weight in her stomach seemed to have lifted a little.  
  
The scene shifted to Katsuya being called to by the emperor, the group stared on upon the two who were oblivious to their existence.  
  
"Yes emperor?" he asked. The emperor was a strong-headed man with a military air around him, gold robes, a grey beard and the proud headdress of entwined gold and pearls of what a ruler of a powerful nation should be dressed as.  
  
"You do know of the princess's wedding I presume?"  
  
"Yes... she has told me about it..."  
  
"Then you know what you must do in your next mission...?" the emperor said staring down at Katsuya intensely. Katsuya met up with his gaze and took the hidden message behind his eyes.  
  
"Of course... I shall protect her with my life..." Emperor Xia nodded and dismissed the young general. The scenery had changed again as the group sat in a coach watching as Katsuya rode on directing the way towards Persia followed by his two companions that were the Ryou and Malik look-alikes.  
  
"So what has the emperor planned?" the white headed general asked.  
  
"For us to protect the princess in our journey Rei (pronounced ree...) hasn't Ishizu told you...?" Rei glared briefly at platinum gold-headed youth behind who smiled sheepishly back. The small caravan had met up with the Persians in a fortress of a mutual province as a suspicious figure approached Princes Ling's cabin. Andrin led the group going through the door like a ghost with the rest following. There they saw Ling look up and towards the bloated man that she was about to marry.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What no greeting from my future wife?"  
  
"Emphasis on 'future' Prince... I'm unfamiliar about your culture but do give some respect towards mine... It is a custom that the bride and groom not meet each other until they are 'officially' bonded"  
  
"Pah... tis but an old dying tradition..." the Prince scoffed as he sidled his way towards Ling. Ling glared as he advanced towards.  
  
"Keep away from me..." she hissed in a harsh whisper but the bloated prince in his strange turban and curled moustache paid no heed as he grasped her tightly round the wrists.  
  
"I don't give a damn of the customs wench. I go where I please and I take what I want... and right now..." he whispered lustfully stroking the porcelain face... "I'll take you... then your sister and finally the throne of your father's precious kingdom..." he licked his fat lips as he began ripping at her clothes.  
  
Ling yelped as a fingernail clawed her arm, whilst the prince started stripping the clothing away. With a flick Ling freed her wrists, she grabbed the beautiful, sharp needle beret in her hair and swiped it across his arm. The man squealed like the pig he was as he allowed her space to flip him and throwing him across the room using her body as a lever. Ling breathed sharply as she got up, covering herself up whilst glaring at the man. The man squealed and howled staring at his bleeding hand, which twitched from the pain of the needle impaled right through the palm whilst his other hand gripped hard on the wrist.  
  
"You... YOU LITTLE BITCH" he shrieked as he lunged forward. Ling spun with a lethal chop upon the neck before going into a series of punches and a flying kick to finish whilst landing gracefully on the floor like a cat whilst the Prince lay a huge crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"You even think about harming a hair on my father 'or' my little sister and I swear I'll make the seven hells seem like a paradise compared to what I'll do to you..." the prince whimpered when someone behind her chuckled startling everyone that was there.  
  
"Heh... a little slow on the uptake... you need to do some more training princess..." Katsuya smiled leaning upon the open doorway whilst Rei and Ishizu stared on. Ling tried to look annoyed.  
  
"You could have helped..." she said playfully. Rei looked smug.  
  
"But what would be the honour of four people picking on a pathetic louse like that?" Ishizu replied almost offended. Ling rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh I see now... a revolt between the emperor's daughter and his most loyal general... Oh I can see a perfect love story between you and blond boy here... dear, dear me what will you four do now when your father hears about this... Treason... perhaps?" the Prince laughed whilst Ling raised an incredulous eyebrow glancing at Katsuya.  
  
The four of them escaped the fortress and went on the run and onto the coach that Ling was travelling on. The group followed and had managed to get on to the huge space inside. It was morning when they reached upon a stream. Ishizu chuckled at them.  
  
"So love birds..." he laughed. Ling went red upon that.  
  
"Oh honestly you actually believe that stupid pig?" she snapped as the two generals rolled on their sides with laughter.  
  
"What will we do now?"  
  
"You and I are heading south so we'll be in the safety of mutual territory whilst Rei and Ishizu have orders to head back towards Wudan Mountain where Yin is..." Katsuya replied as he gathered water from the river.  
  
"Ooh... they've jumped from the wedding straight into the honeymoon..." Ishizu joked narrowly missing a swipe from Katsuya's hand. Soon the four separated as Katsuya had got the horse and cart with which he drove Ling across the country and headed down south. Crossing the boundaries they had purchased an old shack that an old woman used to live in with a nice plot of land to grow food and dressed themselves as young couple.  
  
One day Katsuya was out to collect firewood whilst Ling collected water where they noticed a disturbance in the distance. The rustle of trees brought their attention to a chase deep in the forest of a hill. Seto's heart began to thump painfully in his chest as the place looked so familiar. Katsuya and Ling headed towards it and hid low in staring up at an army running. Katsuya craned his neck up a little to look upon the scaly green faces and flickering forked tongues upon the soldiers. He ducked down so as not to be seen.  
  
"What are they?" Ling whispered.  
  
"Not sure... I'll need to look it up... in the meantime I'm gonna find out who they're after... "He looked up again finding that they had gone quite a distant ahead before he turned to the princess.  
  
"This path leads to the clearing on the cliff side. We'll go this way..." Katsuya said as ran back down to a clearing looking up at a cliff edge poking out of the trees. There stood in the distance a figure... Katsuya couldn't really see who it was for the person was too far away. The person was edging closer to falling down to the rough rapids down below. It was either death or capture as the figure turned and dived towards the bellowing whites of the rapids. Ling gasped. Katsuya bit his lip staring hard, he saw a hand poking out. He could see that it was a boy this time as he tried to keep afloat.  
  
"Come on!!!" he cried running as fast as they could towards an opening. Katsuya tied a rope round his waist and handed the other end to Ling before diving into the raging torrents. Kicking hard, he reached and grabbed the poor fool that was driven down to here by those serpentine creatures. He tugged on the line as Ling tied the end on the tree and using it as leverage pulled with all her might whilst Katsuya swam. They crawled from the banks as the boy coughed and spluttered before rolling on his back breathlessly.  
  
The group gasped as Seto saw himself wet and half naked. (A/N: Again... drool) The Seto look alike tried to see who his saviours were but the exhaustion and pain was overbearing as the darkness over took him. It all made sense now as Seto replayed the sequence of the dreams, it was all the same just only that it was viewed by a third person. He was being chased, he was finding himself drowning under water and rescued. After all this time, the dream wasn't a dream... but a memory.  
  
The scene had melted away and they found themselves in the room. Now it seemed that finding one answer led him to hundred more. "So... my big brother is involved in this too?" Mokuba asked whispering a statement more than a question. Andrin closed his eyes as in deep thought. Seto too was lost in his own world before his brother asked a proper question and possibly the most important one upon this new mystery. "Why are they after him still?" he glanced up at Joey and then Andrin. Andrin opened his eyes.  
  
"It is getting late... you should all rest before we continue on in here..." he stated.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He opened his eyes staring up at blue. Blinking a few moments before finding out that he was staring at the clear sky. He turned his head to one side as the scene changed to blades of green and a gentle tickling upon his cheek and ears. He was lying on his back upon a beautiful surreal meadow where wild flowers bloomed like the Garden of Eden. A lock of his blond bang drooped upon his face as he pushed it back, brushing past his ebony hair singed with crimson, which despite it's being stuck up felt like silk to the touch.  
  
Yami finally sat up looking around the meadow, it was indeed beautiful, intoxicatingly beautiful in fact. He tried to think how he got here yet... there was a blank... he couldn't remember... there was nothing... he couldn't remember his name but what surprised him was... he didn't mind... not remembering. A soft breeze rustled in the distance as a heavenly voice sung.  
  
"There's something beautiful... in your name..." it echoed. Yami blinked as he got up and walked towards the sound of the voice. There were the rushes of a bamboo forest where the wisps of the bamboo leaves swayed side to side. With a hesitation he wondered if he should enter. He bit his lip as the echoes of the voice sung once again in the wind and he walked on. He had seemed to enter straight into a maze and for a fleeting moment a sense of dread filled his heart but was quickly quelled by the singing voice. He headed forwards pushing past the leaves of the bamboo where a smoky light filtered through slowly revealing an opening at the end of this strange tunnel he found himself in.  
  
Yami pushed the leaves away looking on upon the ethereal light ahead, a simple white scarf fluttered alluringly towards him. He was reluctant but his hand seemed to automatically reach for it. Gently wrapping his fingers around the silky cloth he felt himself be tugged.  
  
Tugged over a cliff edge yet he felt no fear, as he seemed to float down towards a calm sea and into its watery depths. Yami found he could breath under water as beautiful tropical fish swam by and up to him eyeing him with a childlike curiosity. He tickled one of them. The little angelfish twisted and turned as if beckoning him to follow. 'Well I've got nothing else to do...' he thought as he followed them. (A/N: oo This is indeed a disturbing fanfic Yami: sounding chibi o I'm mwaking fwiends with da fishies!!! Sam: -,- I rest my case)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YAMI!!! YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed looking all over the place in the cavern.  
  
"Where is he?" Ryou whimpered. "He just... disappeared..."  
  
/YAMI!!!!/ Yugi started in his mental link but it felt as if the link had completely severed. 'It's not possible... even when I take off the Millennium Puzzle I could still feel his presence but now...'  
  
"Look here Pharaoh no baka, this is no time to play games!!!" Ishtar growled but at the same moment there was another rumble of heavy limestone scraping across each other. The small group glanced as a wall seemed to come apart like a huge doorway.  
  
They saw a figure standing behind the huge brick wall, which opened with an earth-shattering thud against the chamber walls. Yugi squinted through the shadow concealing the figure as it approached them. In the light of the many fires of the inner chamber a glint of gold, black and red could be seen. Yugi's heart went into a leap of joy and relief.  
  
"Yami!!!! Oh Yami!!!!" he rushed to his lover but felt a slash of pain stop him on his track. He winced as his arm started bleeding, a horrible had appeared there turning the blue fabric purple; he looked up and saw Yami standing over him. A sword gripped menacingly in his hand whilst his eyes were shadowed by the lack of light and his bangs. "...Yami..." Yugi whispered. Yami lifted his head as a set of white eyes stared at him.  
  
There wasn't the beautiful shade of crimson that Yugi loved, it was completely white. Yugi backed away and yelped as Yami growled ready to impale him with the sword in his hand. Yugi noticed upon the sword look almost like a twin to Yin's yet with the difference of a different insignia inscribed on the hilt. Yugi couldn't figure what it said as Yami went to strike him again. He rolled out of the way again whilst his friends hurried to his aid whilst Yami took another swipe barely missing Bakura.  
  
"What in Ra are you doing!?!?!?!?" Bakura shrieked reaching to a pitch he hadn't touched for over five thousand years. Yami was silent, as the pupil less eyes seemed narrow. Bakura and Ishtar suddenly felt a white aura seemed to envelope them. Both cried in alarm as they found they couldn't control their bodies. Conflict between the two spirits own will and the aura forcing them to grab a weapon from the racks and ready to strike at their own hikaris.  
  
"GURGH!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Bakura screamed as Ryou shrieked ducking out of the way of a huge axe. Ishtar was also having the same problem with Malik and a two-hand sword (or long sword which ever way you take it).  
  
"No fair... I'm the only who can manipulate people like this!!!" Ishtar protested as he swiped at Malik who squeaked like a mouse before rolling out of the way and blocking with his Millennium Rod, that turned into a knife. Yami stood ominously with Yugi who was still gripping his bleeding arm.  
  
"...Yami... it's me..." Yugi said desperately to him as in the background Ryou and Malik were running to opposite sides of the chamber followed by their yamis who unwillingly chased them with the various weapons of swords, scythes, daggers, knives and (in the case of Bakura) some sort of medieval chainsaw. (o0?... U) Yugi ducked as he managed to get a better glimpse of the insignia. Atemu. It had read. Yugi gripped Yin's sword and looked at it.  
  
"I see... you and Yin... you weren't just lovers... you were rivals..." he said as Yami struck again this time Yugi stood his ground blocking the attack with Yin's blade.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Malik shrieked in an undignified way as his yami brought down a large sabre down to his head, which he blocked with Millennium Rod however the blow had made him drop it leaving him defenceless.  
  
"MALIK GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Ishtar bellowed. Malik covered his head with his arms. "NOOOO!!!!!" he screamed as the sabre prepared to execute. Malik whimpered as the sabre hovered millimetres from his face, so close that the condensation from his breath upon the blade could be seen. Ishtar was sweating and panting as he fought against his body to do the unthinkable in the world. "Go... I can't control it any longer..." Ishtar said behind gritted teeth as Malik slipped under quickly grabbing a twin sword machete along the way as Ishtar growled losing control again and striking at Malik.  
  
Malik twisted and turned as the feel of the new weapon felt familiar. He flowed easily dodging every attack made by Ishtar.  
  
SWISH.  
  
One blade became two.  
  
One in each hand Malik felt more revved as the clashing of metal began. Ryou ran with his arms outstretched in front of him whilst Bakura gave chase with a huge Viking hammer. Ryou squealed in horror as he was about to run into the wall and get clobbered to death when he ran up the wall and flipped right behind Bakura. Bakura stopped and as if like a drunkard turned and started the chase all over again.  
  
"BY THE GODS HOW DO YOU STOP!?!?!?!?" Bakura yelled desperately as Ryou did a back flip and grabbed a staff from the wall of weapons blocking his attack. Malik and Ryou were back to back as Ishtar and Bakura lunged forward. Both pairs set in a deadlock upon their weapons as a fiery aura from Malik and a blue one from Ryou started to flare fighting against the controlling force upon their yamis. Malik with all his might broke the deadlock and slammed a fist into his yami. There seemed to be a crash as the aura around Ishtar broke.  
  
"Huh?" Ishtar grunted as he wiggled his fingers according to his own will. "I'm free... JUST HIT HIM RYOU... IT BREAKS THE SPELL!!!" Ryou and Bakura broke apart as Ryou suddenly without thinking kicked his yami right where it would hurt the most. The aura broke but so did Bakura. A choking sound emitted from his throat as he dropped to the floor. After the rush of aggressive adrenaline Ryou realise his mistake.  
  
"OH YAMI I'M SO SORRY!!!!" he wailed as he knelt by Bakura's side who had his hand over his crotch. "Ishtar said to hit you would break the spell..." Bakura looked dully at him.  
  
"He told you to hit me but not 'there' specifically..." he rasped before went back to rocking himself back and forth reeling in pain. Ryou became quite teary.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." he whispered. A series of clashing metal forced Ryou to look at the last fighting couple. Yugi was severely slashed whilst Yami was still on the rampage for nothing seemed to hold him back. The knowledge that the person standing in front of him was the love of his life seemed to have been wiped from his mind. "YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?" Yami whispered as he turned from his watery friends. It was so beautiful here, so peaceful and yet... Yami felt this overwhelming emptiness in him, something he couldn't ignore. He sat alone upon the bedrock trying to think, trying to remember. The singing began again.  
  
"There's something beautiful... in your name..." it sang almost lulling Yami back to his dreamlike and carefree state but Yami shook his head ignoring it. "My name..." he whispered. "My name... is..." he closed his eyes screwing them tightly so to drown out the heavenly melodies of this paradise world. "My name is..."  
  
/Atemu/...Y...a...m...i... /Atemu, Atemu, Atemu/ No... not Atemu... Yami. Yami. My name is Yami. H  
  
e opened his eyes, gasping. "Yami... my name is Yami" and as if a light switch was flicked on, the memories flooded back towards him. "Yugi... where...?" Yami looked all around him desperately. ...Yami... The voice was now more defined than before and sounded... distressed. Yami looked up and ran towards it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yugi needs help!!!!" Ryou cried as the two platinum blonds rushed over. "Come on Yami!!!" he cried dragging Bakura to his feet. Ishtar went to interfere before 'Yami' struck Yugi again gripping his arm but the new power to manipulate he found was not the only thing about the new Yami as Ishtar found himself fly across the chamber knocking out a row of weapons. Malik cried to him as 'Yami' drew back to impale him. Ishtar quickly moved in the way as the sword stabbed him instead.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Malik screamed to his soul partner whilst Yami drew back. Ishtar looked down stunned before glaring at 'Yami'.  
  
"OOOWWWW!!!" he yelled.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURTS YOU JERK!?!?!?!?" he muttered Egyptian insults to himself as he dusted himself off to Malik's amazement.  
  
"Are... are you ok?"  
  
"Ok!?!?!? Of course I'm not ok!!! I mean look at this!!! The baka just ruined my best shirt!!!" Ishtar screamed. Malik stared incredulously before he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never mind... forget I asked..." Bakura lunged grabbing 'Yami' under the arms and holding him in a headlock.  
  
"I GOT HIM!!! I GOT HIM!!!!" He cried. Just at that moment 'Yami' head butted him and kicked him in the crotch. "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" he squealed again like a pig. (A/N: Hmm... that sure happens to you a lot doesn't it? Bakura: ice pack on crotch I hate you... I hate you soooo much...) "You bastard" he rasped sounding a little more high pitched than normal as he fell to his knees and rolled away from Yami.  
  
"Kura!!!" Ryou cried holding him up.  
  
"That conniving royal midget..." Bakura hissed and in tears from pain. "I'm a frigging tomb robber and I don't go THAT low!!!" Bakura seemed to let out a strangled squeal as he gripped his partner's jumper. "I'll never be able to make love ever again..." (A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) Ryou's hysterical worry turned to absolute rage.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH NOBODY HURTS MY KURA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD" he screamed storming towards Yami with his staff. Ishtar and Malik watched in amazement.  
  
"I didn't know Ryou 'knew' that type of language" Ishtar speculated whilst Malik looked over at the shocked Bakura, whose eyes were wider than humanely possible for a hardened ex-tomb robber.  
  
"From the looks of things nor did Bakura" he said before he left his yami to join Ryou in a double assault. Yugi sat down exhausted and badly cut whilst the two cut in working as one. 'Yami' dodged a slash from Malik's machete and a swipe from Ryou' staff.  
  
After a bout of dodging blades, Malik and Ryou were getting tired whilst 'Yami' was still in top form. 'Yami' rammed at Ryou and went to strike again with his sword but Malik blocked with his machete however the former pharaoh's (despite being a foot shorter) phenomenal strength was overpowering and drove Malik and Ryou pinned against the chamber wall. Malik gritted as the blades scraped against each other from the tension of the two forces.  
  
"NNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Malik screamed as he threw sword away with tremendous effort pushing 'Yami' back whilst Malik forced his machete to impale the hard stone floor. A line of fiery explosions erupted upon the floor as if a great force from Malik channelled through the machete and across the floor struck 'Yami' down.  
  
Breaking into a heavy sweat and tremendous exhaustion Malik was on his knees leaning on his sword completely drained of energy. Ishtar ran to his side as he tried to remain calm from the huge amount of energy spent. He expected to see an unconscious Yami but found the figure had sprung back up.  
  
"Oh, fuck you..." Malik whispered before he passed out in his yami's arms. 'Yami' leapt again this time Ryou dove to block with his staff. Ryou dodged and blocked with his seemingly weak and pathetic staff, flipping back and forth using his staff as leverage for high kick. The fight carried towards the next chamber where 'Yami' had come from.  
  
Bakura, with a badly slashed up Yugi in his arms, and Ishtar, who was carrying his hikari, followed the duelling two and found themselves in a wet underground cave with a lake nearby. 'Yami' drove Ryou towards the lake where they sank knee deep in the water where Ryou threw off another strike from 'Yami' with huge effort. As if instinct kicked in, Ryou spun his staff like a huge baton in an almost hypnotic way before stopping to impale the water.  
  
There was a huge rumble as if demonstrating an example of the separation of the Red Sea the lake thrashed apart where Ryou had struck. He flicked his staff once and the water turned into a snaky tornado. With the wind blowing his wild white hair, Ryou pointed his staff as if aiming towards Yami and in doing so the watery snake struck Yami driving him back to the wall of the cave. After a few moments the water died down and silently, serenely flowed back to its origins Ryou leaned on his staff panting heavily as Bakura put Yugi down and ran to his aibou.  
  
"Hey... you all right...?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine..." Ryou replied cheerfully. "I'm just... I'm just a little......... tired..." he managed to finish breathlessly before his knees buckled and caught by his yami in a dead faint.  
  
"Aibou!!! Aibou!!!" Bakura yelped shaking Ryou who groaned.  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Yugi as Bakura found his preoccupation on his unconscious hikari distracted him from the coming onslaught of 'Yami' who still didn't look any worse for wear. There was a clash as Yugi's small body blocked the attack, Yin's sword in hand. Yugi blinked away the tears as he threw 'Yami' off and slashed down upon his opening.  
  
The wound opened like a light as the Yami clone staggered back, the light in the wound grew widening it and then... he was gone... with only the echo of a clattering sword that he was holding. Yugi stared in the empty space where Yami stood. He had refused to hurt Yami in their last battle before but now he couldn't take seeing his friends being slaughtered by his lover's hand and he had done something that would plague his dreams forever. He dropped to his knees sobbing. He didn't want to hurt anybody especially the one he loved but if he didn't stop him then he would have killed Ryou.  
  
"Let's go find the real Yami..." Ishtar said. Yugi looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know that was harsh Yugi but you have to believe that that guy was not Yami... he'd never hurt you or his friends..." "Oh I wouldn't say that" Bakura snapped wading out of the water with his unconscious hikari still in his arms. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YUGI!!! YUGI!!!" Yami yelled after the voice calling his name. He ran back through the bamboo forest to where he first found himself in this strange place. 'Where are you?' he thought to himself  
  
. A dim light shimmered nearby and started to grow. Yami noticed it and looked, the light had grown to about his height and with a sudden flash making Yami cover his eyes a girl with long floating auburn hair and a cloud silk gown appeared. "Hi... do you know where I am...?" The girl merely smiled cocking her head to one side as she stared at the former pharaoh. It appeared that she did but she wasn't inclined to be able to speak. "Doesn't matter right now... I just want to get back to where I was before I came here... Can you help me?"  
  
The girl blinked before she opened her mouth an ethereal sound came from her. "Why do you wish to leave?"  
  
"Because... I want to be with Yugi..." Yami replied.  
  
"He is important to you... yet you should know that this is your time... you should let go..." she said. Yami stepped back in horror.  
  
"No! This is a beautiful place but I can't stay here... I don't belong here..."  
  
"Everyone deserves to belong here... you in particular," replied the girl.  
  
"I..." Yami started but suddenly the singing began again. "I'm going to find a way to get out of here... with or without your help..."  
  
"There's something beautiful... in your name..." It chimed before the angelic voices echoed louder than ever and yet so peaceful. 'No... that music makes me forget who I am...' Yami thought. 'My name is Yami... my name is Yami... I have to go back... Back to Yugi...' he repeated to himself to keep him focused, so much so that the silky scarf that he had followed was now wrapping around him and picking him up to lay him down on a soft patch of grass that seemed to grow to form some sort of bed. 'I have to get back... I have to...'  
  
"My name is..." he tried say out loud to keep a hold of his identity and yet he felt it fading away. "My..." he kept holding on but he couldn't remember.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The five friends had explored the watery underground lake and found another chamber. It was a domed shape with a single slab table and there lay on top...  
  
"Yami..." Yugi whispered as he approached cautiously looking cautiously for some other surprises. Knowing that the close was clear he ran towards him. He stared upon the sleeping former pharaoh and at the strange attire he was wearing. He was wearing a white tunic with a gold belt across his waist and grey boots whilst gold jewellery or gold armbands and rings. He had gold plating upon his shoulders and huge earrings shaped around his ears, upon his head wore a gold band of the Sennen eye like a crown of some sort whilst he lay upon a faded purple cloak. Yami's arms were crossed over his chest his right hand holding an Egyptian crook. Yugi touched him gingerly. His fingers brushed against the tanned skin.  
  
"He so cold..." he whimpered. He gently nudged at Yami... "Yami...? Yami..." he shook harder when there was no response. "Please wake up..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami... please wake up... "Guh!" he Yami opened his eyes snapping out of the daze. He shook his head as the singing still continued and the memories had flooded back in again.  
  
"There's something beautiful... in your name..."  
  
"Stop it!!!!" he shouted getting off the bed ignoring the voices to face the girl standing in front of him. "Please... I have to go back..."  
  
"But you belong here..." the girl said. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No I don't... I don't because I don't want to be here... I want to be with Yugi... I want to go back..." he said desperately. "Please... let me go," he said. The girl stared at him for a moment before a strange tinkle in the air sounded. Yami looked confused but the girl seemed to understand.  
  
"Very well..." she said to someone before she looked at Yami again and her ethereal light became more luminous and Yami covered his face from the flash and then darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami gasped as he felt himself lurch into life. His heart jolted to life as the pain of learning how to breath left him twitching all over and breaking up into a cold sweat. Yugi helped Yami sit up. Yami opened his eyes slowly as if he had been blind for many years and was finally being able to see. He winced from the light and shut his eyes again going back to darkness whilst shivering from the deathly cold whilst the numbing sensation upon his hearing, he couldn't hear whoever was talking to him.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said holding his darkness and hugging him joyfully. Yami tried to speak but he could only utter an intelligible grunt whilst he tried to get accustomed to the beating of his heart. He was used to using a body from experience from sharing with Yugi but it felt nothing like this. He opened his eyes slowly getting accustomed to the light and it took a few moments for them to focus and gaze upon 5 other faces. He looked around, his neck twitching little by little so to look where he was. "Yami..." he heard someone call his name. He turned again, his focus blurred then refocused upon the face of his hikari.  
  
"Y... Yuu... gii..." he managed to pronounce. Yugi closed his eyes. /Yami try talking to me through here... Yami? / but the mental link seemed to be dead. He looked up at his friends, eyes wide with fear. "Guys... I'm holding him but I still can't talk to him through our mental link..." he said. Ishtar looked at the shivering Yami analytically his fingers rubbing his chin.  
  
"Hmm... looks like some spell has brought him back to life... he's mortal again..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Bakura yelped dropping his hikari ungracefully on the floor  
  
"...argh..." whimpered Ryou. Bakura gasped at his mistake.  
  
"Oops...sorry..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
It had been a few hours when the tired group rested from their battles. Ryou and Malik lay sleeping cradled in their yamis arms whilst Yami tried to get use to having a body that hadn't been occupied for 5,000 years. "Hmm... this spell must be really powerful for it to be able to preserve your body for so long and create such a powerful guardian" Bakura remarked upon the false Yami.  
  
"Must be... based on... the powers from... the Shadow... Realm" Yami stuttered trying to get his voice to gear. It was really hoarse but then again it's what usually happens when your body was in some sort of coma for so long.  
  
"You should rest" Ishtar said.  
  
"Haven't I rested enough?" Yami said, his articulation now returning. "I mean... 5000 years" Yugi smiled and cuddled close to him pressing his ears against his chest. Despite the unpleasant reintroduction to the pharaoh body he had, Yami felt so warm and tingly whenever Yugi touched him and he loved it when Yugi started giggling when listening to his beating heart.  
  
Whilst the two spirits were tending to their partners Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi. "You know... this means we would grow old together..." Yami said to his young hikari. Yugi looked up at him with his huge amethyst eyes. "It was... something that plagued my mind... w-when I was in the Puzzle... eventually... you'd go away... and I'd be alone... trapped and... not knowing where your spirit would go and... if I'd see you again..." Yami closed his eyes shuddering a little but then smiled. "But now I... don't have to worry about that anymore..." Yugi smiled.  
  
"You needn't have to worry about it at all in the first place because I'd go find you anyway wherever I went in a new life. I'd always come back..." he said smiling sweetly at the former pharaoh before cuddling up to him. There was a moment of silence before Yugi spoke again.  
  
"Where did 'you' go in those past few hours anyway?" Yami looked at the little angel who stared up at him expectantly in his usual childlike demeanour. To this day Yami still couldn't believe that the boy was 16.  
  
"I think what you would call... heaven..."  
  
"What was it like? Did you meet Grandpa or anybody" Yugi asked eagerly. Yami shook his head.  
  
"It was... a special place... just for me... a beautiful meadow, a bamboo forest and a clear ocean where I made friends with the... marine life... " Yugi giggled. Yami smiled with a tinge of pink on his face before he became serious again. "At the time I was there... I forgot who I was... my name, everything and... for while I... I didn't seem to care..." Yami whispered, feeling a clot come to his throat.  
  
"Well you obviously did otherwise... why would you still be here?" Yugi said then he bit his lower lip as a feeling of sadness. "Why 'did' you come back?" Yami stared back at him.  
  
"Because of you... I wasn't truly happy there... I just felt empty... so I wanted to remember... who I was... I couldn't stay there... not if it meant... never seeing you again" he replied as Yugi smiled happily before his small lips touched Yami's.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ------  
  
Sam: Fluffiness... now review me 


	16. Path of the Past Part 3

Path to the Past (Part 3)

Sam: (sees reviews section) WTF!?!?!? STOP ACCUSING ME OF PLAGARISM DAMNIT... THE STORY ON THAT WEBSITE WAS WRITTEN BY ME TOO. LOOK AT THE FUCKING WEBSITE AGAIN. Author's e-mail is madyamisam.at.hotmail.com. My pen name is Madyamisam. IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER YOU IDIOT!!! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION THAT STORY DID 'NOT' COME FROM THAT WEBSITE. IT'S FROM MEDIAMINER.ORG UNDER ANOTHER ACCOUNT UNDER THE 'SAME' FUCKING PEN NAME!!!!!!! (storms out of the room)

LS: Madyamisam doesn't own YGO BUT FOR THE LAST TIME SHE WROTE THIS STORY AND IF YOU AT THIS POINT HAVEN'T CAUGHT ON THEN YOU SHOULD JUST DRESS YOURSELF AS A LEMMING, DANCE THE BOLERO, CRAWL INTO THE BIGGEST SHITE HOLE IN TOWN AND DDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

DREAM SEQUENCE

The watery depths had enveloped him in a cold lashing embrace upon his broken body as he drifted away. He had been here countless times yet never was it so clear as before. As usual the hands had brought him warmth and safety as he floated out of the water and up into the open. The predominant dream was so real now as he felt a hand brush against his face so supple and yet... strong. The vision of his dream had become clear now as he found himself walking along the soft sand bank and a voice seemed to ahead of him. It sounded like singing.

_"Na hosi hwang... na ju san jah... ee shi-air... na hosi hwang... na ju hei... eeyeah... Fwung ju sun di jeh hei yee sheir... bu yang ju yer... hei yer hei yer... hung kwa... ji yoshi jeh... eejiyeah..."_ (A/N: These are made up words by me... not an actual language)

It was a beautiful ethereal sound and he hurried to find the singer's origin when a loud gong rumbled in his head. He fell to the ground, the singing had stopped and replaced by the harsh sound of wood against cold metal.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Seto's head jerked to the sound of the distant morning gong, which was the equivalent to the monks' way of a wake up call. The lot of them were all placed in a large dormitory of bunk beds that lined up like they were in an army boot camp. He heard his little brother moan from the noise before he glanced at the clock opposite.

5 o'clock...

It wasn't unusual for him to wake at such early times in the morning but today he just wanted to bury himself under the covers of his bed. He had hardly slept that night after thinking about the visions he had seen the night before not believing that he was once in debt to that molesting bastard Katsuya for saving his life. He turned angrily in his bed but then noticed that on the other side of the room sleeping in his own bed was Joey, Seto narrowed his eyes at the blond glaring with such intensity, one could almost believe that he was boring a hole into him.

However as the sun began to peak in the horizon the light illuminated the blonde's features in a soft and ethereal beauty. Seto let a silent gasp come to his lips, his glare dropped in an instant. For a few moments he lay just staring before he carefully got out trying not to disturb his little brother from his sleep to approach the sleeping blonde.

The golden tresses were sprawled against his face and his pillow whilst a hand rested gently next to his head. It was a peaceful sight to see as a small smile graced upon the youth's lips. He groaned turning in his sleep and sighed ruffling his golden tresses. That was when Seto noticed a white mark, which had previously been buried under the hairline. A white scar was just there upon his head a horrible mark that disfigured the almost perfect features.

Seto remembered Serenity had talked about their past. Did their father really beat the two siblings? They were his flesh and blood after all. He didn't have much chance to think further on this when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The old monk that Andrin was talking to the day before stood behind him with an unnerving sense of peace all around him.

"What is it?" The monk didn't answer but his gaze was really all Seto needed to know that he wanted him to follow the old man. They sound of their footsteps echoed all around the huge stone hallways, the monk stopped halfway turning towards the young CEO. Seto blinked in confusion that the monk had taken to the middle of nowhere. "What do you want?" he said impatiently not believing that he was being led around like this for no reason. The monk merely gazed intently into the cobalt eyes with soft, dark ones.

The monk then turned his attention towards the wall; he pointed what hung against the bare bricks. Seto turned to see that the monk was in fact staring at a painting of a forest of bamboo. He hissed in his mind at the pointless journey.

"It's very nice," he mumbled in an attempt to be polite. The monastery after all had broken from their traditional rules and regulations just for his group to find more information about the Dragon Sceptre.

"Look closer..." the monk finally spoke. Seto sighed before he looked at the massive painting upon the wall. "It was painted by Andrin and one other"

"Oh..." Seto replied dully. The monk glanced at him before returning his gaze towards the painting.

"Closer..." he urged.

"If I looked any closer I'd be smudging the paint" Seto scowled when something caught his eye. The block stamped signature of the artist. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was by the same artist that he had back home.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Seto!!!! It's time to go..." he heard his brother cry excitedly as he stared at a painting on the wall.

An autumn sun setting upon the horizon of distant mountains, a river snaking it's way towards him and on the bank sat a maiden with golden hair dressed in a fine silk, her feet just touching the water's edge, a bed of leaves lay strewened beneath her, her face unseen for she had turned her head away and on her lap rested Seto's most favorite creature, the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, his shining white body lying next to her in a serene calm, blue eyes watching the sunset, high above them written in a neat column on the right of bold black Chinese calligraphy and a red block of a stamped signature.

He had always wondered who the painter was but found that artist wanted to remain anonymous. The only clue he had was of the red stamp signature... Seto really longed to decipher the meaning of the calligraphy next to it.

END FLASHBACK

"When was this done?" Seto asked suddenly.

"Just last night..." the old man replied.

"Last night!?"

"A duet painting by Andrin and the one you call Joey, that's his signature" the monk said pointing at the red signature. (A/N: Don't say that this was out of the blue because it's not Check out 'Ice Mask') He paused for Seto to take in this new information. 'I've been searching far and wide for the artist of that painting and he was right there, in front of me all this time' Seto thought kicking himself mentally. "There is a deep emptiness in something that appears to be so calm and serene as is boy's own inner spirit"

FLASHBACK

The monk was passing back to his room when he noticed Andrin was painting he noticed also that one of the visitors was out and about as well. Andrin looked up from his work and a small smile crept upon his mouth. Joey smiled at the handsome warrior.

"Wow... that's beautiful" Joey remarked looking at the complete painting.

"Bamboo, a simple design to draw," Andrin replied. "but for a painting worthy to exist the artist must be able to place meaning into it... and a painting without meaning is as much worth as the ink it was created from" he stated before throwing the beautiful picture into a warm fire nearby. He turned towards a stunned Joey. "Do you paint? Perhaps you would like to have a go?" Joey looked up at him.

"Oh... no that's ok... I paint but I'm not an expert..."

"Go on..." Andrin urged. Joey was reluctant at first but he was quite drawn to the fancy Chinese brushes that were laid so neatly there and a pallet of black ink as well. He hesitantly picked the brush and along with Andrin they both worked on the painting, each doing their own sides and eventually coming closer until they were actually brushing their hands with each other.

Andrin glanced over at the young man who was absorbed in the creation, his wrist guiding the brush in a graceful dance written upon the canvas, a serene smile upon his face. Joey looked at Andrin as he placed the final stroke. Andrin smirked as he looked at the painting. His smile faltered slightly as he analysed the detail but he quickly hid it to praise the boy.

"For an amateur this is some impressive work" Joey blushed at the compliment as they gazed at the stars for a bit before Joey turned in. Only after Joey had left did Andrin let the mask down revealing the utter sadness and pity for the young blonde. The monk who had witnessed the interaction finally decided to see what was so troubling.

"You see great distress in his work?" Andrin showed the old man and his mentor the painting a tear threatening to fall down his face. The monk looked at the painting and he too could see the hidden pain within the beautiful strokes of bamboo. It foretold of the empty pain and a void that would eventually destroy the young boy's soul.

END FLASHBACK

"You're saying that his happy-go-lucky attitude is all a façade?" Seto stated more than questioned. The monk smiled closing his eyes.

"A façade pulled by a true master in hiding emotions" the monk confirmed. "He's strong in spirit and has overcome many emotional obstacles... but they are getting harder and eventually... he will fall" the monk glanced at Seto however the monk's attitude seemed to change. "Sleep well?" he asked kindly with a smile.

Seto blinked before he turned to find that the others were awake all speaking at once of their experience sleeping in the dormitories. Joey smiled cheerfully and nodded before he started play fighting with Tristan. Seto stared at him in attempt to see the emptiness that the monk described yet Joey was chuckling in his usual carefree self. The words of the monk were all to disturbing and Seto was going to keep a close eye on him. (A/N: Is this confusing you because if it is good... ).

--------------------------------------------------------

Yami was more or less his old self (the 5000 year old clothes he wore notwithstanding). He found it easier to draw power and despite the fact that they're mind link was severed Yami and Yugi had never felt closer.

Bakura and Ishtar was at the moment preoccupied with their sleeping hikaris who were absolutely exhausted from their recent battle with the fake Yami. Yugi leaned back on his Yami who was absent-mindedly stroking his little soft hand with his thumb. Yugi large eyes were starting to droop, he had been trying to feign sleep for ages but with Yami gently rocking him he had curled into Yami's chest and drifted. Mr and Mrs Motou appeared beside the couple holding each other. Yami blinked a little surprised, for some reason he could see them a lot clearer than when he was still a spirit. Mr Motou smiled.

"It's nice to see that he doesn't need to look behind his back to check his safe before he goes to sleep at night" he commented as Mrs Motou leaned on her husbands shoulder. Yami smiled as he cradled Yugi in his arms whilst nuzzling his forehead feeling the tri coloured brush against his skin.

"You need to be careful of yourself too Yami" Mrs Motou warned. "You're mortal again so death is something that you need to worry about from now on" Yami nodded as he cuddled Yugi closely. The two spirits then turned their gaze on the other couples.

Bakura was cradling his hikari in his arms who was curled into his chest whilst the platinum blonde was on his soul partner's lap Ishtar's jacket wrapped around his slumbering form. Mrs Motou smiled at the two couples. They were so sweet together. Then all of a sudden her smile dropped.

"Alan... did you feel that?" she whispered to her husband. Alan stared confused but quickly registered what was going on. Yami looked up.

"What is it?" he asked then he knew instantly. He was sensing an incredible energy fill the room. Yami concentrated to where the energy was coming from and it appeared that the two spirits of the Millennium Rod and Ring (A/N: o0? I think this sounds so wrong but it could just be me...) also sensed it.  
  
"Oh what in Ra is going on now?" Bakura moaned as the cavern started to distort and fade away from dark browns and reds to sandy yellow and white.

"Wait a minute... I know this place..." Yami whispered looking all around him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Marble columns appeared whilst rows of assorted food were laid out on a table. Then hundreds of figures filled the room around them as they found themselves landing in the middle of the banquet looking upon the many faces from a high platform yet no one seemed to notice that they were lying there, three of them fast asleep. A voice boomed beside Yami as a well built middle-aged man stood proudly, a headdress fit of royalty upon his head.

"Father..." Akunumkanon didn't pay any attention to the invisible son beside him. "I welcome you all here today to introduce to you all my future heir... Atemu..." he announced as he motioned towards a curtain, it was a few moments before a small figure of an eight year old Atemu stood out in his full attire of rich silk. There was a huge applause as the Pharaoh sat down nudging his son down to the crowd. "One day son one of those lovely little girls over there could be a worthy bride to be" Atemu took a glance at some of the princesses there who giggled and blushed. Both Yami's young and old frowned at that as Akunumkanon nudged the little boy down the stairs to meet a prospective wife.

"Oh lookie, lookie there's me!!!" Ishtar 'squealed' (A/N: HAHA!!!! Bakura: What's so funny? Sam: Ishtar, squealing... Ishtar: SQUUEE, SQUUEE!!! Everyone else: o.0) pointing towards his younger self which made Bakura frown at the inappropriate behaviour whilst his hikari whined in his sleep. Bakura drew him in possessively letting him snuggle into his sweater.

The Pharaoh smiled as everyone was now looking at his handsome son coming down the stairs whilst he scanned the room full of faces. The older Yami that was beside him glanced at his father, the smile upon the man's face suddenly became a confused frown and Yami followed his gaze and noticed that one pair of eyes wasn't looking at the young tri coloured boy but at his father. A figure dressed in white covered head to toe with nothing but amethyst eyes stared straight at Akunmkanon.

The scenery of the banquet melted into another, which Yami remembered as the garden he used to play in. The memories of the interaction with the princess of the foreign lands were replayed in his mind but this time from an outsiders view instead of his own.

"Well let's have a Shadow duel... I win you have to swap positions with your servant dressed in white where you have to clean up all after him and everything..." the Atemu declared. "And if 'I' win?"

"You won't" the girl Anzu rasped. Yami narrowed his eyes at her rudeness as they took it upon themselves to setting up the game and immediately going into play. The game was not going well for the little princess as Yami had predicted. "Ana-lohori-" the mysterious figure spoke up as the princess looked at him before she swapped places. It was just like he had remembered only this time he could see himself and noticed that his father was watching behind his back. The mysterious bodyguard had recently glanced at Akunumkanon and nodded his head in respect. Akunumkanon smiled in intrigue stroking his chin.

"Wait you can't swap" Honda cried in fury.

"If you recall my mistress knows a little of the Shadow Duels but certainly not an expert... perhaps Prince Atemu would like to challenge someone more worthy of his mettle" replied the bodyguard dressed in white. "And if you think it unfair I should reset the wagers... If I win you'll need to give up that title King of Games"

"And if you lose?" Atemu asked. "I shall give you... this," he said as he went deep into the lump inside his cape and revealed what seemed to be a beautiful furry black and white striped ball of fur. Anzu scoffed at the pathetic excuse but Atemu realised what it was as soon as it unravelled itself into a cat with amber eyes. Looking rather bemused it explored the area looking up at the people staring at it in awe. "Her names... Tyrande"

"You think giving a pathetic animal like that is a wager?" Anzu criticised with a laugh along with just about everyone that was watching. Atemu however wasn't paying attention but just stared at the kitten... mewling cutely. Tyrande had wondered across the floor towards him her paws resting on his tanned arm. "Mueh..." she said looking really cute. Atemu touched her fur and felt the wonderful softness of silky water under his fingertips. "You're on... and if we draw I'll count it as my loss" was the reply silencing the rest of the crowd who stared at him with shock.

With that though the game play seemed absolutely furious. Akunumkanon cocked his head really interested of what this stranger had to offer as the duel soon came to an end. It was near the end as Atemu drew out the necessary cards for the Unstoppable Exodia. "Looks like I win..." he stated proudly as he laid his hand out. His older counterpart known now as Yami however noticed that the contender had glanced secretly at Akunumkanon.

Yami looked confused as he saw a knowing glint in the young amethyst eyes and something he swore would be a smile under the white veil. He noticed also of the suspicious expression upon the man's face before the young stranger placed his hand face down. "I congratulate you Prince Atemu... you have proven to be worthy of the title of the King of the Games" he replied extending his hand towards him. Atemu smiled as shook whilst the crowd cheered for their future pharaoh and jeered at the loser.

Atemu had gathered the little cat and cuddled her lovingly feeling the smooth silky silk of her fur. The stranger in white had got up to leave whilst the crowd celebrated Atemu's victory over him. Yami noticed however the stranger give a wink towards the little kitten's direction and Tyrande who's tiny front paws were resting on his younger self's shoulders mewled in a happy response. Then the stranger turned his gaze on his father and bowed humbly to him before he, the princess and his other companions left, the un-played hand left abandoned on the table.

Akunumkanon had approached the table scattered with and looked at the hand neatly placed down. His eyes widened as he turned them over and an impressed smile crept upon his lips as he looked up at the young stranger walking away followed by his friends and the princess before laying them down on the table face up.

The three yamis got up to see the hand, Yami gently laid his aibou down whilst Ishtar pushed Malik's head off his lap, which made a dull thud on the floor that would normally wake any normal person up but since Malik wasn't 'exactly' normal he slept on and now was snoring. They glanced at the laid out hand and gasped.

Akunumkanon had spread the stranger in white's hand out into their respective places, five cards... the five cards that made up the unstoppable monster. Exodia. If the stranger had played it then they would have resulted in a draw and as Atemu had stated a draw would be counted as his loss. The stranger had let Atemu win.

----------------------------------------------------------

Seto stared once again over 5000 years back upon looking at himself in another world and another life without them knowing he was there. Seth he had recalled his name was from the memories that were shown to him by Isis.

This was a time before even becoming the High Priest of one of the most powerful countries in the ancient world. Katsuya dragged the unconscious Seth to the shore swimming hard against whilst Ling pulled with her might upon the rope before attending to the youth's aid. The splendour of his extravagant silk clothes of Egypt was reduced to dirty rags. Ling breathed heavily as she looked at the young man. She brushed a few strands of his chocolate brown hair revealing the strong jaw of his face and admiring the strong features.

"Let's get him back to the shack..." Katsuya interrupted her thoughts in a firm stare with an air of impatience and a firm stare upon the young maiden. She glanced towards him and nodded before she helped him onto his back. In the safety of they're temporary home Katsuya and Ling tended to the brunette's wounds. Ling had brought some water whilst Katsuya analysed the amount of damage.

"How is he?" Ling asked worried.

"A couple of the deeper wounds are becoming infected and a high fever..." then he frowned as he found some of the bruises on his back seemed in an abnormal shape, the veins showed all over as they centred around two puncture marks on one of his shoulder blades. There was a gooey yellow substance oozing from the ugly wound. Katsuya wiped a little away with his fingers to analyse it.

"Poison..." Ling gasped. "From a snake that big?" she asked not believing the size of the fang puncture marks the size of a large coin.

"Yes... and the poison from his fangs isn't just any poison. Gather some willow bark and get some hot water ready..." Ling hurried away whilst Katsuya wrung out a towel and placed it over the brunette's feverish forehead. There was a little groan escape his lips as his eyes opened to reveal the blue cerulean sapphires under his closed lids. His vision impaired looked up upon the person beside him but he could make out the features. His eyes closed again as he fell back into the depths of darkness.

Ling returned quickly with a good armful of willow bark and also started boiling the water upon the open fire of the simple shack that she and Katsuya was living in for a couple of months. Katsuya carefully ground the herbs together whilst Ling took watch over the young man smiling sadly down at him. She gently dabbed at his forehead, which was burning up with a towel and looked worriedly towards her blonde friend.

Katsuya had finished with the herbs and pouring the hot water into a bowl turning it into a light brown colour, the leaves of herbs swirling around. He turned to Seth's side and propped him up to a sitting position. He blew to cool it down before gently easing the liquid down the youth's throat.

Seth's expression screwed in disgust from the bitterness but Katsuya ever persistent and gentle managed to ease all the medicine down his throat before laying him down. There was a huge wooden tub filled almost to the brim with water that Ling had heated up along with many herbs and other medicinal plants whilst Katsuya began to strip the rags off the brunette. (A/N: Hehehe) Ling blushed trying not to look at the exposed flesh.

"Um... are these mountain roots going in here too...?"

"Uh huh..." Katsuya said smiling "I'll take of it..." There was a sigh of relief and disappointment in Ling's voice but she hurried away still looking a little red. Katsuya shook his head shamelessly at the coyness she displayed before he lifted the youth into the bath of herbs. There was a moment of hesitation and flash of anxiety in his eyes as he laid a hand over his abdomen.

He took a deep breath before he sat down in meditative state and taking his time to gather up energy. A golden aura shimmered around him before he placed them on the tub, making the aura envelop the tub and Seto in it. Katsuya stared determined as he closed his eyes concentrating hard, the water had started to boil from the power emitting from him. The feeling of being boiled alive had woken Seth into the agonising burning.

He gritted his teeth as the blood rushed all around, the combination of heat and humidity was overbearing as cried out begging for it to stop but in his delirium he couldn't form the words. Katsuya screwed his eyes tightly shut pushing on. Mokuba had a look of horror as he watched Seth begin to scream in agony now that he shut his eyes and covered his ears whilst tears ran down his face. Seto was by his brother's side in a second holding him trying to reassure him that it wasn't him. But as if sensing the painful agony Mokuba was going through watching Katsuya had opened his eyes and let the tub of water explode everywhere leaving Seth dropping onto the floor.

Katsuya staggered to his feet a bit breathing long and deep before dragging the youth onto the bed and wrapping him up with some fresh clothes in the wardrobe. Ling had come back in now looking a little pale as if she had been in the boiling tub herself. "I really hope he wakes up soon," she said stroking his face before she gathered grabbed a mop to clean up.

She tucked her blond bangs behind her ear as she set up to work and lingered by the unconscious Seth a little longer. Katsuya glanced at her and leaned back in his chair staring at Seth. The scene had changed as Seth was finally coming to from 10 days in a deep sleep. That was when Seto heard the singing.

_"Na hosi hwang... na ju san jah... ee shi-air... na hosi hwang... na ju hei... eeyeah... Fwung ju sun di jeh hei yee sheir... bu yang ju yer... hei yer hei yer... hung kwa... ji yoshi jeh... eejiyeah..."_ the singing was coming closer so maybe he'd be able to see the singer that was eluding him in his dream. He stared attentively to the door but the singing had stopped. The door had opened revealing Ling who was carrying a few herbs she had plucked to help Seth's fever.

Ling sighed as she looked to find a pair of cobalt eyes staring at her. She smiled joyfully and was by his side in a flash. "Oh thank the gods your awake!!!" she cried. Seth winced at the sudden loudness; his head was feeling heavy from fever. Ling noticed this and calmed herself down. "You just wait here and I'll get some water" she whispered before she hurried back outside.

Seth tried to call for her but he couldn't find his voice and merely did as he was advised closing his eyes. The room was silent again from the outburst until everyone turned towards the door seeing Katsuya had come in. He stared silently and sat by the youth's side. For a moment he looked peaceful and Katsuya had figured that perhaps it was a false alarm.

He went to do the usual check up when a sudden movement he felt something puncture his shoulder. Seth had managed to snatch the knife in the blonde's waist belt as he was checking him. Wide eyes stared at the glaring blonde who seemed unfazed from the knife piercing his shoulder. He grabbed Seth's wrist and wrenched the blade out before tossing the knife to the floor. He continued to glare coldly at Seth whilst Seth shook unshed tears blurred his vision of seeing Katsuya's face.

His breath was quick and panicky whilst the hands shook in Katsuya's grip. He blinked as he let the hand go and settled down on Seth's lap. Seth had finally managed to calm down, as the warm remarkably soft hands seemed to caress his own ridding the fear he was seen to be carrying in his dreams. He blinked a couple of times to clear away the film of tears and see the persons face just as at that moment Ling had come in. Katsuya went to leave the room; his emerald eyes gazed upon the young brunette briefly before his hands slid away from Seth's.

The soothing caress of the soft hands had disappeared leaving only empty air. Seth went to see Katsuya's face but his back was turned towards him. "Anything wrong Katsuya?" Ling whispered.

"Nothing... nothing at all..." he replied monotonously before he left. Time had passed in a blink of an eye and they had observed that Seto's former life had made a full recovery.

"Seth!!!" Ling had bounded her way, a bundle of wild flowers in her arms and a stack of wood on her back. "You should be resting... " Seth merely smiled.

"I'm feeling much better now... besides I owe you a lot for helping me" he replied lifting her burden of wood onto his back. A pink hew appeared on Ling's face as a shy smile crept upon her lips. Her amethyst eyes blinked as a gentle wind blew at the unusual colours of her hair of crimson, gold and red. Seth blinked noticing among the everglades in the woods nearby. Ling was curious of what he was looking at. She smiled.

"It's just Katsuya Seth nothing to worry about. Well I just need to get these herbs home now and... everything..." Seth nodded. With that she hurried back to the shack. Seth then looked over at the figure sat among the branches of a willow tree that was oddly shaped to be like a cradle where Katsuya would always be lying on Ling had told him. Seth bit his lip as he approached Katsuya lying on the tree.

The sun was peeping through the glades of a green curtain as Seth carefully picked his way in. Obviously curiosity was going to claim another victim today as slid passed the leaves. Despite having met Katsuya before the moment he had woken up he had never really got a chance to see his face. Of course judging from his first encounter it would have been wise to avoid him altogether. He could only find the deeming features of a rugged blond hair in a suit of armour of pale brown and red. When Seth was bed ridden a few days before he had tried to imagine what the blonde general's face would look like and so far, the appearance wasn't really appealing.

He was thinking 40 year old man with a rough beard and narrow and sharp piercing eyes of red for some reason. Seth bit his lip, as he was about to enter the inner sanctum of the willow's curtain leaves. Seth took a deep breath and peeped at the sleeping figure and looking upon the blonde's face properly for the first time and it was definitely not what he was expecting. The shade from the willow applied coverage from the brightness of the sun but Seth was able to see clearly of a warm glow within the confines of the curtain of leaves.

Katsuya was asleep.

The ruggedness of the hair was merely from dirt and grime after all. Long golden tresses that went just past his shoulder blades lay sprawled against the willow bark. Half of his hair was tied up to look like a bun with a green embroidered gold crop cloth wrapped around it, whilst the other half was free like a gold blanket upon the branches. A slight breeze blew at the golden fringe that had lay suspended just over his eyes neither covering or even shadowing them. He wore a green tunic with a white undershirt. The decorative mandarin collar shaped exotically around his slender neck. An arm lay against his abdomen whilst the other arm was hanging by his side over the tree.

It was a most beautiful sight as Seth gazed upon the blonde's fair face. The eyelids twitched and then fluttered before slowly opening to reveal the emerald jewel orbs of his eyes. Katsuya blinked once before his eyes opened fully staring at cobalt blue eyes of Seth. Seth just stood entranced before he snapped out of his stupor.

"Um..." he began drawing back as Katsuya sat up from his tree staring at Seth the wind blowing the soft silk tresses across his face.

"You're Katsuya? Ling's told me a lot about you..." Katsuya just stared unblinking and making Seth uneasy. "Look... I've been meaning to say this to you but you were asleep so I never... I'm sorry... for overreacting... I... How's your shoulder?" he quickly changed the subject. Katsuya blinked before leaning further into the tree and go back to sleep.

"Better..." he said closing the jade eyes. Seth sat down on the tree beside him. Seth hesitated before he spoke again. "Last time I saw you in armour, what rank are you?"

No answer.

Seth frowned as he drew himself closer to the youth. So close that he could feel the soft breathing against his cheek. "Go away..." Katsuya said suddenly.

"I'm just trying to make conversation" Seth pouted sitting back.

"And I'm trying to get some sleep..."

"So is that all you do?"

"I'm feeling generous so I'll say yes... now go away..." Katsuya replied. Seth was now fuming and about to shout at the blonde when Katsuya's eyes snapped open glaring at him dangerously. Seth swallowed as Katsuya gracefully slid down from the tree and walked towards him.

Seth froze in his place even when Katsuya passed his way heading towards the commotion in the distance. Seth went after him to find some men surrounding Ling. The men grinned lustfully and playfully jerked about around her.

"My, my never in my years as a mountain thief have I come across such a delectable little bonbon" he was clearly the leader as he went to stroke Ling's porcelain face. She slapped him away. "Ooh a feisty one... they're very rare these days" he lunged towards her. He's smile vanished completely when he was stopped and thrown to the floor. "How dare you!!!!!" he screamed at Katsuya who just stared shielding the girl away from the men around them.

Seth had barged through pushing another man who was going to attack Ling. "Oh playing hero are you?" the thief sneered before he drew out a pendent around his neck... on a symbol resembling a horn with a dragonhead. "Know what this is? It's a symbol of one who controls one of the most powerful creatures in many worlds" Seth' s eyes widened.

"He's a Dragon Lord... one who could summon for dragons in a flight of battle" Katsuya was unfazed by the mark of an adversary. "It's a pretty little necklace but nothing special in my eyes..." he replied. Seth glared at him as if he was mad. The man was burning with fury whilst Katsuya was calm and collected.

"You don't know who you've trifled with boy..." the man growled as an unearthly chant uttered from him, the floors around them began to crack and lights rained from the sky before forming into solid form. Seth and Ling gasped at the towering creature with the white sheen body and piercing blue eyes glaring down at them. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Katsuya glanced at it, not a hair out of place not even a twitch to show fear. He wasn't afraid. The gang leader chuckled at his accomplishment.

"Fine... we'll play..." Katsuya stated as his golden aura flared briefly and another shower of light appeared and shaped itself into it's own creature. A high pitch shriek echoed in the air as reptilian wings spread wide. Curse of Dragon had taken flight.

"Katsuya will show that arrogant pig..." she mused between Seth and herself. Seth and pretty much everyone else didn't think so. Blue Eyes White Dragon was after all one of the most powerful dragons in existence. Curse of Dragon wouldn't stand a chance.

"Is that your very best?" the Dragon Lord sneered. Katsuya looked calm as the attack of the Blue Eyes came on the in an instant. The massive lightening blow flew across like a jet towards the Curse of Dragon. The smoke disappeared and he was nowhere to be seen. It was just Katsuya. The man smiled triumphantly when it dropped hearing the high-pitched screech of the dragon as Curse appeared in front of his summoner and the Blue Eyes.

"T- that's impossible... you haven't laid any traps..."

"I don't need to... my Curse of Dragon... is just... unique..." Katsuya explained. "Has quite a lot of tricks and traps under his wing... you know" the man growled at the youth before ordering another attack from his Blue eyes. "Curse why don't you try that new move that you've been practising lately...?" Katsuya suggested.

The dragon screeched before he flapped his wings in a circular motion where everyone seemed to see a slight cloud appear in the form of the yin and yang signature. The blast of the Blue Eyes ploughed across the land towards his opponent when Curse seemed to circle around it, his own dragon flame attack enveloping it and it bended into a 'U' turn in front of Katsuya's feet before Curse brought it to a huge ball of energy in front of it.

The Blue Eyes was thrown back and destroyed. The Dragon Lord was defeated without so much as a little effort on Katsuya's part. The images faded and everyone was now staring at Joey.

"What?" Joey replied in surprise when a rumble upon the floor shook the foundations of the monastery.

---------------------------------------------

Sam: (still swearing about being accused of plagarism)


	17. Unleashing

Unleashing  
  
Sam: EH OH!!!! looking the review column before I start this I want to straighten some things out. The Joey/Seto/Katsuya affair is a sideline plot which is meant to establish a spin off/sequel. The main plot should still be about Yugi/Yami/Gabriel.

LS: Madyamisam doesn't own any Yugioh characters. The only things she does own is the computer she's typing on, THIS STORY'S PLOT, the baddies and a few OC characters

--------------------------------------------------------

The scenes had shifted, as Yami and others seemed to float alongside the memory following the four mysterious foreigners. They were silent as they trekked across the deserts sands towards northeast. Halfway on a ship where they had set sail to the islands of Greece was where the blonde princess sighed and sat down massaging her feet. The bodyguard dressed in white had disappeared to the top deck.

"So how did it go?" a voice asked the group that was there. It was then that the two other bodyguards had taken off their masks and let down their hoods. It was revealed that the one in black appeared to be a child version of Ryou whilst the one in red revealed to be a Chibi Malik.

"Awful..." the chibi Ryou look alike replied.

"Absolutely terrible" added the platinum blonde. The young princess brushed off her blonde wig revealing locks of brown.

"We got laughed at all the way out of the kingdom," the little princess pouted. Then out of the shadows dressed in an elaborate green tunic and carrying the great gold staff with the dragonhead resting on a crystal ball. His blonde hair tied tightly in a bun on the top of his head, which was wrapped in a cloth... (A/N: It's like Chung Li's bun hair from Street Fighter except that it's only one on the top of his head instead of two).

Chibi Katsuya stood grinning whilst staring with his jade green eyes down at his three friends. "Then that means its all going according to plan," he said. The little brown-headed girl stared up at the young man with confused eyes.

"But... I don't get it... why has the emperor ordered me to swap positions with Yin, why did she throw away her hand when she could have won the match and WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID WIG!?!?!?" she yelled. Katsuya bit his lip sheepishly but was cut off with a giggle from the young girl's companions.

"The wig was my idea," the Malik look alike answered before the fuming little brunette chased him all over the place.

"ISHIZU SATO, COME BACK HERE!!!!" she screamed. The one called Ishizu stuck out a tongue at the little girl before he dashed out onto deck. The white headed chibi shook his head before he finally spoke up.

"You ought to stop your little sister before she kills Ishizu, Katsuya" Katsuya merely smiled before sitting down on the table.

"Um... Katsuya I need to know, why did the emperor have Shizuka and Yin swap positions? Yin would have surely won the pharaoh's affection from her looks alone" Katsuya blinked.

"I don't think it is my place to say... I'm sure if Yin wants to divulge her and the emperor's plans then it would be better coming from them rather than me..." the little white headed chibi pouted but shrugged and a mischievous smile spread upon his lips.

"So... how about you? Why didn't you come to the banquet?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Katsuya shifted in his seat whilst a slight pink tinge went to his face.

"I... had other things to attend to"

"'Other' things? As if between you and... you-know-who?" Rei prodded. Large green eyes glared defiantly at earth brown ones.

"Cut that out Rei... Nothing's up... Ling just requested my company with her and Anduin at the Greek islands... that's all..." he replied.

"Was it Ling or 'Anduin' that wanted your company?" Katsuya went a shade of red and glared at his friend. Rei however just grinned whilst glancing at Katsuya now and then making him even more uncomfortable than before. The three invisible spectators however seemed to be moved away from them and led up to the upper decks where the stranger in white stood letting the breeze of the Mediterranean sea air blow upon the soft silk fabrics and gradually peeling away the veil that covered her face.

Yami's eyes softened as he stared at the little girl. "Yin" he whispered afraid to even touch her in case she broke from his contact. Young Yin stood in the open as the white cloth had unravelled the ebony hair tinged with crimson streaks and golden bangs fluttered against her amethyst eyes and her perfect porcelain face. The veil was plucked off her shoulders and flew away into the air as if beginning a journey of it's own.

She smiled as she watched the sun set in the Egyptian sands and sailed away home. Yami watched as the little princess had travelled over the vast lands of Greece, Turkey, India and Russia to finally reach the great doors of the Forbidden City (1). Her servants and loyal friends Rei, Ishizu, Katsuya and Shizuka marched alongside her being welcomed by their families.  
  
"Oh Rei... you must have had a tiring journey..." a woman said embracing the white headed child. A man hugging the young platinum blonde followed this. He was almost definitely Ishizu's father. Katsuya's little sister squealed seeing their parents wave at them happily.

"Katsuya... it's mama and papa" she squealed running towards them and jumping into their arms. Katsuya followed walking towards them in a more sensible manner. His mother embraced him.

"We have missed you both so much..." she whispered in his ears, her unshed tears lingered in her eyes whilst their father stared proudly at the two children. Yami and the others however happy for the young children to be reunited with their parents pressed on to follow Yin. Yami growled at the sight as he stared at the emperor and one other.

His eyes narrowed at the man with sleek white hair and deep blue eyes dressed in robes of blood red and black with a chain of small bones painted in silver fastening a long cape to his tunic. The emperor was also not happy to see Gabriel who stood in all his arrogant glory. Dressed in gold, the symbol of royalty and on his throne, the sculpture of a dragon's head on his right and the phoenix on his left together hanging next to him like his personal guardians.

"Your Grace... I assure you your daughter will be in safe hands and your kingdom even more powerful once united with mine..." The emperor let out a silent exasperated sigh.

"Your empire has grown considerably in these recent years Gabriel but I must decline your offer... besides... the daughter you seek is to be accosted with the Prince in India by the next moon..." Gabriel glared angrily.

"Surely you are mistaken for I recall that my kingdom is far greater than this prince in India..."

"True... but what I seek kingdoms that govern their people with fairness and justice... not with tyranny and the use of the dark arts"

"You are afraid of those simple parlour tricks?" the man scoffed.

"Honestly Emperor Xia I would have expected a better reason than that"

"Do not mock me in my own kingdom Gabriel... I do know the difference between harmless parlour tricks to the kind that you use..." Gabriel glared as his cerulean eyes burned bright red with anger and fury and threw a fireball at the emperor. The two sculptures either side of the emperor began to glow themselves and from their eyes of blue and green shone a shield that smothered the fiery attack against the king.

Emperor Xia glared at Gabriel whose angry sneer turned to a halfhearted shrug. "Merely testing your... abilities your grace. They are much to be admired," he said retracting the attempted assassination. The emperor merely stared at the demon lord showing no fear or anger. Gabriel bowed his head breaking any connection of eye contact the emperor had tried to hold on him.

He knew that the emperor was renowned for his keen ability to read people and kept his head down but by doing so he had noticed the tri coloured hair of the small child that had crept her way into the court and was now peeping behind her father's throne.

She had noticed him gazing at her and shied quickly away. But in that split second his eyes dilated at the sight of the little girl and he let out a silent gasp at the beautiful innocence and purity in her soul. The emperor narrowed his eyes attentively at the demon lord before he continued.

"Unfortunately all my daughters who have come of age already have suitors of their own. The only ones that I have left still have a few years yet to go before they become the respectable age to be a woman"

"Then I shall wait until they become of age and in these years... I shall gain one of them so help me" Gabriel announced glaring at the emperor before he flicked his cloak to the side and strode out of the palace. The emperor sat glaring until he disappeared before he closed his eyes and sighed. He let a smirk cross his lips as Chibi Yin peeped out into view blinking innocently up at him.

"You need to be extra careful from now on little one..." he whispered as he pulled the little girl onto his lap. Yin smiled as she cuddled against her father. "Let's just hope that this Prince Atemu lives up to our expectations hmm?" Yin smiled and nodded happily. "So, what's he like?" the emperor asked childishly. Yami was also eager to know as he stepped up closer to hear Yin's answer. The child sat thoughtfully pursing her lips and for the first time spoke.

"A little big headed for my taste..." she answered simply. Yami fell over making a face whilst his friends broke into hysterical laughter. Yami pulled himself back together before he crossed his arms pouting disapprovingly at her evaluation. "... but I trust he'll take good care of Tyrande..."

Yami's pout turned into a warm smile before the little chibi discussed other things with the emperor and then hopped off to play. Yami followed as her maids had gathered around with a little casket of a pure white rabbit. Yin brought it out and petted it whilst sitting at the pond.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise as all of a sudden the white rabbit had leapt out of her arms and hopped away. She immediately chased after it until it had reached at an awkward edge at the pond. She tried to reach out to it whilst hanging suspended over the pond and threatening to fall into it and soon enough she slipped and yelped taking a breath before she plummeted into the coldness of the water. It never happened as she felt strong arms grasp around her waist. She looked up to see that the white headed man with blue eyes had come her way and had quickly dove to her rescue.

Gabriel had had a glimpse of the little princess only for a brief second but it was enough to pique his curiosity and desire to gaze upon once more and from this he had found his chance. Yin could tell that the moment he laid eyes on her his eyes had filled with desire. He looked over her shoulder and gently scooped up the rabbit with one hand before easing into Yin's arms and wrapping his arms around her. She wriggled a bit but seemed subdued by his touch on her porcelain face. (A/N: Paedophile)

His fingers traced a line across her lips and brushing gently against long lashes with a feather like touch. His trademark had always been in seduction as he pulled her closer to him. Yami stared horrified at this and yelled and shouted at little Yin who had gone glassy eyed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Yami yelled going to ram at Gabriel only to just past harmlessly through him like a ghost.

"Sssh..." Gabriel whispered as his lips brushed against her hair then her skin so light and gentle upon almost like a breeze upon the fair smooth complexion.

"Yin!!! Yin look away!!!! Yin!!!" Yami resorted to yelling at Yin. The Sennen eye upon his forehead glowed and Yin blinked.

"Huh?" the glassy look disappearing as she snapped out of her trance. Realising their current position she wriggled out of the white headed demon's grasp and held the rabbit close to her heart.

"Yin..." Gabriel whispered to the little girl who backed away. There was a sense of gentleness in his voice, something totally different from what Yami had seen with his previous encounters with Gabriel. "I'm sorry little one if I frightened you..." Yin frowned and wanted to get away but she was trapped in a corner where the only exit was through Gabriel. Gabriel inched closer to her with a coaxing gaze and smiled almost lovingly. Yin narrowed her eyes as she held the innocent rabbit closer to her.

"Yin!?!?" a voice yelled in the distance distracting the white headed man long enough for her to slip past him. She glanced back at Gabriel and though she never spoke Gabriel could tell that she wanted him to stay far away from her. Yami sighed in relief then glared at Gabriel. The memory then started to melt away again to reveal that they had been put forward for a few years.

Akunumkanon sighed as he entered his chambers after a long hard day with the council discussing of the petty problems his people had. He sighed as he went pass his chambers noticing the figure sprawled against the desk of a huge pile of scrolls. Akunumkanon bit his lip as he saw his son fast asleep after an incredibly hard day of schooling. The black and white kitten that was curled next to him opened one eye and unravelled herself before lowing her head low as if bowing in respect to the great pharaoh.

He smirked whilst stroking her chin before he glanced at the work of the foreign scriptures of Mandarin that he had ordered Atemu to learn within 6 months. He then noticed his wife Anya leaning against the doorway staring at him.

"I've been too hard on him again haven't I?" he asked his wife. Anya shrugged.

"Yes, you have... " Anya replied with a smirk. Akunumkanon cringed at such a direct answer. "Well let's run this through and you can see it for yourself. First you forced him to learn the political concepts of the largest empire in the known world at the age of five. Then you paraded him around to search for a future wife at the age of eight and now you're making him learn a whole different language from scratch from a land that he hasn't even heard of and not just any language but one that has 1000 characters (2) in it's alphabet plus you want him to accomplish this within six months... Have I left anything out?"

Akunumkanon bit his lip, his wife appeared to be the only one that could make him cower and that was saying something judging from his position. He sighed. "I should make it up to him" Anya smiled before she spoke of her advice.

"I'm happy that we were blessed with such an intelligent son but one needs to understand, he as the future pharaoh should have the right to having everything... that includes the simple things that our people give to their sons and daughters" Akunumkanon glanced at Anya then smiled nodding in agreement. The queen returned the gesture and went on her way to bed. Atemu started to stir from his slumber and a smile crept on his lips.

Blinking a couple of times he realised he still had a lot of work to do and went into a panic then noticing the looming figure in front of him. He shrunk a little before finally meeting his eyes with the pharaoh who had put on his strict and serious mask, which he had used countless times in the council down at Atemu. Atemu tried not to look to intimidated and prepared for the worse. Akunumkanon's expression softened.

"Finish with this page, then go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning" he said before he went to his chambers leaving a very confused Atemu. "Mueh" Tyrande went rubbing her face into Atemu's hand. The young prince smiled at the feline before he went back to his studies biting his lip in concentration trying to figure out a particular character. He hesitantly drew on the character then frowned. He had to be careful. One accidental could change the whole meaning of the word and perhaps the whole sentence too.

He was surprised when Tyrande had got on her hind legs and placed her paws on his book looking cutely at him. "I don't think I have the energy to play with you Tyrande. I do want to actually sleep in my bed tonight..." he explained to the kitten before nudging her away and trying to figure out the answer which eluded him to no end.

"Mueh..." came a reply as the little kitten had jumped back on his desk and did something very strange.

Atemu's eyes looked at her incredulously as she seemed to analyse his answer with the instructions given in the book before she dipped her tail into the ink and traced a line upon the signature. Atemu looked at it and somehow the symbol fit with the answer.

"You know you could have told me you knew this stuff," he pouted whilst Tyrande merely mewled in what looked like a smile. After working out some other symbols he had found another difficult question to answer and pondered before writing it down then looked at the little kitten for confirmation. Tyrande glanced at the answer then the question then shook her head and corrected it for him. He smiled as they had finished the page in almost no time at all.

The next morning Atemu stretched and snuggled in the bed that he hadn't slept on for months considering he would normally fall asleep at his work desk or stayed up for the whole night. He sighed and smiled at the kitten beside him that was curled up on his pillow. Then the door to his chamber opened as his father came in. He sighed knowing that it wouldn't last before he was off to another gruelling task set for him for the day.

Akunumkanon however pushed him back onto the bed. "You need the rest. I'll talk to you while you're in bed" he said. Atemu looked strangely at this sudden change. "As we know you're coming to age very soon and it is high time that you were allowed to venture outside the palace walls..." Atemu resisted the urge to roll his eyes "at least without having to sneak out and perhaps... further than that even... a lot further..."

"What do you mean?"

"In the next full moon I'll be travelling up north and... you'll be coming along too" Atemu blinked not believing his ears; his eyes seemed to go starry from these news.

"Really?" he asked. Akunumkanon smiled nodding. The smile had widened until it was almost painful and it took all the self-control Atemu had to not glomp his father and keep himself contained as he was taught to do.

The month had passed briefly as father and son along with Seth, Honda and Ishtar left their kingdom and trekked across the sands of the Sahara Desert then past the Greek islands heading east. They had reached the leafy rainforest in India when it happened. The earth quaked beneath the travelling caravan.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?" Honda yelled when suddenly the cracks upon the floors opened up and swallowed the four friends. Darkness and shadow gave way to light, as the youths became conscious again only to find themselves strapped by the arms with some kind of silk interwoven into catacombs of a huge web. A distant scuttling sound shifted in the stale air as Yami saw his younger self-struggling against his bonds.

"Seth? Seth!?!?" Atemu cried out in the dark and looking around on the huge web that had trapped all of his friends and yet the blue-eyed brunette wasn't there. Hairy legs then suddenly appeared and a dark patch of liquid seemed to form around the base of the foot and left a puddle against the dead leaves strewed across the floor. The moonlight seemed to reflect the light of eight large eyes glaring unblinking at the many victims tied to the web.

"Sisters... we have more... guests" it spoke as fangs dripped with venom and lust as the hairy bodies of the great arachnids seemed to stand on end. "What are those things?" Atemu whispered to himself staring wide-eyed at the looming shadowy figure.

"Oh I'll tell you what they are..." a voice spoke to him quite casually. Bakura who was watching groaned in embarrassment as he saw his cocky young self-having a panic attack. "THEY'RE THE LAST THINGS WE'LL SEE BEFORE WE DIE!!!!!" young Bakura screamed.

Yami looked at the former tomb robber. _"It's no wonder why I hated you..."_ he remarked receiving a growl as his answer. Slowly as though as they moved into the light the body of the arachnid had disappeared replaced with the figure of a beautiful woman. (A/N: Inspiration from the film 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Johnny Depp is SO funny... weird at times... but funny...)

Almost naked safe with few measly silk scarves wrapped around them, most of the boys seemed to be in awe at their voluptuous beauty whilst Bakura and another trembled at the sight of them.

The spider/woman smiled before she moved to a poor red head that was probably there at the same time Bakura was trapped in the web. The woman smiled then kissed him on the lips, gentle at first as if coaxing him to give in then slipping a her tongue into his mouth and tasting the inside. Breaking off she licked his forehead where a stain of purple appeared from her saliva.

The youth's breath was shallow as he tried to see what the colour was on his forehead. The woman looked behind her at the arachnid figures and nodded her head in a confirmation of some kind where then many seemed to gather around the poor youth. Cutting him down the hair legs carried the boy into the shadows followed by the woman.

"No... NONONONO!!!!" the young red head screamed as the sound of ripping flesh echoed from his tortured voice. Though it was in the shadows Atemu could vaguely see from the moonlight as the creatures crowded around the young man and long fangs appeared in an execution style before plunging in into the body.

The body convulsed and shook as if being sucked dry. The screams had died down now into weak groans and eventually silence except for the sick sounds of broken mutilated flesh being mauled away before something was tossed into the light seeing parts of the red scattered across the floor, an arm lay limp and twitching nearby Bakura, the skin a sickly green colour whilst the head of the red head who had rolled next to Atemu, the eyes had rolled into the head showing nothing but the white of the eyeball, whilst a sickly green slime dripped from the wounds and mouth.

Atemu closed his eyes tightly hoping that it was just a horrible nightmare. "Believe it or not but that's not the worse thing that could happen..." uttered a cheerful voice breaking the terrifying silence among the youths. Bakura's face went paler than ever had been seen.

"WHAT IN RA WOULD BE WORSE THAN BEING RIPPED APART LIKE THAT!!!!" Honda screamed hysterically turning his head to the speaker.

"What are those things?" Atemu asked. This time another voice answered him.

"They're spider demons who call themselves Arachnymphs and like spiders they catch their prey by getting letting them fall into their special pitfall webs they've built to catch some poor unsuspecting traveller and then it's as you've just seen, it's usually males they like to hunt though they don't mind having a girl for tea now and then..." the four youths widened their eyes considerably whilst listening to stranger.

They noticed the stranger was dressed in foreign silk of an aqua blue cloak, a hood shadowing over the face. Beside him who was obviously a companion of his was in similar attire aside from the colour of being a fiery red instead of the watery blue.

"You said there was a fate much worse than what that boy just faced" Ishtar whispered trying to keep his voice from shaking. "What is it?" The two looked at each other where a smirk played on their lips.

"Well..." the red hooded stranger began. "That licking thing they do to your forehead is a kind of indicator. Usually it's purple and you've just witnessed what happens when your mark is purple so I won't really go into the grisly details... on a very, very rare occasion one gets marked with gold and that means they've struck gold" the stranger paused for dramatic affect. "And when that happens they take you inside that cave... leaving the rest to either escape or die from hunger and thirst" he turned his gaze towards a misty opening of a large cavern opening.

"Not entirely sure what happens in there but survivors that have seen this incident said the victims were taken into the cave where they would cry, groan and scream for days before it fell silent again... and as for the victim? They never came out..." the four youths gulped at the explanation and shuddered at the thought.

"I don't really like where this is going..." Honda whimpered at the thought. The red hooded stranger shrugged.

"Ah don't worry... as I said it's a very rare occasion giving the rare circumstances...."

"And what are those rare circumstances?" Bakura asked.

"Well..." the blue hooded stranger began but the red hood that loved to talk about these things continued.

"Any of you guys have royal blood in you?" The youths glanced at Atemu. Atemu nodded hesitantly not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Still a virgin?" Both Yami and his past self Atemu flushed bright red on the cheeks.

"I guess that means yes... ooh... the Arachnyphs are going to have a field day today..." he said with a laugh. Atemu's face immediately paled at the thought. Soon after 'they' had returned, the hairs prickling again before they stepped back into the moonlight revealing the deceiving figures of the beautiful women.

She glided her way towards the stash of boys before her eyes flashed towards the tri colour headed one. Atemu's stomach jolted as she traced a long slender finger across his dry lips. This time she didn't kiss him but licked his forehead. It seemed that the kiss was just arbitrary. The others widened their gaze and Atemu could only guess that this was not a good sign.

There was an excited clicking among the latter of spiders whilst the 'taster' for that was what they were called smiled with a glint of exultance in her eyes. The bonds holding him to the main web were cut but he was still unable to move from the constraints around his arms and legs. He felt himself being lifted and carried away... into the cave. Seeing this Atemu began to struggle against the constraints whilst his companions looked on in horror. After a good way being dragged into the cavern one of the Arachnymphs hollered.

"Mistress!!! We've finally found you a mate!!!" Atemu's eyes widened whilst the white headed invisible observer glared at present day Yami.

"Mate?" the poor youth whispered as the head of the Arachnymphs glided her way towards him with a seductive sway in the hips.

"And he's indeed quite a specimen..." she admired before licking her lips before running her nose against Atemu's cheek letting him feel the humidity of her breath.

"I'll be having you screaming for days... but you need not fear... it is painless..." she whispered. "To be more precise... it'll be... pleasing" the spider demon's voice was filled with desire as she traced a slender finger down Atemu's chest past his abdomen and ending by hooking it upon the belt to his pants.

"You were going to get fucked to death!?!?!?" Bakura yelled. "OH THAT'S SO UNFAIR!!!!" Yami tried not to roll his eyes when the groups view were directed back outside.

The stranger in the blue hood whispered noticing a wagon pull in the distance above the web. "I see Yin's signal... your cue Ishizu..." The Malik look alike sighed before looking up. "Can't we wait until the first scream? I was just getting comfortable and plus this web is doing wonders for my complexion" (3)

"Ishizu!!!" Rei glared at the blonde, half of it in irritation the other in disgust. The Malik look alike pouted before his body began to light with a red aura and with that the web was engulfed in flames. Half of it burnt the rest of the web collapsed releasing its captives. "Alright you lot into the clearing... MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!" Rei ordered as the Arachnymphs were alerted that they're prey was escaping. The youths all raced into the distance out of the nest.

"Who are you?" young Bakura cried to Rei.

"Escape now... introductions later... I'll cover you" was the reply when the Ryou look alike pulled what looked like a little piece of silver timber from behind his ear. Bakura had not looked impressed.

"Oh so you're going to fight gigantic spiders with harsh language and a twig? Brilliant" he drawled sarcastically when one of the Arachnymphs launched at him. Bakura had shrieked like a girl and shrunk into a pathetic ball on the floor before noticing that there was no impact, no sickening mauling. He looked up, as Rei was holding off the spider; the so-called 'twig' was now a mithril staff (4) covered in black Celtic markings, which was wedged just behind the fangs that was dripping with venom and twitching to get at the two. Rei shoved and the spider demon was flipped onto her back.

The eight legs flailed helplessly as the huge arachnid tried to roll over. Rei grabbed Bakura by the tunic and flung him to towards the exit before stumping the staff into the ground whereby a spring of water welled up from the ground. As if attached by a string to the staff the spring of water flowed wrapping itself around it, the effect turned it into a liquid whip where Rei flicked the staff once the whip lashed out with extreme ferocity slashing down at the Arachnymphs.

The spiders scattered and regrouped into their humanoid forms as webbing spout from their mouths. Rei twisted, turned and flipped dodging the sticky webs before whipping the staff around in a swiping motion, the water whip sliced across their abdomens causing a rippling effect in the air. As soon as the air stilled several blocks of ice stood where the spider/women were.

Bakura widened his eyes as he heard muffling sounds within the blocks of ice. Rei stumped his staff on the floor again this was followed by an explosion. There was an unearthly shriek as parts of frozen demon limbs and blood shattered across the floor. A particularly big piece of ice had landed right into Bakura's lap.

It was a frozen head where it was caught halfway through metamorphosis in the demon's attempt to break out of her icy prison. Eight eyes across the head were black whilst the pale white skin of a porcelain face seemed to stretch into two elongated pincers. Bakura yelped before tossing the head away and scrambled towards Rei.

They heard screaming as Honda and Ishtar were running for their lives as the arachnids scuttled after them. Ishizu drew one of this twin sabres and struck the ground, the spark caused a fire to erupt and burn the highly flammable webs. In a swift movement he slashed at the main holdings making the net of fire collapse on top of the demons.

He drew back as another wave roared towards him. Standing back he opened and in a flame throwing affect a jet of fire shot out from Ishizu's mouth. With so many demons burning the dark sky was lit up in an orange glow. Ishizu whimpered and coughed a bit.

"This is going to give me heart burn all night..."

"Let's go..." Rei urged before dragging his friend towards the exit.

"Wait what about Atemu? You can't just leave him!!!!" Ishtar cried.

"He can handle himself..." Ishizu said waving it off.

"You two have the power to fight those things... why can't you help our friend!?!?" Honda yelled. Rei glanced at his companion.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. He's not weak and pathetic like you make him out to be..." Rei said. The said ex-pharaoh who was in shock was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. When the image changed as the leader of the Arachnymphs who was oblivious to her slaughtered brethren was leaning over to him. Atemu backed away from her towards the wall when he felt something cold. Glancing behind him he saw buried underneath the earth was a scabbard. He breathed heavily as the Arachnymph approached closer.

A hissing followed by screech uttered in the cave. Tyrande had shot out of the leather pouch that Atemu kept by his side at all times and prepared to do battle with all her might, she scratched the Arachnymph's face. Whilst the spider demon was busy ridding of the little feline that was clawing and scratching at her he silently dug up feeling more of the scabbard under his fingers and eventually felt the hilt.

Tyrande sensing that she had bought him time dodged just as he went to slash at the demon. Quick reactions had resulted in the spider demon only having part of her hair being cut off. She hissed as Atemu ducked his new weapon at the ready whilst Tyrande had scrambled back into the pouch. (A/N: Such a clever kitty)

"You want to play rough eh? Very well" she said as the hairs on her porcelain body began to grow thicker, her skin becoming rougher as six bulges appeared around her head before turning black into eyes. Atemu looked all around him for an escape route but he the only exit was to get passed huge spider in front of him. Breathing steadily something seemed to click. He stood legs shoulder width apart holding the sword hovering above his head, index and second finger pointed outwards, thumb, third and fourth fingers pressed against the pericardium meridian. (5)

The demon struck, Atemu's reflexes sharper than usual blocked the fangs, the metal scrapping against the hard black enamel whilst it twitched letting venom drip from the ends to the floor. Atemu winced at the sizzling sound made on the floor where the venom landed. Gulping he held steady forcing himself to relax and sink letting the pressure being placed on his knees.

Seeing as it was a stalemate attack, the spider demon drew back to strike again, this time Atemu twisted his waist redirecting the force of the attack around him before driving the sword to the side impaling right at the area between the huge abdomen and the head of the spider. There was a shriek as he withdrew the sword letting the huge arachnid topple over, a mass of green goo leaking where the fatal wound was. Atemu wasn't sure if she was dead but he ran for it not wanting to find out.

"HEY!!!!!" a voice yelled at him. The blue hooded stranger was driving a wagon and waved for him to get in.

"ATEMU!!! Thank the Gods" Honda cried. Atemu sighed in relief noticing all his friends had escaped... except Seth. Atemu leaned against the wagon rocking side to side from the bumpy journey out of the area.

"Mueh" Atemu looked down as the little black and white striped kitten had poked her head out of the leather pouch. Atemu smiled sadly playing with the silky fur that he loved to touch. They had found themselves in the middle of a city, there they were met up at one of the inns where an emissary from Emperor Xia was waiting.

"Prince Atemu..." he announced bowing low as was the custom of that to royalty. "We are relieved to find that you are well. Your father and the emperor were both quite anxious when you were captured by the Arachnymphs and-"

"AND NOTHING!!!!" Atemu yelled "I lost my friend back there!!!" Atemu and the others were hurt and angry but the emissary was calm and collected.

"Actually... the apprentice of the High Priest has been located and he is presently in the care of one of the Emperor's most trusted generals"

"Seth's alive?" Atemu asked not believing his ears.

"Hai... now that your worries have been settled the emperor and your father will be waiting for your arrival at the Forbidden City... General Rei and Ishizu will be your escorts, in the meantime please rest here for the night, you'll need it to recover your strength for the journey tomorrow"

As that was that the emissary bowed and left the group of friends looking very bemused. Exhaustion paid a heavy toll and all of them after stripping off their clothes had fallen asleep instantly the minute they had hit the pillows.

Atemu sighed as the blinding sun was cast upon his face. He screwed his face groaning a bit before he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times noticing the kitten purring contently in her sleep as she had cleverly chosen a shadowy spot where the sun would not be able to wake her.

He looked at his temporary room, of course it wasn't as big as his own but it was quite cosy. A table and chair, some shelves, a cupboard, a washing bowl, his silk bed, a girl standing by his bedside. Atemu frowned at the last part before he widened his eyes. He yelped bringing the silk sheets to his chest considering that he wasn't wearing anything. (A/N: drool) The girl blinked.

"Good morning..." she said.

"Whoareyouwhatareyoudoingherewhatdoyouwant!?!?!?" Atemu blurted as his face became as red as a beetroot considering that he was naked in bed, in front of a member of the opposite sex who was standing there holding his clothes, undergarments included. (A/N: laughing evilly).

"My name is Yin milord, I was sent to be your personal servant by the Emperor and I wish that my services help make you feel more comfortable on your journey to the Forbidden City" she replied. Atemu gulped not noticing an amused smile playing on Yin's face. She turned her back towards him whilst preparing the water just right for Atemu "To start... you should get changed, breakfast will be ready when we come down"

"We? Don't you mean just me? I can change on my own you know" Atemu remarked indignantly whilst at the same time his face was becoming redder. Yin giggled silently but seeing as her back was turned Atemu didn't see. Tyrande had opened one eye before shaking her head and going back to sleep.

After the amusing (at least to Yin that is) fiasco Atemu had managed to get downstairs where Ishtar, Ishizu, Rei, Honda and Bakura were eating. Well Honda was at least. Pretty soon they had set out coming where they came across the forest of bamboo. Hearing commotion they headed onwards to see a great battle between a young blonde and a greasy headed young man.

"SETH!!!!!" Atemu cried joyfully seeing the blue eyed brunette alive and well with a young woman by his side. She was quite a pretty one and seemed to be a lot like Yin. Perhaps they were siblings.

------------------------------------------------

"Yami?" a voice whispered to him as Yami looked down to Yugi who had woken up. Everything went white as Yami found himself back in the cavern, the memory archive had faded away and replaced with the earth quaking below them.

There was a blackout in the caves as all the surrounding torches had gone out, with a flash the group of hikaris and yamis had appeared to be in a room of paintings where he noticed the picture of Rei, Ishizu and Katsuya nearby.

"What are you lot doing here!?!?!?" a voice cried. Yami turned to find that their Seto, Isis, Serenity, Tristan and Joey were there along with the strange man they had seen at the tavern. Yugi blinked in confusion whilst Ryou and Malik were now just starting to wake up. There was roar coming from outside as the earth rumbled on and screams and yelling of alarms followed. TBC

------------------------------------------------------

(1) The Forbidden City is like the equivalent to Buckingham Palace in England or the White House with the difference that it's much bigger considering that it's supposed to be as it says a city. It's where the royalty lives.

(2) I'm not sure if it's a 1000 but I do know that the Chinese language does have a huge alphabet. Considering how much you can do with only 26 letters in the English alphabet then what do you think with an alphabet that has approximately a 1000 characters? Poor Yami...

(3) I know that they've based chemical compounds on spider webs to make materials like bullet-proof vests and that they help clotting on open cuts and other wounds but I'm not entirely sure if they have anything to do with skin care...

(4) Metal, ethereal silver colour, apparently very, VERY strong stuff and very valuable according to the dwarves of the Mines of Moria from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings... Frodo has a chain mail made of the stuff... I guess you probably already know that but hey, let me try to convince myself that I actually know stuff... TT

(5) Um... if you've watched all those Kung Fu films where the English dubs never go together with the lip flax, you'll notice that they tend to pose like this... Anyway... meridians are energy points on the body, applying pressure on these points let's you focus your energies into an offensive assault. I learnt that from Tai Chi... very slow, very graceful but also effective. What's Tai Chi? GO LOOK FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF I'M NOT AN ENCYCLOPAEDIA!!!!

Sam: Review me BUT IT BETTER NOT BE ABOUT PLAGARISM AGAIN BECAUSE I'VE PROVED TWO IDIOTS WRONG TWICE ALREADY!!!! (regarding to Annonymous and some1) :(


	18. All Is Going According To Plan

All Going According To Plan

Sam: I've nearly reformatted all my chapters up to date on this website... WHEEEHEEE!!! When that's done I can get my continue with an actual chapter to post...

Yami: Evil...

Yugi: Poor Yami's been traumatised by the last chapter...

Yami: Evil... O-O

Sam: Obviously being molested by women who can change into eight-foot big spiders 'can' be a little distressing...

Yami: EVIL!!!! O-O

LS: -- Madyamisam does not even know this person so therefore I don't own this um... Yu-Gi-Oh... or anything else that sounds vaguely familiar in society...

"#text#" = singing

-------------------------------------------

Outside monks were panicking whilst the walls of the fortress like monastery began to crack and shake. The main gateway of which the travellers had come through was becoming bent and buckled of the strain of pounding against its hinges.

Random yells and screams in Mandarin filled the acrid air of battle as the huge toll bell that had usually been for simple daily routines were echoing frantically for reinforcements whilst the inhabitants dressed in their simple robes hurried towards the outer walls adding their weight against the pounding weights. The two groups of travellers now reunited looked on anxiously whilst Andrin had gone and returned with the news.

"They said this huge army of skeletons just suddenly appeared a good ten thousand strong" "The Kaiyan..." Yami hissed holding tightly to his hikari. "They're battering down the gate as we speak"

"What do we do?" Serenity whispered fearfully. There was a silence before Andrin walked towards one of the many statues and paintings tapping upon the bronze Laughing Buddha three times before the huge belly opened towards a tunnel.

"The monks and I won't be able to hold out for very long it is best if you head towards this passageway. It'll lead you away from the mountains towards a valley where you can escape." Andrin replied ignoring the horrified stares of his newfound friends.

"NO!!! We can't leave you guys like this!!!" Mokuba yelled running and pulling him back by his arm. "It's our fault that you and the monks even got involved in this" Andrin glanced at the raven headed boy where there was a guilty glimpse of the otherwise stoic face. The eyes shifted uneasily. He shook his head before kneeling down face to face with Mokuba.

"No little one... the Xia Monastery have been involved with the enemy for a much longer time. We were forewarned that this day would come" The intensity of the gaze bore greater than the words he spoke to the boy's mind and tears started to form in his eyes. Mokuba did not know how and why but Andrin suddenly had become a lot closer to him that he had ever imagined. It was almost to an extent as how he felt towards his brother despite having to only have spoken but a few words with the man.

Andrin tore his gaze away from him as shadows of his hair veiled his eyes and he stormed out to meet up with the resistance. "There has to be another way!!!" Isis rasped. "I heard from the monks that this monastery is as old as the pyramids so it has to have some sort of defence against these things for it still be to be standing"

"Even if there was the ancient scriptures and scrolls had long been destroyed," Andrin argued desperately trying to convince them to make their escape. The 12 companions stared at him defiant and unwavering from their decision to stay. Malik who was still tired from his last battle with the fake Yami propped himself up on the two double knife swords.

"Well in that case the only option left is to fight... Besides I'm in mood of kicking someone's ass again"

"Me too..." Ryou whispered bashfully whilst his Yami stared bogged eye at him but before anyone could protest the two of them skipped off to the fort where the monks were struggling to hold the gates leaving Isis and the two spirits looking very bemused.

"You know, we should do a tally of the number of Ghouls we bump off"

"Oh yeah like Gimli and Legolas" Ryou replied. (A/N: (laughing her ass off) I love LOTR). It took the others a few more seconds to process what they were saying before Isis, Bakura and Ishtar panicked.

"AIBOU!!!" cried the two yamis.

"MALIK!!!" Isis screeched. The skeletal army had broken through the main gateway and flooding the contents of the monastery, which like a castle fortress had it's various levels of where the monks could retreat. At the moment Yugi and his friends were all at the upper levels where a large balcony overhung the main courtyard as the Gabriel's army of Ghouls rampaged the through the ruined gates at the bottom at the same time Ryou and Malik had rushed to battle, wield both their weapons.

With a clash of blades that scraped and slide Malik threw back his opposition along with a battle cry before kneeling down and slicing the legs of half a dozen. He threw a hand out for the jet of fire that was to be his new awesome power...

Nothing happened.

"OH FUCKING HELL MAN!!!!" he yelled before spears clashed against he's sabre blades again. So he resorted to using his Millennium Rod where it's powers were a bit more reliable had mind blasted away some of the skeletal army. Ryou again was having trouble summoning his powers, however the instinct of his acrobatic fighting style had stayed with him. The army was starting to overwhelm small group of monks and two hikaris.

The yamis and Isis had joined in with their shadow powers. Andrin with his master sword skill had decapitated ten Ghouls in one blow. The army was rapidly invading the middle chambers as it resulted in everyone available fighting for their lives. Seto kept Mokuba towards any safe space available before they retreated further into the inner chambers and attempted once more to barricade the flimsy doors between them and the skeletal army.

"YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE!!!!" Andrin yelled at the huddled group of teenagers and ancient spirits indicating the hidden passageway behind the statue.

Just at that moment the door had burst through as the skeleton army flooded into the room. Malik ducked another swipe of an axe and blocked the thrust of a sword. Tired, angry and flaring with defiance the red aura had surrounded him once more. The energy built in burned in its fiery glory as he released it in a cataclysmic explosion that channelled from him to his blades and across the room in an atomic effect incinerating all the Ghouls within the chambers, the opposite walls and a good few more Ghouls outside. Those that remained backed away from the gaping hole that had been blown up from the force.

A blue aura around the white headed teen had also come to it's climax as the staff in his hands sent a fog of cold across a good part of the lower chambers freezing everything in it's wake. There, where the hole had been was frozen over with a huge block of ice that expanded a good 10 metres thick across the building essentially encasing the upper chambers in an ice shield. Frozen Ghouls were held in mid battle their blades held high just above their heads.

"Looks like we've just bought us some time..." Ryou whispered before he and Malik fell to their knees in exhaustion.

"Malik..." Isis whispered gently cradling the platinum blond in her arms. Malik whined softly as she made him rest his head on her shoulders and rocking him gently. Ishtar stared on now deeply worried of the huge energy spent on this battle. Bakura was holding Ryou in the same fashion.

"I want to go to sleep again" Ryou replied groggily cuddling weakly into his yami's arms.

"Hey Ryou how many did you get?" Malik said monotonously.

"I don't know... I lost count" Ryou replied. Malik smirked sleepily.

"Me too..."

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh this is just so typical..." Gabriel mumbled dejectedly as his army began picking at the ice before randomly swishing his hand at the nearest few Ghouls who had suddenly exploded in a sickening squelch of mouldy limbs.

"What do we do now?" Argoth said as the Ghouls picked up the pace.

"Oh let them dwell in each other's arms a little longer... find out more about they're past selves and when that happens... I'll bring in the trump card..." he replied casually. "It worked so well last time that they still have the scars for it... and I do believe it runs a lot deeper than a mere impairment of the skin" he gazed at the black goo once more seeing the images of the group within the chambers particularly at Yugi whose third of his three large chibi violet eyes had decided to open and blink just as cutely as his other two.

Gabriel smirked showing elongated fangs whilst his knuckles cracked upon black, talon like nails. He glanced at the dark figure behind him and chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone rested and tended to each others wounds from the battle as Serenity and Mokuba wondered with a bottles of water and providing drinks to those that needed it before sitting with their respective older siblings. Andrin sat down beside Joey and Serenity who had started to drift off to sleep. Joey glanced at the raven headed man.  
  
"You're hurt," he said suddenly noticing the nasty gash on Andrin's shoulder.

"It's nothing serious" was the reply but Joey didn't really seem to listen to his reassurance and shifted slightly so to positioning himself better to help dress the wound but at the same time not waking his sister.

He tenderly parted the black fabrics where the wound was and went to gather some water and bandages. Andrin stared at the blonde teen as he went through the delicate procedures. A small smile spread across his lips as he admired the beautiful resemblance to Katsuya in the painting.

True he had encountered Katsuya a while back where he had unintentionally hurt Joey in the process but the fluorescent green eyed blonde he fought was so dead and lifeless. The one who called himself Katsuya was a fake for the real Katsuya Jounouchi was never so sadistic and cold. He wasn't sure why but he knew it was true. For some reason the moment he had first laid eyes on the painting of the great general of Xia's imperial army, he had always held admiration and a strange tenderness towards it.

He felt he knew the character of Katsuya so well and for a many a night dreamed that they would meet and it was obvious that some blessed God somewhere had granted that wish when he met Joey.

FLASHBACK

At first he couldn't believe it when he met up with a few of the elders of who his next charge would be. The years of training had done well for him to be able to hide his emotions but upon seeing it he's heart had been caught in his throat.

It was a coloured pencil sketch of the blonde wearing the same face to the character of the painting that he had so loved to stare at all day. The only difference was the tinge of their eyes. The one shown on the sketch had earthy brown eyes whilst Katsuya had the beautiful shade of jade green however just by looking at it they would be one and the same in spirit.

"Is this the one?" he asked hiding his disbelief. The leader of the hooded group nodded. He paused to analyse the picture a little longer before he reluctantly placed it in the flames and watching it curl into a charred black.

"He is currently heading towards the monastery so you better get going very soon if you stand a chance to catch up with him" Andrin glanced at the person before him hiding his awe that he had been given such a wondrous task of becoming this person's guardian. Most charges he received were seen as merely his duty but this time he felt as if he was being given a gift.

"Very well..." he said hiding his eagerness.

"Good luck..." the hooded man beside him said as they paid for their meal and got up to leave on their horses. He left quickly acknowledging a few individuals that had been staring at him throughout his meeting. Travelling light and fast he had made it quickly towards the monastery. A battle had come about as he arrived shortly where the monks fought against the serpent men.

That was when he saw him and for a moment he was in horror and outrage that his charge showed such cruelty and malice.

Wishful thinking.

It was a dangerous thing to do and he had to learn it the hard way. He stared on and glared charge or no charge he would gladly kill him for distorting such a beautiful and ethereal face.

"Dead or alive" he said out of courtesy.

"Alive" they said.

Damn.

Throughout the fight against this Katsuya look alike he was confused of why the smile was so sadistic when the one in the picture was so serene and innocent. Why the eyes were a sickening flash fluorescent green rather than what he remembered it to be an honest honey brown or even the earthy jade of the one in the painting.

But his questions were answered with the presence of that other. His true charge that had with him a young frightened raven headed boy. Inside he felt relief and joy that his shattering dream had been renewed but upon doing that he had let himself slip, allowing the enemy to escape. All one should concentrate on when in battle is your opponent. That was what he had been trained to do from his teachers and the monks of Xia Lung Monastery and yet he had made that very amateur mistake when he had taken his eyes away from his opponent to the almost identical blond nearby.

This mistake had almost cost his charge his very own soul and try as he may, when the one named Katsuya had thrown his twin towards his blade, to abort his attack he had nicked him on the shoulder. It was a small wound physically but from what the power his sword held it was still a devastating blow. He had caught him by the waist, staring down at him and his now vulnerable state.

His insides curdled with horror of his error and he felt his sword hand trembling anxiously. His heart had almost stopped when the blonde's head lulled to one side and he passed out in his arms. Panic arose in his stomach as he immediately carried him to his hut and laid him down hurrying with the needed healing herbs that he hoped would save his soul.

He had tended to Joey as he's friends had called him very closely in those hours renewing the wetness of the towel upon his head constantly and easing water down his parched throat. For a moment he saw the brown eyes flutter open halfway and Andrin felt the sight of those honey brown orbs take his breath away.

For the moment no one was watching and the emotions of tenderness he had felt for the painting of Katsuya Jounouchi was directed to this living replica. Joey however had started coughing and closed his eyes to sleep once more Andrin sighed as he lay him back down onto the bed. He hesitantly stroked Joey's cheek softly and tucking away stray blonde locks that had wondered across his face.

END FLASHBACK

"There done..." Joey said triumphantly tightening the knot to the bandage. Andrin smiled looking at the neat bandage wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

"You were really gentle. I hardly felt a thing," he said. Joey grinned before placing his white jacket over his slumber sister who had taken to using Tristan's lap as a pillow. Tristan sighed contently leaning back against the wall but tensed up with wide eyes seeing the very scary death glare coming from his friend.

Though technically Tristan was a sometimes a better street fighter than Joey and sometimes in respect smarter he was scared shitless by the guy and whimpered pathetically under the gaze. It could be said that Joey's glare when it came to his sister could make Seto have a run for his money. But as it happens the blonde was interrupted from mauling the brunette there and then from a terrific shriek in the hall.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ok... we're in..." Katsuya announced to the huge snake beside him. Khan blinked and flicked a tongue around his surroundings, which was dreamlike carnival with children laughing and playing, before slithering away. Upturning of soil and debris crashed about as the dream carnival was torn apart whilst the servant searched tirelessly.

"GO AWAY!!!!" the victim screeched at Khan as he started tearing apart at a tunnel in the dream funhouse. "STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! NO!!!! NO LET GO!!!!!"

Khans coiled himself round the hapless victim dragging the raven headed boy from his hiding place. "NISAAAMMMAAA!!!!! HELP ME!!!! SETO!!!!!" Mokuba screamed struggling and writhing within the scales. Katsuya yawned at the sight. "SET-"Mokuba was slapped hard a good dozen times before he was knocked out by the whip of Khan's tail across the face a cut forming across his face.

"Ok, ok that's enough slapping him about," Katsuya said irritably. Khan merely hissed in his answer.

"Where'ssss your ssssenssse of humour?"

"Back at Kaiba's place now would you please stop phaffing about with the brat and get your scaly butt in gear?" Khan blinked a couple of times and twisted his lips into what could be seen as an obscure pout before slithering his way onto Katsuya's lap.

"Patience issss a virtue" Khan began.

"That I don't have and I don't intend to have... I really don't like having to spend too much time prancing about knowing he'll start getting suspicious of my stories the more time he spends with that brat"

"Do not worry... it will be done asss planned... Relax" Khan whispered flickering tongue at the blonde's ear.

-------------------------------------------------------

Joey ran to the source on the other side of the hall where there was huge major struggle to restrain the person screaming in the group.

"Mokuba!!!" Seto cried trying to be heard above Mokuba's shrieking and also soothing at the same time "Mokuba wake up!!!! Mokuba it's just a nightmare!!!"

"What's going on?" Serenity whispered rubbing her eyes with sleep as the 11- year-old convulsed and writhed in his brother's arms.

"He fell asleep a while ago and all of a sudden he just started screaming" Yugi answered, his third eye staring at the boy helpless to do anything for him. Joey pushed passed the group to find the 11-year-old flailing blindly in his sleep but what was most frightening of all was Seto's own predicament, the ice cold mask had totally been ripped away to show how vulnerable he really was inside. He's face had been contorted with utter desperation.

"GO AWAY!!!! STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Mokuba screamed whilst Seto tried to comfort him. "STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE... NO!!!! NO LET ME GO!!!!! NISAAAMMMAAA!!!!!! HELP ME!!! SETO!!!!" Seto's eyes widened with terror as the gut wrenching feeling of helplessness had begun to take its toll.

"Mokuba... I'm right here... MOKUBA I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Seto had started yelling now.

"SET-"as if an invisible hand had slapped him across the face a small trickle of blood where a scorching gash ran across Mokuba's cheek. Seto cried out in alarm as the cries and struggles had come to an abrupt halt.

"Mokuba? MOKUBA!?!?!" Seto was now shaking the limp body in his arms. "Mokuba you're scaring me now wake up... WAKE UP!!!!" he shouted. A surge of fluorescent green aura surrounded the brothers as Seto gasped feeling himself being pulled away.

When he had opened his eyes again he found that he wasn't in the monastery anymore but outside. He looked around turning to see in all directions where the place was mostly of grass with except with the chaotic ruin of what was supposed to be a carnival. Fires had sprouted in various tents whilst candy, soft drinks and the likes were littered all over the floor.

"MOKUBA!!! IT'S ME!!!!" Seto shouted once more. "I'm here for you now" he had added in a whisper but as it happens lights had suddenly come on along with the unnatural upbeat introduction of music. Seto turned around seeing the sadistic green and flashing fluorescent green eyes boring down at him. Katsuya walked with a little jig in time with the music. He swayed his hips seductively and chassed towards the young CEO.

"#Well I don't know why I came here tonight, I got the feeling that something ain't right, I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs#" Katsuya sang clicking his fingers a bit. "#Clowns to the left of me jokers to the right, here I am stuck in the middle with you#"

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"You bastard... what have you done with my brother!?!?!?!?" Seto hissed lividly. Katsuya blinked a couple of times and looked taken aback but surprised turned to pretend sadness as he sniffed and pouted.

"Why you so mean Seto-kun?" the Joey look alike looked hurt as if he had been wrongly accused. "I was only here for the re-decorating," he added making his voice squeak as if on the verge of bursting into tears.  
  
"CUT THE BULLSHIT WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?!?!" Seto bellowed clenching his fists in fury. Katsuya then dropped the weeping façade and rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Oh all right Moneybags don't get your balls in a bunch anymore than they already are..." Katsuya replied as he clicked his fingers signalling for a large head to pop out from amongst the flames and slithering his way towards the two. Seto's eyes widened as he saw the massive welts and bruises all over the little one's face as he lay coiled within the serpent's scales. Mokuba whimpered before slowly opening his grey eyes.

"Seto..." he whispered.

"It's ok kiddo," he whispered back. "I'll get you out..."

"Awww don't you just love brotherly reunions?" Seto growled at the blonde.

"You're not human..." Seto said still staring at the younger Kaiba. Katsuya suddenly looked bashful and twisted his arms like a schoolgirl in love. "Thank you..." he replied bashfully and batting his eyes. Seto glared defiantly. "You know I really don't see why you hate me so..." Seto narrowed his eyes as if his glaring could kill Katsuya on the spot. "I mean sure I do nasty horrible things but at the end of the day, where did I really come from? Might I remind you, I was created from hate... Katsuya's hate..." Katsuya smiled as his eyes flashed. "Joey's hate..."

Seto felt himself shake before steadying himself once more. "Let him go"

"But he'sss sssso much fun to play with..." Khan whined at Katsuya looking at him with pitiful serpent eyes.

"Then what is it you want from me?" Seto yelled. Katsuya looked at him with surprise whilst Mokuba whimpered once more shaking his head as tears ran down his face.

"Good question..." Katsuya said placing his chin in his hand as if pondering for an answer. "What 'do' I want from you? Money? Kaiba Corp? Sex? Ooh wouldn't mind having that last one right about now..." (A/N: I wouldn't mind that either... OOUUU rushes to bathroom for a cold shower and comes back again to finish story) Katsuya replied before he chuckled and leaning closer to Seto's face edging closely to his ear. "But no... that's what you expect, plus you'll have at least satisfaction from you're brother's safety..."

The whisper was a deadly hiss against the silence of the ruined carnival the fires blazed reflecting an orange glow upon the pale complexion of Seto's face.

"No..." he continued his face so close that Seto could feel his breath against his cheek. Seto ignored how close they were to staring at his brother who sobbed within the coils.

"What I want... Seto... Kaiba... is... to make you..." he kissed his cheek softly before he finished his sentence letting the last word roll across his tongue.

"Suffer..." Seto's eyes widened signalling for Khan to suddenly sink his fangs into the boy that was in his scales. There was a strangled cry utter from Mokuba's lips as he stared in shock.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Seto screamed pushing past the blonde towards the snake but suddenly they had disappeared in a limelight and he was back in the monastery still screaming.

"Kaiba!!! Kaiba what happened!?!?" Joey cried in alarm but at the instant Seto saw him he lunged at his throat.

"MURDERER YOU MURDERER!!!!" he snarled as he landed on top of the blonde his hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"KAIBA!!!! Stop it!!!" Yami yelled trying to wrench away Seto's grip on the blonde. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM!!!!"

"Please... stop!!!!" Serenity cried pulling at the brunette but he could not hear them. He heard nothing but the strangled cries from the blonde underneath him and just as Joey was near passing out a sudden loud crack was heard and Seto was on the floor unconscious. Joey gasped as the pressure around his windpipe was released and he was gathered into Andrin's arms.

"Big brother..." Serenity whispered stroking his back as Joey took deep breaths and clinging onto Andrin's clothes.

"It's ok... it's going to be alright now..." Andrin whispered to him rocking him gently. He didn't understand it, a few moments ago Mokuba was screaming in his sleep and Seto was comforting him when suddenly both of them went silent before Seto had started screaming bloody murder and attacking the poor blonde who was trying to revive the both of them.

"What the HELL was that all about!?!?!" Tristan bellowed massaging his knuckles from punching Seto's lights out. (A/N: Oh boy... runs away from severely pissed off Seto fan girls while they maul Tristan Tristan: XX).  
  
"Never mind that now..." Joey croaked still massaging his throat, the bruises starting to show where Seto's hands were. He crawled towards the silent Mokuba and felt that his pulse was rather weak. "Let's get 'em out of this crowd..." he said as he scooped the boy up in his arms whilst Tristan heaved Seto over his shoulder and going into some separate rooms away from the good few hundred people in the main chamber.

Andrin and Yami followed Joey into one room where at the centre was a table to lay Mokuba on whilst Tristan lay Seto down on a fur like mattress opposing a few paintings and a study table in another room.

"What do we do?" the blonde asked whilst the former Pharaoh and Andrin pondered. Yami inspected closer upon the wounds and bruises that had mysteriously appeared upon the boy's body.

"Two large puncture marks and a lot of scratches in the arms. Attacks on the soul can appear in the physical body and judging from these markings and Kaiba's outburst on Joey. It looks like Katsuya has other allies asides from those snake men" Yami deducted. "What I'm most worried is that I can't find any poison in the bite"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Andrin asked.

"Not necessarily" Joey whispered swallowing nervously "Poisons act in different ways, the most dangerous are the ones that can attack your mind the only problem is you don't see it until it hits you in the face". Yami narrowed his eyes at what he had meant. (A/N: Referring to a certain drunk) "Anyway since this was an attack of the soul. What did you use to help me when I got hurt Andrin"

"What!?!? You got hurt? When!?!?!?" Yami cried in surprise.

"About three days ago. They were ambushed by Katsuya and in amidst the fighting I struck Joey with the Spirit Blade" Yami's eyes widened before he turned back to the blonde.

"No biggie" Joey said. "I got better"

"Joey, the Spirit Blade has the ability to 'destroy' souls. It's worse than even being sent to the Shadow Realm. You could have been lost forever" Yami whispered the last sentence.

"Well I haven't. If I can escape ultimate doom then I sure as hell know there's a possibility that Mokuba can do it too. Now Andrin tell me what you did to heal me" Andrin shifted.

"I didn't do anything. You healed of your own accord and also this isn't just a wound, its a poison"

"There's always a cure to every poison" Joey retorted. "This monastery is supposed to be a mountain of knowledge dating for 5000 years right?"

"Yes"

"Then let's crack out the scrolls" Joey hissed whilst Yami and Andrin looked worried.

------------------------------------------

Katsuya grinned happily whilst lying amidst Khan's coils one leg bent whilst the other was propped up on the knee.

"I thought that went well," he chirped.

"Well? He almossst killed him!!!" Khan rasped at his ally furiously.

"Keyword: Almost... just need to pick them off when they're alone and we've got them both in the bag..." Katsuya concluded patting the scales reassuringly.

"Unlesss the child issss sssaved..." Khan retorted. Katsuya rolled his eyes at the serpent before rolling onto his stomach and straddled the snake's body staring intently at the amber slit eyes with his fluorescent green ones.

"Well you better hurry up and pick up Joey-kun as soon as possible" he snarled before flipping himself off and disappearing from Mokuba's mind. Khan narrowed his eyes and shook his head before he too disappeared and returned to his body to plan out his ambush on Joey.

----------------------------------------

Gabriel stared looking amused at the scene from outburst of the High Priest's reincarnation upon his fellow brethren. "Hmm... the scars really are still there even in this lifetime... you've really outdone yourself in your past life... what is your name now... Téa?" (A/N: I've finally figured how to do that 'e' thing) he asked impressed as Téa emerged from the shadows behind him.

She looked downtrodden and weary from possibly many sleepless nights and yet time seemed to have encased her heart in ice like the huge barrier smothered over the building of the Xia Monastery, her baby blue eyes were dull and cold. "Awww don't be so upset about what happened between you and Yami... I'm sure you'll have your claim on him once more when this is over" Tea glanced in his direction for a moment before staring back at the image.

"What if I don't want to?" "

Oh, has you're passion for him gone cold like your soul?" Gabriel mused raising an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me you're starting to have regrets?" Tea looked away narrowing her eyes before looking at Yami's image that was hugging his three-eyed hikari like teddy bear a small smile graced upon his lips.

"He just seems so happy than he was with me," she whispered.

FLASHBACK

Téa's heart was all the flutter when she and Yami went on their first date since she announced her love for him as she wrapped her arms around Yami's arm and they waltzed towards the dance floor. Yami seemed to be in deep thought and had tuned her out a good while ago.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned. Yami snapped from his thoughts and gazed at her. They had danced for a while before he shook his head with a small smile. "Erm... just wait here... I'll go get us another drink" he replied as Tea sat down.

She felt a small lump dig into her back when she leaned back on Yami's coat. Digging in his pockets she found a small bottle of white tablets. On the labelled Anti-depressants take two a day. Do not exceed dosage. She noticed that it was almost empty, she slipped it back into the pocket just before Yami came back both with a drink.

He had gone back to his thinking to himself as slow music was playing in the background and all the couples were swaying in time to the beats. Téa looked worried, she had noticed that he didn't have the confidence he had before the XTC incident.

Being taught the way of an almighty Pharaoh meant that not even the greatest of plagues could knock you down let alone a small white pill that had been slipped into your drink and much as Téa wanted to get him to open up but she never seemed to get the feeling that she was comforting him.

She had noticed that they as a group didn't have Yugi to hang out with as much anymore and jealousy and hatred had started to accumulate that this was the reason why Yami was so depressed.

He had been forcing himself to avoid Yugi, to avoid the one person that could make him happy and that was what caused the spark of jealousy to develop into hate towards the little guy. For knowing that she couldn't appease Yami as Yugi could.

END FLASHBACK

"Maybe... I don't want to do this anymore" Téa felt herself being lifted in the air and tossed roughly against the wall as Gabriel glared at her; his piercing ultramarine eyes had turned to a malevolent puce.

"You're in no position to come and go as you please 'Princess'" he spat the last word before pulling at her chin in a unyielding grip, his fingers digging painfully into her face and making her stare at the bloodshot eyes.

"You were at my disposal the second you accepted my help 5000 years ago of giving you powers of seduction so you could have your precious 'Yami'. So far you've been playing your cards right for me not to burn you to ashes and I suggest if you wish to stay that way you do what I tell you. Understand?" Téa closed her eyes and nodded.

Gabriel's eyes turned back to blue as he sat back on the high chair whilst Tea was knelt down before him.  
  
--------------------------------------------

"How is he?"

"Not good... his pulse feels weak" Andrin replied whilst Joey was by the child's side pouring through a pile of scrolls on his right.

His tanned face had paled considerably since the incident at the ship and all traces of a goofy face and a carefree attitude had longed been washed away. Even his blonde hair had seemed to dull from stress whilst the honey eyes were baggy and tired. T

he lips that Yami had often always seen curved in a smile was particularly pale and this was what worried him. "Joey?" Joey acknowledged him with a 'hmm' before turning to look up at him. Yami pursed his lips before placing a hand on his forehead. "You're fevers picked up again and it's worse than before"

"I'll be fine Yam' don't worry 'bout me"

"You need rest" Andrin butted in.

"I'm fine..." Joey repeated attempting to shake away the numbing dizziness and sleep in his head before staring at the scrolls once more. The text was written in ancient Chinese for which he had thankfully learnt to read from Lao Shen back in Domino. Andrin removed his winter coat and draped it over Joey's shoulders.

"Whatever's happened to Mokuba isn't your fault no matter what Kaiba said... you know that right?" Yami asked uncertainly. He knew Joey would take negative things about himself to heart and he worried of Seto's accusation on him for what had happened a couple hours before. Joey's face was hidden behind the scroll but Yami could consciously see that the blonde was stroking at the ugly bruises that were still on his neck.

"Yeah..." Joey croaked trying to sound convincing. "I'll be ok Yami, you should go see if the others need help" Yami glanced over to Andrin who nodded at him in understanding.

"I'll take care of him if anything happens" he assured and Yami left the room and returned back outside. The room had returned to the nothing but the shuffling of various scrolls after that as Andrin scanned the ancient documents that could hold some sort of cure for the comatose boy on the table. Andrin glanced back at Joey whose eyes were drooping before he shook his head of sleep. "Get some sleep"

"I can handle this" Joey said grabbing another scroll and scanning through the ancient texts. Andrin was by his side and took him by the shoulders and felt for his head.

"The monastery isn't the warmest of places particularly on a mountain top. At this rate you'll get pneumonia before we're even a fraction into these scrolls. I want to help Mokuba but I also worry for your well being too" Andrin gazed into the honey brown eyes that were now exhausted and dreary.

Joey stared weakly back before Andrin pulled him forward onto his good shoulder; Joey shifted a bit to get comfortable. "Tell me, how close are you to Mokuba?"

"Well, actually we don't talk to each other much until recently. He usually hangs out with Yugi and his grandfather"

"Not to be offensive but why you putting your own life at risk for someone you barely know?"

"He's a good kid and he doesn't deserve this besides, I made a promise to someone that I'd take care of him and his brother, despite him being a pain in the posterior"

"Really. Well to me, your will to protect him runs far deeper than a promise" Andrin replied noticing that the blonde was now asleep. "Much deeper" he repeated stroking the blonde hair not noticing a single silver tear run down his face and float away onto the hand of the comatose boy by their side and dim glow seemed to brighten the pale cheek and slowly restoring it to the healthy pink it once was.

--------------------------------------------

Shrouded in the darkness he could feel the emptiness settle in all around him. Cold tears had streamed freely from his eyes as he laid face up staring at nothing. His breath was steam in the air and the clothes he wore a (A/N: Battle City outfit. He looks geeky in the Duellist kingdom outfit) yellow vest over an aqua and blue sweatshirt and jeans were mangled and dirty.

Scratches were all over his arms and legs from a mighty struggle as his biggest wound of two huge puncture marks oozed with a burning yellow pus slime mixed in with traces of blood that swirled with it in a marble affect. A locket of card was held tightly in his grasp of his chest.

Mokuba felt himself slipping away as he shivered until the air started to warm up around him and something silvery caught his eye. He focused on that single sight before he started to glow, he squinted to see who it was that descended down to help his broken being and saw great golden wings grazed with red two emerald eyes staring down at him. Before long the wings had morphed into hands as he felt himself being scooped up into the being's arms.

/Who are you?/

He had wanted to say but his voice was still missing.

_/It is not necessary for you to know now little one. Just know that I've been summoned to come and help you/_ replied the being who was obviously female as she placed a hand upon the wound. The mixture of pus and blood started to boil and evaporate whilst Mokuba bit his lip from the pain. Eventually it subsided as the two large orifices shrunk then closed. The scratches and bruises also melted away, the numbness in his body had disappeared.

Mokuba was drawn in close to her where a wonderful warmth had spread throughout his being. He sighed as he snuggled closer for a while as the woman rocked him gently to a light sleep.

-----------------------------------

"Mokuba!" Seto cried sitting up on his fur mattress ignoring the pain at the back of his head where Tristan had hit him. He got up off the bed and had nearly fallen over from dizziness if someone hadn't been supporting him. Shaking his head there stood the raven headed boy. Seto's astonishment turned to joy.

"Mokuba... you're alright" he whispered hugging him. The boy smiled serenely upon the brunettes shoulder before Seto began again. "I thought I lost you" he pulled back to beam down at his little brother noticing the odd attire he was wearing.

The raven headed boy was dressed in a grey and white Chinese tunic decorated with a twisting vine pattern at the edges and a white mandarin collar. Half of the glorious ebony mane was tied tightly into a bun at the top of his head wrapped securely with a ribbon and the rest was layered neatly at the back whilst two stranded stray hairs dangled just by his ears whilst a grey cloak was clipped on at the shoulders.

"Um, nice outfit kiddo" Seto commented but the boy just smiled serenely without saying a word. Seto was now confused. "Mokuba?" he questioned as the 11-year-old touched his forehead with a finger. He gasped as a white light enveloped him.

Upon opening his eyes he found himself standing amidst a woodland area where a cottage was nearby. He noticed three figures next to him one being as he recognised as Princess Ling, himself as Seth and Katsuya. Hate flared inside him again and he wanted to lunge forward at him but he seemed to go right through Katsuya.

"Seth!!!" a familiar voice shouted as Seto saw his past self turn to see Yami, Bakura, Ishtar and what looked like Ryou and Malik run towards him. A girl with violet eyes and tri coloured hair like Yami was also travelling with them. "Atemu!!!" he heard himself cry joyously. Confused of why he couldn't control his movements he merely went a long with it.

"Thank the Gods you're alive," Yami had said to him as the two of them embraced. Seto had noticed that this was merely a re-enactment of a certain event in his past life as the soon to be High Priest Seth as he listened to the conversation between himself as Seth to Yami.

They had been exchanging their adventures when they were separated on the journey towards the Forbidden City. They had introduced their companions with to each other and found out the girl beside Yami (or Atemu as he was called) was Yin.

"So where will you be going now" Seth asked Atemu. Atemu smiled but dropped it noticing Yin was poking her head between the two of them. Atemu turned red.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT 'PRIVACY' MEANS!?!?!" Atemu yelled at her. Yin cocked her head confused and followed Atemu who was backing away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and glared down at her.

"LOOK!!! Look... just stay here for a bit whilst I go over there alright?" Atemu compromised which she nodded bemusedly before Atemu marched off grabbing Seth and stomping off to a secluded spot. Seto was obviously confused as Seth was at the tri coloured prince's outburst. "Seriously she's driving me crazy!!!" Atemu hyperventilated.

"What's wrong with her?" Atemu glanced to check that Yin wasn't coming his way.

"She. Is. A. Shadow!!!! Everywhere I go she's following me. Even when I go to bed, get changed. EVERYWHERE!!!!!!" Seth cocked his head to one side whilst Seto was laughing though neither of them could hear him.

"Well that's their way of life. The High Priest told me about it. It's their way of showing courtesy to a royal visitor" Seth explained. Atemu narrowed his eyes.

"When I mean 'everywhere' I mean everywhere" Seth raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Even the little pharaoh's room?" Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Seth coughed apologetically. "Can't I tell her to follow you for a while?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind you trading with Mr 'don't talk to me I'm hibernating' Katsuya" Seth pouted. Atemu looked over at the blonde general.

"Him? Really? I thought he was really cool with that dragon attack he pulled on that guy!!!" Atemu remarked bouncing on his feet.

"Oh please"

"Anyway the Chinese emissary informed me that my new friends would escort me to the Forbidden Palace and meet up with my father, you can come with us" Seth smiled at the soon to be pharaoh though in truth he kind of wanted to go back home.

"If that is the case I think we should bid each other farewell High Priest" Katsuya butted in. Atemu giggled.

"He's not a high priest yet although he likes to think he is" he chuckled making Seth pout and a shade of pink come over his face. "So you're not coming with us?"

"Unfortunately no your Highness. Ling and I will be heading south, we have business to attend to" Katsuya bowed gracefully towards the prince before he went to pack. Seth bit his lip before ran after him.

"WAIT!!!! You'll be passing by Egypt?"

"Possibly" Katsuya replied. Seth glanced back at the tri coloured prince, he frowned at the blonde before he spoke.

"Sorry Atemu but, I really want to go back home," Seth said. Atemu smiled defeated. "Alright, but if I die from boredom because I've got no one good enough to play my Shadow games with it's your fault" Seth smiled as the two groups parted their ways.

The images skipped as the journey had led them to a port with which Katsuya had bought a boat to sail cross Mediterranean Sea. Seth was busy pulling at the sails when Katsuya was behind him and stuffed cloth inside he's ears. He ripped them off and shouted at the blonde.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!"

"Cover your ears High Priest, we're reaching treacherous waters and strange voices accompany it"

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to live you'll put them in" Katsuya growled shoving the bits of cloth to him. Seth narrowed his eyes at the general who returned to steering the ship whilst Ling returned to her cabin and indeed a storm had been aroused and it tossed three sailors about.

Upon doing so Seth the make shift earplugs had been knocked out and as the weather calmed all was serene. Seth wondered why he was to cover his ears when a strange melody in the distance enraptured around his mind. A watery music that he desired to go closer to it.

He found however that the ship was sailing away from it and staggered towards the one steering who happened to be Ling and pushed her out of the way before turning the boat around. Ling was on the floor unconscious.

"HIGH PRIEST!!!!" Katsuya shouted shoving Seth out off the wheel and turning it back as he could away from the dreaded rocks that threatened to sink their ship. "HIGH PRIEST!!!! SETH!!!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!!" Katsuya bellowed stuck steering the wheel.

Before long a watery translucent figure emerged beside the boat the music became louder than ever. A watery hand stroked against the brunettes skin he stood teetering at the edge of the banister when a voice cut through his dream like state. A song pierced past the watery music and reached deeply in the corner of his mind, bringing him out of his trance.

_"Na hosi hwang... Na ju san jah... ee shi-air... Na hosi hwang... Na ju hei... eeyeah... Fwung ju sun di jeh hei yee sheir... bu yang ju yer... hei yer hei yer... hung kwa... ji yoshi jeh... eejiyeah..."_

Realising where he was standing he nearly slipped had not someone had caught his hand. He turned to see a young boy just hovering two tiny hands holding tightly to his own and bringing back to the safety of the boat. His raven hair and grey eyes sparkled as he smiled at the brunette. Seth blinked a good few times as an ethereal voice repeated the song through the child's unmoving lips.

_"Na hosi hwang... Na ju san jah... ee shi-air... Na hosi hwang... Na ju hei... eeyeah... Fwung ju sun di jeh hei yee sheir... bu yang ju yer... hei yer hei yer... hung kwa... ji yoshi jeh... eejiyeah..."_

The little boy smiled and hugged the brunette before he disappeared. Seth bemused glanced up towards Katsuya who looked just as shocked as he took deep breaths.

------------------------------------------

Seto woke up as he looked at his surroundings.

"Mokuba?" he asked the darkness as he slipped off the bed and stumbled out of it. He was back in the room once more. Seto shook his head from the strange vision of seeing Mokuba suddenly appear to save him.

He leaned against the study table before noticing a portrait painting staring up at him. It looked just like Mokuba except for the clothing but it was him. Seto rolled up the painting and gripped it tightly staring at it intently for anything that could prove it wrong.

It was Mokuba.

Seto's breathing became shallow and quick before he rushed out of the room carrying the painting in his hand. Yami noticed Seto had just woken and immediately went to confront him.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Calm down... ju-"

"WHERE IS HE!?!?!?"

"In that chamber. Andrin and Joey are-"Seto's eyes widened as the murderous look appeared back on his face as he stormed back in before Yami could finish. "Kaiba!!!" Yami cried hurrying after him to protect Joey.

Andrin saw the brunette and shielding the blonde with his body to take the brunt of the CEO's blow.

----------------------------------------

_/It's time for you to wake up now/_ the being said. Mokuba opened his eyes fully healed but he snuggled to the warmth.

/I don't want to.../

_/I'm afraid you must little one/_

/I want to stay with you/ the being smiled stroking the raven hair.

--------------------------------------

Seto stared at Mokuba for a bit before turning to glare at the sleeping blonde. Serenity had ran into protect her big brother, as did Yami.

"Don't hurt him. He's not Katsuya. He didn't do anything to you!!!" Serenity cried whilst hugging her brother. The fever was higher than ever.

"Move out of the way" Seto hissed.

"Kaiba, Joey is sick yet he was tirelessly trying to find a way to help Mokuba" Yami explained.

"Help? Oh right help..." he glared at the ex-pharaoh. "I am not a fool like you are Yami. Any of you. I can see his tricks now and he's not going to play with me anymore"

"YOU TAKE ONE STEP FURTHER SETO KAIBA AND I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM SO HELP I WILL!!!" Yami bellowed defiantly.

"All he tells us is lies"

"Have you gone insane!?!?!?" was the long string of arguments that roused the small raven headed boy.

----------------------------------

_"Have you gone insane!?!?!?"_

Mokuba heard Yami yell in the distance.

_/You're brother needs you much more than could ever had realised, you need to be by his side, his anchor, his strength I don't if I can I know you can/_ the woman whispered.

/I'll miss you/ Mokuba said in his mind cuddling close to the being. She felt so warm and comforting, her embrace was so distantly familiar like a childhood memory. Like a mother to a child.

_/We'll meet again someday... now we must go.../_ With that the place turned white as Mokuba felt the embracing arms leave his side.

------------------------------------

There was a huge tension as Yami was holding his ground for the blonde lying ill with fever whilst Seto growled, the hate pulsating when there was small cough next to them. Everyone turned to see the raven headed boy shift as his eyes fluttered open. "Nisama?" he whispered.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh shit" Katsuya growled.

"I told you he could be saved"

"We're going have to work fast then"

"I'm already ahead of you" Khan replied as he slithered out of the cave. --------------------------------------------

Sam: I think I'll stop there. I kind of got the feeling of myself going off the depend with tension but hey I'm no professional writer got that!?!?!? I MEAN I DON'T EVEN GET PAID FOR THIS!!!!


	19. Eye Of Ra

Eyes of Ra  
  
Sam: Not much to comment except I'm having major exams that determine where I'll go to university next year so do not expect regular updates these next two months!!!!

Yami: OO Evil...

Sam: You still haven't got over the spider thing yet? That was two chapters ago...

Yami: EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!

Sam: XP

Yugi: X-x

Sam: Anyway, I may need to make a few things clear. This fic has a main story, which is about Yugi and Yami and their past life as Yin and Atemu but you may be confused that there is another story concerning Joey and Seto's past life as Katsuya and Seth.

Now Joey and Seto's past life doesn't really play as a major part in the main plot but more of my pathetic attempt to establish the deep relationship between Joey's past life as Katsuya and Seto's past life as Seth.

I mean in the anime and manga Joey and Seto wouldn't have anything to do with each other if it wasn't for Yugi so I think it only fair that Children of Destiny would honour that notion and follow it even though it totally screws up the poor little authoress trying to write it and not to confuse her readers.

So anyway the major story of Seto and Joey would be put as a spin off/sequel but I'll need to finish Children of Destiny first because the spin off has spoilers of how it ends. The spin off would be entitled A Love Before Time and no it won't be on ff.net because I've rated it as NC-17. Lots of gore, sex, more gore and more sexy lemons. In other words a lot darker to Children of Destiny and perhaps more angsty as well.

U.U BTW I would like people to have a vote what I should do with Téa. At this moment in time I've got her standing on crucial point of where she will go on in this story. I don't like her but some people might so I'll let you (the reader) decide where she'll go. You have a choice of:

1) Killing her off (My Yami muse recommends this Yami: OO EVIL!!!)

2) Reforming her and let her carry on in the sequel

3) Reforming her then kill her off so she won't be in the sequel

4) Keep her evil and let her carry on into the sequel

Her fate is in your fingers. Now let's get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mokuba..." Seto whispered before gathering the boy into his arms. Yami cautiously turned his back to the brunette to tend to the exhausted blonde in Andrin's arms.

"Joey... Joey can you hear me?" Yami whispered nudging him slightly. Serenity was stroking Joey's hair whilst his head rested on her lap like a pillow. Yugi hearing the commotion was looking on with worry over Yami's shoulder.

"I'm ok now nisama" Mokuba whispered to him before glancing over at the small group hovering over the blonde. He shuffled off the table before approaching the group though slightly held back by Seto. Yami was now glaring defiantly at the young CEO whilst tending to the still incapacitated blonde. "Will he be ok?"

"He's fever's come back but it's worse than before," Serenity answered. Seto narrowed his eyes before grabbing Mokuba by the arm.

"Come on Mokuba"

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Home. I shouldn't have brought you here" Seto replied as he strode off towards the hidden passageway that was meant to be their escape route.

"But what about-"

"Forget them... it's none of our concern"

"Kaiba!!!" Yami yelled after him. Seto turned to glare back at him.

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving but you can't allow yourself to hate someone who doesn't deserve it. Joey has done nothing but help you and Mokuba. Think!!! None of the questions that you had were answered taking control over you, impersonating Joey and hurting Mokuba was all that Katsuya was planning to pit you and Joey against each other for some reason. And my guess is because of you and Joey's past life" Seto closed his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about the past anymore. I'm not risking my brother's life again just because I wanted to find out something that happened to me in a life I don't even remember"

"But Joey's-"

"I don't care what happens to him either"

"But I do!!!" Mokuba yelled wrenching his arm away from him. Seto stared back at Mokuba shocked that his own brother was opposing him and siding with someone that was out to hurt the raven headed 11-year-old. Mokuba looked away shamefully at from his outburst but he knew what he was doing was right.

"In only a couple of weeks I ever got to know him all he ever did was protect me in anyway he could. Like back in that time those corporate jerks trapped you in your own game. He got his Red eyes to protect me and then in the alleyway I was attacked from this gang on my home way from school, he was there to help me too." Seto's eyes shifted as the events of Joey's deeds for protecting Mokuba played back in his mind.

Come to think of it he had never even said thank you to him or anything. Mokuba clenched his fists as if gathering up more courage.

"I know that Katsuya and Joey look the same but they are both completely different people. Katsuya is a backstabbing monster. Joey could never do such things and I don't want to turn my back on him after all his done nisama... Please Seto you gotta believe me" Seto flinched as he saw sparkles of tears drift from Mokuba's eyes as he had said what he could to prove Joey's innocence.

He growled silently to himself before glaring at the blonde nearby. There was a weak groan as Joey had started to wake up. Looking dazed and oblivious to the worried cries of his friends around him he slowly turned his head in the direction of the Kaiba brothers.

Mokuba gasped whilst Seto's glaring hatred turned to surprise in a blink of an eye. Joey was deathly pale, his half closed eyes looked glazed and his lips were parched. Just the sight of him made Seto's hatred fall.

"I'll go get some water" Yugi said hurriedly and ran out of the room whilst Joey merely stared transfixed upon the younger of the two brothers.

"Hey..." Joey whispered each breath laboured as he spoke.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah... I'm fine" Mokuba replied walking towards him and kneeling beside him. Joey smiled. "Gomen..."

Mokuba blinked in surprise.

"What for?"

"For not being much help... when you were hurt" he closed his eyes out of the sudden exhaustion that had come over him.

"It's alright, just gets some rest" Mokuba had said as he drifted off to sleep again. Mokuba had pulled Andrin's coat up to cover the blonde when the same wonderful warmth had seemed to surge into him like when he was in his comatose state.

Yami's eyes widened as he could see the aura around the young boy and the energy he was inadvertently draining from the sleeping blonde. With that he wrenched Mokuba away from Joey. Mokuba gasped as the warmth had disappeared.

"So that's what happened," Yami mused as Mokuba stared half confused and half longing to be embraced in that warmth once more.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked in a panic. Yami ignored the question and hurried to Joey's side.

"He's weaker than ever" "What are you talking about?" Seto rasped at the former pharaoh. Yami closed his eyes in deep thought before he answered. "I've always been wondering why Joey had fallen ill ever since we arrived to Hong Kong Harbour or to be more precise since that strange barrier had protected the ship from Gabriel's storm and carried us to safety" Yami turned to stare at the others. Serenity gasped.

"I remember... Katsuya had said something about it on our way up the mountain..."

FLASHBACK

Joey's headache had come at full force that he felt as if he's head had split open. "You look like crap you know?" Katsuya said looking concerned for his blond twin. "But I guess you would after having spent so much of your energy in saving that so-called boat from sinking and getting it to Hong Kong Harbour"

"That force field..." Isis whispered in realisation. Katsuya smiled. "Of course you weren't aware you were doing it but the big mistake is your too weak to fight me now Joey..." And he was right. Joey's knees buckled as the pounding migraine had blinded him.

END FLASHBACK

Serenity looked down at the sleeping blonde. "I guess there was so much going on at the time that we forgot about that"

"I see... so it was Joey who produced that barrier field around the ship..." Yami mused again. "It appears that Joey's own magical abilities have reacted from all the activity with Katsuya and Gabriel recently" Yami closed his eyes hovering over the blonde's forehead as he tried to sense the aura surrounding him.

"But as it happens, the power he has is in fact still dormant. The only way that he was able to use them was when he was asleep or unconscious and if I'm not correct, Joey had fallen asleep shortly before Mokuba woke up apparently completely healed from his fatal injuries inflicted by Katsuya"

"So... it was Joey that helped me after all?" Mokuba said.

"I guess so. It does provide an explanation for the sudden illness. All magic takes on a huge amount of a person's physical and mental strength when they try to use it. Conscious of it or not" Yami replied as he splayed his hand over the forehead. An aura had surrounded them both as Yami tried to transfer energy into Joey. Yami's eyes widened. "What's this? A seal?"

There was a sudden blast of energy as Yami was thrown against the wall. The glowing aura had remained pulsating on Joey, as he seemed to float up into the air.

"Oniichan?" Serenity whispered as he opened his chocolate brown orbs, which suddenly started to swirl in a marble affect before changing completely into a brilliant jade. Seto's eyes widened at the sight as Joey's white jacket flailed in the air.

It was Katsuya but nothing like the hateful sadist he had encountered, even the memory archives of his past life hadn't portrayed it as well, the jade eyes were soft, the air around him gentle. There was nothing harsh or sadistic but pure elegance and an ethereal beauty. To be given all honesty it had looked like an angel had descended upon them.

Slowly the street clothes too morphed into long silk fabrics. The blonde hair started to grow longer and gradually obscuring his face showing nothing but the jade orbs. Two jets of light shot from his aura and rushed out of the room. Both struck upon two people amongst the crowd of monks.

"Ryou!!!"

"Malik!!!"

Upon being caught by the aura, Ryou and Malik looked stunned as the golden aura became a colour of red and blue.

"Wh-what's happening to us?" Ryou asked in alarm as he stared at his hands. "

Blast it Pharaoh what did you do!?!?!?" Bakura screamed at Yami who stumbled out of the room following the jets of light.

Yami didn't answer but only stared at the two Ryou and Malik as their auras started to focus and shrink into two balls in their hands before morphing into shapes.

Ryou's blue aura ball had started to elongate to the height of his shoulder whilst Malik's red one had separated into two in each hand before they two stretched to being about 2 feet long.

When both auras had taken their respective shapes they had faded revealing two solid objects in each of their hands.

Ryou was holding a long mythril staff decorated with black Celtic markings, the metal glinted in an almost ethereal light whilst Malik was holding two twin sabres, the blades also made of mythril curved in a exotic fashion whilst a golden hilt that stretched into intricate patterns upon the blades like two flaming fires encrusted with shining rubies. The handles were bounded with black leather for grip whilst Malik looked bemused staring at everyone around him with a sabre in each hand whilst two black scabbards had appeared crossed on his back.

"R-Ryou?" Bakura whispered staring at his hikari. Ryou stared at the new weapon in his hands before he began twirling it like a majorette then stumping it on the floor making a heavy clang upon the concrete.

"Cool..." Ryou said. Malik started swinging the two sabres in a pattern before sheathing them inside the scabbards.

"It's light... Wait a minute... haven't I seen these weapons before somewhere and where did they come from?"

"Those weapons belonged to Ishizu Sota and Rei Chen and apparently they came from Joey's body" Yugi said stunned at the weapons being wielded.

Back in the other room the aura around Katsuya had started to fade and dissipate. Jade green eyes glanced around before fixing upon the Kaiba brothers. The longer hair obscured his face like a facemask with only two jade orbs peeking amidst the locks.

Seto stared transfixed upon the emerald jewels before he was drawn towards them. They stared back boring against his cobalt eyes as if trying to relay a message through them. Seto's hand automatically went to Katsuya's face brushing the locks tenderly revealing the face. There was a serene smile graced upon Katsuya's lips. It seemed to come so natural as if Seto had done this a hundred times just to stare then reach out to the blonde.

Without warning the jade eyes closed, the silky fabrics of the blonde's attire reverted back to his white jacket and blue sweatshirt whilst the light disappeared completely and Joey fell limply into the CEO's arms.

"Yami!!!" Yugi cried running after the former pharaoh who had hurried back into the room where he had left Joey with a previously 'Bent on killing Wheeler' CEO.

Andrin was also nearby anticipating an attack on the unprotected blonde whilst Serenity looked on anxiously. Seto glanced up at Yami before bringing his attention back to the unconscious blonde trying to put together of what had just transpired.

"Nisama" Mokuba whispered. Seto ignored his brother intent on only staring at Joey sleeping peacefully in his arms. Joey had protected Mokuba where he could not, saved him and in perhaps other things he had done for him.

Now that the rage and despair had disappeared when Mokuba woke up, he was thinking clearly again and noticed many things didn't fit. Yami had been right though he didn't want to admit it. Joey was nothing like that sadist that seemed to particularly like to torment him so but also he didn't seem to fit the description of Katsuya Jounouchi either so who was he?

He sighed before scooping Joey's legs in one arm whilst supporting his back before carrying him to the room he had been earlier. (A/N: And the nice warm bed in it too o hehehe...).

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief that Seto wasn't going to kill his best friend before turning worriedly to Yami and gasped. Yami smirked.

"A seal to store away two weapons belonging to two great generals in the first Chinese Dynasty in his body. I guess Joey seems to be more involved in this 5000 year old mystery than either of us would have thought huh Yugi?" he said smiling down at him. It turned into a worried frown though as Yugi was staring at him strangely. "Aibou? What's wrong?"

Yugi didn't answer but he didn't need to as Yami noticed the strange stares of everyone else around him.

"What?" Bakura approached him with staring not at him but more at his forehead.

"What's wrong? Somebody answer me!!!" Yami yelled. Bakura suddenly poked the strange anomaly on his Yami's forehead making a funny squelch under his finger.

"BAKA!!!!!" Yami screamed as a huge explosion sent Bakura flying into the air and crashing against the huge ice block that Ryou had made earlier.

"Kura!!!" Ryou yelled running after his lover waving away a bit of smoke that was emitted from a burnt out trail. When the smoke cleared Ryou could clearly see that Bakura's body had made a huge indent on the massive ice cube about 10 feet above the ground. "Oh boy..." Yami was crouched with two hands covering his forehead whilst Yugi looked on worriedly.

"Yami are you ok?"

"I just got blasted off my feet and became human drill on a concrete icicle and he's asking if the Pharaoh's ok?" Bakura coughed crawling out of the 3- foot tunnel he had made in Ryou's ice cube, his hands raw from the freezing ice and his hair slightly singed from the explosion whilst his clothes were bedraggled extremely tattered.

Yugi ignored his complaint and went on to sooth Yami, who was at the moment whimpering with his hands still covered over his forehead.

"Come on... Yami look at me..." Yugi coaxed gently prying the hands away. Teardrops had formed on each of his eyes as Yami blinked a couple of times opening his 'three' amethyst eyes fully. Yugi gasped again.

"Would somebody tell me why everyone is staring at me like that?" Yami cried. Finally Isis had taken out a mirror and shown him of his newly acquired third eye and it wasn't like the symbol of the Millennium items but an actual third eye just like Yugi blinking as if it had always been there.

----------------------------------

Gabriel smirked as one of his corrupted pearls were played between his fingers when he sensed the sudden release of power within the confined towers of the monastery whilst the skeletal Ghouls clawed at and picked at the huge block of ice.

"Hmm... I wonder if they've gotten to find out more of their involvement with each other, perhaps I'll help them along. I'm sure the pharaoh would love to take a trip down memory lane once more. Right Anzu-chan?" he asked to Téa standing by his throne lost in thought. Gabriel chuckled as his icy blue eyes turned red.

--------------------------------

"Oh no 'Kura your shoulder's been dislocated" Ryou fussed worriedly whilst Bakura rolled his eyes.

"It's an inconvenience but nothing major Ryou... Don't worry"

CRACK!!!!

POP!!!!

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Bakura screamed as Ryou pulled the shoulder back into place making the others around him squirm in their seats. Ryou smiled massaging it gently.

"There we go... it's all better now" Ryou cooed sweetly leaning on Bakura's shoulder. Malik chuckled shaking his head shamelessly before frowning and rubbing at his chest.

"Malik what's wrong little brother" Isis asked in concern.

"Heartburn..."

"Heartburn? But you didn't eat much..."

"Oh don't be such a wimp hikari" Ishtar growled. That was when Malik let out a loud 'burp' followed with a huge blast of fire incinerating anything that was directly in front of him namely Ishtar.

Isis fell on her arse from the sudden flame throwing attack whilst Ishtar was charred 'well done'. The others stared in shock.

"Oh... "Malik whinged rubbing at his chest some more, the heat of the fire coming from his mouth had made his heartburn even worse. "What's happened to us?"

"It seems you're starting to develop the powers that Rei and Ishizu had..." Yami whispered whilst his three eyes were deep in thought. "Then if I'm not correct my brother and Ryou must be their reincarnations and from the looks of it Joey's definitely the reincarnation of Katsuya since the existence of these weapons came from him" Isis added.

"So is this like Kaiba was to the High Priest Seth and Yugi is to Yin?" Malik asked. Yami and Isis nodded in confirmation.

"And what about your eye?" Ryou asked. "How did you get it?"

"Like I said before," Yugi explained.

"Joey was really ill and Yami said that his fever was magically induced. When he tried to solve the problem, he found uncovered a magic seal within Joey's mind"

"I guess the seal reacted to my magic and broke which is the reason why these weapons appeared as is this third eye I've suddenly acquired" Yami added.

"It seems that this is further proof that you and Yugi were fated to be together," Isis noted. "Both having had a past then separated to meet thousands years later. Two twin weapons and both blessed with the Eye of Ra"

"Oh well... that's all well and good but... does someone have an indigestion tablet or something maybe some water?" Malik whined rubbing his chest. "I think another barbecue is coming up" he burped again and another stream of flames shot from his mouth and incinerated a nearby tapestry on the wall. "Sorry..."

"Hmm..." Ryou mused as he walked up to the huge ice cube being promptly ignored by the others.

"Uncomfortable it maybe but somehow you both seem to regain your energy from that seal being broken..." Yami said whilst Ishtar was grumbling still wiping away the burnt ash from his face. Bakura smiled.

"I can't wait to see you fight again Ryou... You make me so proud" he added beaming at his hikari.

"'Kura it's not healthy to be continuously violent" Ryou said before he picked up a pike that had been dropped on the floor from the previous battle, snapped part of the metal off for a makeshift ice pick then stabbing at the ice wall ferociously.

Bits of ice began to crack as the metal bashed at it mercilessly followed with psychotic grunting on Ryou's part. Everyone else stared with wide eyes as the stabbings became faster till it sounded like a humming of a drill before Ryou stopped and turned back towards them. A cup full of flaked off ice whilst behind him was a swan sculpture with the head of a Ghoul's head just hanging over it after Ryou's work of thawing it.

The Ghoul blinked before coming to life and growled behind Ryou's back. Ryou responded by thrusting his makeshift ice pick into its forehead and silencing it.

"Malik I'm guessing that magic fire you've been spouting from your mouth is what's causing the heartburn so I wondered if this ice would cool it down" Everyone except Yami and Yugi shivered and shuffled away from him whilst Ryou cuddled up with Bakura who was in a state of post-traumatic stress, his face paled even more than usual.

"Um Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Are there any other things that was released asides from the obvious weapons and a third eye"

"I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure? HOW CAN YOU BE NOT SURE!?!?!? I'M ALL FOR MY HIKARI KICKING ASS LIKE REI USE TO BUT NOT IF HE STARTS KICKING 'MY' ASS LIKE REI USE TO!!!!"

"What do you mean 'Kura?" Ryou asked fearfully. Bakura glanced at him before he shuddered.

"Let's just say I remember a few things about Rei..."

"I remember a few things about her too and Ishizu..." Ishtar added.

"What things?" Malik questioned.

"Like the day we found out that Rei and Ishizu were..." That was when the room started to dissolve as another memory archive had manifested.

------------------------------------

Seto sat wearily after laying Joey on the bed. The incident with Mokuba had ripped his emotionless mask away and revealed a horrifying face. The anger and despair had welled up out of him showing that he... the great Seto Kaiba who he had prided himself to be level headed and logical throughout any situation had completely lost control.

Of course it wasn't the first time this had happened where Mokuba was involved but in his berserk fury he couldn't see that there was something wrong with the whole picture.

Yami had made some sense and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit it nor the feeling of hatred towards the unconscious blonde lying there before him. It was the single problem that he and the monster that had the same face. One seeking to torture him whilst the other helped him in any way he did. Even risking his own life to save Mokuba.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what your worried about" he said suddenly before glancing behind his shoulder seeing Andrin at the doorway with a tub of water. He knelt beside him wringing a towel and placed it on Joey's head before sitting back on his feet stealing a few glances at Seto. "You don't like me very much do you?" Andrin blinked his face just as stoic as Seto.

"You're half right... I hated you the second I saw a picture of you on a newspaper... but as it happens and what had recently transpired..."

"Oh?"

"I pity you Seto Kaiba. I pity the fact that you closed yourself off from everyone even family sometimes..." he earned a glare for the comment but it didn't deter Andrin for what he had to say. "So much so that you've completely lost your sense of identity... your sense of being" S

eto chuckled at the statement. "I think you need to get your facts straight. I know who I am..."

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of a huge corporation specialising in the cutting edge of holographic technology. Everyone knows of your name and your status... "Andrin said "but if you really did know whom you are then why did you come here?"

----------------------------------

The three yamis and hikaris stood watching over their past selves as they journeyed through the exotic lands of India then towards the borders of where Thailand and Taiwan would be.

It was only a few days since they had met and separated from Seth and in that time they had gotten to know about each of their new friend's personalities. Ishizu, the Malik look a like was on the average a cheerful extrovert albeit a little perverted with his use of language that tended to cause some discomfort for the three boys.

Rei was one of the philosophical types and tended to go with the flow with things as was the same personality of his elemental power. He obviously would be one to console and soothe other's problems but he can be a bit extreme when he got pissed off. When he got angry, he became as cold as ice.

His glare rivalled Seto Kaiba and in some strange way it also caused the air around to go colder. (A/N: If you've seen Fruits Basket and have heard of the character called Hana or Electric/Vibe girl it's like that)

"Hey your hurt. Why don't I fix that wound" Past Ishtar had offered to Ishizu who slapped his hand away.

"I can do it myself" Ishtar glared at the platinum blonde as he had made his way towards the river.

"FINE!!!! Don't come running back to me when the snakes get you!!!"

"I'm not afraid of snakes" was the arrogant reply as Ishtar crossed his arms angrily at the rudeness. He glanced back to see the Malik look a like's head just poking above a large rock.

"Ra, what's his problem?" Honda the Tristan look alike asked. There was a brief silence with the exception of the water crashing against the rocks.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" came the shrill cry. Honda rushed Ishizu's aid before he was knocked out of the way and splashed into the river.

"Wh-What is it? Are we being attacked? You got bitten by a snake!?!?" Ishtar yelled just as Ishizu came bounding towards him then hiding behind him.

"IT'S A FROG!!!! IT'S A FROG!!!! AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Ishizu screamed clutching at Ishtar's tunic whilst the small amphibian stood staring at the two of them bogged eyed. Honda having being knocked in a daze could only sit in the ankle deep water.

"Rebit..." said the frog that made Ishizu shriek and clutching onto the tunic of Ishtar.

"GET RID OF IT GE-"Ishizu paused in mid-sentence staring at Ishtar who was staring at the two peaks of her breasts.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" came the shrill cry giving Ishtar a fright of his life and ran away.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" he yelled as the two of them ran in opposite directions. Ishizu covering her body whilst Rei sighed wearily.

They both calmed down and (in Ishizu's case) dressed to sit around a fire. Rei was glaring at Ishizu who was now red with embarrassment.

"So you're a girl?" Atemu asked, who was at the time gathering firewood with Bakura and Yin so happened to tag along as well so he was unable to see what had happened. Tyrande was curled in his lap, as he was busy stroking her. Ishizu nodded meekly whilst Rei rolled her eyes.

"D-d-damn it I d-d-didn't get a look," Honda cried as he shivered next to the fire in a blanket whilst his clothes were hanging out to dry.

"Does that mean that Rei is as well?" Bakura asked.

"Thanks for blowing our cover Ishizu..." Rei said letting down the white hair from its crop bun and retying it into a large plait.

"Sorry... but you know how I get when it comes those... things" Ishizu replied undoing her hair as well.

"I heard in some countries they 'eat' frogs... You must wonder what they taste like" Rei had replied monotonously the cold glare started to form into vibes that shot out from her. Ishizu cringed.

"Oh don't worry about it Rei... we understand why you needed to keep it from us but you don't need to worry about it now" Atemu said

"We still think your cool with all you've done to escort us after all" Honda said when Yin had come back and plopped right next to him with an armful of blankets, which she wrapped around him up in half a dozen layers till he looked like a deformed Eskimo with the exception of two brown eyes and brown locks sticking out.

"It's getting cold as we approach night milord" Yin had said cheerfully.

"T-t-thanks" Honda said gratefully. "Atemu you're so lucky" Rei smiled whilst Atemu groaned. Rei's smile immediately turned into a frown as a tweaking sound came from her chest. Bakura grinned as he pulled his hands away from her breasts.

"Yep they're real" he confirmed cheerfully. There was a hard smack as Bakura's face was screwed with shock and severe pain.

"Excuse me, but from what I figure, we can still make it to an inn by nightfall if we set out now" Rei said as she withdrew her staff from Bakura's crotch and stamping out the fire.

"Right... no problem" Bakura wheezed before he waddled outside. Rei followed and yanked his ear. "AAIIIEEEE!!!!!" he yelped as Rei snatched back her purse that he had pick pocketed.

Aside from the little incident at their pit stop, the journey generally went well with the exception of a highly irritated Atemu being followed by the 'servant girl' Yin. Indeed everywhere he went she always followed pursuit. It would seem if he went to jump off a cliff she would follow him.

During stops for rest she would be sitting nearby just staring at him as if waiting for orders. As if there was a little rope tied between them where Yin could only make a strict distance of a maximum of two metres. No matter how much Atemu walked, shuffled, sprinted and leaped, Yin would keep to the maximum distance between them to only the two metres. Present Yami chuckled nervously as Yugi watched with fascination.

"WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME LIKE A SHADOW!?!?!?" Atemu finally blew upon reaching the first big city. Tyrande who as always was poking out of his pouch puffed up her fur in fright from the outburst. (A/N: Think electrocuted) Yugi glanced at his darker half who was holding a painful fixed grin upon his face. Yin looked unperturbed and just bowed.

"I'm bound to you with my services milord"

"FOR RA'S SAKES DON'T YOU HAVE A LIFE!?!?!? SOME PRIVATE TIME!?!?!? OR AT LEAST GIVING 'ME' SOME PRIVATE TIME!!!!"

"I'll escort you so you can do your 'business'"

"NO!!!!! I WANT 'YOU' TO LEAVE 'ME' ALOONNNEEEE!!!!!" Atemu screamed at her before turning around stressfully wringing at his hair. Bakura, Honda and Ishtar were staring a little disturbed by Atemu's reaction.

Rei and Ishizu had covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing behind them whilst Yin too let a slight snigger escape her lips before she put on her adorable naïve and clueless face just as Atemu turned back towards her. She looked shocked.

"Oh no milord, your Highness's hair is out of place. Let me brush it back for you" Yin said as a comb appeared out of nowhere in her hand. Atemu was screaming into the busy streets hotly followed by Yin and her comb.

"MIIIIOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Tyrande caterwauled as her pouch was bounced upon Yami's side. "Atchoo..." she sneezed as the dust from the road had been disturbed into a cloud.

Present Bakura and Ishtar were screaming with laughter at the former pharaoh. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER FORGOT THAT!!!! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME THAT I HAVE 'EVER' SAW YOU FREAK OUT LIKE THAT!!!!!!"

They had stopped off at a local inn to spend for the night. The food was laid down as Honda, Ishtar and Bakura stared at the strange instruments consisting of a bowl and two wooden sticks. Tyrande's tail was twitching as she stared from the ground up on the table. She leapt up into Atemu's laps and onto her hind feet to stare at the good food to eat.

Ishizu had started piling their bowels one by one with rice before they started eating with the two wooden sticks. Atemu sighed to himself with relief that he had learned the customs of the Orient as well as their table manners.

He picked out a small plate full of chicken and placed it in front of Tyrande who ate at it ravenously. It took him a while to master the ways of the chopstick and in a way he was still having difficulty but at least he wouldn't look like a fool unlike the other three Egyptians.

He glanced down at the bowel which he originally thought was just rice but instead had a few choice cuts of the food from the plates laid out on the table. Yin smiled as she neatly placed a duck drumstick into his bowel. (A/N: This is a gesture of goodwill and respect). He glanced at her letting a small smile before he turned back to Ishizu and Rei.

"So how long do we have to travel?" he asked.

"We're at the most southern west region of the kingdom so it should take about a month or so give a take a few weeks" Ishizu said biting upon a cube of tofu.

Atemu pondered for a moment before he smiled. "I've only heard stories of the Forbidden City like it being a sacred ground for great heroes to duel each other. You both have been there. What's it like?" Ishizu and Rei stared at each other looking bemused.

"Well... It's not all that glamorous if you ask me" Ishizu replied.

"It's more like a fortress really, where people from outside find it difficult to get in whilst it's near impossible for residents to get out with the exception of the generals and commanders in the army" Rei added.

"Oh and there is the court houses, a number of gardens and the counsel room where our poor emperor has to endure a few good hours of scrollwork and listening to old fogies and their politic slanging"

"The fore gates are heavily guarded whilst behind are the safety of the steep mountains and a forested area for the emperor's hunting grounds," Rei continued whilst Atemu nodded taking in the detail whilst Bakura and Ishtar were in a sense playing with their food.

Bakura had stabbed his two chopsticks into two pork buns to make feet and making them tap dance on the table whilst Ishtar was staring at Yin who was still continuously placing food into Atemu's bowel and attempted to imitate picking and dropping the same beef strip on the plate.

Honda decided to just eat with his hands and gobbled as much as he could whilst competing with Yin's pecking with the chopstick and nestling it into Atemu's bowl

"Is it really that boring?" Atemu asked incredulously.

"Well no... we do like the celebrations recently there was a new discovery different coloured lights that we could make from this explosive powder but we'll leave it at that... I'm hungry... let's eat" Ishizu replied before looking at the half empty plates before her.

Honda was snacking on a rice parcel whilst Yin was now standing on her chair to pop a pork bun right on the peak of a good 2 foot long tower of food that was leaning in a precarious hanging position in Atemu's bowl. How it managed to stay balanced like that was a miracle that mankind still had yet to solve. (A/N: Think 'Leaning Tower of Pisa')

Yin sighed satisfactorily and smiled at Atemu before enjoying her fill of what's left over on the plates, which of course wasn't much. Bakura and Ishtar had given up on the chopsticks and resorted to using their hands too whilst Atemu was staring fearfully at the mountain and trying to see where he could start without toppling it over (A/N: Think Jenga) before glaring at Yin who was happily eating her bowel of rice totally oblivious.

Tyrande who also looked fearful of the leaning tower of food had buried herself back into Atemu's kitten pouch. Rei and Ishizu giggled silently trying to eat their fill.

------------------------------------------

_If you really did know whom you are then why did you come here?_

The question rang in Seto's ears reiteratively as he stared at Joey who was still in a febrile state.

"Why did I come here?" he whispered to Joey as if he had asked the question. "To... to find solace, especially as Mokuba is growing up, he'll need to leave one way or another" he had answered.

The first step to take off the mask even if it was just a moment was made. Sure Joey was technically unconscious but it was still an effort. He took off the dry cloth from Joey's forehead, saturated and wrung it out before replacing it; he's hand though only brushing the skin briefly made him gasp. In that instant moment of contact a surge of warmth had shot through his hand into him and a familiar embrace wrapping around him.

The same embrace he'd feel in his dreams of drowning in water. A strange bird was before his eyes staring at him briefly with beryl eyes and celestial gold and red plumage before it disappeared. Seto blinked and there was nothing as he stared down at the blonde.

"You felt it too didn't you? Just now?" a voice asked. Seto turned finding Mokuba in the doorway.

"You mean you..."

"Uh huh. I felt it make the pain go away when I was hurt and cold. I didn't want to really mention this... but I... I-I remembered I had said... I didn't want to wake up when I was... you know... I was being selfish... Gomen Nisama..."

"Little brother" Tears appeared in Mokuba's eyes and trailed down his cheeks before he leapt into Seto's arms. Mokuba sniffed and rubbed his face into the trench coat. Neither noticed the small smile gracing Joey's lips.

"Why don't we get a little fresh air huh?" Seto asked and Mokuba smiled nodding as they made their way to the large courtyard where a range of orchids and cherry blossom trees were grown.

The ice attack made by Ryou apparently had spread over to the top like a glass ceiling but since it made the air so cool it didn't make much difference to being outside in the park.

Just as they had left the shadows in Joey's room started to shift and morph as a satisfied hiss was uttered in the room. The shadow loomed over Joey as a long forked tongue flickered and licked at his exposed neck.

The shadow snapped its head towards the doorway hearing footsteps. Serenity and Tristan were going to check up on Joey since Kaiba had left with Mokuba to the courtyard.

"Man, I've never seen Joey so sick like that..."

"I'm really worried about him Tristan. He was so weak and I couldn't do anything to help him. What if... what if he..."

"Don't think like that. Everything's going to be ok. Joey's not one to give up so easily so you shouldn't too"

"Alright..." Serenity whispered before peeping into the chamber. Joey was still sleeping peacefully as they approached his bed. Tristan felt for Joey's head.

"He's fever's gone down... See I told ya..." Tristan said cheerfully Serenity smiled and stroked the blonde locks tenderly.

"Get better soon oniichan,"

----------------------------------

Atemu had promptly fallen asleep the second his head was on the pillow whilst Tyrande was on a bedside table cleaning her fur with her tongue and paw. It was only a few moments when Yin came in after him staring adoringly at the strong face then turned to see Tyrande staring at her curiously.

She winked at the ebony and celestial white feline who promptly ignore her and carried on cleaning herself. Yami smiled at the memory.

"Um... Yami?" Yugi asked. "I didn't think Yin was so... mischievous..."

"Oh yes she was, believe me she hasn't changed much when she was reincarnated"

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised before he frowned. "Hey!!!" Yami chuckled.

"Atemu... Atemu?" she whispered nudging him gently. There was a muffled groan on the pillow of which Yin took as a sign he didn't want to wake up.

Sniggering a little she brought out a ladle from her back and emptied the contents of cold water all over Atemu's face. Tyrande had gotten another shock of her life as her fur frazzled once more. Atemu was spluttering wiping the water from his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?" Atemu screamed at the servant girl who looked bemused as ever. Water was dripping from his golden bangs whilst his black and red tinged hair was limp and frazzled at places.

"Mueh..." Tyrande mewled as she entwined her body against Yin's legs.

"You've been travelling for so many days and sleeping under the stars. Surely you don't want to be covered in filth on your first night for a week in a real bed" she reasoned then smiled. "So I've prepared you a bath!!!"

"A WHAT!?!?!?"

"Come milord... you'll be pleased" Yin giggled dragging a flailing Atemu off the bed. Tyrande who was over the shock of Atemu's outburst promptly followed, her tail twitched lazily as they entered the bathroom. Yin was at the moment trying to take Atemu's clothes off whilst Atemu was looking blushing all shades of red.

"FOR RA'S SAKE I CAN TAKE MY OWN CLOTHES OFF!!!!" Atemu bellowed slapping Yin's 'groping' hands away. "LEAVE!!!" Yin pursed her lips that he was so upset but held her ground to keep the façade up.

"But milord... it's against my training of services to ones that I'm bound to" Yin said.

"Well can I say you're relieved of your services when it comes to this?" Atemu asked exasperatingly, his cheeks still red. "Please?"

"Um... well... alright..." Yin said deciding that he was going through enough torture. "But I hope you do take the bath, it'll soothe your aches and pains most definitely"

"I will Yin..." Atemu said finally breathing a sigh of relief to privacy.

"But I'll be back to scrub your back alright?" she called from the distance. Atemu widened his eyes and his blushing returned. He groaned in defeat. The victory for privacy was short lived. Tyrande was once again licking her fur and pawing at her face before stretching her limbs.

"Another month of her... I don't think I can take another second of this" Atemu whimpered stressfully as he stripped and wrapped a cloth around his middle before heading towards the main room where there was a screen in the way.

Tyrande followed Atemu as he slowly trudged towards the bath. "I swear I'm going to go crazy... I'm going to-"he paused in mid-sentence as he saw what was before him. It was a large clean marble tub full to the brim with steaming hot water and littered with many rich colours of gold and red flower petals from the sweetest smelling exotic plants around the world.

The water wasn't boiling but it would burn at a bit at first before one became numb. Tyrande's tail twitched again as she had leapt up onto a table beside the tub dabbing the water with the pad of her paw then staring incredulously at him. Atemu blinked before he slipped the towel off and climbed in. His body went numb after a few moments of getting accustomed to the heat.

He looked a bit bemused when Yin came in afterwards with a handful of bottles, two clothes, a large bucket and a ladle. "I've brought Persian exotic oils, spicy salts from India and if that's not enough I thought some of this camel's milk would remind you of home" Yin knelt beside the tub smiling good naturedly whilst she wetted the cloth in the tub and went to wipe the grime from his face.

Then she took the ladle and bucket of water made Atemu tilt his head back and tenderly poured the water over his hair then massaging it. She poured some the Persian oil and rubbed it into the tri coloured hair then washed it out again with another of ladle of water.

She did this twice before taking another cloth and rubbing Atemu's back this time, some of the petals stuck to the cloth. Tyrande cocked her head from the interaction before stretching her limps and curling into a ball.

"That's just so unfair" Present Bakura moaned whilst Yami smirked smugly before he sadly stared at Yin tenderly washing his younger self taking her affection for granted.

"Well... I'm finished..." Yin announced as Atemu watched her pack her things. "Don't stay in there too long, you'll get dizzy from the heat"

"Um... Yin when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Hmm... well it's going to be difficult because everyone is preparing for the lunar year festival for tomorrow night. Rei says we need to get barter for some horses and food supplies but there won't be any businesses willing to serve us at this time of year. So Ishizu said that'll we'll be staying a few nights until the celebrations are over"

"Oh... I suppose there's no harm in staying for a few days. I might get to know about the customs"

"This city is renowned for its brilliant festival activities too"

"Hmm..." Atemu replied. Yin smiled before she left him alone. Tyrande was now fast asleep whilst Atemu sighed leaning back staring out a window of a beautiful starry night.

---------------------------------------

Sam: THIS'LL SET THE SCENE FOR A ATEMU/YIN DATE!!!! ALSO COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SETO/KATSUYA SHOWDOWN!!!!

Read and flame if you must... I'm busy until 26th June so again, don't expect another update to come too soon. TT Gomen. DARN EXAMS RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!


	20. Ying, Yang and a Showdown

Ying, Yang and a Showdown

Readers: (majorly pissed)

Sam: Great news people. I've got a sword.

Readers: (not impressed)

Sam: No really... I've got a real Chinese straight sword. You know like the one in Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon? That kind of sword. (swinging it about)

Readers: (still not impressed)

Sam: It's given me inspiration to write this chapter you know?

Readers: YAY!!!

LS: Sam doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

---------------------------------------------

Seto had returned after being greeted by Serenity and Tristan to check on Joey. Joey was at the moment still asleep but the fever had gone down.

"Well since you're here Kaiba we'll be leaving" Tristan said. "But you better not be strangling him otherwise..."

"I won't do anything... I'm thinking clearly now..." Tristan left a few moments after Serenity sending warning glares. Kaiba gingerly went to brush away the locks that fell in the blonde's eyes and looked confused when he thought he recalled there being a scar just under his hair line somewhere. Joey's knit his eyebrows in a frown before he slowly opened his eyes. Seto froze as Joey blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

"You're awake..." he whispered.

"Where? Mokuba!!!" Joey cried in alarm but Seto stopped him.

"He's alright" Seto said biting his lip. "Thanks to you" Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was a logical response since earlier he was being accused of murdering him. "I... um... apologise for what happened earlier. I should've known better. You would never hurt Mokuba"

Joey couldn't believe his ears of Seto Kaiba apologising to him but getting over the initial shock he tucked his knees under his chin.

"It's ok..." he whispered. Seto stared at him briefly before he spoke again.

"You should rest a bit more..." he said and walked towards the door. Joey stared at him for a moment before he got out of the bed to follow only to stumble and fall. Seto noticing this caught him in time before he hit the floor. "Baka inu..." he scowled.

"Don't leave..." Joey whispered into his chest. "Stay with me... please... Seto?" Seto's eyes widened.

"Uh..." was all he could utter before staring into the depths of deep dark amber.

"I'm sorry... I just... I... I love you" Joey whispered. Seto blinked but Joey didn't give him time to recover. "I don't care if you don't feel the same, I don't care if you hate me or ignore me after all this is over... just... stay with me... for now" the hurt brown eyes stared into cerulean before the blonde embraced Seto tightly. Seto was shocked from this sudden outburst that at first he didn't notice the small gentle carrasing kisses upon his neck. It was only until Joey pressed his lips to his that he pulled back in his reaction only to stare at the golden brown orbs again. Joey stared pleadingly, resembling a lost puppy more than anything.

"Joey... I don't..." Seto said surprised how easy it was to address him by his first name for the first time.

"Please... Seto" Joey whispered again as he kissed him again on the lips. This time slipping his tongue past the brunette's lips and the two muscles danced evocatively together. The gentleness turned into a ferocious passion as Seto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist to pull him closer. Their bodies were moulded together as the kiss grew breathless. Seto groaned in the kiss whilst his legs suddenly felt weak, he staggered a bit allowing Joey to use him as a leaverage and they fell back onto the bed with Joey on top.

'Cold. It's so cold' Seto thought as he tried to push the blonde off him. However the strength seemed to be literally sucked out of him.

His eyes widened and with all his might pushed Katsuya off of him. Katsuya opened his eyes as the brown eyes were replaced with luminescent green.

"You!!" Kaiba hissed weakly. Katsuya sniggered at his little surprise. "What did you do to me Katsuya?" Katsuya smiled finding himself conveniently straddling Seto's hips. He leaned down the suckle on the CEO's neck.

"Why... kissing you to death... literally Seto-kun" he replied wetting his lips before crushed his lips against Seto's again. Sliding the tongue in easily dominating over the weakened brunette. This went on for about a minute as Seto tried to struggle for breath but he was too drained. Katsuya finally realised the leeching kiss as strange blue mist came from Seto and was gradually sucked in by Katsuya. Seto was barely conscious, he couldn't move he couldn't speak.

"Aww... Poor Seto... poor, poor little high priest... so weak, so confused... so pathetically lovesick" Katsuya said whispering the last part in Seto's ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

"Joey..." Seto managed to utter.

"Ah... yes Joey... unfortunately for you moneybags... my naïve other has taken a leave of absence and is just... far too occupied with an old friend of mine. I think you've met him when he sank his fangs into your little brother" Seto's eyes widened as he remembered the giant snake that had attacked Mokuba. "So... you're just going to have to make do with me..." Katsuya said as a sharp nail sliced through the fabric of Seto's black turtle neck right down the middle and exposing his chest.

Katsuya leaned down again flicking his tongue at Seto's ear hole before he travelled down to suckle at the exposed nipples.

--------------------------------------------------

Atemu woke up to greet a cool sunshine. He looked around finding Tyrande was still curled snoozing in a ball next to him. As if sensing he had awoken, Tyrande cracked a single green eye open.

"Mueh..." she greeted. Atemu sniggered scratching the back of her ears before getting up. Tyrande stretched rubbed against her owner's bare chest.

"Good morning milord" Yin chirped out of blue.

"GAH!!!!" Atemu yelped falling off the bed the blanket that was wrapped around him was tangled between his limbs. He glared at Yin who was at the moment setting up a tub of water for him to wash his face then she went about to set his clothes.

"It's cold outside milord. It's best you wrap up nice and warm" Atemu blinked looking out of the window. It was indeed a cold day. He gasped at the sight.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That white stuff... it's really cold... and wet..." Yami said prodding a finger into the white fluff on his window sill.

"Oh of course since you're from the south you won't have seen it before. It's called snow milord"

"Snow?"

"Uh huh... you could say it's the opposite to sand... now please come inside or you'll catch a death of cold" Yin scowled dragging Atemu by the ear. Tyrande in the meantime was playing in the snow looking quite content. After a simple breakfast Ishizu had gone out to see if she could barter for some transport on their journey the next day. Ishtar had taken to following her about because she was quite fun to be around once she came out of her shell. Rei had decided to hang out at the local school and meet up with the village's children.

"Look it's Rei!!! It's Rei!!!!" cried a little boy as she approached followed by Bakura. Present day Bakura shuddered of the memory that was about to take place.

"OH REI OH REI!!!" yelled all the children as they shouted and hurried all around her.

"Tell us a story!!!" a girl yelled

"Did you fight dragons?" another added. Rei chuckled as she tried to settle them down. Bakura looked dully at her.

"Urgh.... You can't even handle kids?" Bakura jeered as the children went all over the place whilst Rei was trying her best to calm down the hyper chibis.

"Now, now children quieten down and I'll tell you the story" Rei smiled whilst Bakura rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to discipline them. Suddenly... her face contorted into a devil as fangs and devil horns appeared on her head. "BBBEEE QQQUUUIIIEEETTT YOU BRRRRRAAAAAAATTTTTSSSS!!!!!" she shrieked making Bakura fell from his seat. There was silence.

"Ok..." the kids chirped before they sat down quietly. Rei returned to her sensible self smiling as if nothing happened.

"Good..." Bakura was trembling under a pile of straw from the sudden outburst for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------

Back at the inn Yin had set up a little store for acupuncture tenderly laying the tiny needles in a neat little row before she began the procedures.

"Acupuncture? You can't seriously believe that a couple of needles stuck into somebody's body is going to cure someone..." Atemu asked incredulously. Yugi was looking at Yami as they watched the memory archive playing out before them.

"_You were really sceptical back then weren't you?"_ Yugi asked Yami whilst Yami grinned and cuddled his aibou.

"It is a very effective techinique milord" Yin said placing a needle into a situated area of her newest paitient. The old man gave a toothless grin.

"You should give some respect to this young doctor sire... The skill is used for healing, curing poisons" the old man scowled. "A highly skilled acupuncturist can even manipulate an individual's emotions"

"Really?" Honda whispered in awe whilst Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Sure... whatever..." he said unconvinced. There was a glint in Yin's eyes at that sudden statement.

Rei was reciting the gruelling events of the battle with the Arachnymphs to the children who sat enthralled with the tale when suddenly.

"YOU CRAZY WENCH!!!! KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Atemu screamed running past her. Bakura looked on curiously when something sharp struck his back.

"OWWWWW!!!!!" Bakura yelled before tears ran down his face. He started sobbed uncontrollably, the tears continuing to flow. "Waahh... what hit me!?!?!?" Bakura cried. Atemu popped his head out of a large clay pot to check the close was clear noticing the Bakura bawling his eyes out. He winced when he saw half a dozen needles had been pinned.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" he asked tentatively.

"NO!!!! I just can't stop crying" Bakura weeped.

"Looks like Yin got you at the meridian that manipulates sadness... Bakura" Rei said. Atemu giggled partially in disbelief but mostly because he can't stop.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU SPOILT BRAT!!!! STOP LAUGHING!!!" Bakura wailed wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"I- haha...- I CAAAAANNNN'TTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Atemu howled.

"Maybe it's because you got hit too milord, she got you in the meridian that manipulates happiness located on your right wrist" Rei said totally indifferent to the weird behaviour displayed by the two teens. Atemu then noticed a couple of needles embedded to his wrist still chortling uncontrollably...

"GREAT HAHA... OSIRIS, IRIS, HORUS, BASSET, THOTH HAHAHAHAHA, SET... HAHA... THE FUCKING BITCH ACTUALLY PIN CUSIHIONED ME HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Atemu rolled onto his back because his belly was aching from laughing too much. "YYYYIIINNNNNNN!!!!!! TAKE IT OUT NOWWWWW HAHAHAHA!!!!" Yin cocked her head seemingly indifferent to his reaction as she watched one of companions crying his eyes out whilst the other was rolling around with the fit of the giggles. She sniggered before she finally spared them both the agony and removed the needles that manipulated them into laughing and crying.

Atemu slumped to his seat glaring at Yin who would now be placing food in his bowl like the night before. He removed the bowl away from her reach and turned his back on her whilst eating. Yin smiled mischeviously before she started eating her fill.

Night drew quickly over the village and pretty soon the festivals were under way. There was a massive all invited banquet at the inn and Honda, Bakura and Ishtar got stuck in. Rei and Ishizu had long bought the best wine to drink and brought it to the table too. Atemu on the other hand not really one to 'pig out' sat away from the feeding frenzy and instead went out on a walk where the festival activities were in full swing whilst Yin being as diligent as ever followed him. Atemu finally gave up trying to avoid her but in a way whenever he found interest in something... say a lamp Yin would fork out the money to buy it at the same time offering to be the pack mule.

Atemu stared at one particular event and Yin was right by his side. He widened his eyes because she was completely emptyhanded.

"Where's all the stuff?"

"I dropped it off at the inn then came back" Yin smirked and stood by his side. Atemu stood in shock. 'She had left me on my own... and I missed it?' he thought to himself. Despite his dismay of not noticing he had a moment to himself he went back to watching the event. It was a competition and the announcer was asking for players.

"Why don't I win you something milord?" Yin said suddenly

"Huh?" Atemu said but Yin had disappeared to the front along with other players. Yin winked at Atemu. This time he realised that Yin had left him alone again so it could mean he could sneak away and yet... he was curious of whether Yin was going to win the competition for him or not. The first round was answering extremely difficult literature question. Those that were correct were given a lantern. Atemu smiled as Yin seemed to fly with an answer to each question.

Considering her small size compared to the great scholars around her she had to shout her answers and raise her hand inadvertently smacking one of the other competitors in the face. Atemu sniggered at the man's misfortune of being socked in the nose constantly. By the end of the the round the five competitors with the most lanterns got to advance to the next round. Some were lucky enough to get a couple whilst Yin managed to get a dozen lanterns each on one hand. She spotted Atemu in the crowd and waved at him with the bunch of lanterns in her hand.

"And now for the obstacle course" cried the announcer. Yin's smile dropped to shock and horror. It was all fine to be able to answer the questions but now the remaining competitors had to run the course of the obstacle with the lanterns and not dropping even one of them otherwise they were disqualified. In this sense Yin was at a big disadvantage. The race started and Yin was at first lagging behind. She started to speed up in a sprint when the first few competitors before her tripped dropping their lanterns and getting disqualified. Yin had caught up to the first place being neck and neck despite her smaller legs and two lumbering burderns of lanterns.

"GO YIN!!!" Atemu yelled encouragement. The man seeing this in a last ditch effort to win shoved hard into Yin. Atemu gasped as the announcer prepared to disqualify her when she landed on her back the lanterns held high off the floor. Yin got up again and carried on running quickly catching up to the cheater. In a desperate head to head towards the finish line Yin seemed to fly across in first place.

"We have a winner!!!!" yelled the announcer holding Yin's arm up. Atemu smiled proudly that she had won and looked on as the compeitors were given their prizes.

"For the winner I present this wonderful carved golden statue of the laughing Buddha" Atemu's eyes widened at the glinting gold. It wasn't really special, he had plenty of these things from the emperor. However when it came to the runner up prizes. What caught his attention was a innocent little bamboo ball with bells on it. Atemu smiled as Yin presented the statue to the future pharoah. They were having a break at a nearby stall as Atemu plopped the statue unceremoniously on it's back and went into deep thought. Yin cocked her head to one side.

"You don't like that statue do you milord?" Yin asked snapping Atemu out of his thoughts.

"_Yeah... you're so ungrateful"_ Yugi pouted towards Yami. Yami scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Err..."

"You wanted the runner up prize..." Yin said taking a sip of tea before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Atemu called. "Yin it's not necessary alright?" However she was gone and he kicked himself mentally. He was being left alone... again. It was another opportunity to sneak away. He sighed when he noticed that Yin was talking to the runner up about something. "Surely she's not going to try and get that ball of him right?" he said to himself. But it was true.

"I'll trade you with my statue... sir please" Yin asked. The man at her incredulously.

"You really want this ball?" Yin nodded. The man shrug his shoulder and gave it to her and Yin gave the man the statue. Yin ran back to Atemu and plopped the ball in his lap. Atemu blinked as he stared at the gift. Despite himself and how irritating Yin seemed to be... he smiled at the gift.

---------------------------------

A gigantic serpent plowed it's way through the catacombs of a dark tunnel in the mountains. Scrapings of his scales against the rough rocks and the deep breathing of the snake echoed against the cold stone walls whilst in his coils wrapped ever so gently as if he was made of glass a blonde teen under a deep feversih sleep. Khan blinked two amber eyes noticing a hand over hanging his body. He curled in on himself and tenderly tucked the arms back within the coils to avoid scraping the blonde against the tunnel walls. Finally Khan reached the opening as serpent men filed around and in front of him. Torches were lined across the cave casting a shadow of Khan and the blonde. Suddenly the shadow began to morph as it had done before and reshaped around Joey's shadow into a man.

The serpent soldiers bowed their heads and formed a corridor leading towards another chamber. There at the end was a tree under a spot of sunlight peeping through from a hole above. Khan tucked Joey within the tree branches before climbing up at an empty spot on a branch above him. His attention completely to the limp form cradled in the tree.

He splayed his hands shadowing his face as his lips murmured a silent chant. Joey's eyes fluttered open revealing ochre eyes blankly staring through the open gaps of his Khan's fingers. Khan moved away his hand smiling as he leaned down gracing softly upon the blonde's lips. The chaste kiss bloomed into life as his tongue snaked it's way slowly teasing and tempting Joey's own to life in a sensual dance. One of his serpent men hissed at him as he reluctantly pulled away to begin the cermony. He scooped Joey into his arms plucking him off his tree bed and towards a white pool.

He stripped the blonde slowly peeling away the denim fabrics to reveal his lithe form before entering the milky pool. He dipped part of him in scooping the white water over his body and drenching the gold tresses before the two of them sunk deep under the milky water.

-------------------------------------------------------

His whole body felt weak and heavy. He was vulnerable as the blonde stradled across his hips and attacking his neck as a tongue slid from his ear to his collar bone. He was on the verge of losing consciousness when a dim light seemed to emit in the room. Seto tried to stay awake and concentrate on the dim light. It began to grow brighter and bigger as if it were a portal to another world. A figure approached through the portal and then the light vanished leaving a young woman in oriental silk and golden bangs and followed by black hair streaked with a crimson red. Immediately recognised her as a companion to his past self and Katsuya.

"Ling?" Seto asked. "How?" Katsuya hissed as he saw the princess standing before him. He's luminescent green eyes flashed angrily as Ling was thrown against the wall. Katsuya crawled off Seto and approached the princess.

"Poor, poor little princess... sacrifising your own freedom to bring the two love birds back together again"

"I'd have figured that you of all people would have wanted that..." Ling whispered.

"Oh please... doomed love or the right to exist? Any fool with a shred of common sense would want to choose the latter." Seto was confused of what Katsuya meant whilst Ling squirmed against a vice-like grip upon her neck.

"Seto Kaiba... listen very carefully. The Katsuya that you see before you is nothing more but a parasite. He only has power over you because he has taken and used the energy that you yourself have. Don't let him take anymore"

"I gotta admit you and the kid sure are persistent though..." Katsuya rasped as his grip tightened.

"Take back what is yours High Priest... Katsuya... the real Katsuya needs you" Ling gasped. Katsuya chuckled at her futile attempts as Seto tried to get up.

"He can't help you, Joey or anyone that you ever cared about princess... He has no memory of his past"

"Yes he does... it's just that you've taken that away from him also... " Ling growled as she concentrated hard. Seto gasped as his vision was clouded with a dim aura before it dissipated revealing a lifetime of memories flashing past him within a few seconds.

----------------------------------

Seth had returned to already returned to Egypt after the long hard journey with Ling and Katsuya. The two had been invited to stay a while at the Pharoah's palace until Atemu himself returned.

Seth groaned as he removed his tired and tattered travelling rags into a brand new tunic. He went towards the balcony overlooking the great Nile river and smiled noticing the figure in the distance before heading out of the palace towards the river.

Upon arrival his grin grew wider as he approached wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and smelling the wonderful and rare golden locks. The woman turned to look at his cobalt eyes with her earth jade green ones.

Seth smiled as he brought Katsuya into a breath taking kiss.

_Joey... Katsuya... was a girl? And we... _Seto thought as he saw his past self melding his body against the blonde whilst the lips met in a feverish passion. They reluctantly broke apart for air.

"A simple 'Good morning' would have sufficed" Katsuya said. Her voice sounded lighter and ethereal now she was free to be her true self.

"Good morning..." Seth whispered into Katsuya's ear then kissed her hair.

"Don't you have things to do High Priest?"

"Why do you always call me high priest? I'm not even 'a' priest yet..." Katsuya smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and without warning shoved him hard making him fall flat into the water of the Nile.

"I guess you're right Seth. A priest would have noticed such an amateur move like that" Seth shook his wet brown hair before glaring at the blonde.

"If you weren't a woman I would have beaten you up for that"

"You couldn't beat me up as a woman anyhow 'Seth'" she said cheekily as Seth got out of the river before crocodiles decided to move in on him.

Seto felt the memories starting to fast forward as the quiet tranquil and carefree Nile was replaced by a kingdom engulfed in a chaotic war.

The dark chambers of the palace echoed with footsteps as Katsuya walked past followed with a dilligent Flames Swordsman by her side. There lying in his bed lay Seth, his breath laboured and sweat dotted all over his face.

"The herb to save him is in the most perilous of lands milady, it's far too dangerous"

"I'm willing to risk it Sedjet" Katsuya replied stroking the brown sweat soaked tresses.

"Milady he won't last the night..."

"He will... I'll make sure of that"

"But-"

"This war can't be won without him Sedjet... the pharoah's kingdom will fall under Gabriel if Seth's not by Akunamon's side" Katsuya snapped. She stared down at the soon to be High Priest of the Pharoah. She took a deep breath as she clutched at her chest. A golden light flared between her fingers as a tiny looking crystal on appeared in her hand.

"Seth... this is a single piece of my soul..." Katsuya to him in his comatosed state. "It will not cure you but it is able to stave off death to anyone whether by a mortal wound or disease. A bond will be formed between us and I place deep trust in you not to sever that bond by betraying me" she kissed his forehead. "You'll feel fine in the morning but nevertheless be careful and wait for me to come back with the true cure"

Katsuya rode long and hard past the desert sandstorms whilst Seth remained to hold the line of the war against the army. Months past as the war broke into a stalemate between the forces from Gabriel and Akunamon. Katsuya returned to Seth's ruined village staring at the carnage of murdered men, women and children. A cliff stood in the distance nearby overlooking the rest of the kingdom. Upon seeing this though, there was an uproar as soldiers surrounded her.

"Welcome back traitorous wench!!!" one of them growled as Katsuya narrowed her eyes.

"I've come to see Seth... and relay him a message" she said.

"Lying witch... you wish to poison our leader with your words" they roared in anger as they went to strike her. She dodged their attacks breaking the many spears batting away the arrows that flew towards her with the sceptre.

"STOP!!!" she looked to see Seth approaching her, in despair, confusion and anger. "It's you..."

"She did it!!!! She burned the village. She's the one working with Gabriel as a spy" a woman cried to Seth pointing accusingly at her. Seto narrowed his eyes noticing the brown tresses and blue eyes looking familiarly like Téa. Katsuya held her ground and said nothing but merely staring intently at Seth expecting him to trust her no matter what others said.

"My mother and only family was brutally murdered in this village" he asked her softly. "Did you do this?" Katsuya stared intently and confidently for her innocence.

"No... I never killed anyone here..." Seth closed his eyes sighing whilst his men and the woman calling herself Anzu roared that she had been lying. Katsuya blinked expecting a relieved smile but he glared at her.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!?" he yelled. Katsuya winced as the bond that she had formed with him months ago started to break. At that moment all the soldiers went on the attack and Katsuya had no choice but to retaliate. The fighting became fierce as swords clashed. Katsuya forced her way out of the barrage of spears which splintered killing over a dozen soldiers all at once.

SLAP!!!

A red mark was on Katsuya's face as Seth glared at her angrily.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!?!?" he shouted.

"BITCH!!!" A sickening sound of flesh slicing under cold steel metal echoed the air of the burnt village as the Téa look alike had impaled her with a sword.

Seth seeing this had tried to stop and grabbed her arm however Katsuya found herself staring at the where the blade had pierced the left side of her chest before looking at the hand on the hilt then the person's face. Seth stared back in shock as he saw the emotion of utter betrayal and bitterness from her jade green eyes.

"What have I done?" Seth whispered as he head seemed to clear from the confused cloud he had been under. Katsuya however merely kicked away Anzu before gripping onto Seth and the hilts hand and pulled it further into her closing the distance between them.

She winced as she glared at Seth whilst neither noticed the smug look of the princess who had walked away from the scene staring at a bottle in her hand. The potion she had slipped into Seth's drink had worked a charm. She could manipulate him easily even to be able to hurt his own lover. She turned to person in the shadows smiling.

"They're all yours for the kicking. Now you must uphold your end of the bargain and make Atemu mine" Anzu whispered. The man smirked as his ethereal blue eyes flashed.

"Of course... I'm a 'man' of my word..." Gabriel said as he twirled a strand of his sleek white hair in his hand. Anzu left whilst he smiled and strode into the scene.

"Katsuya..." Seth whispered but before he said another word Katsuya shoved him away, the blade had been pulled out of her in the process. She gasped as her lungs began to fill with blood and she was finding it hard to breath. Seth had been shoved so violently he had been knocked unconscious against a tree.

Katsuya heaved herself up and stumbled away leaving Seth unconscious on the floor. He groaned as he shook his head to rid himself of the double vision. "Katsuya..." he whispered getting up to find she was gone. He staggered and fell back again. It was hard to breath as sweat started to break out on his face again.

"Poor, poor little Seth..." Gabriel tsked as Seto's laboured breathing became unbearable. "The pharoah's kingdom will be easy pickings once your gone but I think I'll give you one more rub of salt on your wounds in your last few moments before you die. Katsuya is indeed a very special woman... true her powers of summoning are almost unmatched but the power she truly hold is within her very soul"

Gabriel stopped a moment relishing the sight of the helpless brunette breathing heavily.

"She can manipulate and pull a single piece of her own soul to save your life... until she found a permanent cure for your illness. A bond was placed upon you both and if either of you breaks it by betraying the other, both of you will suffer. The healing affects of Katsuya's soul will cease and you will revert to your bed ridden self who has mere minutes to live. Of course Katsuya faces a worse fate. Because you severed the bond, that single vital piece of Katsuya's soul cannot return to her. Not only will she die but her soul will be shredded apart and she... will cease to exist..."

_But if that was true then why is Joey still here _Seto thought

Gabriel started to chuckle before the laughter broke out in jubilation. He screamed in pain as he saw a single arrow piercing through his heart. Katsuya stood there bleeding heavily but her sceptre, that was morphed into a bow, stood strong.

"You talk too much..." she rasped.

"And you don't seem to get it when someone wants you dead" Gabriel hissed as he launched at her. His hands turned into claws scratching her hard on her shoulder. She did a sweeping kick grabbing a sword from one of the dead soldiers whilst Gabriel stumbled towards the cliff briefly. She gripped the sword tightly as a slight sheen from her aura glowed. She threw it straight at the demon's heart and he fell.

Katsuya dropped to her hands and knees before crawling over to Seth nearby. Shaking slightly she opened the pouch she had kept so closely to her and pulled out a golden petal flower with a diamond like stigma. Seth had returned to his comatosed state as she placed the flower upon his chest. The flower upon touching him disintergrated and was absorbed by his body.

Almost instantly, Seth started to breath with ease again. He opened his eyes wondering why he wasn't dead when he saw Katsuya by his side.

"Katsuya..." he whispered.

"You don't have much time..." she replied. "Go to your Pharoah's side..."

"No... we'll go together I'm sure we can find a way to restore your soul back to you"

"The seal I placed on Gabriel will only delay him but for a few moments... I have to stay to fight until you reach the capital"

"No I'll stay and fight... then you can get help. I can take him on long enough for the pharoah to arrive..."

"Seth, my dear High Priest"

"Stop calling me that!!! I don't want to be some High Priest for the pharoah. I want you to exist!!" Seth shouted as tears threatened to fall as he stared at her. Katsuya cupped a hand upon his face and staring at him intently.

"I know it'll be hard to believe but I would never ever hurt you unless I truly had no choice... " Katsuya whispered. Seth's eyes widened as her hand slid away and she stepped back towards the cliff.

"But you probably just don't understand that right now"

"Katsuya... stop..."

"I'll be waiting though..."

"NO!!!!"

"...until the day you do" She disappeared off the cliff.

"KATSUYA!!!!" Seth screamed running towards the cliff as she descended. Tears rolled down his face as he watched her plummet. Katsuya stared back sadly as she awaited her death.

"INSOLENT WENCH!!!!" Gabriel roared as his icy blue eyes turned blood red and claws ready to claw out her heart. Katsuya turned gritting her teeth and a huge explosion followed the second they clashed engulfing them both.

"KATSUUUYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!"

---------

His past self's screams echoed as Seto was pulled back to the present. He gasped staring at the ceiling of one of the monastery rooms. A single tear escaped his eyes.

"Seto..." Ling gasped whilst Katsuya crushed her.

"Katsuya..." Seto rasped as he tried to get up from his weakened state.

"Be right with you honey... I've got a little bug to squish" Seto heaved and held onto Katsuya's arm.

"Leave her alone... it's just me you want isn't it? You can have it..." Katsuya blinked his flourscent green eyes in disbelief.

"What not even an attempt to struggle? You got the hots for her or something?" Seto leaned in on the blonde.

"Why would I feel anything for her?" he whispered as he kissed Katsuya of his own accord. Katsuya's eyes widened as he released Ling and wrapped his arms around the CEO. The transfer of energy continued to be absorbed by Katsuya and Seto felt weaker than ever. Katsuya pushed Seto away.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped for the first time irked despite Seto's cooperation. Seto's eyes were heavy.

"Just the truth... I know you're not Joey or Katsuya... But you 'are' a part of them... That very piece of Katsuya's soul that was used to save my life 5000 years ago. I also know why your doing this with Mokuba, Ling, the Dragon Sceptre and that big snake... being unable to rejoin to Katsuya's soul, you're slowly disappearing... You want to exist which is the reason why you're leeching off the energy from me. And the obsessive hate you claimed to say Katsuya had for me. It wasn't her was it? It was me... you were inside me all this time and you were corrupted from the hate I had for Katsuya, for Joey and myself" Katsuya crossed his arms as he listened on in a bored tone. "You lied about everything... just so I'd hate Joey even more"

"Oh shut up..." Katsuya said with a wave of his hand but stared at his hand in confusion as he suddenly felt weak. Seto smirked his trademark CEO type smirk.

"I admit that's the first time I talk that much but it was only so I can regain the energy you stole from me..." he marched towards Katsuya and grasped him by the throat. "Now where is he?" Katsuya didn't answer as he twisted himself out of Seto's grasp to get out of the room. Seto glared as the force of his energy dragged Katsuya back and slamming him against the far side of the wall. "WHERE IS HE!?!?!?" he shouted at the blonde.

"Ow... For God sakes you can find him for yourself you know?" Katsuya rasped. Seto blinked before running out of the room leaving Katsuya to rub at his sore head. Seto scanned the area of monks praying before he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the Dragon Sceptre he tried to concentrate.

"Nisama? Seto what happened to you?" Mokuba cried staring at the the ripped up turtle neck his brother had exposing a part of his upper torso.

Tristan stared suspisciously at him. "What have you done with Joey"

"He's been kidnapped moron" was the reply.

"But we just saw him just a minute ago..."

"That wasn't him..." It suddenly dawned on Serenity and Mokuba what he had meant whilst Tristan looked confused as ever.

"Where do we find him?" Seto stared at the Dragon Sceptre.

"The same way he found me" he closed his eyes in deep concentration. The Dragon Sceptre reacted with a not green or gold but a blue aura this time. He opened his eyes again to find the senses of a second sight began to focus. For the first time he saw a large cave tunnel that had been dug on the far wall of the monastery. The others followed him cautiously.

The sceptre started to shimmer bringing light in the otherwise pitch black walls and it had been a few good minutes of walking into the dark tunnel before it sated to open out to a larger chamber which branched out to many tunnels like a honeycomb. In the middle was a large willow tree.

Seto squinted as he saw the large willow tree branching out against the bare and dead soil, the sun had peered through a hole in the ceiling whilst the leaves over hung like a curtain. It was a very familiar scene and Seto remembered exactly why.

They approached cautiously as Mokuba gripped tightly to his brother's trenchcoat. Seto parted the curtain of leaves and sure enough there he was cradled within the tree branches. It had been the first time Seth had met Katsuya properly on a tree just like Joey was lying in right now. Like Katsuya, one arm was laying across his abdomen whilst the other dangled to the floor. Joey's hair was certainly shorter than Katsuya but somehow the way the tresses sprawled upon the bark looked exactly the same to Seto.

As expected the eyes twitched as Joey was aroused from slumber, they fluttered open though this time exposing blank amber instead of jade eyes. Joey blinked a few times though despite being awake he looked dazed. His ochre eyes seemed to see through his friends rather than at them.

"Thank God. Come on let's get you out of here" Tristan said despite this grabbing the blonde's arm. Joey wrenched his arm away whilst gripping hard onto the tree. "What's the mattter with you? Buddy we're here to rescue ya" Joey remained silent. Pain struck each of the four teens as they were thrown across the floor away from the tree. The ground had shifted under them and a scaly body had heaved out of the ground. Amber slit eyes stared intensely whilst the ground shuddered from heavy footsteps echoing in the honeycomb tunnels.

Khan dipped his head and nuzzled Joey whilst a slick forked tongue glided against the nape of his neck.

"Itsss all right. They won't hurt you anymore. Not when I'm done with them" he hissed commands as serpent poured into the entrances and lined up with bows drawn.

"What have you done to him?"

"Ssshowed him that dessspite of my form I would never betray the one I love like you once did" Seto winced as the memories had emerged clearly in his mind again. Khan nosed Joey's hair briefly hissing into his ear. "I'll execute them for you ssstarting with that treacheroussss High priesst.

His amber eyes flashed as the fangs bared to strike. A clash was heard as fangs met with blade. Andrin stood between the giant snake and the young CEO, his sword locked in arms with the fangs dripping with corrosive poison that burnt a hole on the ground. Andrin threw Khan off as he struck the nearest surrounding serpent soldiers with his Spirit Blade. Every one of them screamed in a fury of blue flames before they shattered body and soul.

As Andrin turned to direct his attack upon Khan another clash of metal echoed within the caver. Joey had blocked his attack and threw it away before resting the tip of his sword at the nape of Andrin's neck.

"Joey what the hell are you doing!?!?!?" Tristan yelled angrily. Khan's lips twitched with what could be passed off as a smirk as the serpent men moved in to cuff their prisoners with manacles. Khan leaned into whisper into Joey's ear once more.

"Maybe thissss time I'll let you execute the high priesssst with your own hand. For revenge?" Joey cast his blank eyes upon the CEO being dragged towards the walls and shackled by his wrists. He glided towards him the tip of his sword hovered a few inches off the floor.

"JOEY NO!!!" Mokuba wailed as the blonde approached the CEO chained to the wall. Joey raised the blade pointing directly at the exposed chest where his heart was still beating. The tip pierced the skin as Joey pushed it ever so slowly deeper whilst admiring the trail of blood oozing from the wound. It had only gone deep enough to touch the sternum where directly behind it would be his beating heart. Seto had to hold his breath to prevent the blade going any deeper whilst Joey gazed at the cobalt eyes.

"Any last words High Priest? If not... I'll leave my love to the execution" Khan mocked whilst Seto glared at the snake who had turned his back to leave. The floor opened up revealing the white pool as he slowly submerged into it's deaths. He turned back sadly to Joey who was still gazing at his cobalt eyes. Recognition had crossed his own ochre eyes and confusion was written all over his face. Joey's gaze turned to follow the trail of blood running down Seto's torso and shooting phantom pains filled his heart. He narrowed his eyes and dismissed them.

"NO!!!"

A sickening sound of pierced flesh and a scream echoed down the hallways. Both brown and blue eyes stared down the blade tip poked through the right side of his chest.

Katsuya smirked as the sword Joey had been holding dropped to the floor leaving a single scratch on Seto. He withdrew the sword just as swiftly turning his twin round and plunging another blow into his abdomen. A strangled cry was forced out from his lips as Katsuya withdrew the sword and slashed at the chains and releasing the captives. Seto was free to catch Joey as he fell.

"YOU!!!" Seto seethed. Katsuya smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was to save you man... well... the first stab was anyway..." Katsuya chuckled before he winced and two red flowers bloomed from his chest and stomach.

He dropped to his knees cradling the blood that was lost from the wounds that he shared with Joey before he crawled his way towards the group huddled around his fallen twin. They stared in confusion of the phantom wounds that had been inflicted.

"How?"

"Look moneybags...you've denied me the right to be a separate being from my twin there so I might as well get back to my original job. Since we're more a part of the same soul if he gets hurt so do I. Kinda like saying that I just stabbed myself" Seto narrowed his eyes at the blonde who's strange flourescent eyes had completely faded away to an earthy brown. Seto turned his attention to the blonde in his arms who whimpered and shook just like the puppy dog he had once nicknamed him. Joey's eyes then rolled to the back of his head as a black mist emitted from the stab wounds. The shadow he casted suddenly contorted and writhed as if in pain.

Katsuya smirked as he looked at his bloodied blade of which he had placed a charm upon. The shadow let out a strangled rasp drawing attention to the others as it convulsed and writhed against the cobblestone floor. Finally it bloated up like a puffer fish then shattered as if nothing had happened. The black mist from the wounds had disappeared. Joey's blinked a few times from his dreamlike state only to be welcomed by pain, cold and dizzyness.

"Big brother..." Serenity whispered taking him by the hand and squeezing it gently.

"M' sorry..." he murmured shakily. "I'm really sorry..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault bud..." Tristan had gripped him on the shoulder with reassurance when they heard echoing screeches were heard throughout the hallway.

"Sounds like somebody knows what you just did Katsuya" Katusya shrugged.

"Not my problem. I can't do anything more for you from this point. You're on your own. So get yourself out of this place 'High Priest'" with that said Katsuya seemed to fade away leaving a single shining pearl floating in the air before it disappeared into Seto's chest.

"Kaiba?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just get you out of here" he scooped Joey and headed towards the tunnel that they came from. The ground shook as Khan had erupted from the ground and hissed violently. Seto glared carefully handing the blonde to Andrin. Khan had coiled his body in ready to strike out with his fangs as Seto stood his ground gripping the Dragon Sceptre on one hand.

Fangs clashed with gold as the group scattered into two.

"Get out of here!!!" Andrin yelled towards the three younger three. Mokuba nodded as he led Serenity and Tristan out of the cavern. Serpent men poured into the cavern as Andrin lay Joey against the tree and locked in battle with them. Khan hissed and attacked Seto who blocked him with the Dragon Sceptre, corrosive poison melted two holes on either side of him as he threw him out of the lock but leaving himself open to the scaly tail to swipe him into the open milk pool. Khan hissed triumphuntly as he coiled his body around Seto before dragging him into the pool. He tightened around him whislt keeping him submerged.

His chest constricted as his air began to run out. There was a sickening crack as he felt his rib cage begin to succumb to the pressure whilst the burning of his chest desperate for oxygen became unbearable. Every movement he made took too much energy and he the memories started to resurface again.

He was flailing and drowning under the rapids of water washing pounding over his body when warm, gentle but firm arms had wrapped around him in an embrace and he felt himself slowly glide his away. It was the first time they had met, the first time they touched. He looked up in the sky and he would see a giant fiery bird flying above him and the cool breeze that would hid his face once he was out of the water.

Blue eyes opened to see a darkness but with a single blue glow from the orb of the Dragon Sceptre gripped tightly in his hand. He felt the body wrapped around him suddenly loosen allowing him to float back to the surface. Pain of air entered his lungs as he broke through the surface of the milk water whilst despite his waterlogged ears he heard a distinct roar and heat hit his face as he wiped out the liquid from his eyes.

Blue Eyes White Dragon towered majestically over the giant snake ready to deal a blow with his White Lightening attack. Khan had wailed in agony from the burns of his attack whislt Seto swam out of the pool coughing out any water that had made it's way into his lungs. Another attack erupted as Khan had slithered out of the way hissing menacingly at the great dragon above.

The Blue Eyes then turned his attention upon the huge army of serpent men that had left Andrin with cuts and bruises all over his body. White Lightening attacks exploded destroying great clusters of the army until only a scattered few were left. Khan growled as he launched a spitting attack of his own upon the dragon who dodged effortlessly. The battle between two serpents, one of ground and one of the air resumed as Khan dodged by going underground and coming back up in an avoid scalding attacks and finding some sort of window to get close.Seto got up to aid Andrin who was leaning heavily in exhaustion on his sword.

A strangled roar was heard as he turned to find Khan had found his window and managed to bring the great beast of the Blue Eyes White dragon to the ground. He coiled around the scaly white body and constricted whilst the Blue Eyes struggled roaring in anger and fear. Khan coiled around him some more before dealing the fatal blow with his poisonous bite. The Blue Eyes was destroyed. Khan wasted no time and charged at the CEO swiping him hard against a wall with his tail.

Whether his bones were broken or not before it wouldn't make any difference now. The reflexive actions caused incredible pain as blood welled from his lips. One of Seto's ribs had pierced his lungs. Khan smirked before once again coiling himself around the CEO's exhausted body and squeezed hard. The crushing force made other bones finally crack under the pressure.

"Niccce to know how Joey musssst have felt when you almossst killed him a while back in your mind" Khan hissed as Seto recalled the crushing earth that had enveloped the blonde when he was trying to rescue him from Katsuya. Andrin gritted his teeth as he fought through the remaining serpent men to help. "How 'bout we do a little more empathissssing?" Khan had gripped a sword with the his tail and plunged deep into Seto's shoulder evidently piercing the other lung.

"KAIBA!!!!" Andrin roared as another barrage of serpent men barricaded him from being able to help. The cobalt eyes became more intense as blood was blood from a cut on his head stained his chocolate hair and running down his pale face whilst his lungs were filling up with liquid as well. Seto was drowning again as Andrin looked on in horror. The blue aura of the Dragon Sceptre itself had started to fade then disappear like a blown out candle flame.

As life seemed to ebb away from the crushing affect of Khans coils Seto turned to gaze upon the blonde nestled against the tree. Joey looked indifferent to his coming demise that for a moment Seto would have thought another shadow has possessed him and that he had slipped back into his dreamlike state.

_I'll be waiting..._

That was what she had said to him before she died. Seto closed his eyes as he listened to her voice start to carry him away. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer until they meet again.

'No' he opened his eyes again to stare back at Katsuya's current incarnation. 'We've both waited for each other long enough...'

A single tear slid down his face and seemed to drift away and formed into flurry of feathers. Seto glanced up seeing the tiny golden dove flap above his head before the light it had turned into sunlight. Khan winced loosening his grip upon the broken body however Seto seemed to feel as if time had reversed as he felt his his insides mend themselves. The orifice where the sword and plunged into his chest had closed it's mouth not even leaving a scar upon his skin and the broken ribs seemed to painfully pull out of his lungs then snapped back into their original place.

It would look as if he had not been hurt at all if it were not for the bloody stains upon his white trenchcoat. The Dragon Sceptre also renewed life and the cavern seemed to contort with a swirling marble effect. A portal had been opened and Andrin stood in awe as the many creatures began to fly out of it.

Dragons of all kinds from the stories of old ranging from the Dragon Kings of Chinese mythology to the more familiar dragons of Duel monsters had flocked together in a wave before filing themselves in the form of an airbourne army towering majestically over gravely the disadvantaged serpent soldiers and, as a wave, the dragons dived in synchronised motions showering their explosive attacks upon the remaining troops of serpents soldiers.

The cavern began to shake from the huge attacks as Seto rolled out of the way when Khan was attacked by another Blue Eyes. The three humans fled through one of the tunnels as the battle raged. Khan was struck down and he fell with a screech. Seto turned his attention away from the battle towards the blonde whose fever seemed to pick up again after having spent his energy in reviving the young CEO.

"Get's some sleep Joey..." he whispered. Joey's eyes drooped as he was scooped up into the brunette's arms. He sighed as he fell asleep on his shoulder.

----------------------

Sam: Aha!!! It is done!!! The Seth/Katsuya plot is finished on Children of Destiny. Now I can just concentrate on Yugi and Yami!!!! To those who have just joined, this isn't the end.


	21. Pandora's Box

Pandora's Box

Sam: sigh It's getting there… hopefully by the end of the year if I keep typing every day every week… TT If you all must know I am now officially in uni, yep booze, late nights, missed deadlines, lectures, seminars, poverty and MY MOM REFUSES TO LET ME BRING MY COMPUTER WITH ME!!!! Wails I've had to resort to using the computer in the library to get this stuff done. So expect long updates those people who are still with me but believe me we are getting to the end real soon!!!!

Disclaimer: 21 chapters… I'VE BEEN SAYING IT FOR 21 CHAPTERS!!!!

Sam: So say it again

Disclaimers: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!

Sam: Hehehehehe…

----------

"Shall we play with it milord?" Atemu blinked nonchalantly at Yin's suggestion with the bamboo ball in his hands.

"Out here? On the street?" he asked staring at the empty alley they were walking in.

"Well what else do you do with a toy if not to play with it? The festival ended a while ago and unless you wish to return to the inn early there's nothing else I could suggest we do" Atemu frowned but stared at the bells and ribbons before dropping it onto a knee and kicking it over towards Yin who was on the other side of the alleyway. They took turns shooting and defending their goals.

"You call that a kick?" Atemu taunted as his competitive attitude started to kick in again. Yin raised an eyebrow and kicked the ball hard in proof of her worth. It flew above Atemu's head and smacking a man in the face. The ball had bounced back into her hands.

"Oops…" she mouthed before shoving the ball into Atemu's hands and sidled into the shadows.

The man, who happened to be one of the town's court officials out on patrol during late hours especially to bring order at the late night brothels in the area, was enraged from the unintentional assault and looked at the tri colour headed teen holding the 'weapon'.

"YOU!" he roared not noticing the girl that had conveniently shied herself to the walls.

"But I-"Atemu tried to say before the man grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. Yin who had slid out of the shadows sniggered silently whilst her future husband was taken away to the court magistrate for assault of an officer. She followed diligently, keeping out of sight from Atemu's bitter gaze of being humiliated when she noticed that the official was dragging Atemu out of town rather than the directly to the court. Narrowing her eyes she kept to the shadows and followed as the two entered a wooded area. "This isn't the way to the court, where are you taking me!?" Atemu exclaimed in alarm wrenching his arm away.

"Humph… it took you a while to notice. I don't see what the emperor sees in you… prince" the man turned to face the teen, his eyes the colour of blood. Atemu stumbled backwards when the painful contortions in the man's body made themselves known. Lumps seemed to swell across his arms as if insects were crawling under his skin and his muffled screams of agony shook his entire being in a fit of convulsions. Atemu fell to the floor as the first spurt of blood spat from the man's lips and his eyes swelled with red. The official snorted as flecks of red came from orifices from the tear ducts in his eyes to a bleeding nose.

The insects had continued to burrow around his body tearing the tissue apart before the man dropped to his feet in a quivering mess the contortions of his body seemed to give birth to another in his place and the corpse dropped to the floor as if he were a pile of rags. Standing in his place was a silky silver headed young man with a strange sapphire gaze dressed in a red and black cloak. Atemu, whose knees had given away to the horrific sight of death, looked up at the man who stood in the official's place.

"Who are you?" Atemu managed to utter. Gabriel flashed a smile as he leaned over him.

"Gabriel but I think that's all you need to know" he whispered as his sapphire eyes began to glow. His slender hand morphed into a large bird-like claw with black protruding nails. A hiss came from Atemu's pouch as Tyrande leapt from her hiding place and swiped at Gabriel's face.

"Tyrande!" Atemu yelled in alarm as the kitten fought bravely. Gabriel roared as he tossed the kitten aside and went to strike. Yin narrowed her eyes as she leapt out of her hiding place and rolled Atemu out of the strike of the claw. It melted the ground with a poisonous fume before eating away a hole in the floor. Any surrounding life died within seconds of it's deadly touch of the acid. Gabriel growled in frustration of his miss.

"Why do you protect him Yin?"

"Yin…" Atemu whispered trying to see if she was hit. Yin didn't answer him but merely glared at the demon before her. A rustle in the underbrush informed her of others that had accompanied their master.

"Meuh…" uttered a weak cry from the injured kitten as Atemu went to scoop it up into his arms.

"Get up…" Yin ordered and Tyrande complied getting to her feet as if she was merely born a few moments ago. Atemu smiled joyfully as the kitten seemed to be fine before glaring at the demon and squaring side by side with the 'peasant girl'.

"That… was a big mistake Gabriel…" Atemu growled as he lunged with the sword that he had been carrying on his back when he fought the Arachnypmhs. Ghouls from either side of them began to pour from the dark cover of the trees in aid of their master which Yin neatly deflected with what seemed a simple swipe in the air resulting in a massive explosion that blew the ghouls apart. In all the confusion of raining rotting guts and limbs Gabriel flicked his wrists and needles scattered towards the princess. Yin stared horrified as he noted the prince of Egypt acted as a shield for her. "Run" he grunted wincing slightly as poison form the needles started to seep into his blood stream. Gabriel smirked as he advanced towards.

"TYRANDE!" Yin yelled for the kitten whose screech turned into a roar. Sweat started to break out on Atemu's forehead and he vaguely saw the transformation of the tiny thing into a large snarling tiger that scooped them off their feet and carried them away as fast as she could. Masses of Gabriel's minions lumbered after them in all out chase to which Tyrande agilely dodged any weapons thrown her way to disable her. Yin turned and leapt off the giant cat and drew the twin sword to Atemu's. A simple slash movement in the air spread across the population of Ghouls that charged towards, separating their torsos from their deformed hips. She leapt up high and the glowing moon behind her made her look all the more mysterious, an amethyst aura surrounded her as the dreaded and notorious power of her third eye awakened. With that the lights that dotted the night sky seemed to swirl and shooting stars flashed behind her and directed towards the earth she was about to strike. Thousands upon thousands of fiery star rocks plummeted towards the ground striking each Ghoul directly. A large line of where there obliterated bodies dropped were what was left of the huge army that chased them. Yin glared at their leader who unfortunately was able to block her assault before she turned to flee with her injured companions. Atemu had finally lost consciousness after that.

-------

"Here!" Yin indicated towards Tyrande of a cave and she gently sat the injured prince o f Egypt on the floor. She noticed the three blacked dots on his back where the needs penetrated. They had been completely imbedded into his being and Yin noted the blue tint upon his lips. She had to act fast. Pressing her lips against the orifices she sucked and feeling a piece of metal touch she gripped the needle with her teeth before spitting out the offending object towards a puddle of water before proceeding to the others. He heard a slight wince utter from the prince before the offending weapons were cast aside. Yin then undid her pack revealing a set of sharp needles of her own. Taking one instigated the process of drawing out the essence of the poison and evicting it from Atemu's body. She strategically placed the pattern of needles on his back before turning him around and focused the energy that literally boiled the poison out. Drops of black dripped out from the punctures of her needles before eventually Atemu cried out in pain and the needles shot out like darts striking the caverns of stone. The ordeal was over and she leaned him back wrapping a cloak around his feverish form.

Yin woke up to find that the cloak was on her his time and Atemu was nowhere to be seen. She searched the cave, which was deeper than she had originally thought and found him sitting beside an underground spring. Water was running down in torrents on one side of the wall and she knew that it meant there being a waterfall nearby. She stared over at the spring and watched serenely at the prince swimming in the coolness of the water. Her face tinged with pink for the future pharaoh had stripped of all of his clothes. It took a while for Atemu to notice that she was watching him but when he did, he blushed and smiled sheepishly. Yin blinked noticed that the prince seemed subdued and getting used to the closeness that he so abhorred before. Yin smiled for things had changed between them and she knew that things were going to change a lot more.

"She's a wonderful companion isn't she?" Yin asked staring at Tyrande who was now fast asleep. Atemu smiled petting the cat absentmindedly on his lap before turning to gaze at the girl next to him. Yin was in a world and the two didn't speak much for a while.

"That… those fiery rocks that fell from the sky when they were almost upon us" Atemu mused back to when they were escaping the Ghouls. Yin turned to him with wide surprised eyes; Atemu had seen her in a new light and in truth was quite fascinated with her ability of summoning such power from the stars of the night. "How did you do that? I can barely manage to summon monsters from the Shadow Realm in my training in magic"

"Parlour tricks…" Yin replied. "Believe me prince; to summon elements of the world around us is quite easy compared to that of summoning creatures from another plain. It saves energy of opening the rift between our two worlds. I'm sure you would find it easier considering your training within the realm of shadows" Yin smiled to Atemu's amazement.

"You've got to be kidding… commanding the stars to fall at your will takes a lot of energy" Yin chuckled

"No it's not… the stars were ready to fall soon, it was just a matter of speeding them up… like to claim the apples by knocking at the tree with a stick…" Yin whispered. "Although I am quit fond of that trick as is this one…" Yin stared up at the full moon in the distance and slowly as if simply plucking it away from the sky itself (1) she twiddled it like a coin between her fingers before Atemu, the glow of the moon shimmering between her fingers before she wrapped her hands around it and encased it in darkness. Atemu tried to peer through the clenched fists to find that nothing was there and the moon was where it should be only being briefly shielded by the clouds. He looked at Yin with an amused smile on her face and chuckled at her antics.

-----------

It was a while before they saw fit to leave the relative safety of the cave and meet up with their friends and the months past when they travelled that Atemu had started to become quite fond of the servant girl that followed him around like a duckling and much to the surprise and dismay of his friends who previously had found ample opportunity to tease him could no longer do so since he was not affected by the closeness that Yin posed anymore and in fact started welcoming it. Sometimes to a point that his friends started to worry for him.

"I wonder, what is keeping Yin? Do you think there might a problem?" Atemu asked.

"Oh for crying out loud Atemu… she's only left our side a few moments ago…" Honda cried. Atemu sat back frowning at his friend's outburst.

"You know… I'm starting to worry for you" Ishtar said. Atemu blinked. "You're growing too attached to that girl… we're but a few more days away before reaching the Forbidden City and by then she'll probably go back to serving whatever household she was before she was sent away…" It never struck Atemu that such a possibility would happen and now he thought about it, these next few days maybe the last few days for the two of them to be travelling together.

"I guess so…" he replied stroking the kitten in his pouch absentmindedly.

"Oh Ra… I don't believe it… you … you love her don't you?" Bakura whispered staring at the future pharaoh. Atemu's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he scoffed. "By the Gods what are you on about?"

"You really are… come on prince ever since we got separated at that festival those months back, you never complained about anymore and what's more now you save a seat next to you for her whenever we stop for a rest"

Atemu frowned at the assumptions but it was true. He had grown very fond of the servant girl to an extent that he sometimes dreamed about her at night and unlike the start of his journey towards the Forbidden City. He was not looking forward to that day arriving anytime soon.

"Milord, you seem awfully quiet" Yin said. Atemu didn't answer her as he was too busy dwelling over his own thoughts. He couldn't deny that he had to marry someone of royal blood but his affection towards the servant girl had taken to a point even he didn't know could happen. He had fallen in love with her and what plagued him more than anything now was not being able to see the girl ever again. "Milord?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Yin but I… "

"Milord she's a very loyal one isn't she?" Atemu blinked confused. Yin smiled and bending down to tickle the cat that purred against her touch. Atemu sometimes found it remarkable. True many have stroked Tyrande like she did but no one else aside from himself could make her purr so contently. "But then I suppose I would be too if you've been taking care of her so well… Her fur's much sleeker than I remembered during that Shadow match" Atemu smiled at the compliment but frowned.

"Wait a minute, how do you know where I got Tyrande from?" Yin froze and bit her lip from her mistake. Atemu looked at her in shock. "It's you… you're that bodyguard that was looking after the princess on her visit to Egypt" Yin looked away sheepishly. "Gee… I thought you were guy… Who were to think it huh?" his good humour seemed to disappear just as quickly as it came. Yin looked worried.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I… well… I'm not looking forward to going home… I mean… despite how much we've travelled together I don't really know you that well… and well the thing is…" he looked at her who cocked her head confusedly. "I want to know you… a lot more… but I don't think we'll have the chance" he ended glumly. Yin blushed from the comment. "Do you… do you think maybe we'd still see each other after all this is over?" Yin smiled but sighed to keep up her pretence.

"I'm not sure milord" was her reply much to Atemu's dismay.

------------

They emerged out of the hidden tunnel that led them away from the catacombs of the underground caves and the monks immediately surrounded the exhausted group of teenagers with bandages and water.

"Big brother?" Serenity asked looking over the feverish and seriously wounded blonde. Joey's opened his eyes slowly and weakly smiled in acknowledgement. Seto pushed passed the worry group to hurry back to the room and laying the blond over the fur lined bed. Monks poured in and wrapped the bleeding stab wounds in attempt to stop the heavy bleeding.

"Hey… buddy…" Tristan whispered by his bedside. "How are you holding?" Joey stared dully at the brunette.

"How do you think I'm holding?" Joey said glancing at the two wounds in his shoulder and stomach before he coughed reflexively. He winced in pain from the renewed bleeding.

"God… try to keep yourself from dying, man" Tristan growled. "Don't you dare do this to me again…" Joey noted the salty water that clung to the brunette's lashes.

"Whatever," Joey moaned as he lifted himself off the bed. "I'll be fine…" he replied holding his arm out to stop the brunette pushing him back down. Bags had started to form under his red-rimmed eyes as the toll of a raging unnatural fever and the number of near-death-experiences he has had in the past few weeks. It was strange though, why he hasn't died yet. What exactly was keeping him alive throughout it all? He had been drowned, struck by lightening, set on fire by an angry Egyptian God card, crushed, slashed and stabbed and despite feeling like death he never got to that point of no return. At least not yet. He stumbled out of the bed much to the protests and dismay of his friends as he felt something inside him hum comfortingly. Joey led his way to find that Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their yamis… were unconscious and sleeping in the middle of the temple floor. "What happened to them?"

"We are not sure" Isis replied worriedly cradling her brother in her arms. "They've been unconscious for a while. I don't know what to do." Joey found somehow that he wasn't worried and merely walked past them. "I can feel that your own spirit is weak Joey… You have to rest" she added. Joey however, ignored her and the pleas of his friends as he tried to tend for those that were unconscious. Seto knelt by his side and pulled him up by his arms.

"I'm fine" Joey said weakly trying to break the grip the CEO had on him but the weak struggle barely registered to Seto's unrelenting grasp around his waist.

"You need to rest Joey…" he whispered in the blonde's ear. He finally gave up the struggle and lay limp in his arms. He was led back into the room and laid on the bed once more. Joey fell asleep almost instantly. For a moment Seto panicked but the faint pulse calmed him down.

-----------

Atemu stared miserably as the preparations for the wedding was arranged. Much as though it irked his father to perform a foreign ceremony he found it was more appropriate that way considering they were on foreign soil. Ever since they returned Akunumkanon was overjoyed with the return of his son and truly grateful to the servants that accompanied his journey to the Forbidden City. So much so that plans for the marriage were immediately underway and Atemu felt himself being swept away as couriers zoomed in and out of his chambers carrying either gifts or preparations for the celebrations. Atemu himself was made to dress in a crimson robe encrusted with gold trimmings as a sign of royalty whilst red in comings with the traditions of the Chinese a sign of good fortune and prosperity. He stared forlornly for the servant girl that had been with him all these months but saw no sign of her since their return but he knew of the harsh reality of royalty and the courses of being a romantic in believing that you would love the one you marry was far too farfetched. The best he could do was to keep the memories of that time together.

"I can't believe you're going to go through with it" Honda had complained to him. "Come on you admitted you love Yin, so why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself about marrying this nobody princess, grab the girl of your dreams and run away?"

"Yes… and the likelihood of that ever being successful Honda is zero" Bakura commented and putting a damper on the boy's romantic ideas. Atemu sighed as the ceremony began and he awaited the bride to arrive.

"Couldn't I even have got a chance to see her before all this?" Atemu muttered to his father.

"Its part of the superstition they have that bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding" Akunumkanon muttered adding to the misery of the prince. Atemu had to admit that the dress was pretty magnificent. The range of coloured embroidery decorating the bride's gown, he could almost imagine what Yin would look under it all. Thankfully for now the red veil was over her face so it wouldn't disrupt Atemu's fantasy of being wedded to the servant girl. They were required in the ceremony to kowtow three times and the bride would wait for the groom who would enjoy the banquet until it was time for bedding with his bride. Atemu didn't have much appetite for food or drink so they pushed him into the room where the princess would be waiting.

"Does your son know about the rest of the customs he needs to follow on this when bedding the bride?" Emperor Xia asked Akunumkanon.

"Err…" Akunumkanon whispered. Xia smirked slyly before nudging him to his son. "Atemu" Atemu looked up at his father. "Um… there's a custom that they follow in when you're bedding your bride for the first time and that involves something that men and women do to procreate shall we say"

"What do you mean?" Akunumkanon brushed his hair back stressfully and sighed in exasperation.

"Just make sure you're on top ok?" he rasped before shoving the bewildered prince into the room. Atemu blinked in confusion before staring at his 'wife'. He sighed as the fantasy of Yin would be shattered when he unveiled the face hiding under the red silk cloth. He sat next to the girl who seemed relaxed for such an event before he lifted up the veil to show her face. His eyes widened as he came into contact with large innocent violet eyes that corresponded with his own.

"About time milord. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show" Yin whispered. Her hair was held high and entangled with many berets and pins that made her face light up more than usual. Atemu stared in amazement.

"You're the… you're the" Yin smiled. "But I thought that the princess was blonde" his wife chuckled.

"Let's just say my father likes playing a lot o deception games prince" Yin whispered. "But right now… I think we'll just enjoy the moment ne?" Atemu blinked a few times before he a large grin spread across his face. He then frowned again.

"But… what's all this about me being on top?" Atemu asked and Yin chuckled at his naivety.

"It's not compulsory…" Yin whispered and kissing the stunned prince before pushing onto his back.

Outside the couple's fathers were trying to listen in hearing faintly moaning.

"Well I think everything is sorted. Our children are married and happy"

"I don't know about happy. Knowing my son he'll probably be mad at me for deceiving him like that"

"OH RA!" they jumped as Atemu screamed in ecstasy. The emperor grinned whilst Akunumkanon shrugged.

"Or he'll probably forget that little detail"

---------------------

The temple erupted in laughter when finally the group woke up from their visions. Bakura and Ishtar cackled like a pack of hyenas whilst Yami glared at them with the faint trace of a blush on his face. It took everyone a little while to remember where they were as the monks stared at the group of teenagers that had woken from their sudden coma.

"Malik" Isis said.

"Sister? What happened?"

"You tell me…" Isis stated staring at each teenager in turn. "You all just suddenly fell asleep where you stood" Confusion set further in as the teenagers pondered of their recent flashback of the past.

"Joey" Yugi whispered suddenly overcome with worry. "Where is he?" they hurried to the small chamber that they remembered seeing Joey last. Seto was sat by the blonde's side but they noticed the stab wounds on his already battered body.

"What happened?" Yami growled at the brunette who sat over the blonde and overlooking the wounds.

"Katsuya… "Tristan explained. "It's kinda complicated"

"So explain" Yugi replied and the Seto began relaying the events that happened with the snake men, Khan, and Katsuya and if it were possible Yugi's eyes got wider and wider as the story unfolded. Serenity was by her brother's side again who stirred from his slumber. Thankfully, the fever had finally that had been raging on since he arrived to Hong Kong had finally subsided. Joey stirred from this slumber before he woke up again feeling for the first time these past few weeks refreshed.

"Big brother, don't get up yet you're still…uh…" the stared down at the bloody bandages that had loosened from his waist and shoulder. It looked as if the wounds were never there, not even a scar to prove that he had been hurt but mere hours before. Joey blinked before staring passively at the two tri colour headed twins. He smiled giving them the thumbs up much to their amazement and relief.

"Joe? Those… wounds…" Joey cocked a head glancing at the gaping blood covered holes in his shirt to find that no such wounds existed. He shrugged indifferent to the strange phenomena that occurred.

"You were hurt pretty badly…" Andrin stated suspiciously.

"Well I'm fine and dandy now" Joey replied cheerfully flexing his arms a bit before leaping to his feet. The others still weren't sure about this new development. "Hey, happened with Mokuba and Kaiba… Don't see how it wouldn't work for me ne?"

"That's… true…" Andrin said cautiously. He shook his head from the suspicion and replaced with relief. "I suppose"

"So…" Mokuba whispered. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I think I know…" Yami replied. "All these visions that each of us has been having… about our past"he explained the happenings of the details of the visions to the rest of the group and noticed that Joey had suddenly paled as he described the events. "So it's… obviously its these visions that hold the key"

"So what? We're just gonna wait for the next happy flashback to occur on its own accord? So far all they've showed us is a good laugh, not a way to get rid of the skeletal cretins outside or Gabriel. I'm sorry Pharaoh but as much as I pride the newfound powers my hikari has that ice barrier is not going to hold on forever"

"We're just a bunch of nuts ready to crack at any second" Ishtar growled. His lighter half rolled his eyes at the analogy.

"Funny, I thought 'your' nuts have already been cracked ages ago yami…" he said pointedly much to the spirit's irritation. This set off a huge argument between the holders of the Millennium Rod as Isis protected her brother from the demented yami. Yugi looked on hopelessly as he could hear the bear scrapings off ice as the Ghouls were still relentlessly clawing their way in. He wrapped his arms around his lover and despite their link being lost; Yami could tell that he was losing faith that they were able to escape the wrath of Gabriel.

"Guys…" Yugi said trying to assert authority above the squabbling duo whilst Isis tried to hold the yami back. Malik growled as he took a deep breath and blew. A jet of fire flew from his mouth and singed his yami head to toe then he winced feeling his heartburn.

"Ryou…" he whined. "Let me have some more of that ice water huh?" Ryou held up his palm and a transparent amoeba appeared and hovered over it. It then shaped into an ice cup with ice cool water in it.

"Would you like a lemon with that baka?" Ryou muttered coldly much to the discomfort of Bakura whilst Malik sheepishly took the drink and drank in one gulp.

"You're able to control your powers better than before" Isis stated to the surprise of the two other item holders.

"And they're starting to act more like Ishizu and Rei…" Bakura whimpered as he hid behind the former pharaoh whilst Malik let a puff of black smoke. Yami noticed the pale face of the blonde and immediately wondered if the fever had returned.

"Joey what's wrong?" Joey flinched staring fearfully at the former pharaoh. He shook his head trying to feign good health and calm but Yami could see right through. "Is there something… is there something that you know? That could probably help us?" Joey swallowed as he shook his head again. Yami glared. "Joey…"

"I…" Joey took a deep breath as he was forced to expose the information that he hoped he'd never have to show again.

FLASHBACK

He frowned analysing the thing inside from all angles of vision that night. The old man at the Chinese apothecary had given him some clue that the box had something to do with Yugi's heritage but he pondered on what 'he' had to do with it and why Solomon Motou had changed his will to bequeath him with it. He was pretty certain why Solomon had given him the torn Blue Eyes. After all it represented the friendship he had with his long term archaeologist partner and friend Arthur Hawkins. Joey had felt most honoured that Solomon had saw fit to give him that despite his misgiving of ignoring Yugi for the past few months. Guilt had pervaded his thoughts once more. What was most unnerving was… he somehow knew there had been something wrong… that something missing, it was the same familiar feeling he usually had in his gut when duelling and whenever he got himself into tight situations in the back alleys of the slums that he used to live. It had been particularly strong around Téa before she revealed herself to be the bitch that she was. Despite the fact that they had hung out with her and how nice she seemed he was starting to dislike her as a friend for no apparent reason but he did nothing. It was as if he was waiting. He was waiting for something to happen. He was waiting for Téa to show her true colours, for Solomon's death and Yugi's kidnap. He was waiting, to reclaim this box.

'Reclaim?' He thought. 'Why did I think that?' He shook his head from the thoughts before gazing at the box again. He fingered the strange serpentine creature wrapped around it like a forbidden treasure. He brushed the Noble Xia emblem with a thumb before staring at the strange lock it had. Joey blinked in surprised when the clasp that held the box locked tight suddenly clipped over to the side. He yelped as something seemed to snap and he drew his hand back. He suckled at the droplet of blood that had pooled around from the cut of his forefinger before noticing the little trap where a sharp blade protruded from a hole where the clasp had been and the Xia emblem flipped over form the bottom of the box underneath it. Joey whimpered all of a sudden unwilling to go on with the investigation but somehow he understood and slit his finger against the blade and this time let the blood drop onto the emblem. The eyes of the serpent glowed amethyst before relinquishing its hold of the box and it opened. A wave of nausea swept over the blonde for an instant before it disappeared as quickly as it came and he found himself staring at the contents that were in the box. It looked like manuscripts of a diary written in an ancient Chinese text that he barely knew how to decipher but the final text was what irked him.

_The victors will face death; the defeated will face a fate worse than death as is what awaits the nobleman of the Xia… the princess will be destroyed. Her soul will shatter where not even the likes of her prince can follow…_

There was a flash and he felt himself lurch back into another place. It was almost like a nightmare world that he had been thrown into where the sky was black with the remnants of burning fire but he saw the events unfold from one drama to another. He had been dropped in the middle of a war as against the Ghouls and the slaughtered brethren of the palace under siege lay decomposing in the rank formation that they were cut down on whilst the Ghouls marched their way to a palace of white marble stone. He felt himself be pulled into the centre of the chaos as he saw two of the human army leaders resembling female versions of Ryou and Malik in their armour. Dead. The Ryou look alike was pinned into a wall with a large trident spear through her stomach. Her normally ethereal white hair was stained with blood of her own and her enemies. The Malik look alike was staring blankly towards the sky as a good number of stab wounds from spears and lances mutilated her body. Joey felt himself be pulled further into the centre of chaos noticing the princess and the female Yugi look alike staring defiantly under her last drawn breath as Gabriel strode in casually kicking the dead bodies aside.

"Well Yin? Where's your prince?" Gabriel drawled. "It looks like I've won this war by taking you under my wing"

"I'll never be yours" Yin said. "He'll come… I know he will…"

"I doubt it especially with the lovely Anzu keeping him occupied…" Gabriel replied as he approached and Joey noticed Yin's eyes start to glaze under Gabriel's hypnotic gaze. "He belongs to her now… Yin… as you belong to me…" as he drew closer almost catching her lips and sealing her doom.

"NO!" Yin screamed as she shoved him hard and with her last will of strength she took her sword and slit her throat. She dropped to her knees, dead but still glaring defiantly that she had escaped his clutches once more. Gabriel roared as he went to claw relentlessly at her corpse with his hands when a trumpet sounded in the distance and the surge of the army of Egypt would come. The company were all dead despite the valiant efforts of Atemu who returned horrified to find his wife. The vision dissipated with the gentle sobs as he held her close in his arms.

Joey shoved the manuscripts back into the box and closed it. His breath was short as if he had done the 100 metre dash before he slid to the floor.

------------------

(1) The moon plucked from the sky scene thing was taken from 'MERLIN'

Sam: Finally got this stupid writers block out of my head… I'm sorry this is not my best chapter at all because it took me so damn long to write it. I was really stuck in a rut though on how to conclude this back story so I can get my clogged brain back to the present. Anyway the next update should not take as long because now I am out of the rut and back into the flow of this fic.


	22. Death to Treachery

Death to Treachery

Sam: GAH! I HATE THAT BRAIN FREEZING WRITER'S BLOCK! IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!

-------------

Joey pressed his back against the wall as his best friend urged him to reveal the terrible secret he had discovered. It had troubled him constantly but he didn't make much out of it at the time thinking it was nothing more but a distant memory that he could keep safely away from the his friend's. It was only after hearing the accounts of his friends' adventures that he realised that it wasn't a memory but merely Yin's way of stalling for time. She had managed to stall the time for five thousand years but the war was still raging on.

"Joey please if you know something you have to tell us" Yugi urged pleadingly as the blonde shook with dread of what was to happen but deep down he knew he had to somehow let them know of what he had seen. He stared at the amethyst eyes of his friend before he swallowed.

"Open your eye…" he whispered. Yami and Yugi both looked confused at what he meant. "Your eye Yugi… the one on your forehead" the two tri colour headed twins blinked before both of the mysterious third eyes that had formed upon their foreheads since the past few weeks were opened wide and a sudden chill like ice running down their backs and filled their hearts whilst they're foreheads burned like the fires of a volcano and the vision of old that their friend held in his mind filled their own. They heard his distant scream before they were thrown in the middle of the past.

"You promised me you would help me" they heard a familiar voice as their blurred vision began to become clearer. They saw Gabriel and to their horror and outrage he was with someone that they both regarded with an intense hatred beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Téa?" Yugi whispered staring at the brown-headed girl dressed in a simple Egyptian gown.

"And I will princess Anzu" Gabriel replied as he unsheathed a dagger under his cloak. "Give me your hand"

"What are they doing?" Yugi whispered. Yami glared at the two conspirators and gritted his teeth. "Yami?"

"Anzu, she's one of the daughters of the pharaohs in Lower Egypt if you recall in our previous visions" they watched the interaction of Gabriel and the Téa look alike known as Anzu.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anzu growled trying to pull away as the demon sliced a small cut against her palm with the blade and letting the blood from the blade drip into a silver chalice that had materialised in his hand.

"Patience princess… I will explain in due course" he leaned back amused as the brunette whimpered from the little cut on her palm. "Tell me princess… why do you think that the most powerful of the seven Millennium Items takes the form of a puzzle?" Anzu blinked at the question before she answered.

"Something about it representing the soul"

"Exactly, it's a perfect representation of it. The soul like a puzzle can be shattered into many pieces if given the proper force to do so but like a puzzle it can be put back together again provided that the pieces… don't go… missing" he smiled as he said that last word and swirling the silver chalice in his hand that contained Anzu's blood.

"So what happens when a piece does go missing?" Anzu asked tentatively. The sly grin became wider as he placed the chalice on the table.

"Nothing until the body that contains the soul dies… then it will be destroyed" he replied letting the word roll lavishly across his tongue. "Souls normally move on for reincarnation for they can't really linger without a body to inhabit for too long but you can't really move on if you're missing a piece of yourself so… you die… permanently" the brunette visibly shook as the story unfolded. "An empty void where that missing piece is will eats away at your soul until there is nothing left… kind of like those meddling children that like to take the pieces out one by one" he smiled as he backed away and began to play with the chalice once more.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she said calmly in spite of herself.

"Because, today I'm one of those meddling children that have just taken a piece of 'your' soul" he replied shaking the chalice in front of her face. Anzu stared at her cut palm and glared back at the demon.

"You!" she growled making Gabriel bark with laughter.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything with it… I promised you that you would get Atemu as you wished" he passed her the dagger that he had cut her with earlier. "The ritual is the Blood Bond of the souls where the two potential partners exchange a piece of their soul with each other. It's a simple but very binding procedure… after all a puzzle needs to be whole for it to be stable… Make sure you obtain a piece of Atemu's soul for the exchange. Given the number of assassinations that go around with the royalty it wouldn't be out of the blue to plant one when he comes to visit then after that…" he passed the chalice with Anzu's blood in it before filling another with his hand. He clinked the two chalices together. "Here's to your success as a happy couple" Anzu blinked before staring at the cup that held her piece of soul. Gabriel smiled before he drank deeply from his cup. Yugi gritted his teeth as the events played out and he watched helplessly as the prince walked into the trap. Atemu had come to visit as was his duty as the future ruler of upper and the most powerful part of Egypt. Anzu was excited to see him and although he was reluctant and wanting to go back to where his wife Atemu smiled out of courtesy. It was at that moment when they were alone that the fake assassin made his feigned attack on the future pharaoh and Anzu secretly smiled as the dagger made the cut and the she nodded her head for the assassin to escape.

"Oh Ra Atemu… here drink this… this should help" she cried dramatically as she almost forced the drink that contained her drop of blood down the princes' throat.

"No I've got to stop her!" Yugi cried as he ran to push the brunette away.

"Yugi!" Yami tried to call after him but his voice came out weak and pathetic. It was at that moment that Téa had appeared behind him and smiled before reaching out a hand to grab him. As if sensing her presence Yugi turned around.

"YAMI!" He yelled as Téa grabbed him by the hand and they started to disappear. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed ignoring the events of the memory as Atemu fell into Anzu' trap. Yami tried to wrench his arm away whilst Téa smiled.

"LET GO OF ME!" Yami yelled. Suddenly, she gasped as a force pulled the two apart. She disappeared alone and leaving Yami to be wrapped in the arms of his lover whilst Atemu succumbed to the control of her past incarnation. Yugi watched helplessly as the prince and his future lover with a sickening feeling in his stomach before the vision started to blur again and another unfolded to take its place.

"Yin," Rei whispered approaching the princess. The white-headed commander and friend trembled as she spoke of the news. "Yin, the general… she…" Yin started to shake whilst staring at the large brown eyes that betrayed tears. "She's dead…" Yugi looked between the two pre-incarnations of himself and Ryou.

"Who's dead?" he whispered. Yin didn't answer but merely stared blankly at Rei before her legs gave way and she dropped to a seat. "WHO'S DEAD!?"

"Katsuya…" Yin finally answered as she rested a hand atop the same box that Yugi recognised to be the artefact given to Joey by his grandfather's will. "She instructed me to keep this box safe in her absence and return it to her when she came back. That was the last thing she said before she left to find a cure for Seth"

"What should we do princess?"

"Even if Katsuya wasn't lost to us we still won't be able to turn the tide against Gabriel's army. All we can hope is to hold the fortress with our lives at least long enough for the pharaoh and my husband to arrive"

"We're going to die aren't we Yin?" Ishizu croaked for the first time as she fell to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair obscured her eyes and tears. Yin stood up from her seat and tipped the girls chin towards her gaze.

"We were already dead when that bastard killed Katsuya…" Yin whispered. She glared at the darkening sky as she sensed the coming of their demise. Gabriel was coming with a full army ready to slaughter the measly few hundred of soldiers they had in their ranks. "But if we're going to go take a trip to the darkest pits of the seven hells we're going to take as many of 'them' along with us" she hissed. Ishizu and Rei followed her gaze and knuckles cracked as they advanced towards the front line where the few hundred of soldiers stood bravely awaiting the tide of death with spears and swords in their hands. Rei sighed as she stared blankly at the gnashing jaw of the skeletal Ghouls.

"Any regrets Rei?" Ishizu asked staring at the water mage.

"Just one… not being able to tell Bakura how I feel. Or at least to say… see you later" A roaring tide of death flooded down the hillside towards the diminutive defence that was set up along on the border. A clash of swords and blood filled the roaring silence of dread as men died writhing in agony whilst Ghouls screeched their impending victory. The elements of fire and water only did so much to prolong the inevitable as the two observers of the future watched in horror as the pre-incarnations of their friends slaughtered before their eyes. Many arrows rained and impaled the Malik look alike. Her pierced lung brought a trickle of red to escape the corners of her mouth whilst she inwardly choked upon the blood that had leaked into the damaged ventricles. Taking advantage of their weakness from the wounds two of Gabriel's henchmen launched spears as Ishizu in her last breath stood fast as a shield protecting her injured comrades. Yin screamed as she cradled her friend in her arms whilst Rei fought on with further ferocity whilst tears glistened her in her eyes. Yugi stared as his mind shut down as Ishizu fell.

"Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY!?" Yami screamed as he stared into the empty distance for the army that would save the doomed soldiers below them in wild despair.

"They won't come…" Yugi whispered staring at the amount of death that lay down before them. He wrapped his arms sadly around his lover whilst staring blankly at another dead friend that had fallen.

"PULL BACK!!!!" Yin ordered above the chaos asserting her authority as she left the body where it was and the soldiers pulled back as they were told standing firm and bravely as Ghouls threaten to claw and rip out their throats, a testament to their loyalty to the end. The doors to the fortress started to close as the remaining soldiers alive pulled back steadily towards the temporary sanctuary of the walls. A small group of soldiers were trapped among the Ghouls separating them from the main cavalry. Rei summoned the dwindling power that she invested to send a huge water tide that washed the Ghouls away and the small group was herded back towards the main camp. "LOOK OUT!!!!" she heard Yin scream when sudden impact against her chest sent her flying against the wall. She coughed and tried to move but three large prongs impaling her chest and had pinned her against the large limestone walls. Pain was beyond her as she merely stared forlornly at her blood pouring from her still heart. Yin was incapable of screaming this time as the third and the last of her closest friends was dead. She could only watch helplessly as the doors closed leaving the bodies of Rei and Ishizu outside among the dead of the battlefield. The Ghouls were pounding against the iron doors that were locked tightly with thick solid planks of wood. Dust was grated from the walls as the soldiers stood trembling in their positions spears and arrows ready for the final defence to give way. Some of the soldiers were a quivering mess whilst others stared blankly at the floor as if entering into their own world where the pain and fear of reality was non-existent. Yin had been one of those that were silent and sat upon the cold stone floor and bringing her knees to her chest.

"Princess? Princess!!!" one of the soldiers shook her. "Please direct us of what we should do princess Yin" he whispered desperately in the hopes that she could hold herself for the bravery of her men. Yin was numbly brought out of her traumatized state.

"Pray" was all she said as the dust became heavier from the grated walls became heavier and the snarling of Gabriel's troops roared behind them.

"Somebody help her…" Yami whispered as he stared desperately for her watching the horizon for the hope but he dropped to the floor knowing that his pleas would be unanswered. He knew the outcome and he cried. "I couldn't help her… Yugi… I was so weak… pathetic… I couldn't… too late to save her… "

"Yami…" Yami shook and sobbed silently into his hands refusing to watch any further as the scenes played over Yin's final moments. They felt a violent shove as they returned to the present and they both fell to the floor of the room with a thump. Yugi still held Yami tightly as they drifted slowly back to reality and it was a while before he heard Joey sobbing and curled into a foetal position in the corner of the bed that he had been resting on with Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba and Andrin hovering over him. Seto was standing over the two-tri colour headed twins with a threatening glare.

"Joey?" Yugi whispered as he edged closer to see what was wrong with the blonde.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TORTURE HIM ANYMORE!" Serenity shouted tears running down her cheeks. She had barred their way from seeing the blonde.

"What? What happened?" Yami asked confused.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Serenity-"they looked confused but then realised why when they noticed both their third eyes had opened from the reflection on dressing table mirror.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!" she screamed pointing accusingly at the third eye on his forehead. They both winced but did as they were told and allowed their third eyes to shut tightly before they were allowed through grudgingly. Joey wails were muffled by his arms, which were wrapped protectively around his head. Andrin had held him closely and rocking him gently in the hopes of comforting his agony.

"What the fuck were you two doing to him!?" Tristan shouted grabbing Yami by the collar. They both stared in confusion as the blonde's cries began to subside to whimpers whilst his body shook convulsively.

"I… Joey? Joey please…" Yami whispered trying to gently pry away the arms that protected his head. He gasped as he saw the blonde's eyes lined with red tears that trailed down his face. An ugly thick line of crimson leaked from under his bruised lids whilst a third trickle of blood came from his nose.

"God… Oh my God Joey!" Yugi cried as he hugged his friend. "I… I didn't know… I'm sorry… I…" Yami realised as he felt the blonde's forehead that had been burning cool rapidly. The sheer force of power that had tried to burrow deep into Joey's mind had caused him tremendous pain when they searched the final archives of memories in his psyche. There was so much pain that he had cried tears of blood. Yugi ran out of the room

------------

"Yugi?" Yami whispered worriedly at the boy who had wrapped himself into ball and was rocking himself as he cried.

"I don't want them to get hurt anymore, Yami… I don't want my friends to die again," he sobbed. "I don't know what to do…"

"Yugi, Yugi… please calm down… we'll find a way… we still have some time"

"NO WE DON'T!!!!" Yugi screamed, "HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED WHERE GABRIEL IS RIGHT NOW? HE HAS US RIGHT WHERE HE WANTS US!!!" he pointed at the block of ice that was thinning every second as the skeletal army clawed their way in before burying his face into his hands. "And his going to force me to watch them die all over again"

"No this is different…" Yami countered as he shook Yugi. "Look around you!!! Yugi look around!!!" he yelled forcing Yugi to stare at his friends. "Can you see the difference between now and then? No one's died yet…"

"Yami's right…" Ryou added. "Everyone's here, which means we'll have a fighting chance" Yugi looked around as he gazed at the eyes of all his friends alive and well.

"I shouldn't have got you guys involved in all this"

"We would have got ourselves involved in one way or another Yugi… and we're going to stick to it no matter what" Malik added with his lavender eyes flaring into the same ferocity as his newfound elemental power.

"That's right I'll barbeque those pack of spare ribs out there before they even get pass the front door"

"Not with those pathetic candle flames you spout from your mouth, Malik" a new voice growled. They all turned surprised to see the blonde limping towards them on one of the monks' wooden fighting staff. Yugi flinched at the bandage that was wrapped around Joey's eyes as he used the staff like a crutch. Andrin had followed him diligently as he limped across the room.

"By the great Anubis, you look shittier every time I see you. Please go back to your room and lay down to recuperate before I feel I have to kill you to end your suffering. We'll handle everything" Bakura said.

"Oh please… if I trusted my life to this feeble ensemble of warriors I might as well kill myself now" Joey growled cynically before sitting himself amongst the group. Seto who had been quiet for most of the time stared at the blonde suspiciously.

"What? Haven't you seen what we can do? Come on did you notice the huge block of ice that's protecting your sorry ass right now?"

"Parlour tricks…" Joey replied blandly much to the displeasure of the group that had relied on Ryou and Malik for protection as he sat back in deep thought. "Gabriel could have easily blasted through that giant ice cube without even a thought. The one thing that's stopping him from doing so is because the princess and Atemu are at the moment together"

'Princess? Atemu?' Yugi thought staring suspiciously at the blonde, he noticed Seto narrow his eyes before he began to talk. "Joey what are you saying?" he said aloud. Joey smiled.

"He's waiting for you to make whatever move you have so he can play his trump card on his turn. Think of it as a Duel monsters game… Princess"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's with the calling Yugi a princess Joey? Has your brain been seriously fried by his eye or something?" Honda quibbled. Something gold flew past the brunette before Joey caught the Dragon Sceptre in mid air. He settled down the wooden staff and twirled the sceptre lazily. "Joey?"

"You're not Joey… are you?" Yugi whispered. The blonde smirked in his answer.

"Katsuya…" Seto rasped in realisation. The smirk widened to a grin as Katsuya Jounouchi sat up. Beneath the deepest depths of Joey's soul, his memories as Katsuya had resurfaced and she spoke through him, a ghostly smooth voice that sounded like running water over smooth rocks was intermixing with the brash voice of her male reincarnation.

"As I was saying… Gabriel's waiting to play his trump card"

"Do you mean Téa?" Ryou said. Katsuya didn't answer.

"He means Yami…" a ghostly voice echoed in the air as the ghosts of Lilly and Alan Motou appeared for the first time at the monastery.

"Mom, dad!" Yugi cried with joy. He had been so caught up with searching for answers that he did never realised how long he had been out of contact with his parents.

"Glad you could finally join us" Katsuya stated towards the two ghosts that lingered around their son.

"We don't have much time Katsuya… we need to get this done before the night is out"

"Wha- What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Gabriel has been playing with you son. He set up all those memory archives to distract you from planning on how to fight back. We've been trying to reach you ever since we last talked with Yami at the abandoned temple and warn you of this but something kept driving us away." His father explained quickly.

"While you two were strolling down memory lane that Gabriel conveniently set up for you he had Téa or should I say princess Anzu work her own magic over Yami." Katsuya added. "The new body that Yami's been resurrected in was not something of coincidence. Gabriel planted it there to strengthen Téa's power of the Blood Bond of the Souls whilst weakening the bond you share with Yugi. That is why she suddenly appeared in the last memory archive that you've been in"

"So in other words we've been wasting our time trying to look for answers in our past. All but one of the memory archives was irrelevant to the current situation. The only thing we needed to know was why and how Yin and the others died and how we can stop history repeating itself" Yami concluded. "We've found that out through you"

"And you can see the consequences of two conflicting magic powers for yourself…" Katsuya added making Yugi immediately guilty. "I've been trying subconsciously into breaking the hold Gabriel has over the two of you which explains the recent state Joey's been in lately. I finally got my chance when you insisted in searching for yourself and just in time for you to make your move before the effects of the Gabriel's ritual took full effect on the pharaoh" Yami blinked.

"If Téa's Blood Bond of the Souls would have taken full effect of me what'll happen to me?" Katsuya smirked.

"You'll become a puppet, bent to do whatever Téa wished" Yami inwardly cringed whilst Yugi held him close in horror.

"Katsuya suspected something like this would happen when the High Priest Seth mysterious fell ill forcing her into a difficult and vulnerable position in order to save his life. She was not in a state to try to stop Gabriel's actions herself, which is why she took precautions and had set two tests in the hopes that the two of you would use that experience to defend yourselves with" Mrs Motou added. Bakura leapt to his feet.

"That damn 'clone' that kicked me in the balls!!!" he roared pointing accusingly at the blind blonde. "You… You set that up!!!"

"That was the clone's way of humouring himself. That happens if you have nothing to do for 5000 years. But at any rate he served his purpose for Yugi who managed to destroy him in the end" Yugi gasped as he was reminded of the terrible agony of having thought he had killed the one he loved. He covered his mouth threatening to throw up. "However if Atemu is as successful in blocking Anzu's advances as he did against my own… we might not have to come to that" Yami then remembered the experience in the heaven like world he had suddenly been thrown in and the feeling of not being able to remember his name. It had frightened him deeply of thinking that he'd ever forget Yugi but knowing that he could accomplish such a task he hoped it was enough to fight against Téa's will.

"Now that that's been explained. We have to hurry and play 'our' trump cards" Mr Motou said.

"You might have to say your goodbyes because once the seal that binds you to this world is broken, you'll never be able to come back" Katsuya replied.

"Mom?" Yugi whispered anxiously. "What's she talking about?" Mrs Motou swallowed before she knelt down to her son.

"My sweet Yugi…" she whispered stroking her face and hugging him as tightly as her ghostly form could allow. "Baby… your father and I had always been wondering why we couldn't move on like your grandfather when we died. It's because we've been bound to a seal that had been made to protect you from Gabriel. It was made by two powerful sorceresses. One controlling earth and fire another controlling the wind and water" Yugi's eyes widened as he looked over to Malik and Ryou who stared back at him dumbfounded. "But now, we've come to a point where the seal can't protect you anymore and the only way for everyone to survive this last battle is if the powers used to form that seal be returned to the spell casters" Mrs Motou swallowed as she was unable to continue.

"In the process of this seal breaking… you're mother and I won't be able to linger in this world anymore. We have to move on"

"Move on? Y-You're leaving?" Yugi whimpered as tears started form in his large amethyst eyes.

"We have to Yugi… it's the only way to save you…" Mrs Motou urged as ghostly tears ran down her face.

"NO!" he cried as his parents held him close for the last time.

"Do it…" Mr Motou whispered to Katsuya who ripped the bandage covering her reincarnation's eyes. Her eyes were a hue of forest green compared to Joey's normal ochre brown signifying her temporary control of the blonde. Katsuya stood up holding her sceptre in front of her. The crystal orb that was embraced by a golden scaly body of a dragon glowed a bullion light. An aura of red and icy blue flashes had appeared around Motou family.

"MAMA PAPA!!!!" Yugi screamed as the aura around them shattered into their two separate colours. Blue aura flew towards Ryou whilst the red aura struck hard upon Malik. They both yelped in surprise as their bodies suddenly burned alive with energy. Both felt themselves being lifted up into the air and a huge gust of wind had formed from the conflicting powers of hot and cold. As the forces mounted to the brim both boys bellowed a war like cry as they're powers climaxed. A red jet of fire suddenly appeared and circled around Malik who twirled it about upon his finger tips like a dancer with a fiery ribbon. With flick of his fingers a massive burnt crater formed on the floor of the monastery. At the same time a watery tornado had formed around Ryou where the transparent liquid that had appeared out of nowhere started to freeze in all sorts of icy sculptures sprouting dangerous crystals spikes before he willed the sculptures to melt and flood the crater before freezing it once more and turning it into a icy floor evidently making a skating rink in the middle of the large chamber. Finally, their powers had started to subside as Ryou and Malik floated back down to the floor and staggered about looking dazed and light headed from the overwhelming experience.

"Whoa…" Malik said shaking his head from his stupor. He stared at his hands that stilled tingled from the effects of the fiery blast. "I know this… this feels good" as he easily conjured a flaming fire ball in his hands without the effort of concentration he had had before. Ryou was also in the same state.

"Oh my…" he said. They were about to comment some more but fell silent at the Motou family. Yugi stared down at the locket that had come apart from his neck and had opened from the impact against the stone floor. He looked up at his parents who had started to fade away and leave him forever.

"Don't… leave… please" Yugi whispered tearfully as he tried to reach out towards them. Mrs Motou smiled as her ghostly hand touched his own.

"We'll never really leave you Yugi… my son" she said as she kissed him on the forehead and stared at the family photo in the metal casing. "You already made sure of that…" With that the two of them disappeared. Yami wrapped his arms around the young boy and wiped the tears away. Yugi gathered the locket from the floor and placed the chain once more around his neck before he wept quietly in his Yami's arms. Katsuya looked away briefly and waited for Yugi to calm down. Yugi looked up at the blonde who only stared back solemnly. He smiled in reassurance that he understood what had to be done. He knew deep down that his parents deserved to have the opportunity to move on rather than linger as ghosts for God knows how long.

"Now that the seal is broken we've evened up our forces against Gabriel a bit… Try wielding you're weapons, I think you might find them even easier to handle than before" As she said Malik and Ryou both unsheathed their weapons.

"By the Gods…" Malik whispered. "I can't feel the weight of these things at all…"

"This staff… it was light before but now it feels more like an extension to my arm…" Ryou mused as he lazily twirled the mythril staff between his fingers. Katsuya grinned as she sat back down on the stone floor and the glow from the sceptre faded away into nothing. "So… um Katsuya… you sticking around for the final showdown against Gabriel and his lackeys?"

"Unfortunately, I myself in this current state will not be of much use in battle against the Ghouls… so train hard this night… you'll need it for the ice barrier that Rei's incarnation has formed will be broken through by this time tomorrow…"

"What about you?" Yami asked

"I'll be watching over you all like I've always done" was the final message from Katsuya's lips before the jade eyes had completely vanished to be replaced by soft golden brown ones that looked confused before Joey collapsed to the floor, the Dragon Sceptre slid away from his fingers with a dull clunk. Seto led the confused blonde back into the small room and lay him down once more for him to rest.

"What… happened?" Joey asked timidly and Seto proceeded to explain. The explanations that Joey had received about his sudden possession seemed too unreal. He was physically fit once more; the stabbing pain in his eyes had all but disappeared but the blonde decided to not bothering to think anymore. He was even only vaguely aware of himself snuggling into Seto's chest.

'I wonder… from what Yugi told me that Gabriel said that soul missing a piece of itself would be destroyed when the mortal body dies unless that piece of their soul is returned but if that's true then Katsuya's soul was supposed to have been destroyed when she died. So why is it that she is still here… why has she been reincarnated as Joey…?' Seto mused. He had unconsciously been rocking the two of them absently, it seemed so natural, as if he had always done this and yet he could still remember his total indifference to the blonde a few days before. Everything had changed and really rapidly and despite this he hadn't really noticed. It wasn't long before the gentle rocking made the tension that seemed to hold over the blonde loosened and Joey began to feel limp. It was in this moment of silence that Joey started to realise their position and jerked away form the CEO's arms. Seto blinked partially surprised and a bit confused that the brown eyed boy reacted suddenly. The blonde was about to say something but immediately looked down with a faint blush showed up on his face.

"Joey?" he questioned.

"Um… a moment ago… when you were holding me. It just... I don't know, felt as if I was… dreaming…" he stuttered as the blush across his face deepened. "When I realised that I wasn't dreaming… I… well panicked… I guess…" Seto smirked inwardly. The haze of confusion in the past few months, the dangers with Khan and Katsuya and his seemingly endless search for answers had finally brought him to one satisfying conclusion. He yanked the blonde towards him and wrapped his arms around Joey.

"It looks like we're both dreaming and I don't plan on waking up anytime soon…" was all he said as he combed the silky golden tresses with his fingers. Joey said nothing for his face was buried into Seto's chest.

"Much as I'd like that" Joey's said muffled by Seto's sweater. "You'll have to wake up to perform your duties… High Priest" Seto blinked at the name before he pulled Joey back to see gaze into emerald eyes. Katsuya had taken over again. He narrowed his eyes at her but found that this time the transformation extended further than the shade of her eyes. Joey's fairly long hair had grown to the extent of his hips whilst his jacket and sweater had changed into a long dress of pure silk. Two large mounds had grew pressing heavily against Seto's chest. A slight flush of pink developed on his cheeks as Seto pushed her away. Katsuya smirked at the surprise she still had over the blue eyed brunette.

"What have you done to him? What have you done to Joey?" The former general looked thoughtful from the statement.

"Strange choice of words considering the boy you seemed so fond of and I are essentially, the same person" Katsuya replied amused. Seto blinked realising his mistake but glared at her.

"You're not the same. For a start, I don't believe that even one part of Joey's soul would hold something as psychotic as that piece that you put inside me"

"The madness of that piece of my soul did not stem from my origins… Seto Kaiba but I suppose I'll have to agree in part. My reincarnation is stronger in spirit than I was and not as easily manipulated by evil… No we are not exactly the same… Being reincarnated does that sometimes... in your mortal terms it's like your computer software being updated to a superior model but unfortunately its something that I never really got to work out" He wasn't sure when she had retrieved it but once again the Dragon Sceptre was in her hand once more and she traced a slender finger across the golden scales of the dragon staring silently as if it was going to be the last time she was going to hold it.

"There's some questions I'd like for you to answer" Seto said. Katsuya looked up from the Dragon Sceptre.

"Why I was still able to be reincarnated even after Gabriel supposedly destroyed my very soul? Why do you think that Gabriel went to all that trouble to destroy my soul in the first place?" Katsuya answered with a question of her own. "It's a complicated matter but I expected a self proclaimed genius like yourself would be able to figure it out. I guess I must have overestimated you" Seto growled at the insinuating dominance of the conversation.

"Enough of your ramblings just tell me"

"Such impertinence but I suppose I'll let it slide," Katsuya smirked getting the brunette riled. It was almost unreal to Seto how much the tables of turn when he talked with Joey's pre incarnation "Gabriel's infatuation with Yugi has driven him to use his most potent techniques to claim him. The Blood Bond of the Souls is one of the most powerful rituals across this world, the Shadow Realm and many other plains of existence but there is a way to revoke it" Something clicked in Seto's mind.

"You… you know how" he whispered. Katsuya smiled and crossed her arms knowingly. "So for Gabriel to be able to use the Blood Bond of the Souls ritual affectively without any drawbacks he'd have to make sure you were out of the game permanently so why is he wasting his time tormenting Yugi?"

"He doesn't know that my soul has survived, which leaves me a window of opportunity" Katsuya replied turning towards him.

"But that still doesn't explain how-"just at that moment the crystal of the Dragon Sceptre glowed an ethereal gold aura around Katsuya.

"The Dragon Sceptre was powerful enough to sustain my soul for it to be reincarnated all these years however I can't invoke it's full potential. Gabriel made sure of that. He's waiting to play his final trump card in this war but not until I play mine... " Katsuya sauntered towards Seto and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her arms lovingly around him, the Dragon Sceptre in one hand. The golden eyes of the serpentine beast blinked before it started to unravel from the staff. "I cannot hope to that this alone will destroy Gabriel. Only Yugi and Yami can do that. All I can provide is to even out the balance of power and provide our friends with a fighting chance against his army" Seto gasped and his body froze where he stood as the dragon from the sceptre had started to wrap it's body around his. Then it started to merge with him as if their two bodies had become like clay.

"What are you-?" he rasped as Katsuya placed her fingers on his mouth and silencing him.

"Hush… this transition won't hurt a bit… I'm transferring all of the Dragon Sceptre's the powers protecting my soul into you. Just relax" Seto widened his eyes. 'That means Joey won't have its protection. If Joey dies his soul 'will' be destroyed this time'

"Take it back!" he shouted as the dragon seemed to burrow inside him. Katsuya backed away staring at him. "TAKE IT BACK! I don't want your soul to be destroyed… take it back pl-" he cried as a rush of energy filled his body as the crystal that the dragon had held onto for five thousand years disappeared into his body thrusting him into a dream where time ceased to exist. "Joey" was the last thing that was uttered from his lips as he felt himself slip into oblivion. He fought to stay awake and his silent screams of fighting back the power that was forced into him. He let out one final scream that seemed to penetrate through and the powers seemed to dissipate.

---------

"Joey!" he jerked awake sitting up from the bed to find that he was alone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Seto" Seto turned to find Mokuba staring at him.

"Joey… where is he?" Mokuba blinked.

"He's just outside with Andrin…" Seto clutched at his chest as he last felt the strange crystal orb being burrowed inside him. "Are you alright?"

"The Sceptre where is it?"

"Isis has it. She picked it up after Joey dropped it and you took him to the room an hour ago"

"An hour? Did you see anything happen?"

"Well no, I came in to check on you two about five minutes after you left and found that you were both asleep" Mokuba grinned evilly. "In each other's arms" Seto ignored the insinuating remarks of his brother and got up immediately to seek out the blonde.

-------

"Remember, this is only so you can defend yourself tomorrow.

"Yeah, I know" Joey said calmly.

"Do you want me to go through the motions with you again?"

"Just hit me Andrin" Joey growled and although Andrin seemed reluctant he did. Andrin went to slash down on the blonde who blocked it successfully with a parry. This set of a chain of motions as Andrin attacked Joey defended. The swords clashed in time when Joey knocked the mercenary off his feet, successfully disarming him. "See? I told you I'm a quick study" Andrin shook out the dust from his shaggy ebony hair before he smiled. His grey eyes revealed the rare emotion of affection that he usually hid under a mask of indifference. He rarely showed this and even if he did it was only in the presence of the blonde and Seto could feel the pang of jealousy over the interaction of the two.

"Ok, let's try archery" Andrin said as Joey pulled him up and he skilfully guided the blonde's hands upon how to hold the bow and arrows at the target practise ahead.

"Keep both eyes open on the target. Lock and shoot" he whispered. Joey nodded in concentration as he grabbed an arrow positioned it between the string and wood and let it loose. The arrow hit straight at the bull's eye. Andrin smirked. "Just like Katsuya, a natural" Joey giggled and blushed. "Ok… get some rest… we've got a long battle ahead of us tomorrow night so it may be our last"

"We're going to get through this Andrin" Joey said. Andrin smiled but said nothing more.

-------------

It was late that night as Yugi stared at the stars above the ice. They would be fighting tomorrow. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You feel her don't you trying to take over"

"Yes…" Yami rasped as he rubbed at his temples. "Aibou… I'm afraid to fall asleep… I'm at my weakest when I'm dreaming and she'll come…I wish I knew what to do… Katsuya's helped us by releasing Ryou and Malik's full powers but… I still can't help but feel I might lose you. Keep me awake Yugi… I don't fall asleep because she'll be there waiting…" Yugi snuggled into the warmth of Yami's body and took his love's hand and kissed it once before biting down hard, making Yami wince. Yami pulled Yugi even tighter into himself. The stinging pain stopped when Yugi released his bleeding hand. Yugi wept as he wrapped his arms around his soul mate.

---------

Téa growled in frustration as she concentrated. Gabriel chuckled as she watched her struggling. "You have little patience don't you?" Téa glared at him but continued to try and invoke will upon Yami's curse but yelped clutching her wrist. Welts of blood started to appear on her right hand and she snarled.

"That damn Yugi…" she muttered staring at the teeth marks but continued to force her will on Yami" Gabriel sat back twirling a lock of his silky white tresses in one slender hand. His diamond eyes glanced over to the icy wall that his Ghouls were still digging frantically at the barrier. It had troubled him though as he found that something had broken his memory spell he had cast over the group and that Yugi discovered the curse that was placed on his lover, but it didn't matter to him. It was already too late for Yugi to be able to counter his final attack and he grinned relishing in seeing the little one's broke spirit watching Téa play with Yami like a girl with her doll. His hand morphed into a claw and his eyes turned blood red. He licked his lips in anticipation as the final battle was drawing to a close and he was going to emerge victorious with Yugi fully submitting to him.

---------

Sam: Next is the last chapter followed by an epilogue!!!


	23. The Final Showdown

The Final Showdown

Chapter: 23/23 The Final Showdown

Author: Madyamisam

Rating: R

Pairing: Multiple (mainly Y/YY and S/J)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the franchise Yu-Gi-Oh!

--------

The light of dawn filtered through the cracks of the supernatural glacier and the monks were busy readying the makeshift weapons from the kitchens and training rooms. Yugi had kept himself diligent in organising the small melee and the primitive weapons that they held. He despaired silently as the situation was a striking resemblance to when he was once a princess of a great empire fighting for freedom for herself and her people. The outcome met a tragic end and left two lovers separated for 5000 years. Yami looked up feeling fatigued; his limbs ached as he had fought with every ounce of his being against a curse that was slowly suffocating his very soul. The new body he had suddenly required was thought to be a gift from the gods that he had worshipped long ago but he soon found out that he had been trapped without him knowing until the very last minute. The fabled 'King of the Games' had inadvertently been ensnared in a game that he didn't realise he had been playing. He stared sadly at his soul mate as his fight for control of his body became harder with every breath that he took. He felt heavy and weak, his arms moved when he did not want them to. He realised at one point during the night when Yugi had fallen asleep that his fingers had strayed towards the younger one's neck and started to wrap themselves around him suffocating and it took all of Yami's strength to grab a spearhead and stab his arm. It was painful but he soon broke free leaving Yugi gasping.

"I'm sorry," he had said pitifully and Yugi tried to comfort him. Yami flinched and backed away. "I don't want her to force me to hurt you Aibou… please… don't come any closer" he rasped shaking all over.

"I'm not afraid of 'her'…" Yugi replied coldly as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. Yami trembled but pulled the smaller boy into an embrace stroking the red tinged ebony hair. "We'll get through this… I know I said otherwise yesterday but we will get through this and out of this hellhole…" The scrapings of frozen bony claws grew closer each second that passed. Yugi dragged Yami to his feet and waited for the great ice barrier to be broken through.

----------

Ryou was running a pale hand along the mythril staff and its ebony carvings before glancing over to his yami who was staring at him intently.

"I don't want you to fight…" Bakura said suddenly surprising Ryou. There was a twinge in Bakura's eye

"Why?"

"I just don't…" Bakura snapped. "I…" he trailed off from what he wanted to add before gripping his sweatshirt. "I don't want you to die" Ryou stared down at the mythril staff before, a remnant of a life before this one.

"You loved each other didn't you, you and Rei?" Bakura turned his head away in attempt to prevent Ryou from seeing him cry.

"I saw her body… pinned to the wall after the massacre…" he choked and biting his lip. "Just a few days before we were just talking about what we were going to do in our lives. We were planning to retire from our stations and wonder the world along with Ishizu and Ishtar" It was then that Ryou saw Bakura do something that he never knew he could do. He tucked his knees to his chest as a tear ran down his face.

"I love you…" Ryou whispered to Bakura's surprise. "I guess that was what she had wanted to tell you Kura... and it's what I have been wanting to say for a while too… so I'll tell you now… I love you and I have a feeling that this time… things are going to be different…" Ryou smiled as he wrapped his arms around his Yami.

"I know…" Bakura said. "I'll be with you this time…"

-------------

"Malik…" Isis whispered to her little brother brushing a hand on the younger Egyptian's face. She swallowed whilst Malik glanced over at his yami who was clinging to the worn out pillow like a teddy bear.

"Take care of him won't you sister? Remember if you want him to do something all you have to do is take his pillow" Malik said with a smile.

"'You're taking care of him Malik… You know that he will never listen to me or even your brother Odion…" Isis wrapped her arms around her younger brother. Malik stared sadly at the floor.

"I wish he was here to come with us Isis…"

"Then come back safely from this battle... my sweet baby brother and our family will be reunited back in Egypt" she whispered in his ear. Malik pulled back and turned to his yami crouching on the floor with the pillow in his arm.

"You keep yourself out of trouble until I get back or big sister will shred your pillow do you understand?" he said playfully making the yami pout and drawing the pillow closer to him. Malik sighed in satisfaction before he turned to strap the two sabres to his back when a warm body collided into him. He grunted as he fell flat on his backside from the impact and looked up surprised at his yami. Ishtar wrapped his arms tightly around his other self. The pillow left abandoned on the floor next to him.

"You're my pillow… hikari-pretty" he said suddenly and drew him into his body. Malik sighed and his arms came up to bring yami closer to him.

---------

"I wonder what's going to happen after all this is over," Joey suddenly said disturbing the silence between himself and the brunette. They were watching Andrin train Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba how to handle a sword. Joey had a light sheen of sweat from intense training but he other than that and a pinkish hue from session he seemed none the worse for wear.

"We go home" Kaiba replied matter-of-factly. "Or we're already dead so it wouldn't matter." Joey sighed and stared at the amused cobalt eyes.

"Great… of all the times that Seto Kaiba decided to develop his sick sense of humour past dog jokes it's just had to be when we are about to be slaughtered by an army of skeletons…" he retorted sarcastically. Seto smiled glancing at the blonde for a bit. The dim sunlight that filtered through the icy barrier had cast a bright sheen against the blonde tresses of his silky hair.

"Things will be different when we leave here one way or another…" Seto replied before gazing at the ochre brown eyes and wondering about the strange dream that was now haunting his thoughts. Seto leaned backwards and reached the familiar cloth that Isis always wrapped around the ancient artefacts. "I think this might come in handy to you" Seto said passing the Dragon Sceptre to the blonde's hands. Joey stared and glided a hand across the gold scales of the dragon before the two of them sat on in relative silence once more. Seto was surprised though when the blonde leaned onto his shoulder and his arm absently stretched to wrap around his waist. They were snapped out of their reverie and back out of each other's embrace when a loud crack was heard in the hallway. The Ghouls had finally broken through.

-----------

Chaos ensued as the monks batted away the snapping claws of the skeletal army flooding through the tunnel of ice, it was slow with a few leaking out through a small hole but suddenly the ice crumbled and a large tunnel was formed. Malik formed a jet of fire that seemed to snake around him in a fiery tornado before it fanned out into waves burning the skeletons to a crisp. Ryou leapt up high as a ball of water started to form at the tip of his staff and it welled out into a second wave. Fiery and watery geysers erupted through the stone floors as a result of their magic whilst Yami and Yugi together ploughed through with their swords, third eyes flaring with defiance. The other yamis and Isis focused their own Shadow powers summoning the monsters from the Shadow Realm to enforce the group of fighters they had at their disposal Serenity, Tristan and Mokuba were locked using swords, daggers and their own hands. Andrin's sword cut through obliterating the skeletons and watched absently as their souls burned and shattered when they heard a sudden rumble in the distance. The fighting seemed to stop. Through the tunnel two figures stormed through the ice and stood tall amongst the trembling monks. Pyro and Aquan, Lich and Argoth stormed through the fortress. The smaller form of Gabriel and his silky white hair and strange diamond eyes followed the four goliaths. He smirked casually pulling off his leather gloves before eyeing the small group huddled against the walls surrounded by skeletons lashing at anyone that strayed from it. Yugi glared in Gabriel's direction and he growled as with a twist of a wrist a large cape started to appear in Gabriel's hands unveiling his other most hated person. Téa stared at the group of friends with cold blue eyes. The two elementals Pyro and Aquan squared themselves off with Malik and Ryou towering above them as they let out their devastating attacks. Yugi had only ever seen the elementals once when he was kidnapped by them but had never got wind of the amount of power that they possessed. They were both large dressed in long capes corresponding to the fiery red and icy blue powers that they held. Pyro's cape opened slightly and two long blood tinged swords whilst Aquan produced a long black staff.

"I don't think I ever formally introduced the lot of you to my two most devoted servants. Pyro and Aquan and its quite interesting that they match your powers with your two friends, isn't that right dear Yugi?"

"That doesn't prove that they're any stronger than us Gabby" Malik spat back.

"In strength they are your equal but in a battle like this… 10,000 soldiers at my command against a measly few hundred. It doesn't take a genius to work out 'that' equation. As for my two pets… beneath all that cloaking lie two delicate and beautiful flowers that have served me well for five thousand years. Reveal yourselves" With that the two cloaks were tossed aside revealing two figures that were in fact smaller in stature than Yugi realised.

"Rei? Ishizu?" Bakura and Ishtar whispered at the two female images of their hikaris. Their bodies had bones jutting from the rotten flesh as a reminder of the moments of their deaths but their eyes held no life they had once possessed but resurrected as one of the Ghouls.

"I don't let a potential ally go to waste whether they were once my enemies or not. I would have done the same for your own pre-incarnation Yugi if it hadn't been so well guarded by the pharaoh." Gabriel sneered as the two former elementals struck blow for blow with Malik and Ryou. Bakura and Ishtar stood stock-still.

"You sick bastard" Yami spat as Ryou and Malik fought with their former selves. Yami suddenly doubled over in pain as a brunette revealed herself from behind. Her eyes were a dark shade of red in contrast to her usual pale blue. Téa concentrated hard imposing her will on the body that Yami inhabited ignoring the screams and the loss of control to his own limbs.

"Yami!!!" Yugi yelled and knelt by his side. Yami clutched at his heart as Gabriel casually sauntered forward knocking away Tristan, Mokuba and Serenity along with some monks and grabbing Yugi by the hair and dragging him away.

"Aibou!" he rasped but the pain wracked in his body when he tried to move. Andrin, Joey and Seto, held off by Lich and Argoth, leaving the boy helpless to Gabriel's wrath. Gabriel's hand morphed into a claw and it shook against Yugi's third eye.

---------

Bakura and Ishtar stood watching in horror, their bodies refusing to act what they had sworn to their hikaris that they would fight alongside them. They were locked on their two pre-incarnations and the ghastly wounds that unable to heal had started to fester to nothing but bones and parts of sinew that were underneath. Ryou threw the rotting Rei off with a jet of water. They rammed each other whilst the liquid pulsated around them before backing off again. The two twirled their staffs as the water collected around them into a snake before reforming into two watery dragons; the water serpents struck biting and clawing each other in equal bouts of strength and ability.

"KURA!!!" Bakura vaguely heard Ryou scream. Bakura almost in a dream turned slowly to as an axe arching in his direction. Isis blew the Ghoul away before she dragged the two into a safest corner.

"What is wrong with you two?" she screamed. "You promised that you'd be by your hikari's side. Have you forgotten that? Or are you really cowards where your words of oath mean nothing to you?" Bakura and Ishtar stared back as the two charged up their Shadow powers and summoned their Duel Monsters into battle. Finally acting out their part they fought on against the tide of emaciated soldiers whilst their hikaris fought against their pre-incarnations. Ishtar and Bakura seemed to be almost drifting in and out of surrealism as they summoned and re-summoned monsters to the chamber against the skeletal army. It was at this moment when their hikaris had pushed their opponents off did the resurrected forms of Rei and Ishizu had turned their attentions to them. Rei waved her black staff into an icy spear and threw it at Bakura like a javelin whilst Ishizu slashed down upon Ishtar's head. The two yamis looked stunned seeing the ones that had once been their friends and possibly lovers. Time seemed to stand still before it rushed past like the wind. There was a clash of metal and the sickly plunging of metal against soft flesh. Both Malik and Ryou stood between their yamis, both impaled by the weapons of their pre-incarnations. Rei pulled back the icy javelin from Ryou's chest and he sunk to the floor. Bakura caught the younger one in his arms whilst Ishtar wrapped his arms around the Malik's waist and trying to stifle the blood bleeding from his stomach. Malik vaguely heard his sister screaming in horror whilst the two yamis stared down at their other halves.

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered as he pressed against the fatal wound on Ryou's chest. Ishtar did the same. Ryou gasped before looking up with glazed eyes at his lover. Bakura immediately set about to heal the wound but was stopped by Ryou.

"It's ok… save your strength and yourself…" Ryou whispered taking the Millennium Ring off. "Go back into the ring Kura…"

"BAKA!!!" Bakura screamed belying the anguish in his eyes then determination lit in his eyes. "You… you… I said I would be with you on this and I will be… You're not going to die you understand that?" he sobbed. "I d-didn't waste my time beating up your ass and trying to make you stronger for you to just die like this…" he focused his shadow powers hard upon the wound as the tears fell from his eyes from despair and anger at himself. "Ryou don't close your eyes and focus!!! Stop it STOP IT!!!!" he screamed as Ryou slipped away.

"Hikari…" Ishtar whispered focusing his powers on the bleeding stomach.

"Ah dang… I really wanted to show you my killer move on that bitch…" Malik rasped painfully.

"You will do… you will…" Ishtar said meekly blinking a few times letting a single tear escape. "We've still got all those stupid animals trapped back at home to torture… We got to get back soon otherwise… they'll… they'll escape…" he said biting his lip as he pulled his hikari to the safest area from the battle to try and heal him.

"I'm getting sleepy…" Malik said staring at the blood still oozing form the wound. Isis had rushed patting cold hands against his face to keep him awake. His eyes grew heavy despite her attempts.

"Malik? Malik?" Ishtar whispered shaking his hikari when he stopped responding to his healing.

------------

Andrin's blocked a devastating blow from the double-edged sword. Argoth although huge and filling a good part of the chamber was not as cumbersome as he appeared and Andrin only just avoided his attacks. Seto stabbed at the large four-legged hide but found it easily bouncing off; Argoth threw him back with a knock of a powerful arm. Lich lashed a snake tail and caught Joey by the leg and dangled him high above him. Lich chuckled as he was about to deal the final blow and struck out with a whip like tongue protruding from his mandibles, at it's edge a sharp needle that was aimed at Joey's throat. Joey caught with a hand yelping as the slimy acid surrounding it at his skin. The tongue went to strike again almost dealing a final blow when a stray arrow from perhaps one of the monks shot past slicing off the tongue clean. The needle like point dropped with a chink against the stone floor, the acid eating at the granite. The half man, half snake and scarab screeched and the tail lost its hold. Joey was plopped on the floor nursing the singed hand. He ripped his shirt and bound it tightly before shuffling backwards dodging the blows of many Ghouls relentlessly beating down on him with large maces. Lich finally controlled the spasms from his bleeding tongue and his tail lashed across Seto's chest creating a long gash down his torso. He was on his knees as he clutched the deep wound hearing Mokuba's vague scream being drowned out by the cold clashes of metal against metal, the slicing of flesh and screams of dying men. Joey came down with the dagger, which chinked against the heavy armour plated tail. He was knocked back and Lich lunged with the kill, his spearhead tail ready to plunge at Joey's heart. A sickening splatter of red sprayed against the demon's face as Seto had shielded the blonde with his own body; the white trench coat he donned was stained with blood pouring from the wound. Lich pulled back cackling triumphantly as Seto slid to the floor.

"Seto?" the brunette heard the blonde whisper in shock before haze of blood loss made him lose consciousness.

"Nisama!!! NISAMA!!!!" Mokuba screamed as tears ran down his face as he ran to his brother's side. "NISAMA!!! WAKE UP SETO!!!" Seto cough as he forced himself to wrench away from the depths of darkness and tried to focus his eyes upon the two holding him in their arms. The blood on his chest was warm and inviting. "Please… don't die… Nisama…" Mokuba whimpered rubbing his face in the sweat drenched brown locks whilst Andrin fought hard against the two demons that had ganged up on him.

"Come on… Set… stay with us here" the blonde whispered as his chocolate brown eyes seemed to fade away into fluorescent green. Katsuya stared shaking silently as he held the brunette close to his chest and rocking him gently in his arms.

-------

"Yami… come to me… "Yami heard Téa whisper, his hand as she approached him. Yami fought hard against the will against the body he was trapped in. It tortured him, it hurt him. Téa was touched him gently that sent a powerful surge that seemed to chain his soul. He screamed in partly in anguish and helplessness and full out defiance when he heard the yelp from Yugi. His body was wracking as Gabriel began pulling his love's soul apart to reshape it to his will. 'Aibou' he thought. 'Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi'

//YUGI!!!!"// his mind link opened, the Millennium Puzzle that had hung like a dead weight suddenly became lighter around Yugi's neck as if coming to life. The Eye of Ra and the symbol of Egypt's most powerful relics were reawakened and a golden barrier exploded around Yugi. Gabriel was tossed away like a doll. Distracted by this Téa did not see the arrow pierce her chest and she was pinned hard against a wall. Yami suddenly felt the control come back into his fingers and finally his whole body. He felt himself release a wave of energy and a shattering of metal and glass.

--------

Katsuya looked up as Argoth swiped Andrin to the side and both he and Lich leered down at the three boys preparing to finish them off. Katsuya grabbed the Dragon Sceptre as the double bladed sword came down with a loud clang. A small crack and a splinter were heard amidst the battle as the crystal of the Dragon Sceptre shattered and the staff disintegrated into nothing. Katsuya stared shocked at his empty hands when a soulful trill was heard. Everyone suddenly stopped fighting as a giant bird emerged from the shards of the Dragon Sceptre and flew around the chamber nonchalantly. Even Gabriel stopped his assault on the small boy beneath him to stare at the gold ethereal plumage flutter silently. It trilled once before swooping down below, its feathers brushing against Seto, Ryou, Malik and many of the fallen monks in the battle. Their severe wounds began to close rapidly and the emptiness in their eyes came back to life.

"Seto?" Seto gasped as he stared down at the large ripped hole through his chest where he had been pierced. The wound had disappeared where the only trace of his injuries was the blood soaked edges in his shirt. "You're… you're alright!" Mokuba cried as he hugged his brother's waist.

"Thank God," he heard the blonde next to him. Seto turned to investigate the blonde's wounds.

"You?" he exclaimed as he recognised the now familiar fluorescent green gaze of Katsuya. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the twin of the one that held his heart. "Where's Joey?" Katsuya ignored his question only to stare at the ceiling. All fighting had ceased to stare at the beautiful bird flying above them. It trilled once making one final round in the ceiling before descending. With another trill the plumes of feathers folded in on themselves and fanned open giving way to four gleaming arrows lined up on a golden bow. Joey aimed and let loose a single arrow which split into many projectiles towards the army of skeletons. Each arrow that hit set each Ghoul on fire. Many were suddenly wiped out and dwindled to a few hundred. Joey then aimed his arrows towards his next targets, pinning Gabriel, Tèa, Lich and Argoth. Using the precious moments he needed, Andrin slashed the two giant Overlords with his Soul Blade. Both monsters screamed in absolute agony distorting as their powers had weakened and dissipated from the world.

---

"Ryou?" Bakura stared uncertainly as his other lover blinked and sat up.

"I need your help… Kura…" he whispered taking the tomb robber's hand facing his former incarnation. The veil of the past suddenly seemed to lift from the tomb robber's eyes and he glared vehemently at the dead carcass there before.

"This time I'm ready…" he growled as the shadows around him flared alongside the brilliant blue aura that his hikari possessed. They're powers intertwined and twisted into a deadly vortex that undulated, causing Rei to falter. Similarly, the fiery aura from Malik shifted in and out with Ishtar's. As if one they charged, their fists and attacks in a flurry pounding the two dead carcasses until they shattered into dust.

---

Gabriel roared with agony and fury from the burning arrow pierced through his clawed hand. "YOU!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STAY DEAD?" he screamed at Joey, the blond's golden bow dissipating into nothing. All of a sudden the Gabriel's fury suddenly turned into gasp, a chuckle then a cackle. Yugi cringed as the chilling laugh made him shiver. The young boy turned to the blond, his gaunt face looking hollow as if he had been drained.

"No matter, I can see from here your powers already been spent, this will still be a victory for me" Gabriel chuckled casting a glance to Yugi. With a roar he ripped Téa from her pinned position. "And now I can kill another two birds. Once the little princess your anchor dies now, the soul of your beloved Pharaoh will be shredded apart. The fate worse than death" Gabriel spat venomously. Téa gasped as she looked on in horror at the one person she had sought after. Tears streamed down her eyes as her life was being squeezed out of her whilst the form of Yami started to scatter. The former pharaoh's partner screamed for his lover who started to fade. She could almost feel Yami's soul breaking apart as her own life ebbed away.

"I won't let you…" Téa rasped under the grasp slipping a hand into a small pouch she carried, the potion that would release Yami and forced it down her constricted throat. Yami gasped, as he remained strong whilst the lifeless body of the girl slumped to the floor taking the last trump card Gabriel could play with her. Gabriel screamed as he faced the retribution of the twin blades. Ripping out the arrow seal, he fled towards the top pursued quickly by both Yugi and Yami, their three eyes blazing. As the battle wore on the monks finally started to overwhelm the last remains of the skeletal army.

"I think the monks can handle the rest of them from here. Let's go help Yami and Yugi," Ryou said.

"Let them handle Gabriel on their own." Joey said as stood beside his former friend.

"Can't you save her big brother?" Serenity asked. "I know she'd been horrible but even so, you could see for yourself how much she loved him."

"I can't sis," Joey rasped seating himself onto the floor completely drained.

---

They raced up stone steps as they chased the fleeing demon to the top of the roof temple, their footsteps pounding against the slabs until they reached the open air. Gabriel stood defiant, a long scythe suddenly appearing in his claws. The two teens drew their respective weapons from their sheathes and met the demon's eyes with fiery determination.

"It's over now, Gabriel. You've lost," Yugi said.

"Have I?" the demon grinned as he cast a glance towards the former pharaoh. Yami grimaced as he collapsed to the ground.

"Yami?" as the former pharaoh began to double over in pain.

"It seems the damage is done in spite of that wretched girl's attempt to save him. His soul is weak and broken; the instant his mortal body dies, his soul will shatter into nothing. You will be alone, you'll end up submitting to me soon enough, I have all the time in the world," he cackled loudly ready to launch the final blow against Yami when a high-pitched scream of metal was heard piercing flesh. Yami growled, as the sword imbedded into Gabriel pressed deeper into the demon's chest.

"You talk too much," he rasped as he twisted the double-edged blade. The demon roared as blood dribbled from the wound of the blade swiping at Yami with his clawed hand. With a piercing battle cry, the smaller of the two soul mates drove the second blade into Gabriel's heart. There, the two swords fused for eternity as a spread of grey rippled across the demon's body. Gabriel's shrieked as he stumbled backwards, his limbs became stiff and heavy before his knees buckled and became fixed to the floor of the rooftop. A large billow of dark energy emitted from the demon's eyes and mouth throwing his head up to the clouds. Down below, the Ghouls had stopped attacking and were rolling on the floor writhing in pain from the sound of Gabriel's unearthly screams. Sparks of light swallowed the dark energy before it dissipated; shattering like glass and in its place was dust blown away from the soulless stone statue and the two swords embedded inside it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yugi sunk to his knees before the crushing reality hit him, he rushed just as Yami was about to topple over the edge of the roof and plummet to his death. "Yami…" he gasped grabbing his other by he waist and settling him down.

"Forgive me…"

"Stop that! You're gonna be all right" he sobbed watching in horror as the light started to fade from his lover's eyes.

"His body is dying," Joey's soft tenor resonated like the solemn toll of a church bell.

"… Cold…" Yugi wrapped his arms around the former pharaoh tightly willing him to stay. Yami rested his head against Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi…"

"You'll be fine, just stay with me,"

"I was happy to find you again," Yami whispered before the spirit started to fade away, his body turning grey and slowly into dust. Yugi gasped clutching at the flaking ashes that was his lover before Yami disappeared.

"No… No, no, no…" he whimpered desperately clinging on to the last vestiges. There was an unearthly silence; even the high wind of the mountain grew quiet giving way to a howling wail of despair. Everyone clung to their respective soul mates even as they rushed to his side. A rain of gold metal pieces scattered across the rooftop as Yugi lay curled into a ball at where Yami once was. The Millennium Puzzle had shattered.

----

Joey gazed across the room at his friends huddled together. Each of them were silent, some sobbing quietly to themselves. The blonde wasn't sure what to do but turn to the gold puzzle piece that he held tightly into his hand. He remembered the distinctive shape of the eye; it was the centre piece of the upside down pyramid, a part of the puzzle that he was very familiar with. It was so far the only piece he had found for it was right by Yugi's side at the time. A single tear rolled down his face as he stared at the door to the next room. Yugi hadn't come out in days since his soul mate disappeared. Joey bit his lip wanting to desperately to give the smaller teen some kind of hope or solace.

"Is he really gone?" Tristan asked the dreaded question.

"Like a light." Bakura replied gravely. He really didn't care much for the former pharaoh but even he having the thought of losing his own soul mate was an unbearable fate. "There's no way of getting him back. His soul has dissipated, scattered aw-" he stopped his sentence when Ryou flinched and burrowed his face deeper into his chest.

"Like a puzzle" Joey finished staring at the piece in his hand. The golden centre piece of what was the Millennium Puzzle glinted up at him. Gripping the piece tightly, Joey hurried to the ruined roof of the fateful battle that took his friend away.

"Forget it mutt boy" Bakura warned. "Even if you found all the pieces doesn't mean the pharaoh is there"

"We won't know for sure until we find out."

"At his current state, he won't be able to think rationally. He'll hate and resent you." Isis warned.

"If that's what ultimately keeps him going then I'll take it all on." He retorted glaring defiantly before diligently searching every crack and crevice. He wasn't sure how many pieces there were but Joey knew he had to try. "Are you going to help me or not?" The others cast nervous glances at each other before they split up to dig around the ruins. After searching for hours, Joey took the pieces back to Yugi. Inside, the small boy had barely moved from his spot on the bed. Arms wrapped around his legs in the corner.

"Go away"

"Listen Yugi, I know this is a long shot but this is what brought you and Yami together in the first place. Maybe… just maybe if you…"

"What do you know about anything?" Yugi growled smacking the pieces out of the blonds hands. Joey flinched but diligently picked up the pieces and set them onto the bed. "I know the others say that you'll ending up hating me for giving you false hope like this and maybe I'm just overly optimistic but, if this doesn't work, I'm prepared ok? You'll always be my friend no matter what happens after you finish the puzzle. That's all I have to say. " Joey walked away leaving Yugi alone to his thoughts. The pieces of scattered puzzle the remaining remnants of his memories with his love. Hesitantly, Yugi reached for two pieces and fiddled with the contours. After a frustrating hour, there was a click as one Yugi finally found two connecting pieces.

……….

Epilogue to follow.


	24. Epilogue: Reward for Faith

Chapter: Epilogue. Reward for Faith.

Author: Madyamisam

Rating: R

Pairing: Multiple (mainly Y/YY and S/J)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the franchise Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi stared blankly at the large gates of the Kaiba Mansion. The humming buzz by the speaker came to life bringing him out of his reverie.

"State your name and business"

There was a pause of bated breath as he stuttered out his name. A tumult of emotion was in his heart before clearing his voice and trying again. "Yugi Mutou, I'm here to s-"

"The gate will open for you now" the voice on the other end interrupted and just as abruptly, the iron bars gave way for him, however a couple of guards marched towards him. Yugi wasn't intimidated as he had learned a lot about standing up to opponents but was cautious all the same as they led him.

When the doors of the Kaiba mansion opened, the tall brunet with piercing cobalt eyes glared defiantly down the smaller teen.

"Hello Kaiba," Yugi whispered.

"Don't think I'm letting you anywhere near him if your going to fly off the handle like you did"

"I just want to see him."

"And do what?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, his body fully blocking the way.

"It's ok Seto" a small voice behind the billionaire teen called. The figure hobbled weakly from behind him. The stick he was holding to support himself wobbled slightly from his weight but held still long enough to meet the tri colour haired boy's eyes. Joey gave a sheepish smile underneath a large bruise on his face. A slight twitch from the shorter of the two and Kaiba, who was keeping vigilant came between them. Yugi flinched at the reaction but he knew in his guilty conscious why. The trip back from China was a quiet and solemn one where Yugi refused to speak with anyone except on his puzzle. Days turned into weeks as he fixated the golden pieces like an obsession. Almost everyone kept their distance, Joey being the one exception as he was resigned to face the consequences should his "theory" proved to be false. It was merely days ago since Yugi attacked the blond like a rabid animal when the final piece of the Millennium Puzzle had finally been placed. Yet there was still no sign of his lover. Since then Kaiba had kept Joey away from Yugi and even ensured the smaller teen was locked up and sedated in the hopes that he would calm down and think rationally. He had already lost his family, the love of his life and he was about to destroy the last important bond he had. Today was the first day that Yugi had been let out and as much as Joey pleaded to see him, Kaiba denied it.

"Yugi… I'm really sorry" Joey whispered as tears formed in his eyes as he wanted to hug his best friend. Kaiba blocked his way. Yugi merely stared blankly at Joey which made it all the more difficult as the blond looked away. A small smile appeared on Yugi's face before his face broke down with tormented guilt. Streams of tears fell from his face.

"Look at me" Yugi said as a familiar warmth filled his chest a dim humming light glinted from the upside down pyramid on his neck. He started to stand tall and the familiar aura that Yugi's friends had known had returned. His eyes opened with a look of guilt and hope. Seto and Joey's eyes widened as the former pharaoh stood in Yugi's place.

"I hope I can repay you for your faith in me and Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's felt so much guilt for hurting you, I hope you can forgive him." Joey chuckled as he came from behind the brunet that had been protecting him for the past week and gave Yami a hearty hug.

"Hey, we're best mates and besides, from the way he pummelled me he can totally kick ass now so I won't ever have to worry about some of douche bags picking on him at school anymore," Joey joked. Yami breathed a smile of relief as he gave back control to his hikari.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi sobbed as he held the blond tightly. Joey chuckled wincing slightly from the pain pushing Yugi back a bit more to face him again.

"I told you man, we friends." Joey assured. "I'm just glad that you're gonna be all right now" The two embraced. Yami sighed happily inside the puzzle. He hadn't been in here for a while but it was a lot warmer than he remembered. After a waiting a while wondering the contents of his soul room, he heard a knock on the door. He chuckled as the door opened and Yugi leapt into his arms and adorned him with a deep kiss. Things were definitely going to be all right from now on.

THE END

A/N: I finally f***ing finished this thing. I can't even comprehend how long it took for this final chapter to come out but I finally did it and I don't expect all you lovely readers to forgive me for taking so long but I'm really, really sorry that it did. Unfortunately it's not the most satisfying end as I've been having a lot of trouble getting back into it plus I'm planning to rewrite the entire series of stories here to try and reduce the amount of plot holes there are. The stories being, Ice Mask, My Fair Yami, Child and of course Children of Destiny. For the most part I'm actually planning to change or add a lot of detail to these stories. Ice Mask in particular I'm planning to extend into a multi chapter story rather than a one shot so we'll see how it goes. I'll keep the original stories up if you like to go back to reading just so I can go back to compare the differences between myself as a writer at 16 and myself as a writer now. But I'm happy if you've kept your hopes up for this story to finish and finally reward you with this final chapter and epilogue. Thank you so much.


End file.
